Strawberry Shortcake and the Great Story of Adulthood
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake and her friends use to wonder what they would do "when they grow up". Now, it's done... for better or for worse! They are going to enter a world of responsabilities, dogged work and uncertainty, but also of new freedoms and opportunities...
1. Prologue

**Strawberry Shortcake and the Great Story of Adulthood**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Written for Retro-Mania.  
**_

* * *

"When I grow up…" was a daily question for every Strawberry Kids. It wasn't surprising, after all: Even if they already had a lot of responsibilities, they used to daydream about the day when they would be bigger, richer, and more powerful. But it didn't prevent them from doing activities more "proper" for children… like having a sleepover in order to celebrate a birthday.

-When I grow up, I'll be a manager, or a boss, anyway a job in which I could give orders all day long, Peppermint Fizz said. "After all, what's the difference between a kid and an adult? The adult can do anything he wants, and I want to take benefits of it."

The other girls laughed.

-I'm sure I'll be a wonderful sportswoman, Raspberry Torte added.

-And I'll be the biggest pastry chef in the world! Angel Cake shouted.

-Personally, Blueberry Muffin (who was turning eight years old) said, "I'd like to be a famous writer."

-Luckily for you, we made a gift of notebooks and pens to you for your birthday, Strawberry Shortcake said with a smile.

-And you'll certainly be! Orange Blossom cried. "According to me, I hope I'll invent new kinds of fruits juices I'll sell everywhere in the world. What about you, Lemon Meringue?"

-I don't know yet… I love fashion design.

-That's quite obvious, Peppermint Fizz sighed.

-I'll become a veterinarian and I'll sail the seven seas to look after the endangered marine animals, Rainbow Sherbet decided.

-I'll be the greatest engineer of all time! Ginger Snap cried.

If Huckleberry Pie had been here, he would have said: "I want to have a job with a lot of action, like fireman, or adventurer!" And Apple Dumplin', who couldn't talk yet, couldn't give her opinion.

-What about you, Strawberry Shortcake? Orange Blossom asked. "What do you want to be when you grow up?

-When I grow up… Strawberry Shortcake said thoughtfully, "When I grow up, I'd like to be happy."

All the kids stared at the stars shining in the night. Adulthood seemed to be so far… they were only innocent and carefree children… They had the time… 

_**To be continued. The story has only just begun!**_


	2. A brand new start

**Chapter one: A brand new start**

Twelve years had passed. Strawberry Shortcake could certainly not remember the sleepover she had for Blueberry Muffin's eighth birthday, but it wasn't surprising. Can you remember every party you had when you were a child?

For the moment, Strawberry was putting a full tray of cookies in the oven.

-Hurry up, she said to Angel Cake who was, for her part, garnishing with whipped cream a huge strawberry shortcake. "Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte are coming!"

-At your beck and call, Angel Cake muttered with bad humor.

Everybody was anxious in Strawberry Land today. It was a "berry" special day: Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte were living! The two friends imagine a new kind of business, a beauty salon crossed with a ready-to-were fashion store. They wanted to set up their parent company in Big Apple City, where they would have a bigger customer base. Strawberry Land's inhabitants couldn't let them go without last farewell drinks; furthermore, even if they were now twenty years old, they had kept their taste for surprise parties (or, maybe, it was just a habit that took after their childhood). While Ginger Snap was providing an occupation for Lemon and Raspberry (she _absolutely_ needed a non-flammable hairspray and fireproof dresses in order to always be all dressed up, even when she was making dangerous experimentations, and they were the _only ones_ in Strawberry Land who could help her), Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake were baking tens of cakes, Orange Blossom was making fruits juices with the Berrykins, and Apple Dumplin' was decorating the Berry Bitty Café. She was now a beautiful fourteen years old young girl. Suddenly, Strawberry Shortcake heard honk. She rushed out of the Café to see a busted minibus who was parking in front of the tea house.

-As you can see, Orange Blossom said calmly, "Huckleberry Pie's here."

-You should have been more discreet! Strawberry Shortcake said , but she wasn't really upset. Huckleberry Pie was the only boy in her acquaintances, and her childhood friend. He ruled a pet adoption service in the Berry Big City, but his business wasn't flourishing. Strawberry Shortcake hoped he would forget his problems during the party.

Huckleberry Pie wasn't alone. Two young ladies, as old as Strawberry, got out of the minibus. One had blue long hair and was wearing a schoolbag, the other had purple hair.

-Blueberry Muffin and Plum Pudding, nice to see you, Strawberry said.

Blueberry Muffin had joined a journalism school and couldn't stop repeating how her studies were fascinating. Plum Pudding had been hired in a company and was now a professional dancer.

-Where are the two stars? Plum Pudding asked with curiousity.

-They aren't here yet, Orange Blossom answered. "If you're bored, you can fill these pitchers with me, or give Angel Cake a hand in the kitchen."

-And me, what can I do? Huckleberry asked.

-Hide your minibus! Blueberry Muffin cried. "The party must be a secret!"

Finally, the drinks were a success. The cakes were delicious, the juices were fresh, the room was beautiful and Lemon and Raspberry has been sincerely surprised. The two girls were speaking about their projects when Blueberry said to plum Pudding, with a wink:

-By the way… Don't you have a project, too?

-Yes, being a leader dancer, Plum Pudding answered, intrigued.

-Oh please, plum, don't play the innocent. I'm speaking about _this_ , Blueberry Muffin replied, brandishing a magazine from her schoolbag. In the front page, the guests saw a big picture of Plum Pudding holding a bunch of flowers, below the inscription " **IS PLUM PUDDING ENGAGED**?" written in capital letters. The beginning of the article said: " _The talented dancer Plum Pudding had been seen several times in the company of a young man who, apparently, is her biggest fan. One of her workmate told us he used to be present at all her performances and often sends her flowers and letters. We can easily guess he's Plum Pudding's suitor, and we can wonder when they will get married._ "

-You had a fiancé? Lemon cried; "You're so lucky!"

But Plum Pudding burst into laughter.

-Don't believe these sales pitches! She said between two hiccups. "This boy is Plum Puddin', my twin brother. And he's already engaged with another girl. But he's really my most faithful supporter; it's the only true thing in this rag."

The girls looked at each other, then burst into laughter too until Orange Blossom cried:

-I almost forgot… Lemon Meringue, I've got something I really want to give you.

Lemon stopped laughing and asked, a little bit worried:

-What is it?

-The other day, I was tidying my cellar up when I found it. I guess I took it and kept it with me for year by mistake. This is yours.

The mysterious gift was a shriveled up notebook. On the cover, we could read: "Lemon Meringue's private journal".

-This is my private journal… Lemon Meringue muttered. "I remember it now…"

-Can you explain what does it mean? Raspberry Torte asked with impatience.

The room was perfectly silent now. Everyone was hanging onto Lemon's every words. Lemon Meringue raised her head and said, trying to smile despite her emotion:

-Maybe you don't remember it, but I spent my early childhood in Big Apple City. Orange Blossom was my neighbor. I used to write each day a note in my journal. Then, we met you, Strawberry Shortcake, and we moved to Strawberry Land.

-During the move, I probably accidentally packed Lemon's journal with my belongings and this poor notebook spent fourteen years in a cardboard box, Orange Blossom explained.

When Lemon Meringue caught her private diary, a photograph issued from it. It was just a tiny photograph, in black and white. Lemon grabbed it and passed it along. The picture showed Lemon Meringue, sat down to table, behind a birthday cake. It wasn't difficult to recognize her: she was in the middle of the picture and her hat in the shape of a meringue was easily identifiable. On her left, a dark-skinned little girl was sat: of course, it was Orange Blossom, with an orange blossom above her hat. But they were two other guests, in the picture, that no one could identify: the first one was a cheerful little girl with low pigtails and a pair of big glasses, wearing a bowler hat and a dress which looked like an oversized shirt. The second one was a baby with short curled hair, two ponytails and who was wearing white overalls and a hat in the shape of an apricot. A white bunny was close to her.

-They were certainly other neighbors, Orange Blossom proposed.

On the other side of the picture, Lemon Meringue had written: "My sixth birthday with my friends Orange Blossom, TN Honey and Apricot".

-I remember neither TN Honey nor Apricot, Lemon Meringue admitted.

-Don't worry, me neither, Orange said.

Lemon Meringue wiped her eyes.

-Why are you crying? Strawberry Shortcake asked, shattered. "We told you it's no big deal!"

-No… it's… Thank you Orange. It's like if… I'm going to meet again my origins...

-You're welcome Lemon.

The friends clinked glasses to Plum Pudding's fake engagement, then to Lemon's diary, then to Raspberry's and Lemon's busyness, and then the farewell ceremony started.

-We'll always remember you, Strawberry Shortcake said.

-Even if new fashion designers come in Strawberry Land, we'll keep saying you're the bests, Blueberry Muffin promised.

-You always been ones of my best friends, Orange Blossom sweared.

-When I'll be a leader dancer, my ballet and I will go to Big Apple City to do a special performance in your honor, Plum Pudding promised.

-One day, I'll invent a non-flammable hairspray and I'll make you try it at a prevent showing! Ginger Snap cried.

-And I'll create a new sort of lemon meringue and a new kind of raspberry torte, Angel Cake added. "When my customers will ask me: What is your secret? I'll answer: I made these cakes in memory of two of my best friends. These cakes will make my reputation."

-Don't worry, Apple Dumplin' assured. "I went once in Big Apple City and I found this town was enthralling."

-And if you feel blue and need affection… remember my pet adoption service! Huckleberry Pie shouted.

-Lemon and I will miss you so much, Raspberry Torte finally said. Her emotion was honest, and they were both within a hair's breadth of crying.

But after, there were more hugging and kissing, until a Berrykin noticed there was a good chance that the two girls would miss their plane, so they all crowded in the minibus to go to the airport. On the hall, they were another embrace and backslapping, and then Lemon Meringue glanced at her clock and cried because they were really very late. Strawberry Land's inhabitants waved them while Raspberry and her were running through the tarmac and rushing inside the plane. Its motors throbbed, it started rolling on the runway, and it took off. The plane became more and more tiny, then totally disappeared in the sky. Strawberry Shortcake and her friends stared at the horizon for a long moment. Then, they went back in the minibus and came back to Strawberry Land.

Strawberry Land had never seemed so empty and silent, Strawberry Shortcake thought as she was going in her Café. Blueberry Muffin, too, was particularly demoralized.

-How do you feel, Blue'? Huckleberry Pie asked her.

-I don't now… I'm sad but, in the same time, I have confidence in my friends' success.

Huckleberry threw his arm around her shoulders.

-Why won't we go home? He purposed with a mysterious voice. "Together, I mean. I'll show you the party isn't over yet…"

Blueberry Muffin smiled.

-Great idea. I'll be happy to visit your house… 

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The unknown destination

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter two: the unknown destination**

Bright and early, Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin' pushed the door of the Orange Mart. The grocery had never been so big: since Lemon Meringue's, Raspberry Torte's and Blueberry Muffin's departure, Orange Blossom was in charge of every store in Strawberry Land. Strawberry Shortcake had placed an order, and she and her sister came to get it back.

-Hello Orange Blossom. Have you got our parcel? Strawberry asked.

-Oh, hello Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin', Orange replied, as she was tidying the preserving jars. "Of course I have it, it's on my backroom. Let me one second to pick it up. Can you bring the bill to those young girls?" She asked then to a young Berrykin who was drawing up the inventory.

The Berrykin dropped his notebook, ran toward the checkout, jumped on the seat, then on the desk, opened a drawer, got a sheet of paper out of it, picked a pencil and made it roll toward the two ladies. His fastness and his dexterity were remarkable, especially as he was using human-sized objects.

-Here is it, Orange Blossom said, coming back with a big package.

Strawberry Shortcake signed the receipt while Apple Dumplin' was grabbing the package. Orange Blossom winked at her.

-So, Apple… it's almost the D-day, isn't it?

-You're right, Orange, Strawberry asked. "But everything will be alright, won't it? You'll have a lot of fun."

Apple Dumplin' nodded, but she wasn't sharing their enthusiasm. She had a good reason to worry: in less than one week, she would go to school for the very first time.

Don't be mistaken! Apple Dumplin' wasn't an ignorant. When she travelled all around the world, she didn't used to spend more than two or three days in a city: How could she go to school normally? So, she had correspondence course, by email, with her computer. The program wasn't different, but Apple could have a math lesson on the top of a snowy mountain, sipping a hot chocolate, or write history homework on the beach, looking at the setting sun. Apple Dumplin's wasn't underachieving at school, but she was terrified by the fact she would have to face real teachers and share her lessons with real students!

At home, Strawberry and she unwrapped the package. It contained Apple's textbooks, plus her supplies, her schoolbag and her uniform, which consisted in a navy blue pleated skirt, a white shirt, a black tie, a grey blazer, a pair of grey socks and black polished sandals.

-Now, you're all ready for the start of the new school year! Strawberry cried, but they heard Angel Cake cry in the kitchen:

-Strawberry? I need your help to bake brownies! Our customers are waiting!

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-Sorry Apple, she said, "But it's the call of duty. Please, tidy your sundries in your room. I promise I'll iron your uniform tomorrow", and she disappeared in the kitchen.

Apple Dumplin' sadly stared at the cardboard box, the box in which she will imprison her past life, her life of adventurer.

* * *

-You're lovely like that, Strawberry Shortcake said, but Apple Dumplin' didn't answer. It was the D-day. She was wearing her blue and grey uniform and having her breakfast-rather, she was trying to have her breakfast. She had a lump in her throat and she could hardly swallow her slices of bread.

-The first day in a new school is always impressive, Orange Blossom said. "But, tonight, you'll have plenty of new friends".

-But I know nobody! Apple cried desperately.

-Me either when I came to Strawberry Land, Angel Cake explained.

A "berry" long time ago, in Strawberry Land, a closed down farm had been turned into a school. In the course of time, the school had been extended and modernized, but had finally closed its door due to the lack of pupils. Apple Dumplin' was enrolled in Berry Big City's school, an educational center in a neighboring town for children aged from two to fifteen. Everybody in Strawberry Land had noticed how anxious Apple was; it was why they all offered her their support. When she went to the bus stop, she was surrounded by her sister and all her neighbors.

-That's okay, Apple Dumplin' said nervously, as the bus was coming. "I can manage by myself now."

In fact, she was wondering what the other pupils would think if they saw her, waiting for the bus in the company of her big sister, as if she couldn't stay alone.

-Alright. Have a nice day Apple, Strawberry said, and she added with a wink: "Don't forget to be you."

Apple Dumplin' waved at the young women and got on the bus. She sat in one of the last free seats, beside a six-years-old little girl with pink plaits who was holding her cuddly toy tightly in her arms. In front of her, two other eight-years-old girls were wriggling, chatting and giggling. Apple looked around her: the children above ten were tapping their phones. She leaned against her backrest and tried to look relaxed and confident, but the questions were tumbling out of her head: What if the teachers refused to understand she had follow correspondence course and forced her to go in a pre-school class, with two-years-old babies? What if the lessons were terribly difficult? What if she had any common points with the other pupils?

* * *

When the bus arrived, Apple Dumplin' checked her name in the lists sticks on the playground and got to her classroom. She was in Year ten with a ten of other pupils. Her homeroom teacher was quite nice and started by the register. When she called her name, Apple, who wanted to make a good impression, said with a loud voice:

-Present!

And she added proudly:

-Maybe you know my name. I own a berry followed blog, in which I tell all my journeys around the world. You can check it if you're interest.

The teacher seemed surprised.

-Uh? Thank you, Miss Dumplin', but this point isn't in the agenda.

Some students giggled and Apple Dumplin' blushed. She had been ridiculous. She had spoiled her first school day.

Later, at the break, Apple didn't mix with the other pupils. She was alone, sat on a staircase, and all the other were gathering in group of two, three or four. They must be old friends… and they must be gossiping about how vain and pretentious she was.

-Hello, a voice said around her.

Apple Dumblin' raised her head. A girl, who was in her class, was smiling at her. But it wasn't a mocking smile; it was a nice and comforting smile. Apple smiled, too.

-Hello. What's your name?

-I'm Mulberry Murmur. And you?

Mulberry Murmur's hair was curl and very dark violet, almost black. She looked different, even if she was wearing her uniform: her tie had already come loose, the first buttons of her shirt were flippantly unbuttoned and she had removed her blazer.

-My name is Apple Dumplin'.

-You're a newcomer, aren't you?

-Exactly, Apple sighed.

-Don't worry. We can be friends, if you want.

Apple Dumplin' jumped.

-No kidding?!

-No kidding. You were a little bit anxious this morning, but it happens to everyone. If someone annoys you, I'll defend you.

-Thank you Mulberry. What can I do for you in exchange?

-Tell me about your journeys. It must be fascinating.

And Apple and Mulberry spent the rest of the day chatting together. Apple told Mulberry about her thirst for travelling, and how she got homesick and finally came back to Strawberry Land, to live with her big sister who raised her. Mulberry told her her story: she was repeating her year, so she was fifteen. She lived in Berry Big City where she managed a disc store.

-I immediately saw you were different, Mulberry Murmur said. "You're not like all those girls who only think about shoes, make-up and cupcakes."

Apple Dumplin' felt lighter than ever when she came back home, at the end of the day. She had a berry best friend! It was going to be a sensational year! 

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Perennials plants

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 ****

 **Chapter three: Perennials plants**

As we saw it in the chapter two, Orange Blossom was in charge of every store in Strawberryland. Considering Blueberry Muffin's, Lemon Meringue's and Raspberry Torte's leaving, the bookshop, the hairdressing salon and the clothes store were aimed to close. Nonetheless, the four young girls had taken action: Orange's grocery had been extended, in a way it could now gathered all the stores in one place. As you will have realized, Orange Blossom's local shop had tuned into a real supermarket. It wasn't easy to manage it, and Orange needed soon assistance. Lucklily, she found devoted workmates in the persons of the Berrykins, who represented, after all, the major part of Strawberryland's inhabitants. So, Orange had hired Berrykins. Some of them were in charge of the cleaning, another group was responsible of the inventory, another group had to help the customers in the supermarket and to work the cash registers, and the last group was volunteering for the tidying. Orange Blossom didn't want to be left out: she handled the accounting, analyzed the trends to supply her shop, placed all the orders and took delivery of the packages. The shop opened each morning at 9:00 am, and closed at 7:00 pm. For all of them, it was really a hard work, but they were quite well organized.

This morning, Orange Blossom arrived at the shop at 8:50 am, like every morning, and greeted all of her workmates who were already here for the opening. All? Not really. Berrykin Matt was missing.

-There's no big deal, Orange thought. "He'll be here at 9:00 am".

But, ten minutes later, Matt wasn't yet at the store. Orange Blossom didn't worry about that. The employees could be late, sometimes. She checked that every Berrykin was at his appointment, and joined her office to start her own fascinating task: counting the bills.

* * *

When Orange Blossom thought she deserved a break, it was 11:00 am. She went to the shop and asked to the others Berrykins:

-Is Berrykin Matt here?

-No! Three of them answered.

Orange Blossom frowned. Matt had a two hours delay and he hadn't even let her know it! She grabbed her mobile phone and called her friend Strawberry Shortcake: the Berrykins used to have breakfast at the Berry Bitty Café before going to work. But Strawberry hadn't either seen him since 7:30 am.

-Matt must be lazing around with other Berrykins, she thought angrily, while she was sipping a cup of coffee. "However, he knows we need him… Nowadays people are really disrespectful."

She finished her coffee and came back to her desk.

Orange Blossom was finishing making sure the Berrykins at the cash registers hadn't made any error of transaction during the week when she saw something interesting through the window of her office. It was bright blue task, rushing low to the ground.

-Berrykin Matt condescends to go to work, Orange thought sarcastically. "Maybe he hopes he could reach his post before I noticed his absence? That's a rough error."

And Orange stationed herself next to the main entry, ready to intercept the tardy employee and give him a good telling off. When the doors finally opened onto Matt's blue body, Orange Blossom started to shout: "Berrykin Matt! Are you aware you're supposed to be here at 9:00am?" in the curter way she could, but she stopped abruptly when she noticed how distraught and shaken he was. He had bloodshot eyes, he had certainly cried. He was panting.

-Berrykin Matt, what happened to you? She asked with a nicer voice, while the others Berrykins were gathering around them (ones wanted to know why their workmate was so late, and the other ones only wanted to see the fight).

-Be-Berrykin…, he sluttered.

-Yes, Berrykin what?

Matt took at deep breath to calm down and said in one breath, looking Orange Blossom in the eyes:

-Berrykin Bloom had a fainting fit this morning.

* * *

Berrykin Matt told Orange Blossom the whole story as they were going to Dr. Hazel Nutby's office: He saw Berrykin Bloom as he was leaving the Café, watering his strawberry plants, as always. But something strange had happened: Berrykin Bloom had suddenly stood still and tumbled. At first, Matt thought he had lost his balance and needed assistance to get up, but when he reached him… he noticed Berrykin Bloom wasn't breathing anymore.

-I immediately called for help; Matt said in sniffing, "Gave him mouth-to-mouth and made a heart massage. When Dr. Hazel arrived, she took his pulse and transported him to her office. I… decided to follow them to check if…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

-He's still alive thanks to you, Orange Blossom said nicely. "Here we are."

All the Berrykins who were working at the store had decided to follow them, too. Orange Blossom could understand them: Berrykin Bloom was like a grandfather for them, it was normal they felt worried about him. For the moment, he was lying on a tiny bed, pale and having drawn features, but conscious and still optimistic. Orange Blossom put the doctor away and asked her:

-What happened?

-Heart attack.

Orange gasped. She had sensed it, according to Matt's description, but it was something else to hear that diagnosis from the doctor's mouth.

-How is he now? She asked feverishly. "Do you think…?"

-He's fine. All that he needs is rest.

-Is that everything?

The doctor took a glance at the other Berrykins and added, in a hushed voice:

-His pulse is rather low. I think his heart isn't beating hard enough. If that's the case, Berrykin Bloom will need a pacemaker.

-You mean a heart operation?

-Yes.

Orange Blossom bit her lips, dreamily. She was wondering if he could stand such surgery, taking his advanced age into account.

-Well, there's Berry Big City's Hospital…

-It can't receive Berrykins.

-Why?

-You know Berrkins are so tiny… they need special medical devices, adapted to their size, but the hospitals who take this into account are rare. You can't perform surgery on a Berrykin with a scalpel for humans, because it's too large for him and it would rip his skin to shreds. For them, you need laser surgery, with lasers thinnest than a hair. Berry Bitty City Hospital has only scalpels for humans.

Orange Blossom had listened to Dr. Hazel Nutby with great patience, even if her angst was increasing by so many injustices.

-Alright. If Berrykin Bloom needs an operation, where could we send him?

-In Bubblegum Valley Hospital, for example. But… You have to know this kind of surgery is berry expensive. Berry berry expensive.

-How many?

-A total with four zeros.

Orange Blossom sighed.

-I understand. Thank you for telling me this.

She stared at Berrykin Bloom, who was reassuring the young Berrykins about his condition.

-Does he know about it?

-Yes. He put up with this new with a lot of stoicism.

Orange Blossom could recognize Berrykin Bloom, so generous and altruistic, always ready to lend a helping hand… and to sacrifice his own free time for the others. She met the Berrykins gathered around his bed and said:

-Can I talk with Berrykin Bloom in private for a moment, please?

-Of course miss Blossom! The Berrykins cried.

Orange Blossom waited for the room being totally empty. Then…

-Doctor Hazel told you about your heart attack?

-Yes. Really, it was nothing. There's no need to be worried to death.

-I was talking about the pacemaker.

-The pacemaker… of course. You see, miss Blossom, I can't even remember how old I am. This attack may mean my time has come to an end.

-Don't say that!

-I perfectly know you can never afford for my operation, and I don't care about that. Strawberryland is more important than my little life. So, use your money in doing more useful things than trying to save an old man like me.

Orange Blossom stayed quiet.

-Have you ever heard about perennials plants? Their bulbs rise each spring. But, sometimes, the bulb is too old and the plant can't come alive again. I think we're all perennials plants. When you're too old, you're too old. That's life.

Then, realizing what he just said, he tried to redeem himself:

-I mean... The doctor said I need rest and a better living hygiene? I'll simply follow her advices and it won't cost you a dime. It must work. I'll prove her a trusty-of-the-name Berrykin don't need technology.

* * *

At noon time, Orange Blossom came to the Berry Bitty Café to take away the sandwich Strawberry Shortcake had put aside for her. The Café was full of Berrykins having lunch, and Angel Cake had to run around like a headless chicken to serve the customers (Strawberry Shortcake and her were in charge of the table service or the cooking by turns). The Café was, as always, noisy, but it wasn't just as joyful as usual: The news of Berrykin Bloom's fainting fit had spread like wildfire and was at the heart of all the conversations. Orange met Strawberry in the kitchen to grab her sandwich, but Strawberry guessed Orange was here or something else.

-Are you still thinking about Berrykin Bloom? She asked. "You know him; he's indefatigable. He'll be on his feet in no time."

-That's not the point! Orange shouted. "I talked with Dr. Hazel Nutby this morning and I learnt something alarming: Berrykins haven't access to health and education."

-They have, Strawberry answered, surprised. "Sometimes we give lessons to the babies and Dr. Hazel knows how to treat them when they are sick."

Orange Blossom sighed loudly.

-They have it _here_ , because we pay attention to their conditions of life. But do you know what happens in the other cities? How can you tell for sure that the Berrykins in Berry Big City, or, why not, in Bubblegum Valley are respected… and not treated like machines unable to think or suffer, and have to bear the worst treatments? She cried.

Shocked, Strawberry Shortcake couldn't answer.

-I'm sorry, Orange said, calmed down. "I didn't want to scare you. I mean… There are neither schools nor hospitals fully adapted for Berrykins' size, because only a few people take them into consideration. In the best case scenario, they have to share them with humans. Berrykin Bloom should retire, but he can't because any Berrykin has the abilities for succeed him. So, he would have to form one of them, and spend his energy instead of saving it. There are no schools for Berrykins, because we think they aren't able to study… this morning, when I saw Matt was late, I thought he was having fun with his friends, instead of considering the facts he could be ill, or he may had an accident… because I considered Berrykins couldn't be ill nor wounded."

Strawberry Shortcake whistled.

-That's a real problem. What can we do?

-First, find people, humans or anthropomorphic animals who would accept to take some Berrykins into apprenticeship, to teach them medicine, biology, agronomics, and so on and so forth. Secondly, build tiny schools, "Berrykin-sized". Thirdly, make sure the learned Berrykins teach their knowledge to the others. Like that, the Berrykins' community will be totally independent.

Strawberry nodded.

-That's a huge project. Who will apply it?

Orange Blossom swelled up and said, smiling:

-Me. 

_**To be continued…**_


	5. The royal birth (part 1)

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter four: The royal birth (part 1)**

" _My dear friends,_

" _How are you? It's been so long since you leave Strawberryland. Orange Blossom, Apple Dumplin', Angel Cake, the Berrykins and me, we all miss you. Except this point, as for us, everything is OK._

" _Hum… I fact, it's not totally true. To be honest, I have to tell you a bad news: Berrykin Bloom felt faint yesterday. Don't worry, Doctor Hazel Nutby kept him under observation all night long, and, as she hadn't detect anything suspect, she let him go back home this morning. She suspects a heart failure, but she says there's no big deal. Anyway, let's cross our fingers. Everything returns to normal, with the exception of young Berrykins who are queuing up now to help him to carry his watering can and his tools. He said "I'm not bedridden yet!" but he's more amused than upset by this situation._

" _I wonder when we could come together again, like in the good old days…_

" _Your friend, Strawberry Shortcake._

This was the email Strawberry Shortcake was writing for all her friends who had moved to another city. Apple Dumplin' was at school, everybody in Strawberryland was at work, and the Berry Bitty Café was empty… for the moment. Angel Cake and she were enjoying this rare instant of quietness, Angel by searching brand new and original recipes, and her by writing mails, when the Princess Berrykin came into the Café. Strawberry immediately put her computer on standby, while Angel Cake went out of the kitchen.

-Good morning Your Majesty. What can we do for You?

-Good morning Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake. I want to make you a special announcement.

-What is it? Angel Cake asked.

-Berrykin Bloom's accident had been a real awareness to me. Until this day, I admit I was vain and carefree, thinking that everything will be going well until the end of time. This incident made me think about the future of my people. Who would lead them, if something happens to me? Berrykins grow older, like humans. I must honor my commitments, and give you an heir.

-You mean a successor?

-Exactly. And I wanted to tell it to you personally, Miss Shortcake, because you could, eventually, stand in for Regency.

-That means if you were removed from the power before the heir's majority, I will have to govern Strawberryland while raising your child?

-That's exactly the point, and I trust in you, Miss Shortcake. You already replaced me once, I am sure you'll be an excellent regent. No more question?

Strawberry wanted to ask _how_ she would find a successor, but she thought it would be terribly indiscreet. Angel Cake wanted to ask _why_ she chose Strawberry Shortcake, but she was afraid of seeming rude.

-No, Your Majesty. Everything is clear.

-Alright. Now, if you would excuse me, my duty is calling me.

The princess left the Café, and Strawberry Shortcake added a post-scriptum to her email:

" _PS: The Princess Berrykin had just told me she's going to give us an heir. How will she do? Is she going to elect him or her? Does anyone know how reproduction works for Berrykins?_

* * *

On the afternoon, Strawberry Shortcake got answers to her email. All the girls said they were missing Strawberry Shortcake, too, and they wished Berrykin Bloom a speedy recovery, but, excerpt Ginger Snap, no one could explain where the babies Berrykins came from.

" _Hi Strawberry! How are you?_

" _Well, I made my research, and this I found how Berrykins come to the world. There are two ways for it._

" _You had certainly noticed the Berrykins rulers are_ _always_ _females, while all the others are males. It's because they don't breed like… humans use to. Let me explain you how commoners Berrykins are born._

" _You had certainly noticed Berrykins are kind of elfs, half-fruit and half-human. Once a year, Honeykins (kind of elfs who are half-bees and half-humans) come and pollinate strawberry, blueberry etc. plants with their magic powder. The flower fertilized with this powder doesn't turn into a fruit, but into a Baby Berrykin. Those babies are almost always boys, sometimes girls, but it's_ _berry_ _rare. As they don't have identified parents, they are raised by the community of Berrykins in which they are born._

" _Now, I'll tell you how they chose their sovereign. Each Berrykin ruler (Queen, Princess Etc.) has in her possession, since her birth, a berry peculiar bulb: a bulb of Berrykin Plant. This bulb seems normal, but if you examine it deeply, you would notice it contains an embryo of Berrykin, totally inactive, as if it had been cryogenized. The ruler can plant her bulb whenever she wants; but she have to be extremely careful because she can only have_ _one_ _bulb in her lifetime (in brief, she has no second chance if something goes wrong). After that, the Berrykin Plant grows and looks like a giant rosebud, and the embryo starts to life, to grow_ _inside_ _the flower, which protect the baby as a cocoon. Its petals are perfectly hermetically closed, and if you would force them to open too soon, it would kill the baby: she is attached to the bract and feed by the sap. If the flower died, the baby won't be feed anymore and would starve, as she is not able yet to eat "normally". When the baby comes to full term, and is able to have other kinds of food, the rosebud ends its growth; its petals wither and open, and the baby comes off. The plant carries on getting more and more wilted and parched, and finally it totally disappears a few hours after the birth. The only thing you can find in the hole is a new bulb of Berrykin Plant, which will accompany the royal baby during all her life. Inside the bulb, a new embryo of Berrykin had formed from the baby's cells. This baby is unanimously elected as the heir, and gets a royal education by the ruler in office, and she'll keep his bulb until the time to plant it. (*)_

" _What did you said last time? You said you want to see us? Why won't you invite us to be present at the hatching? It would be a berry enriching sight, wouldn't it? I'm just saying…_

" _LOL, Ginger Snap._

Now, Strawberry was clear.

* * *

The Princess Berrykin wanted to plant her bulb as soon as possible: the weather was still mild; the Glimmerberries harvest had been abundant, so the Berrykin Plant was supposed to grow under the best possible conditions. It was a good opportunity to do a little ceremony: everyone clinked glasses and drank to the baby's good healh, and wished a long life to the Princess. Strawberry Shortcake asked her if she didn't mind to invite non-habitants from Strawberryland for the hatching, and the Princess, in a good mood, said that everyone who wanted to could assist to the birth. Strawberry passed this good news to all her friends.

The Berrykins had carefully surrounded the plot on which the bulb had been buried with a fence, and the patch was guarded night and day by four Berrykins who took shifts. They were extremely thorough and chased rudely every animal or bug who were coming too close to the barrier (after all, the heir's life was in stake!). Orange Blossom told every day Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake about how they were making a fuss of the flower, especially Berrykin Bloom, who explained that the baby's skills were proportionate to the pains given to the Plant: the more you took care of the Berrykin Plant, the potentest the baby was (that was logic). He used to stay at its side all day long, checking the leaves' tone, the ratio of chlorophyll, the waterproofness of the petals, the ground's wealth and the non-attendance of parasites. Orange Blossom was well placed to know what she said, because she personally brought him the flasks of glimmerberries juice aimed to water the Berrykin Plant: its nourishing attributes were more interesting than the water's ones. In only two weeks, the little shoot had turned into a beautiful pale pink giant rosebud, which sometimes swayed on itself even when there was no wind, certainly because of the baby's movements. When the sun was particularly shining, Strawberryland's inhabitant could see her shape through the transparent petals.

Finally, two months later, Berrykin Bloom noticed brown spots on the leaves and the petals; which meant the hatching was imminent. The tension was palpable in Strawberryland; everyone wanted to meet the little princess, particularly the Berry Princess. But the rosebud wasn't totally faded yet, and they had to suffer in silence. In order to stave off boredom, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends organized a big party for the royal birth; it meant send the invitations, write the menu for the dinner, plan the activities, schedule the seating arrangements, prepare the rooms and find the decorations. Raspberry Torte and Lemon Meringue promised they would bring a little something for the baby, and Plum Pudding said her brother asked her if he could come, too. Apple Dumplin' asked if she could invite Mulberry Murmur.

-She's my best friend!

-You have to ask the Berry Princess for the authorization before inviting her. It's the birth of her successor, after all!

The Berry Princess was so excited she agreed to everything. But Strawberry Shortcake had a good idea to rush for the preparations, because one week later, the rosebud was almost entirely brown, and had started to crack.

-It's only a matter of hours now, Berrykin Bloom muttered. "From now on, we must be extremely attentive".

The guests arrived during the day, and they had to meet the Berrykin Princess to congratulate her in front of the Berrykins' Plant, as she categorically refused to left it, even for a few minutes; and everyone started to chat and sip glasses of Sparklestar Waterpineberry juice, expecting the happy event. 

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ ****(*) Of course, this is not the original explanation, but just a theorie. **  
**_


	6. The royal birth (part 2)

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter five: The royal birth (part 2)**

Apple Dumplin' knew this day was extremely important. She put her prettiest dress, put on make-up and even pinched a pair of stilettos from Strawberry Shortcake. Then, she went to the bus stop in order to great her best friend and her guest, Mulberry Murmur.

-You look wonderful, she said went she finally arrived.

-Thank you, Apple Dumplin' said, a little bit discomforted. "You too".

Mulberry Murmur was wearing a low-necked purple dress with flounces, decorated with black lace, and fingerless gloves. She has making herself up, too.

-Well, you show me around your village?

-Sure!

* * *

It was the first time Mulberry visited Strawberryland. Indeed, it was the first time Apple Dumplin' invited someone; she wanted everything to be perfect. To start the visit, she leaded Mulberry to the place where all the other inhabitants were waiting for the birth, and they joined Strawberry's discussion group. Plum Pudding was showing them pictures of her practicing for shows, the simple leotard she used to wear for the rehearsals and the rich tutus, with feathers and embroideries, she wore on stage. They were other dancers in her troupe; but Strawberryland's inhabitants found that Plum Pudding was the beautifulest of them.

-I heard, once, an urban legend, Angel Cake said (she didn't want to stay in the background). "Do you want to hear it?"

-I didn't know there were urban legends here, Mulberry noticed.

-Tell us! Strawberry Shortcake cried, ignoring at Mulberry's remark.

" _A berry long time ago, in a neighbor kingdom, a Berrykin Princess was waiting for her heir, just like ours. When the long-awaited baby finally arrived, the princess learnt with great horror it was… a boy! You have to know that, in the Berrykin's law, boys can't throne. In a word, this heir was perfectly useless, and we all know why she couldn't have a second heir. So, she asked a guard to take the baby away and to hide him in the castle, in such a way that no one would know about his existence. Then, she asked a second guard to go to the village and to find her a baby Berrykin girl. After some research, the guard brought her the baby girl, and the princess introduced her to her people as her legitimate heir. Except the two guards and herself, no one was aware of the swap; and all the villagers spent the rest of the day celebrating this birth. At nightfall, the guard took the baby and carried him to the village, and left him on a flower pot, in front of a florist's shop; and then he went back to the castle. He has been so discreet that no one saw what he did. A few minutes later, a Berrykin who was walking along the shop to reach his own house after the party had his attention drawn by the baby's cries, and found him on the pot. He has been first quite intrigued, because they used to find the babies Berrykins at the bottom of strawberries patches (remember how they came into the world), not in the middle of the village! This baby was still too young to crawl or walk, so it meant someone had intentionally abandoned him here, but whom? And why? It was a real mystery. On the other side, Berrykins aren't indifferent to suffering, and this one knew the poor little thing would die if he was left without care; moreover, as he was only a few hours old, he was born the same day than the little dauphin, and that was a favorable auspices for him. So, the Berrykin took the baby with him and take care of him." _And I kept the best till last. Do you want to know how he called the baby?

-Yes!

- _"As I said, the Berrykin understood the baby he took in was special, and he wanted to give him special name, a name that would represents the way he found him. He decided to call him Bloom. Berrykin Bloom."_

All the girls gasped, including Apple Dumplin'. Mulberry Murmur didn't react.

-You mean… Plum Pudding said slowly, "… that Berrykin Bloom is the hidden son of a princess?"

-Exactly. In your opinion, why is he cleverest and has more authority than the other Berrykins? It's because he's blue-blooded.

The girls heard someone sniggered. When they turned back, they saw that Berrykin Bloom has witnessed the whole conversation.

-Congratulation Miss Cake, he said joyfully, "You are a great story teller. But I am sorry to inform you that your story is totally wrong. Berrykin Princes can't throne, for the simple and good reason that they don't exist. The babies born by the Berrykins Plant are always female, and there's no exception. However, I'm sure your friends have been entertained a lot by your tale."

-He means that you told us a story without checking its veracity or your sources, and because of that you spread wrong information about him, Blueberry Muffin cried angrily. "Angel Cake, you would be a terrible journalist; always tell the truth, this is our aim. Moreover, you were only considering on side of the story: did you forget a sovereign has to answer for her people's wellbeing? What if they had categorically refused to have a prince instead of a princess? What if the pressure forced the Princess to abandon her baby, against her will? You said she hated her son because he wasn't a daughter, but did you notice she asked the guard to hide him, and not to kill him? Do you think she would have done that if she really wanted him to disappear?"

Apple Dumplin' felt very embarrassed, not so more for Angel Cake, more to see her big sister and her workmates act like angry little girls. Luckily, Mulberry Murmur didn't seem to pay a lot of importance to this scene.

-What else should I see here? She asked.

Relied, Apple Dumplin' leaded her to the big water fountains that supplied the town with hydraulic electricity, and explained her how they worked.

* * *

-So, if I'm not misunderstood, the berry juice runs the water mill linked to a turbine, which turns the energy into electricity, Mulberry Murmur repeated at the end of Apple's explanation.

-You're not.

-In a word, if you were running out of berries, you would be totally deprived of electricity.

-Exactly, but Berrykin Bloom keeps his weather eye open for us.

-The old one?

-Himself.

-So, you are dependent on Berrykin Crumbly.

-In a way, but you shouldn't call him like that.

-Why?

-It's not berry nice. This is quite… disrespectful.

-Hey! This is not disrespect, this is humor, Apple! I'm not insulting him, I'm joking over his age! Is humor forbidden in Strawberryland?

Apple smiled.

-Sometimes, I wonder. My sister wants me to be always perfectly kind and nice with everybody, without teasing anyone.

-Well, let's talk about your sister. Does she act in a "kind and nice" way with you?

-Yes, except when she asks me to help her at the Café, on weekends or during the holidays.

-If I were you, I would be careful. One day, she may force you to take over for her, and you would spend the rest of your life serving coffees and sandwiches. Would you like to be a waitress, Apple?

-Of course, no! But I don't think Strawberry would do such a thing.

However, Apple Dumplin' was uncertain about it. Strawberry Shortcake often told her "I know what's good for you", and what if she decides it was "good" for Apple Dumplin' to take up the reins of the Café? Her life of adventurer would be definitively over. Apple was still lost in her thought when her phone rang.

 _-Apple Dumplin'?_ Strawberry cried in the phone. " _Come here immediately! The flower is opening!"_

* * *

Strawberry was right. On the top of the rosebud, the petals had started to peel off.

-The color of the little princess will be random, Ginger Snap explained while putting a camera in place in order to film the event. "She could be yellow or blue…"

-I hope she won't! Plum pudding cried. "I bet with my brother she will be red, like her mother."

Then, one of them shriveled, followed by the others.

-It reminds me your own birth, Your Majesty, Berrykin Bloom muttered to the Berrykin Princess. "I was here, too…"

With a crack, the petals started to split, and to go down. But, when they all went enough down to let the spectators see the little princess, their excitation turned into surprise, then into perplexity. 

_**To be continued…**_


	7. The royal birth (part 3)

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter six: The royal birth (part 3)**

The Strawberryland's inhabitants' perplexity was caused, first of all, by the fact there was not one, but two babies Berrykins in the Flower. Of course, it wasn't the first time they saw a pair of twins, but it was the first time the saw a pair of Berrykin twins. They didn't even know it could happen.

-Well I never… Plum Puddin' muttered.

As I said, it wasn't the only surprising thing with the two baby girls. Physically speaking, they were like all the others: a head in the shape of a strawberry, a ring of leaves around the neck, a green little body and a large white stripe around the stomach. If the spectators were so surprised, the details that made them so stunned was their colors: One of the girl was of a beautiful dark green, and the second of a bright turquoise (I think it's not necessary to remember those colors were, until this day, unknown fort the Berrykins). Plum Puddin' whistled out of admiration. TN Honey stood on tip-toe to see them better. Ginger Snap jostled for position in order to get closer to the Plant. Blueberry Muffin shrugged. Mulberry Murmur opened her mouth, as if she was going to sneer. Most of the guests were frowning, of sneaking at each other. Strawberry Shortcake wanted to do something, or say something, but she couldn't move and the words refused to get out of her mouth. The Berrykins didn't know if they should cry out of joy for this birth, or cry out of sadness to discover that "something has gone wrong". The Berrykin Princess hasn't made any comments: she was quiet ad extremely pale. Her face was blank; it was hard to guess what she was thinking of this. As for Berrykin Bloom, it was quite obvious he really wanted to go into hiding, instead of bearing longer the dirty looks the audience has begun to give him. A deathly silence had descended upon the place, hardly disrupted by the little princesses' whines.

-It must be a genetic mutation, TN Honey finally said.

The Berrykin Princess shook her head, as if she was waking up, and said with a faded voice:

-Doctor Hazel Nutby, take the babies with you and examine them. Plum Pudding and Plum Puddin', Sweet Grape and Sour Grape, I want to see you in private.

-Can I go with you? TN Honey asked with curiousity.

-No. This four youngs only. Meanwhile, you can try to get explanation from Berrykin Bloom.

* * *

-You must know this situation is a first for the Berrykins, the Princess said.

She had leaded the four young people in the Café, where they could talk together, comfortably and without being spied.

-Of course we know it, Sour Grape said curtly. "Now, what did you want to tell us?"

Sweet Grape discreetly kicked her.

-You shouldn't talk to her like that! She muttered.

-Sweet, Sour is right, the Princess said sadly. "Stop beating around the bush: I absolutely don't know how to raise them."

-Your Majesty, Plum Pudding said shyly, "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother…"

-This is not the problem! The Princess cried. "Only _one_ of them will throne… and there are two! How could I explain to one of them that she will stay a court and see _her twin sister_ being called "Your Majesty"? How could I pretend I love them equally, and chose _one_ of them as my legal heir? That's impossible. It's why I wanted to see you. Sweet Grape and Sour Grape, you don't have anything in common. By your side, Plum Puddin' and Plum Pudding… no offense to you, but you haven't even the same gender. You may be twins, but you are different, and you're absolutely not in contention. How did your parents raised you?"

Plum Puddin' and plum Pudding scowled.

-We have been parted from each other at the age of five, Plum Pudding said slowly.

-The doctor said it wasn't good for us to be always together. So, she stayed at the Land of Magnolia, where we were born, and I've been sent in Strawberryland, her brother completed. "And after, the boarding school… We can't say we spent a lot of time together."

-Our parents never told us we were supposed to be similar because we are twins, Sour Grape explained. "They always let us have our own personality."

-So, maybe one of your daughters will want to the next Queen, while the other will wish to be a simple farmer, Sweet Grape added with hope.

-Ridiculous… Sour sighed.

-So, repeated the Princess, with a little bit of despondency in her voice, "You advice me to pull my twins apart, to raise them separately, and to hope one of them won't have a licking for governing?"

-Uh… Sweet muttered, "Indeed, it doesn't look likely."

-Moreover, Plum Puddin' added, "If you keep one of the twins with you, and entrust the second one to a childminder, maybe this one will feel abandoned and jealous against her sister."

-And I want to avoid this situation above all.

-Well… Plum Pudding muttered, thoughtfully. "In a word, you don't want any rivalry between your twins. Am I right?"

-Exactly! The Princess cried. "Exactly!"

-Why did you wait so long before telling us this, clearly? Sour grape ironically asked, but Sweet kicked her for a second time.

-If it can reassure you, Plum Puddin' and I were inseparable before being separated, Plum Pudding said.

-Even thought we can't stop arguing, I can't get along without Sour Grape, Sweet Grape completed.

Sour wanted to contradict her sister, but the memory of Sweet's foot hitting her shin stopped her.

-Now, we have to find a way to reconcile their twinship… and the one and only post of sovereign, Plum Pudding sighed.

They all started to think, when Plum Pudding broke the silence and said:

-I found a way.

-What is it? The Princess asked, curious.

-Why won't we split the exercise of power in two? One will reign over the days and the second over the nights, or one over the spring and summer and the second over the autumn and winter…

-I think one of them would find herself prejudiced, the princess explained.

-Plum Pudding, your idea is quite good, Plum Puddin' declared. "I found another way: Let's raise them in a perfect and unassailable union, make them become the berry best friends in the world, and more. Make them both unable to live without the other. Well you'll be sure their friendship could not be destroyed by jealousy, rivalry, or the anger of power, make them share the throne, in a perfect equality, in a way that one princess couldn't get the upper hand on the other. For the first time, there will be two sovereigns in the same time in Strawberryland."

* * *

During this conversation, Strawberry Shortcake was trying to comfort Berrykin Bloom. It was a hard task: he was shaking like a leaf, and couldn't stop repeating:

-I'm sorry… I don't know how it happened…

-We know you are apart from all act of sabotage, Strawberry said kindly. "As T. said, it was just a hazard."

-You work your fingers to the bone _twice_ harder than everyone could do for the Plant, Orange Blossom added. "It's why it gave us _two_ princesses!"

-Poor girls, Blueberry Muffin sighed. "I pity them."

-Why? Strawberry asked, while Berrykin Bloom bowed his head in despair.

-First, they are twins; and that make them freaks of nature. And look at their colors! I'm sure they'll be ostracized during all their life.

-I totally disagree with what you say, TN Honey calmly declared. "You said this morning you like to investigate about everything, but your point of view is particularly superficial. You said they'll never be fully accepted because of their physical appearance. Does it really matter? Personally, I hate uniforms. Do you imagine how will the world look like if everyone was identical? May I ask you something? What did you think when you saw Orange Blossom for the first time? "This girl looks so lively, I'd like to be her friend" or "Oh no, we are too different, so I can't play with her"? You think I'm mad? I'm not as mad as the people who judge the book by its cover. Let me tell you something"-and she moved toward Blueberry -"Use your loaf. If they get a good education, their appearance won't prevent them from being great baked beans. If they are worthy of ruling Strawberryland properly, the Berrykins won't be long to understand this. That means they'll accept them."

-Let me tell you something, Blueberry Muffin answered naughtily, "You'd better learn American English instead of playing the know-it-all".

TN Honey clenched her fists.

-You'd better run before getting into serious Barney Rubble, she whistled.

Strawberry Shortcake, seeing the two girls were ready to fight each other, caught Blueberry by the arm and dragged her away.

-What's got into you? She shouted. "Your comment was extremely insulting and xenophobic, and, in top of that, perfectly useless. TN Honey only wanted to discuss with you!"

Blueberry Muffin, upset, didn't answer.

-Listen to me, Blueberry. You are my friend, and I love you, but you are unrecognizable! You didn't even try to answer my questions about the babies Berrykins."

-Well, Ginger Snap made you a pretty little report, didn't she? So, you didn't need me. I had better things to do.

-You see? Since you are here, you didn't stop telling us naughty things. Where is the real Blueberry Muffin? Our open-minded friend, who's always ready to offer a helping hand?

-She's stayed at Huckleberry Pie's home, Blueberry muttered.

-What do you mean?

Blueberry refused to look Strawberry in the eyes.

-It was just after lemon Meringue's and Raspberry Torte's leaving party… Huckleberry Pie saw I was sad, so he invite me in his house… We drank some beers, and he made me laugh by telling me his stories and, as it was berry late in the night, he offered me to spend the night with him and…

Blueberry was sobbing, now.

-Blueberry, what happened next?

Blueberry wiped her eyes and said with a trembling voice:

-I'm pregnant, Strawberry. And I don't know what to do. 

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Nota Bene: "Use your loaf", "baked beans" and "Barney Rubble" are expressions from London slang. They respectively mean "Use your head", "Queens" and "Trouble"._


	8. Blueberry's troubles

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

xxx

 **Chapter seven: Blueberry Muffin's troubles**

-You're… pregnant, Strawberry Shortcake repeated, slowly.

She couldn't believe her ears. It was impossible. Blueberry Muffin was the most responsible, the most mature of them all, and now… It couldn't happen to her. She was certainly mistaken. Then, a horrible thought crossed her mind.

-Blueberry… Please, tell me Huckleberry Pie hadn't…

-Don't worry Strawberry, it wasn't a rape.

It was ironical: Blueberry was in a delicate situation, and she told Strawberry to don't worry. But Strawberry saw her friend really needed to confide in someone.

-Would you like to talk about this with the other girls?

Blueberry Muffin nodded.

-Wait me here, Strawberry told her, and she ran to Orange Blossom, who was still in Berry Bitty City's center.

-Orange? In your opinion, where can I be alone with Blueberry?

Orange held a bunch of keys out to her.

-Go to my Market, she said. "It's closed today and the Berrykins are in holydays. No one will disturb you."

-Thank you. Uh… Can I ask you to… calm T.N Honey? She looks ready to have Blueberry's guts for garters.

-I'll do my best, but I can't promise I succeed.

-Thank you Orange. I'll give you your keys back as soon as possible.

xxx

Strawberry Shortcake gathered Angel Cake, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte and Cherry Jam and they all locked themselves in Orange's storehouse, sitting down in old cardboard box. Of course, there were other guests at the party, but Strawberry knew that Blueberry didn't want her to shout this news from the rooftops; it was why she only chose her closest friends.

-So, Strawberry, why do you want to talk with us in a so sinister place? Angel Cake asked.

She was right: the storehouse was rather dark, dusty and chilly.

-Blueberry Muffin wants to share _in private_ (Strawberry insisted in that word) a special news with you.

-She's engaged? Raspberry Torte cried.

The other girls chuckled.

-Can you stay calm? Strawberry asked, irritated. "This is serious!"

-Alright. Sorry, Blueberry.

When the peace has been restored in the room, Blueberry cleared her throat.

-Well, girls…

She took a deep breath. All eyes were turned towards her.

-Keep going! Strawberry muttered.

Blueberry closed her eyes and said with a trembling voice:

-I'm two months pregnant. Huckleberry's the father.

A heavy silence followed her announcement, broke by Raspberry Torte when she asked:

-So, does it means you're engaged with Huckleberry Pie?

Blueberry Muffin sighed out of exasperation.

-No, she's not, guessed Angel Cake.

-Does Huckleberry Pie know about…? Cherry Jam started.

-No, and I don't want him to know, Blueberry answered curtly.

-Why? Lemon Meringue asked shyly. "It may be a good idea. This baby, you'll raise him together…"

-I don't want to raise this baby with Huckleberry! Blueberry Muffin cried. "When he'll know I'm expecting a baby from him, he'll want to help me, and I know he would be a terrible father! Hadn't you notice how immature he is? How could he take care of a baby, if he's still unable to take care of himself? A baby isn't a dog! He'll feel force to marry me, and we'll be both suffering of this situation on which we would feel chained! I don't even know if I want to keep this baby!"

-You don't want to… Raspberry Torte muttered. "Oh, why? A cute baby…"

-Raspberry, I'm a twenty-years-old student, I have no job, no money, no time to receive a baby, and you're blaming me because I'm considering interrupting an unwanted pregnancy?!

-If you want to perform an abortion, just do it, Angel Cake purposed.

-It's not so easy! Blueberry snarled. "My reason says I cannot currently be a proper mother for this baby, but my heart wants to know him-to see him! I can't stop thinking about my possible life with this child!"

-Blueberry, no one tries to influence you… Strawberry said, before Cherry Jam interrupted her.

-Listen, I've got an idea: You reach full term, and you leave the baby to somebody else, a sterile couple, or an orphanage… Like that, the baby is alive, and you don't have to take care of him.

-And do you really think it's a good idea? Blueberry cried, revolted. "Did you realize we're speaking about a _human life_ , and not an object? The baby shouldn't be a bulky package. And do you think how he could feel when he'll grow up and learn his _own mother_ abandoned him?"

-Blueberry's right, Strawberry Shortcake said. "We're not talking about a game. We have to take it berry seriously, and consider the consequences of this decision."

-But we don't understand what Blueberry wants! Lemon cried in despair. "She says she can't keep the baby, but she refuse to abort or abandon him…"

Blueberry ran her hand through her hair, very slowly. She looked so tired, Strawberry noticed.

-In fact, I don't know, myself, what I want…

-The decision belongs to you, Strawberry said kindly. "But you have to know that whatever you choose, we'll support you, and we won't blame you.

-But _right now_ , what should I do? Go back to the university? It's impossible. Everyone will laugh at me…

-You can stay here for a few weeks, if you want, Strawberry purposed. "You'll recharge your batteries, and it'll help you to make a decision…"

-I can't accept, Strawberry. I don't want to disturb you…

-You're our friend, Blueberry Muffin, and a friend would never disturb us. But if you're really afraid of being useless, I heard Orange blossom needs help at the Store.

-Oh, Strawberry… Your kindness touches me, sincerely. I won't stay long at Strawberryland. I only have a few weeks before the end of the statutory time limit…

xxx

During this debate, Orange Blossom was trying to complete her assignment, namely "calm T.N Honey". It wasn't a piece of cake, as she had legitimately the right to be revolted after being insulted.

-Listen, T., Orange said out of desperation, "I'm sure Blueberry Muffin didn't mean that she said. You shouldn't take it seriously."

T.N Honey sighted loudly.

-Racism doesn't hurt me anymore. I got accustomed to it. If I'm sick as a parrot, it's because I couldn't guess Blueberry _herself_ would do it to me. We used to play together when we were young, do you remember? I was sure she was my china plate.

Orange Blossom politely nodded, but she felt berry ill at ease. She had any memory of her playing with T.N Honey when they were little girls, on, obviously, the contrary of T. Moreover, she couldn't see why she compared Blueberry with a china plate. Luckily, the Berrykin Princess, followed by Plum Puddin', Plum Pudding, Sweet grape and Sour Grape interrupted this embarrassing conversation.

-Orange Blossom and T.N Honey, I'm glad to see you get on with each other. Where are the other girls? My daughters are both healthy, and I want to finish in a dignified way this day with the feast we planned together!

All the Berrykins cried out of joy. When Strawberry, Blueberry, and all the others got out of the Market, the party was in full swing. Plum Puddin' took benefit of the bustle to move toward Strawberry Shortcake and said her:

-I've been sorry to hear about Berrykin Bloom's health problem.

-Thank you, but there's nothing we can do for him.

Plum Puddin' lowered his voice.

-Plum Pudding told me the whole story. You know, I met at the boarding school a girl who's now doing her internship in Bubblegum Valley hospital. Her name's Puree of Hazelnut. She's bad-tempered but she's basically a good person. If I told her about Berrykin Bloom and his importance here…

-You mean using your relationship to get a special favor? It would be berry dishonest!

-Strawberry, I'm offering Berrykin Bloom a chance to get the surgery he needs… and it won't cost you a cent.

-I perfectly understood it. But, in Strawberryland, we've got our values… and our honor.

-So, you refuse?

-Yes.

-It's your choice, Plum Puddin' sighed. "But if you change your mind… Plum Pudding would know how to contact me."

Everyone enjoyed the party, even though Blueberry Muffin and T.N Honey carefully avoided speaking to each other.

xxx

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **NB: "China Plate" is an expression from London slang. It means "mate", "friend".**


	9. The brand new life

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter eight: A brand new life**

 _ **(This chapter is a flashback)**_

We followed Strawberry Shortcake's adventures for seven chapters, so let's see what happened to Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte in Big Apple City, would you care for it? (If you don't, just skip this chapter and go to chapter nine, bar it isn't published yet).

In the plane, Lemon and Raspberry were too nervous to chat. They could hardly believe what was happening. They were leaving Strawberryland, their home, forever! After all, Lemon thought, it was a blessing in disguise: Strawberryland was quiet, and enjoyable, but it was impossible to look to the future here. Yes, it was fun to go to the lake with all your friends for a picnic when you are eight years old, but now, they needed something… bigger. Something they couldn't find in Strawberryland. No, it was a good thing to go. When she was young, Lemon Meringue had already considered this possibility, but she never dared to act out, because Strawberry Shortcake and the others told her they would be so sad if she did. Now, she was twenty years old, she had plenty of projects, and she was free! Everything would be alright in Big Apple City; what could turn bad? Raspberry and she weren't going to be all alone in this huge city, after all: her beloved aunt, Edna, would be here for them and would put them up until they earn money with their business. Yes, their business was an excellent idea. She would mix her beauty salon with Raspberry's shop. They would both design clothes and cosmetics. They just couldn't fail. They would be rich and famous in no time at all!

Raspberry's voice pulled her from her thought.

-Hey, Lemon Meringue! Are you sleeping?

-No, I wasn't.

-Listen, I just got a text from your aunt. She says she's got a surprise for us. Do you know what is it?

Lemon checked her mobile phone and noticed she received the same text. She shook her head.

-Sorry, I don't.

-Of course… A surprise is a surprise, otherwise it's no longer a surprise, Raspberry Torte sighed.

The two girls chuckled. They couldn't wait to be in Big Apple City!

* * *

Aunt Edna was a blond woman, about fifty years old. It was impossible to miss her at the airport: She was holding a big panel where "Lemon Meringue/ Raspberry Torte" was written in big black letter. As soon as she saw Lemon, she ran toward her and embraced her.

-Hey sweetheart! How are you? It's been so long…

-Hello auntie, Lemon answered, embarrassed. "Meet my friend Raspberry Torte."

-Nice to meet you Mrs. Edna, Raspberry said politely.

-Please, call me Edna, full stop. I told you I've got a surprise for you…

She waved at two teenagers a boy and a girl, waiting next to her. Oddly, they both had a kind of family likeness with Lemon Meringue. Raspberry thought it was due to their blond hair, maybe… The girl wore a pale green dress with yellow polka-dots and an off-white cardigan. The boy wore a pale green polo shirt with yellow polka-dots and off-white pants. They both wore the same yellow boots and the same androgynous hairstyle.

-Lemon, try to guess who is just back from England to greet you?

Lemon shelled out for a large smile.

-My little brother Lem!

-And your little sister Ada.

Lemon Meringue kissed Lem but only nodded at Ada.

On the car that leaded them to Aunt Edna's house, Raspberry Torte was given more explanations about Lemon Meringue's family. Her mother, a businesswoman, hadn't got much time for her. Aunt Edna was often asked to look after her, when she was berry young (it meant when she was around two or three years old). Very soon, Lemon has shown her wish to be a model: she was fascinated by the fashion show on TV, and used to wear fancy dress to make her own parade in front of her auntie and her mother… when she was at home, which was rather rare. Edna always believed that Lemon was able to be a star, and give her as much support and encouragement as possible. During her fifth year, Lemon had a weird surprise: she had to meet her new brother and sister, a pair of twins named Lem and Ada. Aunt Edna remembered that Lemon was relighted to have a little brother; but she was particularly jealous of her little sister and was in a sulk each time someone took care of Ada. Her mother was extremely nervous, too, as she was aware of all the effort Edna already made for Lemon Meringue, giving her the love and caring she couldn't offer her, and she didn't want to demand her to look after two more children. She finally found a solution: Lemon's mother had a crush for London, its importance, its culture and its wealth. She thought it would be a good idea to make Lem and Ada spend their childhood over there, in company of Sugar Woofer, a faithful bearded collie. They would be given an excellent education, she said. Aunt Edna had a plan for Lemon Meringue's education, too: she found her an efficiency apartment in Big Apple City, where she would be able to go to all the audition and casting she wanted. Lemon has been extremely grateful and used to send her plenty of her pictures to show her progress to Edna. She spent one year in Big Apple City. After, she met Strawberry Shortcake (and you know what happened next).

Lem and Ada talked about their childhood, too. Aunt Edna found them a home in Pickle Dilly Circus. Under the watchful eyes of Sugar Woofer, they quickly discovered the world. He was such a protective guardian… Anything bad could happen to them. And London was so diversified! Lem and Ada weren't scared of anything, and always ready to learn new things. When they grew up, their mother them to the school of Oatsford: she could afford for that. Now, they wanted to study economic and were ready to help Lemon and Raspberry in their business, but when Raspberry Torte tried to ask them why they decided to come back in America, they stayed rather evasive: Lem answered they wanted to see their big sister, and Ada said they were now old enough to do so. Raspberry didn't insist.

* * *

Aunt Edna's house got four bedrooms: One for her, one for Lemon Meringue, one for Raspberry Torte and one for the twins, who categorically refused to be separated.

-You can have rest for the rest of the day, Edna said, showing their rooms to Lemon and Raspberry. "Tomorrow, we'll visit the premises you bought for your future shop. Have you got your first dafts?"

Edna had asked Lemon and Raspberry to mock up the clothes they wanted to sew and sell.

-Of course we have them, Lemon answered. "But we left them in our luggage, auntie."

Aunt Edna nodded.

-Alright. So, I'll let you unpack your belonging. Oh, and I wanted to give you a last advice: you'd better forget all that you learnt in the country. You're starting a brand new life.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Nota bene: My choice of introducing Lem and Ada as Lemon Meringue's brother and sister has been long-considered. In the show "Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City", I noticed something strange: Lemon Meringue mentioned she had a brother, a mother an a aunt, but no explanations are given about those characters. Trying to understand who they were, I came to the following question:

What if Lem and Ada were the brother and the sister of Lemon Meringue? Let me talk it over:  
-Lemon said she has a brother, and Lem is a boy, isn't he? So, he could be her brother... -Lemon Meringue has, in the 80's, curly blond hair, just like Lem and Ada.  
-Lemon's emblem is the lemon, just like Lem and Ada's ones.  
-Also, their names are rather similar (Lemon/Lem)

There, you might think my theory doesn't hold up, because Lemon never mentions the existence of a little sister. I can explain it, too: Lemon loves her little brother Lem and wants to be his star, his role model; she wants him to admire her. It's why she used to send him her pictures. On the other hand, she dislikes/envies/ignores Ada (delete as appropriate), because she's afraid of her sister becoming cutest and prettiest than her; it's why she never talks about her.

I have a last point to develop: Lem and Ada are British, while Lemon Meringue is American. Theoretically, they can't be her relatives... But I've found an explanation for it: Lem and Ada are Americans too, but they has been sent in London for some reason and stayed here for a so long time that they were mistaked with British people.

As for Edna, she was certainly extremely important for Lemon Meringue, for getting so many picture from her, more than Lemon's mother...


	10. A strange friend

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter nine: A strange friend**

 _(This chapter takes place after the seventh chapter. The flashback in the eighth chapter is over)._

As planned, we are back in Strawberryland. The Berrykin Princess has taken the "mishap" about her daughters well, and gave them names suited for them: Princess Emerald and Princess Tourmaline (the tourmaline is a gemstone that can be turquoise, sometimes). Of course, she thought "Princess Green" and "Princess Turquoise" were simply too uninspired for the little heirs. Finally, everyone is Strawberryland has started to think their green hues weren't so much a handicap, as they were almost undetectable in the grass: it would be extremely easy for them to camouflage themselves if they were hunted by an enemy, when they'll grow up. But, for the moment, they had to wear colorful petticoats, well-noticeable by far for their babysitter: As the Berrykin Princess was still extremely busy with her royal duties, she has asked Berryin Bloom to look after the little princesses. It was a good way to show she wasn't mad at him about the "incident". Emerald and Tourmaline were like every Berrykin babies (boisterous, curious, and a bit capricious) except that everybody in Strawberryland used to call them "the little majesties"; and they weren't aware yet of the heavy responsibilities that rested on their tiny shoulders. Don't forget they were the heirs of Strawberryland.

After this little recap, let's start the story.

This morning, Orange Blossom was walking to her Store when she saw Apple Dumplin', who was dragging her feet.

-Hi Apple! Are you going to school?

-Of course I am. What else could I do?

Orange Blossom shrugged. She didn't want to have a fight with Apple Dumplin', as she already had other plans for the day: To open a school for the baby Berrykins… the commoners as well as the princesses.

* * *

At school, Apple Dumplin' saw that Mulberry Murmur was already waiting for her. It was a cold comfort.

-Hi Mulberry. You are in advance.

-Hi Apple. I wanted to show you something, but why are you looking so sad?

Apple Dumplin' sighed.

-I only remembered this morning that this stupid Mrs. Milk Roll has asked me to do a presentation today about the birth of an heir in a Berrykin community.

-So, you don't have your presentation?

-No! I'm going to have a zero, and my sister will tear a strip off me tonight.

-Alright, I see…

But Mulberry didn't look so worried.

-Apple, I've got a plant to save you.

-Really? Tell me what it is!

-Well, you just have to tell Mrs. Milk Roll that the Berryin Princess thought it was a very cozy moment and forbidden you to make a presentation about it.

-You mean I should lie to our homeroom teacher?

-Hey Apple. What do you prefer? Being call an idler in front of everyone, having a terrible mark and certainly a punishment… or tell a little whopper?

* * *

-Miss Dumplin', have you got your presentation?

Apple Dumplin' swallowed. Next to her, Mulberry Murmur seemed perfectly calmed. She winked at her.

-No, I haven't, Apple said shyly.

-Oh. Why?

-Well… the Berrykin Princess wanted to protect her privacy. She didn't want any media coverage, and asked me to don't make this presentation, Apple explained clumsily.

It was the first time she tried to lie, and she hoped Mrs. Milk Roll would trust her. She didn't think she had been convincing. But, apparently, Mrs. Milk Roll mistook her discomfort for shyness.

-Alright, too bad. The birth of a royal Berrykin is certainly extremely instructive… But I understand you respect the princess' decision.

Mulberry Murmur was the only one who heard Apple's sight of relief.

* * *

-Finally, it wasn't so hard, was it? She asked her during the break. "Next time you are in a tricky situation, remember this method."

-It's easy for you, Apple answered. "You are so self-confident… unlike me…"

-I can easily lie because I use to do it, Mulberry replied. "Now, you have a guilty conscience, but you quickly realize how useful is it to know how to lie. First, you could pretend you follow the stupid rules set by your sister. As example, if she let you go to a party –this is really unlikely- but make you promise you'll be back home at 11 pm, you say yes, but you come back at 2 am and you pretend you respected the curfew. She won't notice anything, and you would have passed a wonderful night. Trust me! Big sisters always prevent you from doing amusing things."

Then, Mulberry showed her what she has brought: a MP3 player on which she had put the music she wanted Apple to hear. But Apple couldn't stop thinking about what Mulberry told her: lying seemed so practical… she had never considered before she could get her chores out of the way, only thanks to a little story. She decided she would ask Mulberry to teach her how to lie properly as soon as possible.

* * *

Apple Dumplin was in a much better mood when she came back to school (After all, she was _always_ happier when she came back home than when she went to school), on the contrary of Orange Blossom. She had spent her afternoon trying to teach the baby Berrykins how to read. She won't say they have a low attention span but… it was extremely difficult for them to keep focused on something for more than five consecutive minutes. There was always something that distracted them, like a butterfly, or a passerby...

-Another girl would throw the sponge, Orange blossom thought. "But I won't. I promised Strawberry Shortcake I will help the Berrykins to get used to our world, and I'll keep my promise. Orange Blossom will have the last word!" 

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Looking at the future

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter ten: Looking at the future  
**

Strawberry Shortcake packed some sandwiches and brought them to the Market. It was almost lunch time, and she knew Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin had a lot of work. Blueberry Muffin has spent the two last weeks in Strawberryland to revitalize herself, but she has refused to stay idle. She knew Orange Blossom wouldn't spit on some help, and she asked her if she could be her aide. Orange Blossom agreed. Now, Blueberry's assignment was to survey the Berrykins working on the bookshelves. It seemed easy, but the Berrykins were numerous and fidgety and Blueberry didn't know which way to turn. There were so many things to check… When Strawberry arrived, the Market was a real hive of activity.

-Hello Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom said when she saw her. "You can take lunch now!" she cried to the Berrykins, who immediately stopped everything they were doing are rushed out of the Store, carrying their lunchboxes, with cries of joy. At that very moment, they looked like children who were going to play in the playground, after school.

-They are cute, Strawberry noticed. "They are just so… childlike…"

-I swear they are absolutely devoted, Blueberry replied. "Even though they aren't berry mature, they always try to do their best".

-They are still berry young, Orange explained. "When they'll grow up…"

-When they'll grow up… Blueberry repeated dreamily. "When they'll grow up they won't need us anymore."

-We always will need our beloved Strawberry Shortcake; Orange chuckled, "Because she's always here for us when we need a helping hand, to share a secret or to be comforted, without asking anything in exchange".

-Oh, you're exaggerating, Strawberry said shyly.

-No Strawberry, you're really a true friend, Blueberry said firmly, hugging her.

-Well… I wanted to give you your sandwiches, but I had another question for you, Blueberry Muffin. Do you think the Berrykins are listening at us?

-They aren't, Blueberry answered.

Indeed, the Berrykins were chatting, comparing their sandwiches and laughing together. They weren't paying any attention to the three girls.

-How long are you…? Strawberry muttered.

-Ten weeks now, Blueberry muttered.

-You don't have many time left, Orange noticed. "You have barely more than a week now. You really need to make you decision, or it'll be too late".

Blueberry nodded.

-I wanted to give you a last advice, Strawberry said. "Yesterday, I was considering our childhood and I came to a conclusion. Do you want to hear it?"

-Yes, please.

-I came to the conclusion that Strawberryland is extremely attractive. Orange Blossom, you were living in a metropolis, and you accepted to definitively move into a tiny village lost in the middle of nowhere. Cherry Jam had friends, a job, a career-and she blew everything off to stay here. Apple Dumplin' was supposed to drop by to say hi, and she settled here. I wondered why."

-I think I already guessed why, Orange Blossom chuckled.

-In Strawberryland, nobody judges you. Nobody expects anything from you. You're free-all that you have to do is to be yourself. In Strawberryland, you can give the best of you. You're out of time, you have no reputation, no commitment, and you can do everything you want. Strawberryland is based on solidarity and will, and we all have the will to welcome everyone. You don't have to be rich; you don't have to be famous: Strawberryland is a breath of fresh air in the middle of a world of fuss and competition. Blueberry Muffin, if you choose to keep your baby, he'll or she'll be a Strawberrylander; and I promise he or she'll never have to answer to anyone for stemming from a flirt.

Blueberry Muffin nodded.

\- I understand… she muttered.

-You feel good in Strawberryland, Orange concluded. "There's no pariah here. That's why people are luring: they feel fully accepted. Strawberryland is certainly one of the sweetest places in the world, but Blueberry and me we both want to make it even better."

-How? Strawberry asked.

-Hadn't you notice the Berrykins are all blue-collar workers or gardeners? Blueberry and me, we want to make them able to impose themselves thanks to a sound education. If we reach our goal, that means perfectly equal opportunities, they'll never be despised anymore.

-Well… maybe they just don't want to be educated? Strawberry purposed. "Maybe they like to live like that?"

-Please Strawberry, Blueberry sighed. "Orange told me the Berrykins have the reputation of being lazy, immature and silly among the humans."

-That's wrong! Strawberry cried. "That's… unfair!"

-We're in a stalemate, Blueberry summarized. "Either the Berrykins fight their bad reputation in the human's world, and they would need the education we offer; or they completely stop to mix shoulders with humans. What seems better?"

-In the first case, they become estranged from themselves; and in the second case, they decline, Strawberry noticed. "Hey, I found a third case. What if they choose to don't care about their reputation?"

-That's not the problem, Strawberry. We're not talking about Strawberryland's Berrykins, we're talking about _every_ Berrykins, Orange replied. "The break is over!" She cried to the Berrykins. They packed up their lunchboxes and came back to the Store (Do I need to explain they were rather less enthusiastic?) "Don't wait for me, I'll be here in one moment."

-Orange, I understand this is your project, Strawberry said kindly. "But I have a question for you, Blueberry: Are you really determinate to help Orange?"

-Of course I am! Blueberry protested "Orange really makes a big effort for teaching the babies how to read and write-but they aren't even able to recite the alphabet. I can't let her handle things by herself!"

-Thank you Blueberry. A long evening is waiting for us tonight; don't forget we have to give them their lesson.

-Oh, Blueberry, I knew you are a faithful friend. But you didn't understand my question: Do you fully share Orange's point of view?

-Personally, I wonder why the Berrykins are fascinated by our world, Blueberry answered.

 _ ****_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	12. A great plan

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter eleven: A great plan**

Apple Dumplin' loved to go to school. She loved to meet Mulberry Murmur, her best friend, in the bus or during the break. She was just annoyed to have to stay in a classroom between these two moments, but Mulberry was good in making it funny. She has taught her how to check her mobile phone without getting busted by Mrs. Milk Roll, their teacher, and how to chat secretly by sending coded messages. She showed her how to throw paper pellets and paper planes. She even shared with Apple her best excuses when she hadn't done her homework. Really, Mulberry was a good friend. Sometimes Apple Dumplin' wondered why a girl like Mulberry had paid attention to a girl like her.

-Finally, can you go in vacation with me? Mulberry asked.

Winter was coming, and the holydays, too. Mulberry Murmur had asked Apple if she could spend her holydays with her, in Berry Big City, instead of staying in Strawberryland with hung-up adults and Berrykins. Apple really wanted to say yes, but she knew she had to ask Strawberry Shortcake for the permission first.

-I don't know yet, she moaned. "My sister wants to see my report card first. She says I have to deserve these holydays. "

-Oh, you're unlucky. And do you think…?

-Seriously? No. This stupid Milk Roll hadn't stop giving me bad grades this term. I'm going to spend the worse holydays even! Unless… Do you have a trick for doctoring a report?

-Hey Apple, I'm not a counterfeiter yet. But I have a trick for getting rid of annoying sisters… once and for all.

-A murder?

-No. A run away. How old are you now? You're big enough to live by your own.

The idea of running away was attractive for Apple Dumplin'. She wasn't afraid of sleeping outside, she had already did that hundreds of times. According to her marks, Strawberry Shortcake would certainly force her to stay in Strawberryland to study hard in order to catch up… It would teach her a lesson. Strawberry thought he could give her orders because she was elder, but she was wrong! No one could prevent Apple Dumplin' from doing what she wanted when she wanted it; and if she wanted to spend her winter holyday with her best friend, she would!

-A run away? Wow, that's interesting. If I flee, would you wait for me?

-Of course I'll do. You're my best friend…

-And you're my best friend too! Mulberry, I'm so glad I met you. I know I can always rely on you. You're so cool…

-You can be cool, too, Mulberry said kindly. "But it's not so easy for you, considering the education you've received from your sister."

-I bet you I can be as cool as you! Can I tell you a secret? When I was young, I was friends with a girl named Sour Grape. She was elder than me, and she had your personality: the self-confidence, the outspokenness, the perseverance… I admired her a lot. But she left Strawberryland… Just like the others…

Apple Dumplin' stayed quiet after this confidence. Mulberry Murmur understood how saddened she was and tried to take her mind off things.

-Tell me what's new in your village. Berrykin Crumbly isn't dead yet? Is your sister still working in her Café? By the way, I wanted to show you something…

* * *

When Apple Dumplin' came back from school, she ran at the Store. She wanted to talk with Orange Blossom.

-What do you need, Miss Dumplin'? A Berrykin asked her as soon as she entered the Market.

-Nobody is talking to you, Apple answered curtly, just like Mulberry used to do when a younger student tried to speak to her. "I want to see Orange Blossom. Right now. Understood?"

-I'm here Apple, Orange cried from the bottom of her store. "I'm coming!"

Unfortunately (for the Berrykin who stayed astounded by so many rudeness) or fortunately (for Apple), Orange hadn't heard the exchange she had with her staff member.

-Well Apple, what's wrong?

-I have a presentation to do about the Berrykins, Apple lied, remembering the advices Mulberry gave her, "And I have some questions for you. Are you satisfied by the way they work?"

-Of course! You can say the Berrykins are the most faithful employees if you treat them well. Moreover… I would add they are more trustworthy than humans, but it's my personal opinion. They don't even think they could have their hand in the till.

-Are they often absent?

-It can happen, sometimes. But it's rather rare.

-When it happens, which kind of excuses gave them to you?

-They aren't berry original: They overslept, they were sick… or… they were saving a life… Berrykins are unable to lie.

-Alright. Thank you Orange Blossom, Apple said.

She was a bit disappointed. Of course, the presentation was just a pretext for gleaning excuses for skip class… wit Mulberry Murmur, of course.

-Apple, Orange, you are here! A familiar voice cried.

Strawberry Shortcake was going to the Café, but she didn't seem really happy to see Apple Dumplin' here.

-Hello Orange, Strawberry said. "I was wondering if you would need my help tonight, with the night school."

-You're welcome Strawberry, but Blueberry Muffin and me, we've found another way: we decided to learn how to read and write to the adult Berrykins first! Then, they'll teach it to the babies, and everyone will be literate. I think it would be easier for a Berrykin to give lessons to another Berrykin, than for a human to give lesson to a Berrykin.

-Well, it seems to be… a good idea. Excuse-me Orange Blossom, but I need to talk with Apple Dumplin'.

Strawberry Shortcake was handling a sheet of paper, which Apple immediately recognized. It was her report.

-Okay. Goodbye Strawberry and Apple!

-Goodbye Orange!

Apple knew she was going to spend a horrible afternoon.

* * *

-Can you explain your terrible mark? Strawberry cried.

Apple sighed. They were in the Café, and Angel Cake was listening to them, just like the customers. Strawberry was talking so loudly...

-I can explain them, Strawberry continued. "You don't pay any interest to your studies. You don't do your homework, you don't listen what your teacher says, and you botch your exams! Sorry Apple, but I know what's good for you."

Apple stiffened up. This sentence… Mulberry warned her against it…

-You'll spend your holidays here, seriously studying.

-That's unfair! Apple cried.

-What is really unfair? Strawberry protested. "To sacrifice two little weeks of your long life or to see that a young girl like you, who can go to school, is missing her chance while other children would like to go to school too, but can't?"

Apple didn't answer, but she was brewing over a plan. Her plan could be summarized in two words.

 _Run away…_

 _ ****_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	13. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: Surprise!**

Strawberry Shortcake's biggest weakness was her generosity: She always wanted to make everybody happy. Actually, she knew she hadn't really make Apple Dumplin' happy, and she was tempted to lift punishment, but Angel Cake kept reminding her it was "for her sake".

-You know, if you never punish her, your sister won't have any limits and will turn into a real little delinquent.

One day, an event really put Strawberry's will through the mill. This event was a letter from Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte-they missed their and invited Angel Cake, Apple Dumplin' and her to meet them in Big Apple City. It's not necessary to explain why Strawberry was so wavering.

-I can't go to Big Apple City and leave Apple alone in Strawberryland! Strawberry explained to Angel Cake.

-She's grounded.

-I know, but who will look at her? I perfectly know she would pop to her friend as soon as my back will be turned.

-I don't like her friend… What's her name?

-Mulberry Murmur.

-Well, that little Mulberry hasn't got a good influence over her. You can't tell me Apple's behavior hadn't change!

-I noticed that Angel, but what can I do?

-Please, Strawberry! Forbid her to see Mulberry.

-Apple is a young girl now; she needs friends of her age. And she is rather mature. If Mulberry goes too far, Apple won't follow her.

-If Apple is so mature, why don't you dare leave her alone?

-I won't leave her alone because I'll stay with her.

Angel Cake shook her head.

-My dear Strawberry Shortcake, let me remind you it's Apple who's grounded, not you. You deserve these holidays… unlike your sister. So, you'll find a babysitter and Go to Big Apple City with us, in order to see your friends you hadn't saw since three months.

-But Apple…

-Apple is old enough to understand your decision. Don't feel guilty about her. She's young; she'll have other opportunities to have fun… without you. If Apple really wanted to go with us, she would have had better marks. And… it will teach her a lesson! Next term, she will be more hard-working.

* * *

Apparently, Angel Cake convinced Strawberry Shortcake, who tried to find someone who will say yes to look after a bad-tempered (and grounded) teen. Every human in Strawberryland was going to big Apple City, too; she ruled out the Berrykins, they weren't authoritarian enough; and the bees were too busy. Strawberry was ready to give up, when Angel Cake sent secretly a distress help to their old friends, now living in other cities. Finally, Plum Pudding brought the solution: Lemon and Raspberry hadn't invited her brother who agreed to host Apple Dumplin' for a few days. The icing on the cake? His girlfriend and he were both students and determined to help Apple to catch up.

-You couldn't find a better agreement! Angel cried. "Finally, Apple will get a change of air, in a way she'll have holydays too. Hey, I hope that ten days far from this little pest will make her return to normal."

-I sincerely hope it, too, Strawberry said. "But I have not reached the hardest part yet."

The "hardest part" was to announce to Apple she wasn't only supposed to study during all the holidays, but she'll receive too private lessons every day from two students. Of course, Apple didn't jump for joy! She screamed, stamped her feet, shouted insults, accused Strawberry of being a torturer, said she would prefer to die instead of having private lessons, threatened everyone to have her revenge, threw her schoolbag through the staircase, made all customers flee the Café and finally locked herself in her room. The idea of running away was stronger than even in her mind. Mulberry was right, her sister didn't like her. She started to pack her backpack, but reconsidered. No, she couldn't leave Strawberryland right now, not after this dispute. Strawberry was certainly on the lookout. She needed to wait a little bit, just to ask Mulberry for last advices and plan her run away with her.

-Have you got a means of getting around? Mulberry Murmur asked.

-No. My sister refused to buy me a scooter.

-Uh, that's problematic.

-But my sister has one! I could… "borrow" it?

-Apple, you're clever. Would you find the key?

-Of course.

-Well, remember it: Wait for the last day of school before running away, or it would be suspicious. You have to make your sister believe that you resign yourself to follow her plans. Don't even try to leave your house during the daytime. Only bring the bare necessary with you. Switch off your phone and don't forget to put a pillow under your blanket, to pull the wool over everybody's eyes. When could you escape?

-My sister goes to bed with the lamp. She's always asleep at 11 p.m.

-So, don't take any risk and try to borrow the scooter at midnight. Meet me at the Berry Big City station, where I'll be waiting for you. Then, we'll both take a train to the Sundae Mountains!

Definitively, it was a great plan, thought Apple Dumplin'. She was going to go skiing all holidays long with her best friend, and when Strawberry will find her, she would be so relieved to see she was safe and sound she won't even put the blame on her for running away. Mulberry Murmur was a genius.

* * *

Apple Dumplin' was (almost) in a good mood when she came back to the Café after school. She was even puckish. Noticing a muffin on a table, she grabbed it and made short work of it. Unfortunately, it was the muffin Berrykin Bloom was dividing up fifty-fifty for the Princesses Emerald and Tourmaline. They immediately burst into loudly tears.

-Correct me if I am wrong, but this cake wasn't yours, Berrykin Bloom said with an irritated voice.

-You, shut up, Apple stung (what immediately soothed the babies). "Aren't you dead yet?"

Berrykin Bloom was just about to answer when the little princesses started to chant "Shut up, shut up, shut up…" It was the first human words they had ever learnt and they were berry proud of repeating them, even though they had no idea of what it could meant.

-I entreat you, don't say that, he begged. "Your royal mother will be terribly wrathful if she hears that… She will banish me…"

Emerald and Tourmaline stared at him and shouted in unison:

-Shut up!

-Pathetic, Apple sighted, and she locked herself in her bedroom. But this incident hadn't tarnished her joy. In two day, school would be over. In two days, she will be far from Strawberryland…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	14. Enjoy your holiday!

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen: Enjoy your holiday!**

Apple Dumplin' was thinking about the things she would have to bring with her, when the sound of knocks at her door disturbed her. It was Strawberry Shortcake.

-Apple Dumplin'? Are you here?

-Yeah. What do you want?

-Did you talk to the little princesses or Berrykin Bloom today?

-I haven't even seen them. If Berrykin Bloom affirms the opposite, it's that he's half blind… or half senile.

Of course, Strawberry was aware of the weird "lesson" the twin princesses were given: two baby Berrykins chanting swear words, and their desperate babysitter, vainly trying to stop them, were obviously noticeable! Using her legendary charisma, Strawberry explained Emerald and Tourmaline that "Shut up" were bad words, unsuitable for princesses, and that they were hurting their babysitter. She taught them another word instead, "soufflé". The little princesses obeyed to Strawberry, first because they thought that "soufflé" was more melodious than "shut up", and secondly because they were extremely nice, like all the Berrykin, and they didn't want to grieve anyone. The last thing Strawberry couldn't understand was the way the babies learnt this "nice" expression. She couldn't believe it came from Berrykin Bloom! But he outright refused to tell her who said this insult just in front of Emerald and Tourmaline.

-I wish you'll never discover who did that! He cried.

Strawberry understood he was trying to cover someone she liked, and she suspected Apple Dumplin'. But her sister said it wasn't her, and Strawberry trusted her. Apple Dumplin' had never lied to her! Finally, Strawberry came to the conclusion that the person responsible was an anonymous Berrykin working with Berrykin Bloom, and it was why he wanted to protect his reputation; and she forgot this story.

* * *

Two days later, late in the night, Apple Dumplin' was sitting on her bed, carefully listening to the sounds that came from the Café. On her pocket, she had the ignition key she took from Strawberry's chest of drawer. She wouldn't need this anymore when she will be in Big Apple City!

When Apple has made sure everyone was asleep, she slowly exited her room, her bag on her back, and tiptoed to the staircase. Nothing. She went downstairs. Pupcake woke up and raised his head. Luckily for Apple Dumplin', he was now too old to jump on her, yelping joyfully. Instead of that, he softly whined. Custard didn't move at all.

-Shhh! Apple ordered.

Pupcake obediently kept quiet.

Apple Dumplin' left the Café with small step, making sure that anyone heard her, and then ran toward the garage. One moment after, she was riding Strawberry's scooter, rushing to Berry big City to meet Mulberry Murmur.

The only thing Apple hadn't considered was the noise made by the scooter. When Strawberry Shortcake heard the engine, she immediately woke up, and recognized the sound of _her_ scooter! Through the window, she could see the figure of a young girl with long hair, leaving the Café. She didn't take a long time to understand her sister was running away.

Strawberry Shortcake thought at full speed. She needed to catch Apple again, but she hadn't got her scooter anymore, and she wasn't fast enough to run after her. She had to find a third solution… and this solution was named "Orange Blossom". She was her last chance! Strawberry didn't even wake Angel Cake up. She rushed to the Orange Mart and hammered on the door until a berry sleepy Orange Blossom opened the door. She was a little flustered.

-What's going on, Strawberry? She yawned. "Couldn't you wait until the morning?"

-Orange, Strawberry panted, "I need your scooter. Right now. Don't ask me time, I got no time. Give me the key!"

-If it's really a matter of life or day… Orange muttered, looking for her own ignition key in her counter.

-Quick! Strawberry begged.

When Orange finally found the key, Strawberry almost ripped it from her hand, shouting:

-I'll tell you the whole story later!

Strawberry had the time to see where Apple was going. Unsurprisingly, she was trying to reach Berry Big City. For the moment, Strawberry's aim was to catch Apple and forced her to go back to the Café. It was hard: November's snow had covered the roads and riding the scooter was a dangerous exercise. But Strawberry stepped on the gas.

-I hope Apple won't have an accident! She thought.

For her part, Apple Dumplin' had noticed the lights in the Orange Mart and heard the engine. She cursed her sister's light sleep and speeded up, too. She felt the wheels slipped, but she paid no attention to it. Moreover, she noticed Strawberry's headlight on her outside rear view mirrors. Strawberry was just behind her! Apple moaned and speeded up again. She really wanted to leave her sister behind, but she knew it would be hard: She was a seasoned driver and she seemed to know exactly what Apple was trying to do. Apple herself wasn't reassured: the scooter was losing her balance; she was driving too fast on the ice. She needed to slow down, but then Strawberry would catch her… Suddenly, Apple had an idea: What if she turn her headlights off and cut across the strawberries' orchard?

* * *

Apple hadn't foreseen that the orchard was longing the Berrykins' village. When two noisy scooters hurtled near to their houses, they immediately woke up and tried to see what was happening! It's why they all gathered in the middle of the road. They were wondering who was making so much noise in the middle of the night, when Apple's scooter, with its lights switched off, burst just in front of them! The ones who managed to keep a cool head ran away. Others stayed petrified or started to cry. The most courageous ones bravely parked themselves between the scooter and the paralyzed Berrykins, to form a human shield (no, a berrykin shield). Luckily, Apple wasn't cynic enough to deliberately hurt innocent Berrykins, but she was driving too fast, and she saw the Berrykins too late to avoid them properly. She turned the steering wheel, the scooter totally slipped and Apple fell on the floor, but any injury was to record at the Berrykins. Curious, they started to circle her to make sure she was alright.

-How do you feel, Miss Dumplin'? Berrykin Bloom shyly asked.

-Aren't you dead yet? She grumped.

Obviously, Apple was alright. Strawberry quickly caught her, interrupting this "conversation".

-How can you explain that? She whistled.

Apple kept quiet.

-Well. If you refuse to talk to me tonight, you'll talk to me tomorrow. Now, we're coming back to the Café. You can go back to bed now, Strawberry said to the Berrykins. "Apple Dumplin' is alright".

* * *

Next morning, Apple received a memorable scolding about trust, respect and maturity.

Next afternoon, Plum Puddin' came and picked Apple up. Her luggage was already done: it was the only positive point to her getaway.

Next night, Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin were taking a plane to Big Apple City. 

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Lemon's and Raspberry's return

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen: Lemon's and Raspberry's return**

Strawberry Shortcake couldn't say she disliked Big Apple City, but she couldn't either deny it was radically different of Strawberryland. In Strawberryland, the only thing you have to do was to enjoy your day. In Big Apple City, everyone was always in a hurry. In Strawberryland, your neighbors are your friends because your friends are your neighbors. In Big Apple City, the persons with whom you use to work all day long are unable to remember your favorite color, or when is your birthday. In Strawberryland, you could always find someone who would listen to your fears, your worries and your doubts. In Big Apple City, you are so focused on your own life that you don't pay any attention to the others. Strawberryland had strawberry patches for as far as the eye can see. Big Apple City had skyscrapers for as far as the eye can see.

Even though, Strawberry Shortcake couldn't say she was unhappy in Big Apple City because she was with all her friends, and Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte welcomed them with open arms.

-Let me introduce you my family, Lemon Meringue said. "This is my aunt Edna, she's our manager. This is my brother Lem, he promises to be a talented designer."

-Ada too, Lem said.

-Ada has very little imagination, Lemon sighed. "She does everything Lem does. That's not surprising… They are twins."

-Well, would you like to see our shop? Raspberry asked. "It's beautiful, we decorated it together. You won't be able to get over it!"

Cries of joy answered her. When the group set off, Lem sneaked next to Strawberry and muttered her:

-Lemon's wrong, Ada is very talented too, but he joined back his sister before Strawberry could say a word.

It was impossible to not notice Lemon's and Raspberry's shop. Its frontage was painted with bright yellow and pink, Lemon's and Raspberry's colors. But Strawberry noticed something was wrong with it: it hadn't got any sign.

-Of course, Raspberry nervously explained, "Lemon and I just couldn't reach agreement about our shop's name."

-You should name it quickly, Blueberry Muffin advised, "Or it would cause damage to you. How will you recommend a shop that has no name?"

Lemon Meringue frowned.

-Talking about name…

-Can we visit it? Strawberry cut her, understanding Lemon was going to attack Blueberry.

-Of course you can! Aunt Edna cried.

The shop has three floors. The first floor was Raspberry's workshop (and Edna explained that Lemon and Raspberry had a serious argument about its giving out, due to its strategic position: it was the first thing the customers could see). The second floor was Lemon's beauty salon. It was a good place, too; because her customers weren't disturbed by the cars and the noise coming from the street. Finally, the third and last floor was where they all lived.

* * *

-You can't imagine how glad we are to see you again, Raspberry said, offering them tea and cookies. Lem and Ada didn't seem as glad as their sister and their ant, but Strawberry guessed they were just terribly shy.

-Speaking about your sign, I'm sure we will create one for you during our holiday, Orange Blossom purposed.

-Yeah, it would be a good way to thank you, Plum Pudding added.

Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte nervously chuckled.

-Well, while on the subject… We wanted to request you for a tiny job…

-It will be berry funny, Raspberry promised.

-The girls have something to tell you, Aunt Edna explained.

Lemon Meringue took a deep breath and said:

-Raspberry, the twins and I planned our own parade to present our very first collection, but we need models…

-I'm sure we're all alright to help you, Strawberry Shortcake answered. "Aren't you girls?"

They were.

* * *

Finally, these holidays took a rather unexpected turning point. Strawberry thought Lemon and Raspberry would make them discover Big Apple City, but they spent all the daytime in the store, making alterations and fittings! Moreover, she was quite surprised by Lemon's and Raspberry's behavior. When Strawberry invited her friends, she did it because she wanted to have a good time with them, like having a picnic, and not because she needed their help! However, none of the girl was complaining, even Plum Pudding, so Strawberry didn't say anything.

She had a good surprise with Lem and Ada. One day, when she was alone, they showed her their notebook.

-What do you think of it? They asked in unison.

-It's beautiful, Strawberry said, browsing it. She sincerely thought that. In the notebook, the twins had drawn their own mixed collection, which was extremely different of the one Lemon and Raspberry were sewing: this one was soberer and more adapted to the everyday life. It was clearly destined to children and teenagers, when Raspberry's collection was turn to adults.

-Are you sincere?

-I am always. Did you draw that by yourselves?

Ada twisted into a scowl.

-You think, too, that I have no imagination and I can't do anything else than to copy that I see?

-That's not berry nice from you, Lem said, upset.

-No, it's not what I meant! Strawberry cried. "Your drawings are wonderful. Really. This work suits to a great fashion designer."

Lem and Ada's eyes lit up.

-Why don't you show it to your sister?

Lem and Ada immediately got their straight face back.

-To be honest… Lem started.

-…we need your help… Ada continued.

-…we heard Lemon and Raspberry say how kind and wonderful you are… (Strawberry blushed)

-…so we were wondering if you could…

-…convince them to take our ideas into consideration…

-…if you don't mind.

-It would help us a lot, they both ended.

-I don't mind, Strawberry explained. "But why do you need my intervention?"

-You didn't understand… Lem sighed.

Ada and him grabbed their notebook and started to leave the room. Strawberry, ill at ease, understood she hurt them. Of course, she noticed Lemon hadn't got a good relationship with Ada, but she has refused to admit it; and now Lem was forcing her to see the truth.

-Wait! Strawberry cried. "I'll help you. I'll talk to Lemon Meringue!"

-Thank you Strawberry!

-We knew we could trust you, Ada said, smiling.

* * *

In fact, Strawberry Shortcake had no idea of how she would say to Lemon to be more indulgent towards her own sister. She reminded every Lemon's words, and the conclusion was obvious: Lemon Meringue wouldn't accept any ideas that would come from Ada. Why? Maybe Lemon was jealous… but it was ridiculous. Ada was her little sister!

Strawberry bore to stay in the store with difficulties. She felt stressed. She no longer recognized her friends, the rooms were crowded and she couldn't focus on the world she would say to Lemon. On top of that, Lem and Ada were spying her all the time-they just sent her a shy smile when their eyes met, but Strawberry was aware they were impatiently waiting for her to move into action. It was why she used to search her mind to find pretexts to go for a walk outside, in the streets. At the beginning, Orange Blossom went with her, but one day Strawberry told her she needed loneliness to think about her speech, and Orange take it well. Strawberry's favorite place was, without any hesitation, Sentimental Park, a huge park in the middle of Big Apple City. It was her breath of fresh air, the trees and the flowers reminding her Strawberryland where she had so many great times with all her friends, before they grew up and lived their life. Lemon Meringue had changed: she was extremely touchy now, and if Strawberry told her once: "Maybe you could pay more attention to Ada? I think it would be a win-win situation", Lemon could answer: "Well, I know you are an expert in rising up children. Wait… where is Apple Dumplin'? Oh yes, she's grounded because she had terrible marks because you hadn't been able to monitor the way she worked at school. So, you'd better look after your own sister instead of giving me advices!" Strawberry was almost afraid of facing Lemon, but she couldn't either ditch the twins. She was plunging into her thoughts when she bumped into someone… a young boy of her age, with curly brown hair and big hazel eyes.

-Hello, the young boy said (he was absolutely not upset.) "Are you alright?"

-Her… Yes, I am, Strawberry mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

-Oh, don't worry. My name is Peanut Butter. And you? 

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Support and courage

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

 **Chapter fifteen: Support and courage**

Peanut Butter was really a good fellow, according to Strawberry Shortcake. He ran some guestrooms in the center of Big Apple City. He used to patiently listen to Strawberry's complaints, without interrupting her, showing her he was bored or minimizing her pains. When he saw Strawberry was feeling bad, he knew how make her laugh. He asked her questions about Strawberryland and never scorn at her because she was a country dweller, lost in such big city. He himself answered Strawberry's questions. But the thing Strawberry Shortcake really preferred with him was his maturity and his sense for responsibilities, which were much developed than Huckleberry Pie's ones!

Oddly, Strawberry Shortcake was almost enjoying the time she spent with Peanut Butter more than the time she spent with her friends, Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte. One day, when she came back to the store after one of her walks, she glimpsed at Raspberry helping Blueberry Muffin to try a dress on, and complaining about the lack of time they had before the show.

-It doesn't really matter anyway, Blueberry said to reassure her friend. "If you're not finish on time, you could delay the show and we could visit you again later".

-It's easy for you to say that, Raspberry retorted. "You're not overwhelmed with work in Strawberryland, are you? And if I don't finish this dress right now, it will never fit you anymore-and I don't need to explain you why."

Strawberry Shortcake, this time, didn't reveal herself, but, at night, she gathered the girls and asked them what they thought about Lemon's and Raspberry's behavior. Their remarks were of one mind: The two young girls had changed, and not in a positive way!

-They are just odious!

-They told me I wasn't thin enough to be a good model.

-They never listened to our opinions, they are terribly selfish!

-I noticed they started to look down on us.

-They must think we're not cast in the same mold.

-Maybe, one day, they would totally disown our old friendship because we're not "glamorous" enough for them.

Some of them, outraged, even talked about leaving them right now; but Strawberry, true to herself, managed to convince them it would be terribly disrespectful for Lemon and Raspberry. They promised to help her; they must keep their promise. Whether they liked it or not, they decided to follow Strawberry's advices, but the one who were the most unwilling was Blueberry Muffin. She thought, rightly, that Raspberry hadn't the right to gratuitously judge her choices, her way of life, and her physical appearance!

But, by keeping the peace between the guests and the hosts and her walks with Peanut Butter, Strawberry Shortcake has almost forgotten her own promise to Lem and Ada! In fact, now she had no doubts left about Lemon's and Raspberry's change, she now feared the time of facing them to expose them the twins' point of view.

-I don't really like these girls, Peanut Butter said when Strawberry told him her problem.

-I swear they were both nice before. But their eager for stardom has totally changed them. They turned into superficial and vain pests.

-If it's true, you don't have to be afraid of facing them: if all they say is "vain and superficial", you don't have to pay attention to their reproach. Did you realize you were scared by your _own_ friend _s_? Do you believe they still consider you as their friend?

-To be honest… I don't know.

-If they turn away from you because of your differences, it means they weren't _true_ friends. In some way, telling them the truth could be a good experience to see how changed they are. If they take your remarks into account, you can consider they are saved.

-And if they don't?

-It would mean they don't deserve you, Strawberry. You're a great person, and it hurt me to see you worrying yourself sick for people that don't worth it.

Strawberry Shortcake nodded.

-Well, be a little bit selfish, Strawberry! Don't be afraid of hurting people who have no scruples for hurting you!

Hurting Lemon and Raspberry? Strawberry Shortcake didn't want it at all! But she has understood what Peanut Butter meant. This time, she couldn't preserve Lemon's new sensitivity.

-Peanut, I'd like you to be with me.

-I can't keep your promise for you, Strawberry. But I promise to be present at the show.

On the very day, Strawberry Shortcake achieved her assignment. She saw Lemon, one-on-one, and unhesitatingly told her that she really had to change her behavior toward Ada, that she was her little sister and that she had to respect her, that Ada had good ideas, too, and that it was awful from her to always disdain her and humiliate her, just in front of her brother. She added that everyone notice her metamorphosis, including Lem, and that they were praying for the old Lemon's back. She explained her that, as long as she would be scornful and disrespectful, people wouldn't like to work with her.

-Orange Blossom and the others, too, are upset, Strawberry kindly said. "I perfectly understand how this show is important for you, but it's not a reason to patronize us because when still live in the country. Please, Lemon, make sure that everyone has a nice holidays, including Lem and Ada, and don't turn this show into a chore."

Lemon Meringue silently listened to Strawberry Shortcake.

-Well… Thank you Strawberry. I understand… I didn't notice… I will… You're right. I think we were, Raspberry and me, the worst hosts ever (Strawberry smiled). "I'll talk to Raspberry Torte."

Lemon Meringue kept her word. They both apologized to the girls, and, thank to this reverse, they all had a lot of fun while preparing the show.

* * *

Well, now that you know what happened to Strawberry and her friends in Big Apple City, let's see how Apple Dumplin's holidays looked like!

She persuaded herself she was the most unhappy teenage in the world, and, under that pretext, she was simply odious with Plum Puddin' and TN Honey, who hosted her. Well, the other pretext was Plum Puddin' confiscated her mobile phone because she sent texts all day long instead of seriously trying to take benefit of the lessons she was given. TN Honey tried to understand why she hated school so much. Was she bullied by elder students? Did one of her teacher take a dislike to her? Was she bored at school because she didn't understand the usefulness of what she had to learn? But, as the only answer she could reap was "Get off my back!" she conclude that Apple was simply ill-educated and lazy. However, the young couple started to regret their decision, because Apple made them having, too, horrible holidays! (Imagine the situation: you are stuck for two week with a teenage who never smiles, you never use the "magic words", and who hardly pay attention to the private lesson you give her during your free time you selflessly sacrifice while you could do other things that you _really_ enjoy.) At least, noticed TN Honey, every couple who were thinking about having a baby should host for at least three days a grumpy young person like Apple Dumplin' to make sure they were really ready to face "it". But, by dint of getting bored without her phone and Mulberry Murmur, Apple finally listen to Plum Puddin' and TN Honey and made unexpected progress.

* * *

When Strawberry's holidays were over, she exchanged her address with Peanut Butter's one.

-You visited my city, he told her, "Now it's my turn to visit your village. Strawberryland seemed to be so beautiful!"

-It is, Strawberry Shortcake mysteriously answered. "I can't wait to show you my Café!"

-You'll send our regards to the Princess Berrykin and her daughter, won't you? Raspberry asked. "By the way, how are the babies?"

-They are berry well. They are almost too big for the little cradle you gave them."

-Have a good trip! Lemon cried. "We'll remember what you said!"

-I can't doubt of it, Strawberry answered.

However, she wondered if Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte would keep their revolution-and if Plum Puddin' and TN Honey had went berserk because of Apple Dumplin'.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	17. Out of Control!

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen : Out of control**

-I hate Strawberryland, Apple Dumplin' moaned.

-I see… Strawberry Shortcake distractedly answered.

Shocked, Apple raised her head from her cup and stared at her big sister. She didn't react ! Apple tried something else.

-There's absolutely nothing to do around here, she said loudler. « I understand why everybody left. »

-Alright… Strawberry sighed, still absent-minded.

The reason for which she paid so little attention to her little sister was she was expecting a letter from Peanut Butter. She had had to leave him two weeks ago and he promised her to give news. Straberry had already sent him a postcard, and couldn't wait for his answer !

-Well Apple, Strawberry suddenly cried. « It's late ! You should go or you'll miss your bus. »

-Can I invite Mulberry Murmur after school ? Apple asked with hope. « You know… The girl with whom I spend all my free time. »

-Do what you want Apple, Strawberry said without listening her question.

Apple left the Café, almost stamping on a group of Berrykins who were coming for breakfast. But Strawberry barely noticed them, too. She wondered why he took so many time to write a single letter. Maybe he already forget her ? No, she couldn't believe it ! Peanut Butter wasn't this kind of guy. However… There were a lot of girls in Big Apple City, and they were certainly prettier, smarter, richer, more cultivated and more entertaining than a poor country dweller like her. Did she really deserve a frend like Peanut ? They were defitively not from the same universe. What if Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte were right ? What if there was no future in Strawberryland ?

-What about us ? A little voice cried.

Strawberry woke up. Next to her, Berrykins were waiting for the pancakes they ordered, and Strawberry had apparenty forgotten them. She smiled. This question was truly suitable for that moment. Of course, the Berrykins would never leave Strawberryland, and, as long they would be here, she would have customers for her Café. They were supposed to eat a part of the fruits they grew, but they enjoyed much more her cakes !

However, it didn't explain why Peanut Butter was so late. Strawberry refused to think he had abandoned her. Suddenly, another solution came into her mind : the bees had lost his missive ! She was about to run to the post office when she remembered she had customers to serve.

-Angel Cake, she shouted, « Can you rule the Café for five minutes ? I really have to go to the post office. »

And she ran away without waiting for Angel's answer.

* * *

-Hello Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom said when she burst into her Mart. « You seem to be in a hurry. »

-I am. I'm expecting a berry important letter. Do you have something for me ?

Unfortunately, Orange gave her a negative answer, and Postmaster Bumblebee wasn't in his office. Strawberry was fulminating (that was rather rare with her), but it didn't make her get her letter. The only thing she had to do was to come back to the Café.

-Here you are, Angel Cake said. « Can you help me now ? I'm overwhelmed. »

It was true : Angel had to do the cooking _and_ the service, and the impatient (and hungry) Berrykins were claiming for their orders.

-On top of that, a bee passed and let a letter for you, while you were away.

-She delivered a letter for me ?! Strawberry cried. « Where is it ? »

-I put it on the counter, but maybe you could…

But Strawberry caught her letter and rushed to her room to read it.

* * *

Peanut Butter was alright. He told her anecdotes about his customers, gave her news of Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte, and finished his letter saying how much he missed her and wanted to visit Strawberryland. It was Strawberry's wish, too. She wondered what could be the best moment to invite him-when Apple Dumplin' wasn't in holidays, like that she wouldn't be under their feet. It could seem cruel, but Strawberry guessed Apple wouldn't be happy to meet Peanut Butter. On the contrary, she would be terribly jealous and ruin their days, as a revenge. She couldn't understand why Apple was like that. Blueberry Muffin told her once she was goind through her adolescent crisis and she shouldn't worry about it, but she musted agree that Apple's behavior was really worrying.

Strawberry Shortcake meditated in her room all day long.

* * *

As planned, Apple Dumplin' invited Mulberry Murmur in Strawberryland. As soon as they arrived, they left their schoolbags in the Café (without making their homeworks or simply greeting Strawberry and Angel), and Mulberry asked Apple what they could do. Apple purposed her to visit the Orange Mart, as it was closed the last time Mulberry came to Strawberryland. On their way, they met a group of Berrykins crossing the road.

-Out of our way ! Mulberry cried, and she kicked one of them. He felt on the floor with a little cry. The others looked at her with surprise, fear and anger while picking up their unlucky friend.

-We don't use to push the Berrykins like that in Strawberryland, Apple protested, perplexed. « You may have hurt him. »

-Please, you see he's not. And the Berrykins aren't intelligent enough to have self-esteem.

-Are you sure?

-Sure! Just look at their stupid eyes! Mulberry cried, chuckling.

(For the moment, the Berrykins' « stupid eyes » were rather reflecting sadness, shame and hatred.)

-You're right, Apple chuckled, too, « They really seem stupid. And I keep the best till late… They are working at the Orange Mart! »

-No kidding? I want to see it to believe it!

-Let's go. Look… Berrykin Crumbly is here. Isn't he dead yet?

Actually, Berrykin Bloom was pulling the princely twins along, in the opposite direction. He was the first one who avoided them.

* * *

All the Berrykins were working in the Mart.

-I wonder if they are really efficient, Mulberry muttered. « Hey, listen to me Apple. I've got a plan. We'll steal something here. »

-Stealing?

-I'm sure the Berrykins won't notice anything.

-It's illegal, is it?

-Don't worry. If you have misgivings, you will give the objects back to Orange Blossom tomorrow, explaining her that her _little protégés_ aren't even able to stop shoplifters. It would be terribly funny!

It was really berry funny and exciting, thought Apple Dumplin'. She had never stolen before, and she wondered if they were out of suspicion with their uniforms. They looked like two cute schoolgirls. She was so strained she couldn't choose the object she would steal, and went round and round in circles in the store, nervously giggling and fingering her tie. Finally, checking no one was looking at her, she grabbed a fountain pen and shoved it on her blazer's pocket. Mulberry Murmur was more relaxed. In a graceful movement, she unhooked a USB stick from its display stand and hid it on her own pocket.

-Let's go? Mulberry asked.

They were about to leave the Mart when they felt an iron grip on their shoulders. Orange Blossom was stopping them.

-The Berrykins told me you had a strange behavior, both of you, in the Mart, and I saw they were right. I must ask you to empty your pockets. Right now.

Obediently, Apple Dumplin' took the pen out of her pocket and gave it back to Orange Blossom. After all, Mulberry told her they were not going to steal it, it was just a harmless experience!

-Well, Orange sniggered, "You didn't pay it, did you? What about you, Mulberry? Nothing to declare?"

But, instead of answering "I took this USB stick but I didn't want to steal it, it was just and experience and we underestimated your Berrykins' efficiently, here it is", Mulberry repulsed Orange Blossom, crying: "Don't touch me, you…" and ran away. Taking benefit of Orange's astonishment, Apple pulled herself out and followed her.

Orange Blossom wasn't humiliated for having been insulted in front of all the Berrykins. The thing that really made her sick was Apple's and Mulberry's disrespect and their lack of education. They used to steal as easily as she organized a picnic when she was young, and they revolted when someone tried to stop them! She, Orange Blossom, has been insulted for defending her Mart!

-We all love you, Miss Blossom, a little Berrykin said to comfort her.

-Don't listen to them, do you Miss Blossom?

Actually, Orange Blossom knew why Mulberry has been so scornful with her. It wasn't due to her authority, or her status of proprietor.

 _T.N Honey. I remember her now. She came from London. She was always so lively, so enthusiastic. But sometimes, at night, I could hear her crying._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Once More: Mulberry Murmur's opinions ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT mine. This character is a counter-model, and I categorically condemn and disapprove her words.**_


	18. Apple Dumplin's task

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen :Apple Dumplin's tasks**

-Apple Dumplin', you're impossible.

The young girl didn't answered. Orange Blossom reported the incident to Strawberry Shortcake, who was giving her a good telling off.

-Let me recap : First, this little… Mulberry Murmur invites herself here.

-Se didn't ! I asked you the permission for inviting her and you said yes. Did you forget it ? It doesn't surprise me.

Strawberry hoped Apple didn't see her blushing. She was true : Strawberry didn't really listened to her when she talked to her, at the morning.

-Well. Secondly, Mulberry and you had fun by brutalising an innocent Berrykin.

-Who told you that ?

-The Princess Berrykin herself. Her people complained about what you did and she reported me the story. Do you deny you gratuitously kicked a Berrykin ? Do you dare pretend the Princess Berrykin is a liar ?

-He exaggerated… He hasn't even a graze !

-The absence of injury isn't an excuse, Apple ! You treated him bad without reason, only to prove you were bigger and stronger than him !

-Mulberry said he didn't even realized what happened to him.

-I'm fed up of hearing you talking about this girl ! Strawberry cried. « What do you think he thought when you pushed him in front of all his friends, just because you believed your big height give you all the rights ? Of course the Berrykins have feelings and self-esteem _just like us_ ! How could you think they were like… objects, considering you lived with them for so long ? »

-Because of their stupid air ?

-You mean I could treat you like an object for your stupid answers ? The Berrykins and you are all living beings, and in that you all have to be treated with respect. On top of that, they all, by their work, supply this city in power, so the least we could do is showing them gratitude. Understood ? So, to show him your respect and your remorse, you'll make your apologise to him.

For one second, Apple Dumplin' understood Strawberry Shortcake. She grew up with the Berykins, and she herself felt that Mulberry's gesture has been misplaced. But it only lasted one second. The next one, she wondered what Mulberry who say if she learnt she has been forced to put hersel down just in front of a Berrykin ?

-Never in a million year ! she shouted.

Strawberry Shortcake pretended she didn't hear her.

-And finally : You tried to steal objects in Orange Blossom's Mart and, the icing on the cake, you insulted her.

She stared at Apple.

-What can you say for your defense ?

-I was just an experience to test the Berrykins !

-Orange Blossom already assessed them. Don't you trust her ? Oh yes, I forgot you don't. You look down on her, just as you do with the Berrykins.

-Hey ! Mulberry hit her, not me !

-But you impersonated her ! Orange Blossom was just defending her market. All the supplies in her store belong to her, and you _must_ pay to have them. What's wrong with that ? Orange Blossom needs this money to live, just as I need customers in my Café to run it! Strawberryland has its laws, too, and it's a duty to respect them. Everybody does, except you ! Why ? Do you think you're better than us ? Apparently, you and Mulberry already believe that the colour of your skin gives you the right to disdain people who don't look exactly like you. You can't neither deny it, can you? Do you know who we call that? Racism and eugenics, and they're both crimes. I could make you a long homily about the stupidity of this way of thought, but, instead, I'll rather listen to your arguments. Why do you think there's people above the other, due to their physical appearance?

Silence.

-You can't explain it, right?

New silence.

-Nothing? I knew it. Now, let's see if we can classify people by their behaviour. Orange Blossom is a generous and honest young lady, who sell everything we need in her Mart, and who don't stop checking about her neighbors' well-being. You, on the contrary, you're a selfish teenager with backward ideas you can't even explain. Don't you think we could tell that Orange Blossom deserve more rights that you, and that she could have the right to mistreat you?

-No!

-Exactly Apple. We're all citizens in the same town. That means we're all equals; we all have the same duties and the same rights, like the duty of treating everyone with the respect that is due to them, and the right of don't being persecuted because of your origins. Understood? Mutual respect and tolerance are the basis of our peaceful society, and, for the general interest, everyone MUST follow it. This meaningless ideology of racism, exclusion and discrimination only leaded to paranoia, exhaustion and civil war. Which camp will you choose, Apple? The mixing and the improvement... or the xenophobia and the obscurantism? I, and all the Strawberrylanders already chose our.

Apple shook her head, bored by this homily.

-As a second punishment, you'll help Orange and the Berrykins on their new project.

-It's unfair ! Apple cried. « Mulberry is responsible, too ! »

-But I don't have any authority on her… unlike you.

Strawberry Shortcake hoped Apple would be so angry at Mulberry that she wouldn't follow her anymore.

* * *

Orange Blossom's project was to build a school for the Berrykins, and, this time, she was ready. The plans were drawn, the adult Berrykins were finally literate, and all that they had to do was to spread their knowledges to the babies. It was a first in Strawberryland- a building on a Berrykin scale, ran by the Berrykins for the Berrykins. Orange's program was ambitious : make sure that all the Berrykins would be able to fluently read, write and count and then to find them message writers who would help them to take exams at the University. She was rather confident in the pupils : The adult Berrykins would certainly find a way to make them understand how importand education was ! She failed with the babies because she hadn't the right method to interest them, but she was sure a Berrykin student could be as studious as a human student.

She longly explained to the Princess Berrykin it wasn't a vain project : every Berrykin would take benefit of his education, and share his culture with the others who wouldn't had the chance to go to school, and their quality of life would be largely improve : no more fear, superstition, ignorance and misery, but, on the contrary, new ways to fight against diseases and pests.

-My people look in a rather good health for ones who live in -what did you said ?- Diseases, pests, misery… The Princess Berrykin giggled.

After, Orange Blossom depicted her the advantages for her daughters. They would learn history and geography, literature and economics in a word be perfectly able to understand the Humans' world and to be part of it, that was necessary for future princesses !

-They will do commerce with them, get their protection against potential invaders and extend their kingdom in order to increase their wealth-for their people's well-being, of course.

Appareny, Orange Blossom managed to convince the Princess Berrykin, because she immediatly gave her agreement to the work.

Really, it was a great project for everyone. But, for the moment, the school (the first part of Orange Blossom's plan) wasn't built yet and she needed volonteers. When Strawberry Shortcake sent them Apple Dumplin', swearing she was repenting, Orange and Blueberry welcomed her with open arms (Orange wasn't resentful, and do I need to repeat why Blueberry Muffin couldn't work for too long ?) Berrykin Bill was here too, with his crew including Mulberry's poor victim. Apple had to obey to Strawberry : she apologised to the Berrykin and she helped them carrying planks, digging foundations and hammering nails during her free time. But, in her heart, she was searching a way to take her revenge.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	19. Orange Blossom's assignement

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen : Orange Blossom's assignement**

The Berrykins are skillful workers. If you ask them to go to the orchard in order to pick the ripe fruits, they'll do it and show good willing. And if you ask them to build a true building… Well, they'll come out of this task with success, too, without showing their weariness or their bad mood. In any case, it was what Orange Blossom noticed when she was watching at the Berrykins building her precious school. Really, they were irreplaceable partners. Orange Blossom used to do her best to reduce their workload and show them her gratitude, but, oddly, she was still discontent. It wasn't because of her beloved Berrykins, but she thought she wasn't « doing her best ».

-You are too demanding with yourself, Strawberry Shortcake told her once, while they were both in the construction site. « No one in Strawberryland even considered doing what you already done for the Berrykins. Building this school is the better idea you had for the city. »

-Thank you Strawberry. I meant that this school will only do good to a tens of Berryins… and they are thousands in the Berry World! Who will take care of the others, the ones who don't live in Strawberryland ?

-I'm sure there are others kind souls who protect the Berrykins… just like you.

-You may be right, but why didn't I meet them yet ?

-What do you mean ?

-Strawberry Shortcake, I'd like to leave Strawberryland.

Strawberry Shortcake let out a cry.

-Leave us ?! Why ? Where will ou go ?

-Calm down Strawberry ! Orange cried, seeing her friend's distress. « I was saying that I'd like to make a short trip, outside Strawberryland, to check what is the Berrykin's sort in life elsewhere. »

Strawberry chuckled.

-That's good to know ! She said joyfully. Then, becoming serious again, she added :

-What would you do if you catch someone mistreating a Berrykin ?

-For the moment, the only thing I could do would be to sermonise him. Maybe I would tell the Berrykin I live in a place named Strwberryland where he would be fully respected. But it probably won't work. The Berrykins are extremely attached to their community and rarely leave it. To be totally honest, I don't now yet what I could do. I just want to know the truth… and, perhaps, meet the kind souls of whom you spoke. We would be stronger, together.

-Neber forget you can always rely on me.

Orange seemed upset, suddenly.

-Well Strawberry… You already have to rule the Café and handled your sister (which is not a pleasure cruise), and eventually, Blueberry's baby… I don't know if you could find time for me.

She lowered her voice.

-No offense to you, but this is my project.

* * *

The next day, Orange Blossom was ready to go. She has told Blueberry Muffin to supervise the work site and she has promisd she would be back in a couple of days. Just before her leaving, the Princess Berrykin, in person, came with her two daughters in order to say her goodbye.

-You're a good person, she said. « I'll never forget what you do for us, and I'll tell your story to other Berryin sovereigns. You can be sure that, wherever you are, you'll find a helpfull community if you need assistance. Don't laugh. You know that it's not because we are berry bitty… »

-… That we can't do berry big things, Orange Blossom completed, smiling. « I wasn't laughing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I assure you that I'll always be here for your community, too. »

* * *

Orange Blossom hadn't had a preordained plan. In the Berry Big City, she settled for walking in the streets, binding her eyes on the floor, trying to notice a green body in the grey concrete. But she didn't see anything. She crossed the town from north to south and from west to est, but she met no Berrykins. Sometimes, she allowed herself a short break in a public bench. There, she sighed with a touch of despondency, letting het painfull feet have rest for some minutes, and immediatly after she went back to her tireless walk. A young record dealer, in her shop, shrugged when she saw her walking along her store for the third time. People started to look askance at the exhausted young woman, carrying a backpack and dragging her feet.

When the sun went down, Orange Blossom thought she couldn't make one more step. She felt like she had just wasted her time, and she wanted to cry. The streets were almost empty now, but the only passerbies she had saw were humans or anthropomorphic animals. It was logical, she thought. The Berrykins were the spirit of nature; it was rather obvious they wouldn't live in town !

-The Princess Berrykin is certainly laughing at me now, she thought angrily. « I made myself look ridiculous. »

Maybe her full project was ridiculous ?

Maybe the Berrykins didn't need her help ?

But, first of all, Orange Blossom knew she really needed to sleep. Her entire body ached. She was in the middle of a beautifull park, however, even here, no Berrykin was within her sight. Orange started to unpack her sleeping bag, but she had barely started to set her camp up that she heard :

-Excuse me Miss, but you're not allowed to stay here.

Orange Blossom turned back and found herself face to face with an old woman.

-You're not in a campground, the woman said, « But in Berry Big City University's park. »

-I'm sorry madam, Orange Blossom quickly said, then, seeing that the lady wasn't really angry :

-Do you work here ?

-I do, Miss. I'm the secretary of this university. But may I ask you what are you doing here ?

-I'm making a kind of… survey about the Berrykins' living conditions in urban area and… I got lost.

-You're studying the Berrykins ? Oh, that's really funny.

-Why ?

-I don't really remember when, but I'm rather sure we had Berrykin students in the old days.

Orange Blossom couldn't believe that she heard.

-Berrykins studied here !? Who ?! When !? How !?

-Settle down miss. It's late now, but you can come back tomorrow and we'll read the registers together. But, for the moment, you must understand that I can't let you sleep here, alright ?

If Orange Blossom wasn't so tired, she would have jump for joy. Her investigations were making progress ! At last !

Finally, Orange Blossom found a room in a motel in the heart of Berry Big City. It wasn't luxury, but it was still better than camping on a park. Holding her promise, she came to the University very early, saying that she had a appointment with the secretary. No one asked her more question, thinking she was just another new student.

* * *

The secretary purposed a quid pro-quo to Orange Blossom : If she help her to clean her office, she would let her see all the documents she wanted. Orange agreed. Did she regret her decision later ? It was really a hard work : she had to dust coats of dirt on the shelving units, to file the ring binders in an alphabetical order and to classify all the students files. Unfortunately, Orange noticed that no Berrykin was registered for this year.

At the middle of the afternoon, the big cleaning was over and the secretary nicely decorticated the huge registers with Orange Blossom.

-I knew I was right ! The secretary finally cried, reading her third register. « A Berrykin followed, once, biology, chemistry, botany and mathematics lessons here, from 1801 to 1803. »

-Show it to me ! Orange Blossom shouted, grabbing the big books.

-At the time, the headteacher was Mrs. Buttermilk, it means she personally let him be present at the classes. I know you'd like to meet her, but I'm sure you'll understand why you can't. She was a human, like you.

Orange Blossom and the secretary carried on their researchs, trying to discover others old Berrykins students, but, apparently, the young passionate with sciences one was the only one who dared to push the boundaries of the University. The secretary, telling it wasn't enought, showed Orange microfilms were old internal newspapers about the school, dated 19th century, were scanned.

-I hope I helped you, said the secretary, while Orange Blossom told her she needed to leave. « A hard-working young woman like you will always be welcome here. I wish you to complete your dissertation easily and quickly. »

-Thank you madam, Orange Blossom maliciously answered. « I've learnt all that I wanted wih you today… »

 _ **To be continued…**_


	20. Plum Pudding's challenge

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty : Plum Pudding's challenge.**

I can't say Plum Pudding wanted to be a principal dancer since her earlier childhood, simply because it is wrong. At the time, she wanted to be a scientist but when she grew up she discovered that sport was an excellent way to unwind, to evacuate her stress and to get back her self-confidence by observing her progress. Soon, her hobby became a passion and the passion turn into the dream of a whole life. Plum Pudding knew she was made to be a dancer, but not whichever one : She will be a prinipal dancer.

When our story took place, Plum Pudding danced… Not in a opera house yet, but in a humble community center. It was better that nothing. She was a member of a small semi-professional troup of dancers. They used to write and perfom shows, on the occasion of a birthday, a christening, or a retirement, for example. These perfomances were ordered by private individuals and made them earn some money. Most of the time, Plum Pudding caught sight of a bespectacled young man of her age, who discretly waved at her at the end of the show. He was her twin brother and her greatest supporter.

The rest of the time, Plum Pudding gave private dance lessons, just as she did in Strawberryland but the biggest difference was she was doing it by need, and not by friendship and that she asked money instead of regard as salary. But Plum Pudding wasn't unhappy. She wasn't poor, she could make a living of her art, her regular performances made her earn some reputation, what else could she wish ? Nothing… except reaching her dream : being a principal dancer and, somewhere, she knew her troup couldn't let her becomig famous enough.

To become a principal dancer, Plum Pudding needed to get enrolled in a big dance school. She had already found one in the neighbouring town. Another problem was the money. Plum Pudding couldn't afford for the registration now. She would need to give more private lessons. The last thing to fix was the competition _._ Plum Pudding was passionate however she had perfectly noticed that she was still under the level of other students who were given real lessons since their earlier age. Let me explain you : Plum Pudding was an self-taught woman _._ She had learnt how to dance by herself, and after she only did what she wanted to, dancing the style she wanted to. After her shows, her brother always told her the praise he had heard about her.

-Everybody says that you evacuate an incredible good mood when you dance. It's obvious that you love what you do and that you're giving your berry best.

-What else do they say ?

-They say they'ld like to be as happy as you when they work.

At that moment, Plum Pudding insisted so much that Plum Puddin' agreed in telling her the negative critics he heard.

-You are the most passionate of all, but you're not the one with the best technique, nor the best endurance. I must admit that Lime Chiffon is terribly gracious… and Banana Twirl is a real athlete.

That was precisely Plum Pudding's problem : For years, she had been her own master, and never heard about discipline, and had no professional to advise her.

But Plum Pudding wasn't part of that kind of person who easily give up. She was ambitious, she was determined, and she will go in this school if she wanted to ! Well, she only had to gather a amont of money, to get registeredfor an entrance examination, to pass it and to be the best. A real piece of cake !

* * *

-When I grow up I'll be a principal dancer, one of Plum Pudding's student said, one day.

-That's a nice idea, Plum Pudding said, smiling. « But you'll have to work hard. For begining, you can practise your battements ».

-Did you ever dance in a ballet ? The little girl asked, making her exercises.

-I did. When I was your age (No, a little bit older), I used to make performance every weeks in front of my friends. And more.

-No. I meant a real ballet… in a opera house. Did you even dance in a opera house ?

-Not yet, but one day…

-So, you're not a real dancer, the little girl declared.

Plum Pudding felt like slapping her, but she thought it would make her loose her faithfullest student. So, she simply deeply breathed and say :

-Of course I am, little one.

-You're not. You make shows in our community center, but you' re more a dance teacher than a dancer, aren't you ? So, you're not yet a real dancer.

-If I was a « real dancer », as you said it, I wouldn't see you anymore because I would have to practise all day long, Plum Pudding retorted, but she musted admited that the little girl was right. « Can we practise your battements now ? »

* * *

-Have you heard about this dance school inBerryvania ? Lime Chiffon asked once Plum Pudding.

-I did, she reluctanctly answered. « Why ? »

-I always dreamt of being a star dancer, in a famous ballet… Lime Chiffon said dreamously. « What if I register? What could I loose ? »

Lime Chiffon was a shy and proper young lady, and, for Plum Pudding's desperation, the most gracious of the whole troup. People said she had never wore other shoes than ballet shoes, and that she knew how to dance because learning how to walk, but nothing proved it was true. Anyway, since she pronounced these words, Plum Pudding started to see her no longer as a teammate, but as a competitor _._

-You know, dreams don't always come true…

 _The war is declared, Lime Chiffon._


	21. A forgotten tradition

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty one : A forgotten tradition**

 _-Go away ! Berrykin Bloom shouted in the middle of the night. The fear was paralysing him in his bed. But he had to face reality : Bertram's naughty eyes were facing him, his sharp teeth gleamering in the darkness of the bedroom._

 _-Why are you so scared, Cousin ? Bertram asked with a sadistic smile, savoring Bloom's terror. « I thought you were mourning me. I came back from the Next World, just for you-aren't you happy to see me ? »_

 _As an answer, Berrykin Bloom pulled his bedcover over his head, fighting for holding his tears._

 _-To bad, Cous'. Don't worry… I'll visit you again later._

 _A long silence follew this last sentence. When Berrykin Bloom, gathering his courage, came out of his blanket, Bertram had disappear._

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake had to keep a close eyes to Apple Dumplin' everyday. She worked day after day with Angel Cake in order to serve the hungry tens of Berrykins asking for meals at noon. She regularly asked Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin about news. In spite of that, she felt lonely.

Strawberry was accostumated to be always surrounded by her group of friends. Now, her group was winded up. She sometimes even wondered if all of her friends who had left Strawberryland still remembered her, or if she was just now, for them, the nice girl passionated with cooking they met when they were young. And she had only one way to make sure of it.

-You want to organize the First Frost Day here ? In the Café ? Angel Cake cried with an incredulous air.

-Don't you think it could be a good idea ?

-Of course no, Angel stinged. « First of all, the Café is much too small to greet everyone. Secundly, we hardly managed to serve all the Berrykins, so I don't see how we could do it with a hord of humans. And finally, I bet my life it will end up with tears. »

-What happens here ? Apple Dumplin' asked, going out of her room for the first time in the day.

-Your sister wants to organize a huge feast in two weeks, Angel Cake sighed.

-A party ? Apple repeated joyfully. She was already thinking of the popularity she would earn at school when she would announce that she was planning a great party at her home.

-It won't be really a party, Strawberry explained quickly. « Let's say it will be a reunion of all the old Strawberryland's inhabitants. »

Apple Dumplin' frowned.

-I see, she moaned. « It will be another boring to death meeting for adults. Don't rely on me for playing the waitress. »

-You won't… Strawberry started, but Apple had already turned around and walked away.

-You see ? Angel Cake said triumphaly. « No one supports you. You'd better forget this foolishness and focuse on real priorities, like ruling this Café. »

But Strawberry Shortcake never admitted defeat.

She had understood why Apple Dumplin' didn't want to be part of this reunion, so she decided to invite Lem and Ada, too -like that, she would meet others teenagers of her age. She also think she could invite Peanut Butter, as she had promised him she would make him discover Strawberryland one day. Talking about boys… She wondered if she needed to invite Huckleberry Pie. They had so many good times togethers, when they were young… But Blueberry Muffin wouldn't like it. Her stomach had started to show her pregnancy, and she had been extremely clear about this point : Huckleberry Pie must not know she was expecting his daughter. Well, she could pretend Blueberry's stoutness was only dued to fat, but maybe Blueberry would quite simply refuse to see Huckleberry. She should ask her for more details. Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte will be in for it, and Plum Pudding too. Then Strawberry remembered that Plum Pudding had a brother, just like Lemon Meringue, and that she could want him to go with her. She wasn't sure anymore if Plum Pudding was closest to her brother than Lemon Meringue was with Lem. After all, Angel Cake was true : They shouldn't multiply the guests. But she really wanted to see Peanut Butter and Lem and Ada would be good friends with Apple Dumplin'. The twins, at least, were polite and well-mannered, unlike Mulberry Murmur. After the Orange Mart's incident, it was sure she wouldn't entered the Café anymore. She couldn't do that to Orange Blossom and her faithful Berrykins. Well, the Berrykins would certainly not be outdone : they were at every event. It was normal, they were keeping the town running. Let's recap : There would be Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue with her brother and her sister, Raspberry Torte, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding, Apple Dumplin', Cherry Jam and Peanut Butter, plus all the Berrykins. It was enought.

Strawberry Shortcake felt guilty for « forgetting » Huckleberry Pie and Plum Puddin', but she had to accept this : The Café was too small to great everyone. Moreover, Huckleberry Pie would certainy not be able to leave his lodgers for a whole day and Plum Puddin' was surely overwhelmed with work in his engineering school. Finally, it was berry good like that.

* * *

All the guests agreed in coming back in Strawberryland for the First Frost Day. When Strawberry Shortcake triumphaly proved Angel Cake her party will certainly be a success, Angel scortly answered that she wouldn't help her for the preparations.

-If Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin won't help you neither, you'ld have to do everything by yourselves and it'll teach you a lesson, for planning a party without gathering everyone's agreement.

-Don't rely on me to help you, Apple Dumplin' added, encouraged by Angel Cake. « I don't want to waste my time in getting a party ready, in which I won't even be a part of. »

-Why, please ? Strawberry Shortcake asked maliciously. « How can you guess you'll be bored to death ? »

-What could I do with adults like you ? Talking about revenue ?

-No, Apple. You know that Lemon Meringue has a brother and a sister of your age… I invited them. You'll meet them both at the party !

-Great ! Apple moaned. « Now, you want to choose my friends ! » (But in fact she was really impatient to meet the twins. They were working in a fashion store, it could be… interesting for her to be friends with them !)

The day of the party arrived quickly. As Angel Cake guessed it, Strawberry Shortcake had difficulty in making everything ready for the big day. Orange Blossom was sincere when she told her she wouldn't have the time to help her a lot : She had to rule her own Mart. Angel Cake refused to pitch in, saying it wasn't her idea, and Strawberry really had to force Apple Dumplin to get her involvement. Luckily, Blueberry Muffin was here : she had less responsabilities than Orange Blossom, and more willing than Angel and Apple ! Together, they both managed to bake the tens of biscuits they would serve during the party. They both decided to (politely) refuse the help the Berrykins offered them for the cooking, but, seeing they were disappointed, they ley them embellish the room, and they didn't listen to Apple Dumplin' when she started to sneer, saying that it would be awful. They cheered up the upset Berrykins, telling them that they entirely trust in their talents. They never talked about Blueberry's baby.

The day of the party, Strawberry Shortcake sat down on the Café, looking at the reception room. The Berrykins had done great job. Multicolored streamers were hanging from the ceiling, red balloons were attached to the chairs, the windows were well-decorated with shiny garlands and baubles. In the middle of the room, a beautiful Christmas tree was standing. Really, it was perfect. But Strawberry Shortcake still felt unatease. She couldn't forget Angel Cake's sentence, « I bet my life it will end up with tears ». Could her party go wrong ? 

To be continued…


	22. A cold reunion!

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-two: A cold reunion!**

-The Café is really beautiful, admitted Raspberry Torte when she entered the room.

-It's just like I remembered, Lemon Meringue added. « Lem, Ada, tell Strawberry Shortcake you are pleased to be here. You know she wasn't forced to invite you… »

Strawberry Shortcake pretended she didn't notice that Lemon Meringue was especially staring at Ada when she pronunced this last sentence.

-Miss Shortcake, we thank you from the bottom of our heart… Lem started.

-For letting us attend to your party. It will surely be wonderful, Ada ended.

-Oh, thank you, Strawberry chuckled, lightly blushing. « It's a great pleasure for me, too, to see you. But let me introduce you to my little sister, Apple Dumplin'. ».

Apple Dumplin' was a little bit anxious. She really wanted to make a good impression to the two young teenagers coming from Big Apple City ! However they didn't look haughty or bored, just like she had imagined; they rather seemed intimidated, but nevertheless happy to be here.

-Apple Dumplin', can you show your room to our guests ? Strawberry asked.

Five minutes later, raised voices and laughs could be heard from Apple Dumplin's room.

-I'm glad they had a lot of fun together, Lemon Meringue noticed. « Lem is a sociable boy, but Ada is so reserved that she can hardly make friends. »

-Please, stop it ! Raspberry Torte cried, which made everyone started. « Stop critisizing this poor young girl ! You're always telling her that all she want to do is wrong ! »

-This is surely a mistake… Strawberry tried to say, but Lemon Meringue cut her.

-You shouldn't give me advices, she curtly said to Raspberry Torte, « You have no sibling ».

-There's no need to have a sibling to notice that your behaviour towards Ada is totally inappropriate ! You're always tormenting her, always showing her that she's disturbing you-but all that Lem does is perfect, and after you wonder why Ada is reserved and shy ?! Seriously ?!

-Please girls, stop it ! Strawberry begged, getting between the two opponents. « We're here to celebrate the joy of being all together, so, please, don't wast this moment with pointless quarrels ! »

-We're not having a quarrel, Raspberry stung, « I'm just telling the truth about Lemon Meringue, I mean she's stupidly jealous of a fifteen-years-old young girl because she's nicer and more talented than her. »

If Orange Blossom and Plum Pudding hadn't held Lemon back, she would have go for Raspberry's throat.

-No ! She shouted. « No ! I'm not jealous of Ada but YOU are jealous of ME because you can not support I'm as famous as you, but more ! I'm gonna tell you the truth about you too, Raspberry Torte : you are selfish, vain and capricious, and no one bears you !

Strawberry Shortcake sincerely hoped that the three teenagers were too distracted by what they were doing (whatever it could be) for hearing the insults Raspberry shouted to Lemon.

-Alright, alright ! Strawberry shouted in order to cover Raspberry's and Lemon's voices. « Now that you tell each others some home truths, can we talk about something else ? Hey, did Orange Blossom tell you about her last project ?

-What is it ? Plum Pudding asked, sincerely curious, while Lemon and Raspberry were still trading dirty looks.

The arrival of Cherry Jam and Peanutt Butter interrupted her.

-Hi everybody ! the young singer shouted joyfully, but she immediatly felt that the atmosphere was so tense that she could have cut it with a knife.

-What's wrong ? She softly asked.

-Anything, Angel Cake answered categorically. « Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte were just having some explanations, and Orange Blossom was about to share a big brand piece of news with us. »

-I can't wait to hear it ! Peanut Butter cried.

-You can start now Orange Blossom, Strawberry said, carefully glancing at Lemon and Raspberry to check if they weren't about to fight again. « Everybody is listening to you. »

Orange Blossom cleared her throat.

-During these last monthes, I noticed that the Berrykins really have to fight for living in decent conditions, so it's why I decide to do my best for helping them.

-Personnaly, I don't think they are suffering, Plum Pudding declared.

-Shhhhhh ! Raspberry Torte aggresively whistled.

-You can't imagine all that Orange Blossom did, Strawberry Shortcake added. « She really bowled us over. Sorry Orange, you can carry on. »

-First of all, I understood that their biggest problem comes from the fact they have no access to any kind of education, which imprisons them into a strong social determinism. That's logical : How could you become a lawyer or a physician if all that you can learn is how to repot strawberry patches or how to screw a nut and bolt back up ?

-That's impossible, Peanut Butter muttered.

-Exactly, that's impossible. So, I decide -with the Berrykin Princess' approval, of course- to built a school for their youngest members where they will receive the basis of a good education.

-A school ? What a wonderful present, Plum Pudding ironized. « They must be delighted. »

-You're right, that's really a great idea, Peanut Butter approved. « I must admit it's the first time I hear about a such project, and you proved us how important it is. You're right Orange Blossom, we owe everything to the Berrykins, but us, ingrateful humans, we too often tend to forget them. When will your school be ready to receive its first students ? »

-To be totally honest… Orange Blossom stammered, « We had some problems at the construction site. Someone makes fun in vandalising the scaffolding, by damaging or dismantling them. Each morning, we have to carefully check if everything is alright, and to put the damages back together. It makes us loose a lot of time. »

-You should stop fixing the damage if it makes you waste your time, Lemon Meringue purposed.

Orange Blossom stared at her, speechless out of astonishment.

-We _must_ do this, Orange explained. « Do you imagine what could happen if a Berrykin climbs on a wobbly scaffolding, falls down and severely hurts himself ? I'm here to _help_ the Berrykins, not to force them to put their lifes _in danger_ ! »

-I think I understand what Lemon means, Plum Pudding declared. « She think the culprits are the Berrykins. »

 _« Are you stupid_ ? » Orange Blossom angrily thought, but she said instead :

-What would they do a such thing ?

-Because they don't want to go to school, Raspberry Torte stung. « But they don't dare to tell it to you, so they just vandalize your constructions in hoping you will abandon it. »

-The Berrykin Princess _herself_ said it was a good idea !

-The Berrykin Princess isn't the Berrykins, and I'm sure they don't care about your help anyway, Raspberry cut. « The Berrykins can not be educated, they're not intelligent enough, and they don' t want it anyway. So, the best you can do is to stop wasting your time and your energy in this stupid project. Strawberry Shortcake, why didn't you tell her it was doomed to failure ? »

-Because I believe in her and in all the Berrykins, Strawberry Shortcake retorted. She was herself irritated by Raspberry's ill-will. Was it the effect of living in Big Apple City ? She was glad she had never leave her country !

-I believe in education, Orange Blossom whistled looking at Raspberry right in the eyes, « And there's no need for me to show you what happens to the person who are deprived of it… like you, Raspberry Torte. Will you tell me you don't need no education ? You manage to sell dresses and hats in a metropolis and it makes you believe you're better than us ? Be extremely carefull, Raspberry. One day, your customers will be fed up by your impudence. They'll desert you and you won't have a penny left. All that you will be able to do will be to find your old friends, but maybe they won't bear you anymore, and you'll end up all alone. But I not saying this to freely destroy you Raspberry, I'm just frank and honest, like a real friend should be. »

-You-are-no-longer-my-friends ! Raspberry Torte screamed, « And I won't stay a more second in this room. »

-Me neither, Lemon Meringue decided.

-I thought Raspberry Torte and her were enemies ? Peanut Butter discretly asked to Plum Pudding.

-I must admit that I don't really know, Plum Pudding admitted. « They have a cat fight, and the second later they are the best friends in the world again. »

-I don't want to stay with someone, Lemon Meringue continued, staring at Orange Blossom, « With someone who take a pervert pleasure in telling us we are arrogant plague because we found a good situation instead of staying in this backwood place. Lem, Ada », she called, « Say goodbye to Apple Dumplin', we're going RIGHT NOW ! »

-We were having fun… Lem protested, but he kept quiet when he saw his big sister's furious eyes.

-Good bye everybody, the twins muttered as Raspberry and Lemon were dragging them outside, « It was a great party ».

-Please, wait ! Strawberry shouted, but the door slammed before she reached it.

-What happened here ? Apple Dumplin' asked in a bad mood. « Why were Lem and Ada forced to leave ? »

-They had a long road to do, Blueberry Muffin clumsily explained.

-I wish they have stay longer, the young girl said, sulking.

-Well, you can't have everything you want, Strawberry Shortcake angrily retorted.

-Great ! Apple Dumplin' shouted, coming back in her room. « You organise a party, and it's another occasion for me to be told off ! »

-I don't know Lemon Meringue was allowed to come with her sibling, Plum Pudding noticed. « Why didn't you tell me that, Strawberry ? I would have bring my _twin_ brother along » (She insisted on the word « twin »).

-Because the Café isn't elastic, Angel Cake said curtly, « And Lemon Meringue is closer with her sibling than you are with your _twin_ brother. You have absolutely anything in common ! You don't even look alike. Are you sure you are really twins ? »

-Shut up Angel, you're just jealous because YOU HAVE NO FAMILY, unlike me.

-Stop it girls ! Peanut Butter shouted. « Be quiet, everybody ! Do you forget why you are here ? Strawberry Shortcake managed to gather you here, thinking you would be happy to meet your old friends after so long, and what did you do ? You spoiled with wonderful moment with your quarells, hardly worthy of little children in a playground. Why couldn't you just enjoy this moment ? Why couldn't you thank Starwberry for her efforts ? »

-What are you doing here ? Angel Cake nastily asked. « As you just said, it's a reunion of old strawberrylanders… what you're not. »

-I'll check if there glimmerberry juice left in the lardry, Strawberry Shortcake muttered with a faint voice.

But it was just a pretext for escaping the room. As soon as she left them, she burst into tears. Why everything went so wrong ? Why did they all torn each other to pieces ? They didn't use to act like that before leaving Strawberryland, but she refuse to admit that the persons she had heard and saw were her old friends. It couldn't be possible. Why did they change so much ? Was everything they did together in there earlier years was… over ?

-Strawberry Shortcake ? Strawberry ? Can you hear us ?

It was Cherry Jam and Peanut Butter.

-I'm so sorry Starwberry, Peanut stammered. « I don't know what happened. Angel Cake was right, I did a terrible mistake in coming here… »

-It wasn't your fault ! Cherry Jam cried. « Fame and anger for power can change anyone. I saw it a lot of time, when I was still a professional singer. The city is a world full of hypocrisis. You pretend you are friend with someone… only to stab him in the back later, when he's no longer usefull for you ! It was the world in which I was force to live until I was twelve years old, can you understand now why I desperately wanted to escape it ? Strawberry Shortcake, I can perfectly understand how disappointed you are by Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte, but you shouldn't be surprise. Someone surely told them that a country girl like you wasn't a suitable friend for them, so they decided to forget you. It was easier for them.

-What… Strawberry sobbed. « What could I do to find my old friends again ? »

Very slowly, Cherry Jan and Peanut Butter looked at each other.

Finally, Cherry Jam said :

-Nothing. 

_**To be continued…**_

 _ **Dear reader, you should be able to guess who is the mysterious vandal. If you're not, reread carefully the seventeenth chapter.**_


	23. The Investigation

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-three: The Investigation**

 _When Berrykin Bloom woke up, it was still night-time. He had a nightmare. Even thought he knew he was in safety in his warm bed, he couldn't stop his runaway heartbeats. Understanding that he couldn't go back to sleep, he slowly opened his eyes… and let out a cry. Once more, a pair of threatening green eyes were staring at him, shining in the darkness. Berrykin Bloom perfectly knew who it was._

 _-Leave me alone ! he shouted, but his voice wasn't as strong and assured as he wanted._

 _-Why do you always want me to leave you ? Berrykin Bertram asked with a honeyed voice. « I just want to give you some advice. You really should do a self-reflection. Which mistake did you make with this poor princess you were suppose to grow ? »_

 _-Nothing ! Bloom sobbed, closing tightly his eyes. « Stop talking, Bertram ! I don't want to hear you ! »_

 _-You must have made a mistake, Bloom. Be extremely carefull. Are you turning crazy ? Are you already senile, my dear cousin ?_

 _Tearfully, Berrykin Bloom plugged his ears, waiting for a new wave of reproach. But, oddly, Bertram stayed quiet. Extremely carefully, Bloom wiped his eyes and scanned the bedroom. There were no trace of Berrykin Bertram._

* * *

After the disastrous First Frost Day Party, Peanut Butter had decided to stay in Strawberryland for a few days, in order to make Strawberry Shortcake feel better. She really needed this : between Apple Dumplin's bad mood, Angel Cake's cutting remarks and the stress of running a Café, she was about to have a nervous breakdown. To distract her, Peanut Butter asked her to show him Orange Blossom's construction site. It was a proof of Strawberryland's greatness : a project leaded by the good will of an ambitious young woman, aimed to improve everybody's quality of life. He was sure it would cheer her up.

The school's foundations were already digged, and two rows of bricks were installed, but since that moment the work had running late. Orange Blossom, Berrykin Bill and his crew, and Apple Dumplin' too, were already present, and their liveliness was contrasting with all the problems they had met.

-Did you find who was this vandal ? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-No miss, Berrykin Bill immediatly answered.

-Each morning, we look for clues, but we never find anything, Orange Blossom added.

-The vandal must be extremely clever… or extremely discreet, like a mouse or… a Berrykin… Apple Dumplin' muttered, glancing at Berrykin Bill's crew, who gave her a funny look.

-Stop it Apple Dumplin' ! Strawberry cried. « You're not going to wade into this stupid suspicions, too ? The Berrykins will never make such a thing ! »

-You shouldn't indict someone of a so serious crime without proof, young girl, Peanut Butter severely said.

-What's wrong with you ?! Apple Dumplin' shouted. « All I wanna do or say is always wrong ! I'm force to help them in this stupid construction site, and you all the same find a way of criticizing me ! I'm fed up ! I hate you all ! »

And, before anyone could add something more, she abruptly left the construction site. Strawberry Shortcake gave a hint for catching up with her, but Peanut Butter stopped her.

-I think we should let this young lady calm down alone. As for you, miss Blossom, did you try to establish a night watch at the construction site, to prevent the criminal of damaging it ?

-I did, but none of us could be in charge of it. We all have to work here, and I can't force a Berrykin to stay awake for twenty-four hours, and then to work twelve hours more in the construction site. He would be exhausted, multiply the mistakes and seriously put his life and his workmates' ones in danger.

-You said that the presence of everybody here is necesarry for the work, but what about mine ?

-What do you mean ? Orange Blossom asked, intrigated.

-I'm not working here, but I'm all the same ready to help you. I'll do a night watch tonight, and with a bit of luck I'll confound the culprit.

-You can't do that, Strawberry muttered.

-I can, Peanut Butter assured. « I'm all ready to help you out, and a night isn't so long. Your project is really noble, miss Blossom, and I can't wait to see your school finished… but I guess you heard that a million time before.

-I don't know how I can thank you… Orange Blossom stammered.

-Carry on with what you do. Do your berry best for saving the Berrykins, stay true to yourself, and when I'll see all that you managed to do, I'll know it hadn't been vain.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake was preparing sandwiches in the kitchen. Apple Dumplin' wasn't back yet, but she didn't worry about that. Her mind was with Peanut Butter. She thought he had came in Strawberryland especially to see her, but now he seemed to be succumbing to Orange Blossom's charm ! Strawberry Shortcake sighed, trying to reassure herself. Peanut Butter was simply an incredibly generous boy, his proposition was certainly only dued to his altruism, and nothing else. Anyway, she couldn't explain why, but she was jealousing Orange Blossom at this moment. She must admit that Orange was most interesting than her. She forged commercial links with all the Strawberryland's inhabitants, she was ambitious, she had big projects, the Berrykins considered her as their benefactor… and her, Strawberry Shortcake, she was just the young woman who served them fruit juice. Yes, every men would fall in love with Orange Blossom. So, why was Panut Butter so kind with her at the beginning ? Was it because he didn't know Orange yet ? Did he simply feel pity for her ? She didn't know yet, but she could be sure about one thing : she wouldn't let him do this nightwatch alone.

Strawberry Shortcake had never really paid attention to what happened in Strawberryland, at night time. Nestled against Peanut Butter, she thought it was the most beautiful sight she had never seen. The sky's hues came from the luminous orange to the dark purple, crossed by pale pink clouds, the leaves of the strawberry patches seemed golden, the moon was already visible. Everything was still and quiet, even the birds were twitting more softly. The Berrykin workers, tired but satisfied, were walking back to their village, taking small steps, without talking.

-It's beautiful, Peanut Butter muttered. « There nothing like Sentimental Park. Over there, the nature is recreated, it look so… artificial. Strawberryland makes me understand what the real life looks like. And (he smiled at Strawberry, who went as red as a beet) « I never had the luck before to contemplate a sunset with a friend ».

The last workers passed in front of them, without noticing them. A cold wind started to blow, the sky turn darker. The windows started to light up. The night was falling, but Strawberry Shortcake wasn't afraid. Here, with Peanut Butter, all her doubts were falling away. Peanut Butter was with her, Strawberry Shortcake, and not with Orange Blossom ! How could she believe he could desert her ?

A few meters away from them, Berrykin Bloom was taking the baby princesses back to their palace.

-Tell us a story ! Emerald claimed.

-A story about you… please, Tourmaline added.

-Alright, my little majesties. When I was young, I often had to cross a deep, dark wood which is far away from here, you don't have to worry about that. Well, I hated crossing this wood, because there was a monster who lived there.

The two little girls chuckled.

-What happened next ? They asked in unisson.

-Each time I entered this forest, the monster chased me. I knew this wood inside out, but I might well ran as fast as I could or trying to hide myself under the bushed, it always noticed me. The monster was as fast as me, but it never caught me. I thought I was extremely lucky… but the thing I couldn't understand was the fact that the monster was only attacking me. I was its only victim, he let the other Berrykins of my community alone. Anyway, they were afraid of being attacked, too. So, one day, they set a trap to get rid of the monster. They spinned a huge net they stretched in the forest. While the monster was running after me, once more… well, he felt into the trap. Immediatly, all the Berrykins gathered around the net, to observe it. And they noticed two things : first of all, the monster was tiny, as tiny as a Berrykin. Secondly, it didn't seem to be covered by a real fur, but rather by pieces of dark fabric.

-So, what kind of monster was it ? Emerald asked.

-By taking a closer look, we noticed the monster was wearing a kind of mask in its head. So, the eldest Berrykin in the community removed the mask and we all saw that the monster was in reality my youngest cousin. For his defense, he said he only wanted to make me a prank. I must admit it was a well thought out prank, who terrified me for monthes… But the monster wasn't real, it was just a fruit of my imagination. That's why, my little majesties, you must examine everything with a lot of carefulness and attention before judging it, to avoid serious mistakes…

As they were moving away, Berrykin Bloom's voices became lighter and lighter, before totally dying.

-Well, the Berrykins are rather ingenious, Peanut Butter commented.

-Would you like to taste the sandwiches I made ? Strawberry Shortcake purposed.

-Sure !

Close to her beloved Peanut Butter, Strwberry Shortcake felt totally in safety. She slowly fell asleep…

* * *

A crack woke her up. Someone was walking toward them !

-Don't make any noise, Peanut Butter muttered. « The vandal must not know we're here. »

Actually, from where they were, they could see a figure approaching the scaffolding. Oddly, it looked like a human. Hidden behind a low wall, they both watch the young person slipping into the construction site, then grabbing a screwdriver and starting to jigger the scaffolding !

-Stop it, you vandal ! Peanut Butter cried, pointing his torch right in the delinquent's face, letting them discover it was…

-Apple Dumplin' ?! 

_**To be continued…**_


	24. Where is Apple Dumplin?

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-four: Where is Apple Dumplin'?**

Strawberry Shortcake had had a difficult night. First, she worried about a potential romance between Orange Blossom and Peanut Butter, then she had stayed awake for hours with him to finally discover that the mysterious vandal they were tracking was her own little sister! The shock made her forget to tell Apple Dumplin' off, she had just found the energy to let her know they would "talk about it tomorrow". But this morning, Apple Dumplin's room was empty.

-She ran away _again_? Angel Cake asked, irritated.

-Maybe she's just scared by your reaction and she doesn't want to face you, Blueberry Muffin purposed. "Just wait. She'll finished by come back home."

-I hope so… Strawberry Shortcake muttered.

-Even thought you will be relieved to see her back, Orange Blossom said, "I _really_ want you to tell her how unacceptable her behavior was. How would you react if someone made fun of vandalizing your Café?"

-I'm sure Strawberry Shortcake understand that, but putting the blame on her won't help, Peanut Butter cut, throwing his arm around Strawberry's shoulders. "It's not her fault."

-It is, Angel Cake retorted, "Because Strawberry Shortcake didn't raise Apple Dumplin' properly."

-Stop it Angel! Blueberry Muffin shouted.

-Apple Dumplin' is endowed with free will, isn't she? Orange Blossom asked. "So, that means she's supposed to understand by herself what is wrong."

Strawberry Shortcake was glad to see her friends defending her. But Angel Cake was right: She must have done mistakes in Apple Dumplin's education. She thought about it during the whole morning. Maybe she had overestimated Apple's Dumplin's virtue ? Maybe she had let her too much freedom?

-I must admit that I hadn't been berry present for Apple Dumplin', Strawberry Shortcake said to Angel Cake. "Maybe she thought I was neglecting her."

-You're right.

-But what should I do? I still have this Café to run!

For years, Angel Cake had envied Strawberry's success. She was as talented that her, if not more, but Strawberry Shortcake was the head chef; her, Angel Cake, was only her subaltern. And, without knowing it, Strawberry Shortcake had given her a great idea.

-Well Strawberry, Apple Dumplin' seems to really need you… she's more important than the Café…

-I'll do the right choice Angel.

* * *

Another ordeal had to hit Strawberry Shortcake. Later in the day, the Princess Berrykin visisted her and asked her if she could talk to Apple Dumplin'.

-I'm sorry Princess, but she's not here.

-When will she be back?

-I don't know it.

-Alright Miss Shortcake, so I'll talk to you about her. Something extremely… annoying happened yesterday.

Strawberry Shortcake's heart missed a beat.

-Did something happen to Apple Dumplin?

-No, not directly to Apple Dumplin'. Berrykin Bloom had a bad fall last night. Luckily, he had been quickly given first aid by his neighbors, but the doctor said he had a shoulder dislocated.

-Why would Apple Dumplin' be involved…?

But Strawberry had already understood what the Princess meant.

-Your sister Apple Dumplin' had already been convicted of bad treatments over the Berrykins. Berrykin Bloom swears he was all alone and just slipped on an icy patch and felt down, but I know he would be able to lie in order to protect her. Anyway, Berrykin Bloom is extremely important for our community; but he's also the frailest of us all, and I won't let anyone hurt him. Doctor Hazel Nutby treated his shoulder, but if I have another suspicion of Apple Dumplin's threatening his health or life… I will be force to _take action_.

Strawberry Shortcake refused to believe what she had heard, but the Princess Berrykin's reasoning was logical: Apple Dumplin' was dangerous, and she might be punished because of that (Strawberry wondered what was a Berrykin revenge). But why was she so violent with the Berrykins? Why did she refuse to respect the other Strawberrylanders? Was it her way to deal with the feeling of abandoning she felt? Apple Dumplin' had always been special, different from the other girls, she never really became integrated in the Berry Bitty City. Angel Cake was right: She had never been here for her when she needed to. Strawberry Shortcake felt her eyes fulling with tears while she thought about how lonely Apple Dumplin may have been… with anyone to share her passion for travelling with, without daring to ask the others for advices, always feeling like she was disturbing them…

-I want to find Apple Dumplin'. RIGHT NOW! Strawberry cried at her friends.

-You should calm down before starting the research, Blueberry Muffin advised.

-I'm not angry, Strawberry Shortcake said firmly. "I feel that Apple Dumplin is in distress and needs us now."

-Strawberry Shortcake has a strong instinct, Peanut Butter added nervously. "We should follow her."

-Will you let me run the Café? Angel Cake asked.

-Sure, Strawberry Shortcake answered.

* * *

The first place Strawberry Shortcake searched was the Berrykin Village. According to the Princess, it was the last place she had visited. Berrykin Bloom was here, carefully dusting the snow from the village's flowerbeds, his left arm in a sling.

-Good morning Miss Shortcake. To what do we owe the pleasure?

-Have you seen Apple Dumplin?

Berrykin Bloom totally turn over to face Strawberry Shortcake. In his eyes, a glint of anxiety (and… irritation?) glowed.

-I guessed you're send by the Princess Berrykin. To tell you the truth, I was running after having dropped the little Majesties off to the Palace, and I idiotically fell down.

-Why were you running? Strawberry asked, remembering the story he had told the princesses the previous night. "Was something chasing you?"

-No Miss Shortcake. I was cold, and in a hurry to come back home.

For a second, Strawberry Shortcake wanted to kiss the old Berrykin. He told her Apple Dumplin was innocent! The second after, she understood he had no information about her.

-Apple Dumplin has disappeared, and I was wondering if you knew where she could be.

-No, Miss. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you.

-Don't worry. You had already helped me a lot.

* * *

Just like Berrykin Bloom, none of the Strawberrylanders knew where Apple Dumplin has gone. Strawberry Shortcake felt no longer guilty, but she was still worried to death. After a full day of unsuccessful research, the girls had asked Plum Pudding and her brother for help. Plum Puddin' told them to act methodically: Did they searched all the places were Apple Dumplin used to go? Did they phoned all the persons who were likely to put her up?

-By proceeding step-by-step, he said, "We will proceed by elimination and eliminate all the wrong hypothesis one by one and, this way, we will reach a quick and reliable result."

-We're not solving an equation, we're looking for my sister! Strawberry Shortcake cried in despair. "We're in the real life, not in one of your sciences books! Do you know what it is to lose someone?"

Plum Puddin' didn't answer, but when everyone splitted up to continue the researches, he went closer to Strawberry Shortcake and muttered:

-When I was fifteen years old, my owl Elderberry was already on his last legs. He was almost blind, he was losing his memory, and his arthritis prevented him from moving without help. During one of his more and more rare moment of clarity, he told-let's rather say he ordered me to call a vet for… Well, I know what it is to lose a close friend. Elderberry Owl was like a second father for me.

 _Appearance can be deceptive._

 _ **To be continued…**_


	25. Apple Dumplin's trip

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-five : Apple Dumplin's trip**

When the sun went done, Apple Dumplin' was still untraceable. However, all the Strawberrylanders had been a part ofthe researchs, even the Berrykins; but with a visiblereluctance, what Strawberry Shortcake noticed. Their Princess had ordered them to do so, but it was most by friendship towards Strawberry Shortcake than by real will to rescue Apple.

-We did all that we could do, Plum Puddin' softly said. "You should call the police now."

They could tell for sure Apple wasn't in Strawberryland. They had gone over all the orchard with a fine-tooth comb, shouting her name, unsuccessfully. The Sheriff tried to be reassuring.

-You know, young girls use to run away. They always spend a night outside, and come back home next morning, she explained to an in tears Strawberry Shortcake. "I bet my life your sister is actually in security at a friend of her. She just doesn't realize how anxious it makes you feel."

-I hope you're right, she muttered.

-You'll see I am. Well, according to your opinion, who would be likeable to have Miss Apple as a guest?

-Apple Dumplin' is extremely close to one of her classmate, Mulberry Murmur, but I can't tell you where she lives, Blueberry Muffin answered (Strawberry Shortcake was unable to articulate anything).

-Thank you, Miss., I'll find it on our server and I'll send someone check if she is over there. Now, the only thing you could do is to come back home and to have some rest. Tomorrow, everything will return to normal.

* * *

Apple Dumplin' had left the Café in the middle of the night. This time, Strawberry Shortcake hadn't woken up. It was better like that. Strawberry would tell her off… again. She would force her again to apology towards the Berrykins. Those stupid Berrykins Orange Blossom wanted to educate! In a way, she had served them. What could they do with a school? Why would Orange force them to go to school? Well, thanks to her, they would avoid this torture. So why was Strawberry so mad at her?

Apple Dumplin's first idea had been to join Mulberry Murmur, but she neither didn't know where she lived. Anyway, she had on her pocket some money she had "borrowed" to Strawberry. First, she would go to town. She would decide later. She hesitated to buy a train ticket. This wasn't a good time for being arrested, but she would need every single penny, once in town. She would have to live in unsanitary room, to work hard to buy bread. But at least, she would be free. It would be a great adventure!

The streets were desert when Apple Dumplin' went out of the train. A thick layer of immaculate snow covered the sidewalks. Her new life could begin. Apple was extremely excited… but she had only slept a few hours the previous night, and she felt frozen. She ended her night on a public bench.

When Apple Dumplin' woke up, the first passerby had started to go out. She stretched out, but she was still frozen… and, in top of that, angry. She sneezed. She stood up and decided to wander in the streets. She didn't feel like working for the moment. During a minute, she missed Strawberry Shortcake's cooking… but the Café was some remains of her past life. Her freedom was worthing to sacrify her comfort.

* * *

There weren't many things to do in town, when you have nowhere to go and nothing to do. For her breakfast, Apple Dumplin' stopped in a coffee shop to drink some tea and eat some bread, but the rest of the time she roamed in the streets, more to warm up than by willing of visiting the town. People looked astance at her and her big backbag. They had certainly guessed se had no more home. When the night fell, Apple Dumplin' wondered again if she would go back in Strawberryland. She was exhausted, and she could hardly feel her feet, due to the tiredness and cold. She wanted to lie down on a public bench for the night, but she remembered Mulberry Murmur had told her to be wary about the policemen round dancing when the sun gone down. They could arrest her and send her in a homeless shelter. She had to get away from the city center. Apple carefully took a bus in the opposite direction on Strawberryland, in the direction of the suburb.

* * *

There were plenty of luxuous houses with big gardens in the suburb. But Apple Dumplin' didn't envy them. People living inside must be prisoners… prisoners of their own belongings, just as Strawberry Shortcake was with her Café. Her, Apple Dumplin', wanted to be free. But for the moment, her freedom was rather uncomfortable. She thought to set up camp in one of these gardens, but she thought later the owners wouldn't be happy to find her, the next morning. They would call the police. Looking for another place, who wasn't totally covered with snow, Apple Dumplin' stopped in front of a strange house. It was big, too, but it had been obviously neglected for the last years. Its frontage was flaking, its shutters were partially unhooked, some of the windows were sealed and the garden was invaded by weeds. However, the strange house was inhabited: a light went through a filthy glass. Eat up of curiosity, Apple Dumplin' slowly approached the door and looked inside. A group of teenagers of her age were sat around a campfire in the middle of a room what had been originally aimed to be a living room.

-Hello? Can I join you? Apple Dumplin' asked.

-Of course, answered the eldest girls. "Come on and warm you up, it's chilly outside."

Apple Dumplin' didn't need to be told once and quickly join the fire.

-What happened to you? The girl asked.

-I ran away. My big sister exploited me and mistreated me.

-You did well.

All the teenagers greeted Apple Dumplin' warmly. They told her their story and even shared with her the food, alcohol and cigarettes they had. Apple Dumplin' thanked them by telling them her adventures around the world, and telling them they could always find food in Strawberryland if they needed to. Maybe they didn't believe her, but when Apple Dumplin' felt asleep in her sleeping bag, she felt, or the first time since years, perfectly at the right place. 

_**To be continued…**_


	26. A family secret

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-five : A family secret**

-Are you _sure_ I'm the best person to judge your performance ? Plum Puddin' sighed.

-Of course you are, because you're closer to me than everybody else because you are my brother, Plum Pudding retorted. « Right ? »

-Right. But I meant I won't have the capacity for assessing you. You know I aim to be an engineer, not a judge. Talking about that, how was your little party at Strawberry Shortcake ?

-Let's said it was berry lively.

-I'm glad for you.

-There, I had a talk with Angel Cake.

Stopping talking, Plum Pudding looked at her brother in the eyes.

-She told me that we absolutely don't look alike.

-I hope you answered her it was natural for fraternal twins.

-Please, don't joke, the one time I'm serious ! Plum Pudding begged. « She pointed something I had often noticed before, but I never dared to talk about it with you before. »

-How could I explain that to you ? Plum Puddin' muttered. « We both have a different DNA, it's why we can't be similar ».

-Thank you _big brother_ , Plum Pudding moaned, « I perfectly knew it. I meant we haven't even the same tastes. You like hard sciences when I like having fun, you hate sport while I can't stop dancing, you're serious while I'm eccentric, you're chicken-hearted while I'm risk-taking… »

-Hey !

-You are boastful while I'm modest…

-Stop it _little sister_ ! Plum Puddin' cried. « I understand. That's perfectly normal for a brother and a sister to don't have the same tastes. Look at Strawberry and her sister Apple Dumplin' ! »

-I met the young Lem and Ada at the party last time, Plum Pudding continued, dreamously. « They can hardly be differentiated, even though they are fraternal twins _like us_. »

-Are you jealous ?

-I'm not. But Angel Cake asked me if I was sure we were really twins.

She caught Plum Puddin's hands.

-Did our parents told you that one of us is adopted ?

Plum Puddin' removed his hands.

-Are you crazy ?! He shouted.

-I'm extremely serious ! Plum Pudding cried, her voice shocked with tears. « I simply want to understand… »

Plum Puddin' felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt his sister.

-Forgive me Plum, he muttered. « Brothers and sisters aren't always alike. We are fraternal twins; that means we are both different, and this is visible by our tastes… and our physical appearance ! None of our parents never insinuated you're not a part of our family.

-They didn't neither said they are disappointed by me ?

-Why would they be disappointed ? You are an artist, you are healthy in body and mind, you honestly earn your living and, most of all, you love what you do. What could they ask more ?

-Maybe they'ld like me to be a scientist, like our mother and you.

-Did they forbid you to be a dancer ? No, they didn't. That must means they agree with the fact that you follow your dream. Do you know what ? I follow my dreams, too, but mine was to be an engineer. It's not because you really enjoy doing something that it means this something isn't serious !

-Understood, Plum Pudding ironically said. « Can you now watch my choregraphy, just to be sure I'm able to pursue my dreams ? »

-Is it going to be long ? Plum Puddin' anxiously asked. « I promised TN Honey I'll meet her this afternoon ».

-So, you'll tell her you were extremely occupied with your _twin_ sister. If she really loves you, she will understand.

* * *

In the sports hall, Plum Pudding was rehearsing her choregraphy, all alone, but her mind was still with her brother. He might not be the favourite child, but the arguments he chose for explaining her they were truly twins hadn't fully convinced her.

 _-Miss Plum Pudding, can you tell us more about the terrible family secret you've learnt just before the beginning of your carreer ?_

 _-I must admit that this secret was rather obvious, but I didn't notice anything before my early twenties. One of my acquaintance pointed, once, the fact I don't look like my twin brother at all, and she was right. So, in spite of my brother's denial, I made my own researchs, and I learnt my story : When I was just a few days old, I've been found in a basket, in the wainting room of a hospital. All the investigations made for finding my biological parents failed. The staff was supposed to send me in an orphanage, but instead of that they asked their patients if they could adopt me. In this hospital, a young woman was still hospitalized because she had just gave birth to a little boy. She was married, her husband and she earned a good living… Well, they brought me along and their son and me were raised up like twins. It would be terribly romantic to say that I had always noticed that our parents treated me differently… but it would be totally wrong. As I said, they never let me know I was adopted. Even my « brother » wasn't aware of that._

 _-Are you angry against your adoptive family ?_

 _-I'm not. I think my adoptive parents were just afraid of hurting me, and they had always been extremely kind with me. They did their best for me. As for my brother, I still consider him as my brother, even though I know now that we're not twins. We're not particularly close, but we get on well._

 _-And what about your biological family ?_

 _-Unfortunately, I never managed to gather informations about them. If they are reading this interview, I want them to know that I'm not mad at them and if they reveal themselves to explain me why they let me in this waiting room, I'll be extremely happy to meet them._

Yes, this will be the kind of interview that will be published in all the magazines as soon as she'll be famous. She simply hoped Plum Puddin' wouldn't be too hurt by this revelation.

-You dance magnificently well, a voice said in her back.

Plum Pudding turn back to see that Lime Chiffon had entered the sports hall and was looking at her.

-What do you want ? She asked, a bit abruptly.

Plum Pudding disliked being spied. Was Lime Chiffon trying to see if she was composing a new choregraphy ? Was she trying to steal her ideas ?

-I can't find my ballet shoes, Lime Chiffon explained. « Did you saw them ? »

-No, sorry, Plum Pudding retorted. « I don't ».

She had learnt that sometimes, the truth must be hidden. 

_**To be continued…**_


	27. Sisterhood

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-seven: Sisterhood**

 _Berrykin Bloom winced. His shoulder hurt, and his whole left arm was aching. The pain has woken him up in the middle of the night… again. It started to be worrying. It was highly possible that the doctor Hazel Nutby hadn't managed to correctly put all his bones back in place. Berrykins' articulations were so tiny and delicate! But he couldn't take the liberty of loosing the use of his arm now. He had to teach his apprentices how to keep the strawberry patches alive in winter time, and the baby princesses still needed to be under his surveillance. There weren't fortifying thoughts, but, unfortunately, there were true. Berrykin Bloom sighted. He knew how he would spend the rest of the night: sitting in bed in a transitional state, in which he was too awoken to fall asleep again, but at the same time too drowsy to do something useful. He really hated this feeling of being wasting his time, but with his shoulder stabbing him, he wasn't in the mood for going out and taking care of the orchards in the dead of a winter night. It was making him feeling unusually ill at ease, almost nauseous._

 _-It's not the time for falling sick, he muttered, turning on his bedside lamp._

 _But he had felt something was wrong even before seeing Berrykin Bertram standing next to his bed._

 _-Aren't you feeling well, cousin? He asked with a hypocritical voice. "You should be seen by a doctor."_

 _Petrified, Bloom curled up in his bed, trying to put as many distance as possible between Bertram and him._

 _-No, finally no, you shouldn't. Berrykin Bloom, forced to see a doctor… This new would spread up like wildfire… Of course, the Princess will ask Hazel Nutby a report… What if the good doctor tells her you'll certainly stay disabled after your accident?_

 _The most disturbing thing at Bertram was his ability in reading Bloom's mind, and his tendency to exploit the information he found to make Bloom face his biggest fears. Berrykin Bloom closed his eyes, desperately trying to convince himself Bertram was lying._

 _-What do you think the Princess will make with you if she learns you will be useless to her community because of your wounded arm?_

 _-It was your fault, Bloom grumbled._

 _-With all due respect, my dear cousin, it was yours. Last night, I only wanted to greet you, and you ran away like a scary baby. Anyway, you always been a wimp._

 _-Go away, Bertram! Bloom cried. He immediately regretted his words: Bertram was certainly furious now!_

 _-If you really want to… Bertram calmly answered, to Bloom's great surprise. "Goodbye, cousin. We'll have a lot of fun again later."_

 _When Berrykin Bloom finally dared to open his eyes, his room was empty._

* * *

Apple Dumplin' was living the most exciting experience she had never lived. For the first time, she had her own house! Well, indeed, she was sharing her detached house with a ten of teenagers, but she felt closer to them than to her sister, Strawberry Shortcake. They were adventurers, just like her. And their head, Cherry Cuddler, was like a mother for her.

-You know, we didn't really own the house, Cherry Cuddler explained to Apple Dumplin'. "But we're not doing something wrong: we needed a shelter, and this detached house was unoccupied. You can call us squatters… whatever, none of us is a beggar. We have very little resources, but we make a point of honour of acting honestly. If you want to stay with us, you'll have to win your own money. But no thefts, no begging and no racketeering. Understood?"

-Understood.

-Very well. We have to live in accord with our neighborhood. You know, they could… denounce us if they find us disturbing.

Another young lady would have been scared by these words. Not Apple Dumplin'. She used to face the lack of confort, and this shot of adrenaline shook her daily grind up.

-Don't worry, she cried, "I'll be a perfect neighbor!"

-Perfect Apple. The other rule is that we're like a big family, a family we had built all together. You had understood the guys who are living here have nowhere else to go, and have nobody to rely on. We are united by our loneliness. You can stay with us as long as you want, but you must not walk out on us. Solidarity and mutual assistance are our keywords.

Apple's good mood vanished by hearing Cherry Cuddler's speech. Until this moment, she hadn't fully realized she had left her home, but now she could no longer ignore it. Mulberry Murmur, the Café, her school, the Strawberrylanders… they belonged in the past. She felt a lump forming in her throat. She was all alone now.

-I will never abandon you, she muttered.

-Hey, don't cry Apple, Cherry Cuddler kindly said. "Let's find you something to do."

Cherry Cuddler introduced Apple Dumplin' to the police station as a newly arrived classmate, keen to do something useful for the town, and the inspector charged her to pick all the rubbish left on the floor.

-I know it's not very glamor, he said joyfully, but it will embellish our town and you won't work freely!

* * *

It wasn't the first time Apple Dumplin' had to work, but this time it was different. She was working for herself, and not forced to be a part of acts of charity (she couldn't find other words to describe the way she saw Orange Blossom's action for the Berrykins) she didn't even approve. She felt independent, free, usefull… but after a few hours, she started to find her task repetitive. She was sweating, short of breath and her back ached, by dint of leaning. When the sun went down, she came back to the police station with a sincere relief… hardly dented by he idea of having to start it again the following day.

In the police station, Cherry Cuddler and the policeman were in full discussion. Apple Dumplin' decided not to get in and to discretely listen to them… she would get her pay later.

-Miss Cuddler, you must understand this situation is thorny…

Apple Dumplin' gasped. Were her new friends threatened of being evicted?

-You can't force her to go back there! Cherry Cuddler cried.

From whom were they talking about?

-Miss Cuddler, this young girl you brought here this morning is a runaway, whom description has been circulated through all the country. I can't hide her…

-She's happy with me. Do you know what she was suffering with her sister? Why did she run away, in your mind?

Apple Dumplin' legs started to shiver. They were talking about her! The police would send her back to the Café!

-Can you prove miss Dumplin' was mistreated?

-I have no other evidence than her words.

-You know it's not enough…

-Anyway, I take her word for it.

-The report her big sister -who is her legal guardian- sent me, says that Apple is a troublesome teenager. She had certainly exaggerated when she told you about her family setting.

-How can you be sure of what Miss… Shortcake told you?

-Miss Cuddler, I see you're trying to protect your classmate, and it's extremely kind from you. However, I can't take custody of Miss Dumplin' away from Miss Shortcake without real evidence. Anyway, her neighbors assured me that Miss Shortcake was doing her best for her sister, but she has been overwhelmed by the situation.

-Of course! Cherry Cuddler ironically sniggered.

It started to become serious. Apple Dumplin' didn't know if she should appear at this moment, or if she should let them talk.

-Whatever you can say, Miss Cuddler, I must make a report. Where did you live, your classmate and you?

Apple Dumplin' remembered what Cherry Cuddler told her, sooner in the day. They were all a big family… She couldn't let the policeman discover the squat. All her new siblings would be evicted, just because of her. _"You had understood the guys who are living here have nowhere else to go, and have nobody to rely on…"_ No, she'll show her they could rely on her.

-Stop it sir, Apple Dumplin' cried, entering the police station. "I'm here. I'm ready to go back in Strawberryland."

Five minutes later, Strawberry Shortcake was here, crying and kissing Apple Dumplin' all over, under Cherry Cuddler's questioning eyes.

-I'm so sorry… Strawberry Shortcake sobbed. "I've been a terrible big sister. I bet you, do forgive me Apple… It won't happen anymore… Never again… I'll always be here for you now… I gave the Café up." 

_**To be continued…**_


	28. Freedom

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-eight: Freedom**

While Strawberry Shortcake was deeply questioning herself about her "big-sisterhood", while Apple Dumplin' was telling Mulberry Murmur with great excitement the way she managed to get around a punishment, while Angel Cake was wondering which name she would give to _her_ Café, Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte has returned in Big Apple City, working together in a joyous and relaxed atmosphere.

Of course, my dear reader, you have already guessed I'm joking.

The two owners of the "Raspberry Meringue" were having a serious argument… once more. As usual, Aunt Edna was checking the order books, waiting for the quarrel to come to an end. As usual, Lem and Ada were lying low under their bed. Nothing else could reassure them better than being in each other's arms; although they couldn't ignore the hollers raising from the first floor.

-HOW did you dare tell her I was nothing else than a COUNTRY BUMPKIN?! Raspberry Torte shouted.

-Because YOU ARE, Raspberry! I knew how to apply nail polish when you were still building mud castle in your garden, with all the other rednecks!

-Let's rather say you smear it! YOU HAVE NO TALENT, Lemon, and you know it! Look at how your "great discoveries" ended! Shall I remember you what happened with the… Glamicure?!

-I can't believe you are so INGRATEFUL, Raspberry! You get everything thanks to ME! Without me, you would be still planting potatoes in your godforsaken hole!

-Thanks to YOU, Lemon? Are you serious? Who have been solicit by Mavis Maraschino herself? You or ME?

-Mavis Maraschino? You give importance to this…

-Anyway, I have been noteworthy, Lemon. ME, not YOU! You believe you are a great star because your aunt gave you everything. In reality, you WON'T be ANYTHING without EDNA! What kind of model were you when you met Strawberry Shortcake? For how many agencies did you pose?

-STOP IT RASPBERRY!

In the third floor, the twins were shivering.

-Can you stand it? Lem asked softly.

Ada, holding her tears, slowly shook her head.

-Me neither. Ada, I think the moment is come…

-Lem… I'm not sure anymore.

-Come on Ada. Don't be scared. I'll always be with you. Everything will be better now.

Lem carefully crawled from under his bed. Ada didn't move.

-Be brave Ada, he said nicely. "I'm with you."

Visibly fighting with her fear, Ada followed her brother.

-You know Ada, I think we would be better anywhere else than here. This is what children do when they are able to stand on their own two feet… As it happens, we have four feet (Ada smiled). I'm sure we would do great thing together, but I can't stand anymore those two shrews.

Ada started and listened carefully, trying to hear if someone was climbing to their room to reprimand them. But Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte were too occupied to hear them.

-Do you think you deserve to be daily, at best ignored, at worst unfairly criticized?

Grabbing her back bag, Ada didn't answer.

-Do you still have the address of this kind young man who visited us, last month?

Ada nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag.

-Good. Let's go now.

Noiselessly, the twins went downstairs. Sputters were still arising from Raspberry Torte's workshop. Aunt Edna hadn't left her office. They tiptoed until the front door. The second later, they were outside.

* * *

It was good to walk freely on the streets. Lem and Ada deeply breathed, enjoying to be all alone, left to their own devices. It reminded them their long walks through London, when they were just children, with Sugar Woofer turning around them. But it was over now, and Lemon Meringue had anything to see with Sugar Woofer's warmth and kindness. That was life… And life threw them out of their house. No, that was wrong: Lem and Ada perfectly knew were to go. They weren't scared. Lem didn't allowed himself to be lost: he had to mind Ada. Ada was reassured: Lem would always protect her.

After ten minutes of walk, Peanut Butter's hostel was standing in front of her. Lem and Ada shared a wink: they had found their new shelter.

Peanut Butter used to host tourist passing through Big Apple City, and Lem and Ada appearance wasn't surprising: two teenagers with back bags (even though only Ada's skirt let him know who was the boy and who was the girl). However, he felt like he had already saw them somewhere before. But after all, there were two more customers.

-Did you take bookings? Her politely asked.

-No… Lem answered.

-But we really need _you_ , in person, Ada added.

Two minutes later, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, Lem, with Ada's help, was telling their story to Peanut Butter, speechless. He as feeling powerless. What could he say to the twins? That their big sister loved them and will be more caring in the future?

-Well, Lem ended, "We'll need to spent a couple of days here."

-… Of course, if you don't mind.

-Of course, I don't mind, Peanut Butter muttered. "But I think you should tell Lemon Meringue where you are, otherwise she'll fret."

-NO! they both cry.

-She'll force us to go back with her…

-Please, sir, Ada begged. "Put us up-only for one night!"

-She won't even notice we're gone.

And Peanut Butter had nothing else to do than wondering in which real mess he got himself. 

_**To be continued…**_


	29. Lem and Ada's story

Disclaimer : This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-nine: Lem and Ada's story**

Peanut Butter had to admit he liked Lem and Ada. They were in his hostel since only a night, but they seemed to be desperately searching the love and attention they have been deprived of for months. And they have certainly elected Peanut Butter as their new big brother. Of course, it was flattering, but Peanut wondered how Lemon Meringue would react if she learnt this. Apparently, they have ran away because they couldn't stand anymore to be neglected, and Lemon may be only delighted to get rid of them. But she may too be extremely jealous. What if she accused him of having kidnap the twins? "Aunt Edna" seemed to be rich and influent. What if she managed to put him in jail?

But the twins weren't thinking of this risk, or they simply tried to not. For the moment, they were telling him every last detail of their life in London. And Peanut Butter was moved. Lem and Ada were quite like Hansel and Gretel, two poor children, ill-treated but their naughty big sister who considered them as two pains-especially Ada, according to that he had understood. They had found shelter in a house that seemed welcoming. Luckily for them, the owner didn't plan to eat them.

-Well, and we both enjoyed playing in Hide-And-Seek Park…

-With Sugar Woofer.

-It looks like Sentimental Park, you see…

-You really should go to England, it's a beautiful country.

-Surely, Peanut Butter answered (he hadn't many things to see about this topic). "Where is Sugar Woofer? You seem to like him a lot. Did he stay in London?"

The twins' happiness immediately vanished.

-No, he's dead, Lem said with a sorrowful tone.

Peanut Butter felt extremely ill at ease. He wanted to comfort the children, but he only managed to remind them painful memories!

-I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you…

-Of course, Ada said.

-Sugar Woofer was a really good fellow, Lem continued, nodding respectfully.

Peanut Butter didn't know what to do. It was a difficult situation. He didn't want to be tactless, but he knew what the twins couldn't stand anymore to be ignored. Did they sister know about their period of mourning?

-Would you like to talk about it with me? He softly asked.

And Lem and Ada told him that Sugar Woofer was still a puppy full of energy when they met him. Their mother had chosen him, charged him of looking after them, the tiny babies lost in the heart of London. Sugar Woofer was the only real link they had with their family, and so they quickly considered him as a fully-fledged member of their family. When he prevented them from crossing the street at the wrong time or barked at threatening stranger, they thought their mother would be delighted to see her children in a such safe company. And, indeed, Sugar Woofer was like a mother for them: he carried their schoolbags when they went to school, leaded them to home when they got lost or warm them at night by laying on their beds. He acted like a zealous nanny, in spite of his four paws and his thick fur.

But, unfortunately, dogs' lifespan is shorter than humans' one. In they thirteenth year, Lem and Ada noticed that Sugar Woofer wasn't as sturdy than before. They had to go to high school by themselves because Sugar Woofer used to sleep the biggest part of the day. They could beat him in a race. He couldn't climb the stairs without being breathless. And, instead of carrying Lem and Ada on his back like a pony, it was Lem and Ada who had to carry him when he was tired. The vet has said it was only due to his great age and that there was anything to do for him.

Sugar Woofer had passed away the previous year. Lem and Ada tried to convinced themselves with all their strength that it was a good thing for their beloved dog to not be suffering anymore, but they couldn't bear to do alone the journeys they uses to do with him, to see the park where they has played together so many times, to find the home silent and empty when they came back from school, or to look at the fireplace and thinking Sugar Woofer will never take a nap here anyway. So, when Lemon Meringue had purposed them to join her in Big Apple City, they jumped at the chance, believing it would be a good idea to flee this place where they had spent their happiest years but who was now only synonyms of grief and abandon. But Lemon Meringue has never been for them what Sugar Woofer was for them.

A long silence followed this story, until Peanut Butter thought he had to say something relevant and fortifying.

-Your sadness is normal, kids, he said, "And no one asks you to forget Sugar Woofer. No one will replace him in your hearts. But one day you'll accept his death. For the moment, think he would dislike to see you so dejected."

The ringtone of Lem's phone interrupted him. It was Lemon Meringue. Peanut Butter was about to say something like "You see? Your sister cares about you!" but he had perfectly noticed that she was attempting to join Lem. Not Ada.

Lem winced and turn his phone off.

-You don't pick up the phone? Peanut Butter kindly asked.

-We don't want to see her anymore! The twins cried in unison.

-So, maybe you could tell her you're with me…

-We don't want neither see her nor talk with her, Lem firmly declared.

-She has been too naughty with us, Ada added.

-Do you think she deserves to be worrying to death about you?

-Yes!

-I don't think it's a good idea to have your revenge this way.

-But we don't want to go back to the "Raspberry Meringue!" Lem shouted.

-I didn't say you have to go back home with her, Peanut Butter explained. "I don't think she could force you to follow her if you explicitly tell her you're not feeling like collaborate with her anymore. Or, maybe your running away made her an electroshock and she's ready to be a better sister now.

The twins stayed surly for a few minutes.

-We agree to meet her…

-But only if you stay with us.

Lemon Meringue arrived ten minutes later. She first accused the twins of being heartless monsters, but she calmed down when Lem stood up to her and showed her how unacceptable her behavior had been toward Ada.

-We want to stay with Peanut Butter, and he's alright to host us, he ended.

Lemon Meringue protested, saying she couldn't stand the idea of knowing them living with a stranger, but the twins stayed on their position. Peanut Butter added how beneficial this experience would be for the twins, who were given the opportunities of meeting to opposite worlds of business.

-If it's what you really want… Lemon Meringue sighed. "I think all that I can to is to tell you goodbye. I'll visit you lately, or you can visit us if you want to."

-No, carry on, it's fascinating, Ada muttered.

Peanut Butter was now in charge of two fifteen-years-old teenagers, and his friend from country, Strawberry Shortcake, had already her own sister. If he decided to marry her, they won't have to wait for a long time before starting a family.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	30. Huckleberry Pie expresses himself

Disclaimer : This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty: Huckleberry Pie expresses himself**

Life was peaceful again in Strawberryland. Berrykin Bloom had recovered the entire use of his wounded arm, and the Princess Berrykin hadn't alluded again her intention of punishing his abuser. Apple Dumplin' almost showed good will when she left the Café for going to the high school. Orange Blossom's construction work was progressing, bit by bit. Orange was split between the supervision of the worksite and her own work at the Mart. Blueberry Muffin did her best to assist her, but she was now five months pregnant, and her strength shriveled up. Angel Cake had the whole control of the Café, anyway Strawberry Shortcake still used to deliver meals to the people who hadn't the opportunity of having lunch at the restaurant. This day, she had to bring sandwiches to Orange Blossom's Berrykins, but she had to see her two human friends for another reason.

-I get a letter from Huckleberry Pie, she announced.

-What does he want? Blueberry Muffin suspiciously asked, skimming her stomach.

-Don't worry Bluebeery, he didn't talk about you. He told me he had debts… He had difficulties in selling his pets. Well, he asks me if I could lend him the money which will get him out of this tricky situation, and he swears me he will repay me as soon as possible.

-We can't abandon our friend! Orange Blossom cried.

-Help him as you wish, but remember I don't want to see him, Blueberry Muffin firmly declared.

-For the moment, all that we will do is send him some money, Strawberry Shortcake declared. "We're not talking about inviting him here."

-Why do you still refuse to see him? Orange Blossom asked. "Are you mad at him? Don't forget it was your fault, too."

Blueberry Muffin frowned. Feeling that an argument was coming, Strawberry interrupted them.

-Listen at me, girls! We don't need to judge Blueberry's relationship with Huckleberry Pie, but to find how to help him. If I'm not mistaken, Orange, you still need funds for your school?

-Yes, indeed.

-And I can hardly pay my bills with what I earn with the Café, Strawberry Shortcake muttered. "We must find another way to help Huckleberry."

-What if we sell him food and supplies for the pets? Blueberry purposed.

-It would be a great idea, Orange answered, "But with which money will we buy them? I think we should organize a collection for him."

Strawberry Shortcake totally agreed with Orange, but there was a tiny detail left.

-Uh… Orange? We are the only humans in Strawberryland, and neither the bugs nor the Berrykins have money… except the Princess Berrykin herself, of course.

Orange Blossom stayed dreamy for a long time.

-The Princess Berrykin… she repeated. "Of course, … Why won't we directly asked her to lend money for Huckleberry Pie?"

-Do you think she will be alright? Blueberry asked.

-Berrykins have the reputation of having a purely utilitarian spirit, but I can tell you they are big-hearted. I bet my life she won't refuse him the assistance he needs… And especially if I personally request her to do so. You know she has a special affection for me…

-Would it be honest?

-It will, and after all Huckleberry promised he will repay her.

* * *

Unlike what Strabwerry Shortcake has guessed, the Berrykin Princess agreed in giving an advance to Huckleberry Pie.

-She said that Huckleberry is an honest young man and she trusted him, Orange Blossom told. "She's sure he won't be late repaying us."

-Finally, all's well that ends wells! Strawberry concluded.

-Another solution was to let him manage by himself, as an adult would do, Blueberry added, but the three girls settled for laughing at this last remark. Blueberry was certainly joking!

But Huckleberry Pie wasn't joking when he sent them a second letter, two weeks later.

-Is he sending the money he owes to the Princess? Angel Cake asked.

-Not really, Strawberry Shortcake muttered, worried.

-So, what does he said? Orange Blossom nervously asked.

-His troubles had gotten worse and… (Orange and Blueberry let out a cry) "And… he's coming in Strawberryland." 

_**To be continued…**_


	31. Huckleberry Pie's back (part 1)

Disclaimer : This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-one: Huckleberry Pie's back (part 1)**

Huckleberry Pie arrived in the afternoon. Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom and Angel Cake were waiting for him resolutely. Strawberry's intention was to put the blame on him for his lack of manners, but he looked so desperate when he got out of his van she forgot the reproaches she wanted to make him.

-Strawberry, I'm so sorry, he moaned before they could say a word.

-What happened to you? Strawberry asked kindly.

-It's a long story… (I'm so stupid!) Before telling it to you, can I let the pets get out of the van?

-You brought your pets HERE?! Angel Cake cried, horrified.

-I had no solution left… (What a fool I am!)

-Be a man for a change! Orange Blossom ordered. "Stop apologizing and scourging you. It's purely useless! Do something useful. First, let your poor animals stretch their paws, and then tell us calmly your story. Let's go to the Café, we'll be better there."

Once more, Strawberry Shortcake admired Orange Blossom's skills of leadership. Without panicking, turning mad or feeling pity for him (unlike they all did), she had managed to take things in hand and sooth Huckleberry Pie; and she was only twenty-years old. She will do great thing later. And her, Strawberry Shortcake… she had a Café, but she gave it up. She did this for Apple Dumblin's good, and, anyway, she didn't want to make an international career. So, why couldn't she ignore this feeling of frustration growing in her heart?

The Café looked awesome. With the animals playing outside and its clean hall were the young women were gathering around an old friend they hadn't see since a so long time, who could imagine they were all living a crisis?

-All that I wanted was to offer the best conditions of life for those poor pets, shamefully abandoned by their owners… Huckleberry started.

-Don't be so grandiloquent and get down to business! Angel Cake impatiently sighed.

-Shh! Let him talk!

-I thought my animal sanctuary wasn't big and comfy enough for them. So, I did work, I bought new furniture… The problem was I hadn't enough money to pay them. I got loans, and I thought I would be able to repay it quickly… I increase the adoption's charge, but it scared off my customers… On the other side, I took all the pets I could find in… and, of course, I had to feed them, wash them, warm them up… Quickly, I found myself flat broke. On top of that, my creditors were growing impatient. They started to chase me up daily to get their money… The money I hadn't… I bet them to give me more time, but they didn't have any of it. It came to the point that I hardly dare getting out of my house, for fear of meeting them! It's when I asked you to lend me money.

-Well, and I suppose you're here to ask us to lend you more? Orange Blossom asked, a bit sourly (she perfectly know how to control her budget, and she couldn't understand how Huckleberry Pie ended by losing his shirt).

-The money you gave me wasn't enough to repay them, and I knew it. So…

-What? Strawberry asked.

-I decided to attempt the impossible to pay my debts.

Huckleberry Pie broke off again. Apparently, he was coming to the most painful part of his story.

-I thought I had anything left to lose…

-Carry on, Strawberry Shortcake encouraged him.

-I mortgaged my animals shelter, a.k.a my house…

Orange Blossom moaned.

-Well, there's everything left to play for! Strawberry cried, trying to seem reassuring. "Try to delete this mortgage. You can't take the liberty of losing it; but I'm sure you'll find a way to earn the money you need by other means."

Huckleberry Pie shook his head.

-No Strawberry, it's not so simple.

-So, what's up? Angel Cake cried. "Can't you be clearer?"

-I took all the money with me…

-Yes?

-I went to the casino…

-Huckleberry Pie… Please… Tell us it's a joke… Orange Blossom muttered.

-And I bet you lost everything? Angel Cake stung.

-I thought it would be a good idea! He whined.

An oppressive silence followed this last declaration. No one wanted to believe what they had heard, until Orange Blossom decided to break it.

-Well, let's recap: You have lost your house and all your savings, you are overburdened with debt, and you can't go back to the Berry Big City at risk of being pursued by your creditors. Am I right?

-Strawberry Shortcake, you are the only person who can get myself out of this bad situation! Huckleberry begged.

Of course, Strawberry Shortcake wanted to help her friend. But she must admit she was out of her depth. These financial questions weren't her specialism, and she couldn't picture what Huckleberry Pie's situation was and what was precisely threatening him. This time, she couldn't help.

-I hope you didn't forget you have one creditor here, too, Angel Cake harshly said, "In the person of the Berrykin Princess".

Huckleberry Pie lengthily moaned. Apparently, he did.

-I'm sure she will be indulgent, Strawberry Shortcake said, trying to comfort him. But everybody in the room knew that indulgence wasn't what Huckleberry Pie needed.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake and Orange Blossom tried to come to an arrangement with the Berrykin Princess. They told her that, due to an unhappy experience, Huckleberry Pie wasn't able to repay her yet, but he was determined to pay his due and was precisely here to reach a compromise with her.

-I must admit a human his stronger than a Berrykin, she finally said, "And winter is coming to its end. If Huckleberry Pie help us to plow the ground in order to make our orchards ready for the springtime sowing, we would be square."

-We are extremely grateful for your understanding, your Majesty, Orange Blossom said.

-We can assure you Huckleberry Pie will be alright, Strawberry Shortcake added.

The same day, Huckleberry Pie asked where Blueberry Muffin was.

-You know she's at the college, Strawberry Shortcake answered, avoiding to look at him in the eyes.

-I went to the college in which she is registered, but they told me it's been four month she hadn't take a course there.

-So, she must be travelling, Strawberry replied, trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

Blueberry Muffin hadn't been against Huckleberry's coming, but she had clearly said she refused to see him or talk to him.

-Blueberry, why are you so angry with him? Strawberry Shortcake has prudently asked.

Blueberry Muffin has lengthily sighed.

-I'm not mad at him, but I don't want him to know he's about to have a baby with me, she has explained. "Do you think he would be a good father for this poor child?"

Taking the last events into consideration, Strawberry Shortcake agreed with Blueberry. Huckleberry was supposed to be an adult, but he was still so irresponsible, so reckless!

-I also think my baby hasn't to pay the price of my own mistakes, Blueberry has added. "I want her to have the best feasible life, a life I can't offer her. Entrust her to a host family is the best thing I can do for her."

What could Strawberry Shortcake answered? 

_**To be continued…**_


	32. Anniversary chapter

Disclaimer : This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **My dear readers,**

 **Today is a "berry" special day-It's _Strawberry Shortcake and the Great Story of Adulthood_ 's first anniversary!**

 **It's been exactly one year since you start reading the adventures and misfortunes of Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, facing this frightening moment that is the passage between teenage years and adulthood; one year you faithfully wait for each chapter, published more or less weekly; and, also, one year I rack my brain in order to invent you new stories.**

 **More seriously, I know you are about twenty to weekly follow this story, and this is a great relief to me to see you appreciate my work and keep reading it in spite of my clumsy English and my storytellers skills that can be improved. I had a lot of doubts about the way I write it, and I currently can not publish as many chapters as I did in times past, but I swear I won't abandon this fanfiction before its end. Anyway, all your propositions for new adventures are welcome and I'll be happy to read your suggestions.**

 **Today, I purpose you a special chapter-a bonus chapter. It doesn't take place in itself in this fanfiction, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

 **Anniversary chapter**

This night, in the Berry Bitty Café, ten little girls have gathered. Their names were Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Orange Blossom, Plus Pudding, Cherry Jam, Apple Dumpling, Sweet Grape and Sour Grape, identical twins with opposite characters, but nevertheless inseparable. What they were doing? They were chatting and laughing, of course, because it was their main activity in Strawberry Land. The thing they didn't know was that their lowest actions were spied by a teenage hidden behind a computer screen. Its name was Mitty and it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl-anyway, it didn't matter. For the moment, Mitty thought it wasn't very interesting to look at little girls talking about everything and nothing. The teen wonder what could happen to them and be worthy to tell.

Somebody knocked at the Café's door.

-What could it be? Orange Blossom asked.

Strawberry Shortcake opened the door and saw… anything. No one was standing on her door step.

-It must be a stupid prank from the Berrykins, Raspberry Torte purposed.

-No, it's not, Strawberry muttered.

She had lowered her eyes and noticed a big basket, left on her doormat. She lifted it and thought it was strangely heavy for a basket. It moreover seemed to move on its own. That was odd: she had never order a new basket, and today wasn't her birthday. Strawberry carried the mysterious basket inside and dropped it on a free table.

-Is this a present? Plum Pudding asked.

-I hope it is full of delicious treats, Sweet Grape said dreamfully. Her sister and her were chefs, and her spirit was full of recipes of cakes and pies.

-Don't be stupid, Sour Grape retorted. "It could be something really useful for us, like a guard dog."

Lemon Meringue, who was a little bit fearful, applauded.

-Oh yes! She cried. A fine guard dog! At daytime, we'll use him like a draft horse, and he'll stand guard at our shop at night. We'll never be scared of being attacked by a monster while we're sleeping.

Curious, Strawberry Shortcake opened the basket and found… the loveliest baby she had ever seen. The baby girl had curled blond hair, big blue eyes and was wearing a little pink dress. She wasn't either crying nor whining, but she was looking at Strawberry Shortcake with a beautiful smile. The little girls couldn't hold a cry of tenderness.

Mitty nodded, satisfied. It was a good beginning for a story.

-What's her name? Orange Blossom asked.

-I read once a Patty Persimmon's in which she discovers a foundling in a basket, just like us, Blueberry Muffin explained. "In this case, the parents always leave a note with the baby to explain what her name is and why they had to abandon her."

Strawberry Shortcake rummaged through the basket, but, apparently, the baby girl's parents had never read novels from Patty Persimmon: there was nothing else than the mysterious baby in it.

-Would you know what your name is? Orange Blossom kindly asked to the baby.

The baby girl shook her head to show she didn't.

-We should examine her swaddling clothes, Blueberry Muffin purposed (she adored detective novel). "Maybe we'll find clues about her identity."

Blueberry Muffin was partially right: a little white symbol was embroidered on the baby's dress, but the girls couldn't come to an agreement about what it was supposed to represent. According to Orange Blossom, it was a turnip; Plum Pudding thought it was a green pear; Sour Grape insured it was an acorn and Lemon Meringue was sure it was a tulip.

Yeah, the _Strawberry Shortcake_ license was a real goldmine for the amateur writer lacking characters, thought Mitty; so many had been created and abandoned since the beginning of the story that it was useless to invent new ones. All that you have to do was to know this series in depth and select the character you need, who was totally forgot now and certainly wanted to be center stage again. Just like Baby-Needs-A-Name, who hadn't been exploited since 1984. And it was true the symbol on her dress wasn't easy to recognize.

-Hey, stop it! Orange Blossom cried.

Mitty frowned: this wasn't planned!

-Who remember Baby-Needs-A-Name now? The young grocer asked.

-The collectors from the outsets, of course, Mitty calmly answered.

-Please-nobody is talking about her anymore! It's not this way you'll attract readership. Baby-Needs-A-Name isn't really the kind of characters that interest people.

-You know, the amateur writer answered, "I write fanfictions that I publish online to let other people read them freely. If I really wanted to make money, I would send my scenario."

-You can't, because you're not a professional scriptwriter, Sour Grape retorted. "You're just hiding yourself behind a pen name and a computer screen to let people you have never meet read the stories you don't dare to show to your friends, because you think it's shameful to be still a Strawberry Shortcake fan at your age. By the bye, I'm sure you have no friend, anyway you won't stand in front of your computer, writing stupid stories."

-I'm not supposed to have friend, Mitty slowly answered. "My friends and my real name don't matter here. On , I'm a public personality who hopes its story will please as many people as possible. My private life, the life I had outside my computer, doesn't concern the people I meet on the Internet."

The teenager stopped a little moment, before adding:

-And I know there's people who enjoy what I write.

-What we were trying to tell you, Blueberry Muffin intervened, "Is that you don't write the way people like it."

-I write the way I like it, Mitty said, surprised. "According to the fact I don't earn money by writing my stories, it must mean I do it to have fun."

-If your only goal was to have fun, Raspberry Torte retorted, "You won't let unindetified persons read your… works, so to speak."

She turned around and look at her friends.

\- You're looking for fame!

-Let us explain you how to write a _good_ story, the kind of story everybody like and commentate, Blueberry Muffin purposed.

-Girls, I start to find you too invasive, Mitty rumbled. "Don't forget you're only fictional characters."

-And you, Mitty, Orange Blossom remarked, "You're not neither real. You're just a kind of… entity that sometimes publish stories about us."

-So, why won't you let us tell you the kind of story in which we like to appear? Strawberry Shortcake added.

The girls were right. Mitty removed its hands from its keyboard to show it was listening to them.

-First of all, Sour Grape started, "We like to live in story written in a good English."

-Forgive me to try to write thoughtful stories, Mitty stung. "Unlike the official superficial booklets (I can't call them books) you sell top dollar to little girls who just want to dream with you."

In fact, it was really upset because it knew that English grammar was its weak point.

-Secondly, Plum Pudding said, "People read fanfictions to relax. They rarely research "thoughtful story" like yours. So, stop bragging about your philosophical education."

Mitty thought angrily that it wasn't a braggart, and that it was pointing problems that were obvious in the series, and that it has, as a public writer, to pass on moral values to its readership like the importance of education, and almost ignored Apple Dumplin' point of view.

-Your readers want to read the adventures of the characters they know well and like, like me. They won't pay attention to what you write if you only focus about characters that they have hardly heard about… like Baby-Needs-A-Name.

-That wasn't nice for her, Mitty noticed.

-She felt asleep. We're talking, and know one takes care of her, Apple Dumplin' explained.

-I was writing her story when you interrupted me, Mitty said, plinking again on its keyboard. "Anyway, I think that all the characters that appear beside you (especially the one I like) deserve a second chance. But let me tell you that even your personality hadn't been well-preserved, Apple Dumplin'."

-What do you mean?

-What is your family link with Strawberry Shortcake?

-I'm her little sister, of course. What a stupid question.

-Excuse me, Apple Dumplin'… Strawberry Shortcake muttered. "You are my cousin."

Apple Dumplin' stared at her in amazement.

-I'm your sister. You take care of me since I'm a baby.

-But after, you leave me because you're not really my sister. You're just my cousin.

-Mitty! Apple Dumplin' shouted. "Strawberry and I need to end this conversation alone. We'll be back later."

The two girls moved away while debating with the aid of "We're not alike at all, Apple" and "Sour Grape and Sweet Grape aren't alike, but they are all the same sisters… like us".

-That was sly, Orange Blossom commented.

Mitty didn't pay attention to what she had said.

-Who else agree with Apple Dumplin'? it asked.

All the girls raised their hands.

-Very well, girls. I found in the… limbo someone who will be delighted to debate about it with you.

At this very moment, the Café's door opened and let a little girl go in. Her appearance was rather singular: She had very long blond hair, but the major part of her face was hidden by a huge white pair of glasses and an orange bowler hat. She didn't seem to be more than six years old, but her whole little body expressed anger.

-Let me introduce you to TN Honey, Mitty proudly said. "You met her in 1981, but I guess you all forgot who she was. Although very little people knows her, she's one of my favorite character".

But instead of yelling (or screaming) at Starwberry Shortcake and her friends, TN Honey settled herself just in front of Mitty's screen and shouted:

-You're a damned hypocrite. You pretend you love me but you only made me appear three times in this fanfiction!

-Let me explain it to you, Mitty stammered, disconcerted. "I consider you're just living a peaceful and happy life, and there's anything to say about it. No news is good news!"

-I'm still not satisfied, TN Honey hurled. "I want you to give me a bigger role."

-What a cheek! Plum Pudding cried.

-Mitty already has difficulties in telling all our stories, Cherry Jam said, "And we're supposed to be the main characters. It he or she started to write about secondary characters, this fanfiction will never end. As an evidence, I can say it's the first lines I say since the beginning of the chapter."

-Well T, Mitty quickly said, trying to soothe them, "I've got an idea: I know you're not noticeable for your life in this fanfiction, but I purpose you to be extremely important… through your death."

-Is this a joke? TN Honey cried.

-Your death will be extremely fanciful, Mitty explained, "And, like all fanciful death, it will be unfair and premature. It will let your husband inconsolable."

-Are you crazy, Mitty? TN Honey roared. "I don't want to die! You're an amateur writer, aren't you? So, find me something else."

-You had what you wanted, Mitty said nicely. "You have been given the privilege of discussing with me, and to make another apparition in one chapter. You should be satisfied."

-Don't forget to talk about us all, Cherry Jam claimed.

-I'm the writer, said Mitty with a strange smile. "I'm free of writing everything I want about you."

And it lowered its computer screen, ending this dialogue. It could now come back to its real life.

* * *

 **This chapter has been the occasion to tell you more about the way I write this fanfiction. I hope you have enjoyed it… and maybe I'll have to write another anniversary chapter for the 16th April of 2019!**

 **See you next time!**


	33. Huckleberry Pie's back (part 2)

Disclaimer : This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-two: Huckleberry Pie's back (Part two)**

* * *

Huckleberry Pie was supposed to start to work the next morning. Meantime, the girls decided to let him stay at the Café. While his dogs were stretching their paws, Huckleberry Pie was answering Apple Dumplin's questions. Of course, Huckleberry was independent, had his own money, could do whatever he wanted when he wanted to… For the young girl, he could do everything that was forbidden to her. His life must be extremely exciting, much more than hers.

After a short night Huckleberry spent by counting his dogs and preventing them from destroying Strawberry Shortcake's room, he presented himself at the orchard, equipped with a spade and all his good willing, but uncertain about his abilities in completing successfully his assignment. Berrykin Bloom was waiting for him, accompanied, as usual, by the Princess Berrykin and the two princesses.

-I don't want them to believe they are better than the other due to their rank, she had said. "They must feel close to their people. Otherwise, they will turn haughty and despising. They'll lose the respect and obedience of their people, and the kingdom my ancestors and I had spent hundreds of years to develop… will collapse in a few years. We all know that a lonely Berrykin is a dead Berrykin."

But little Emerald and Tourmaline didn't know that seeing the agricultural workers working hard was a part of their royal education. For them, it was just another entertainment.

-We're glad to see you back, mister Huckleberry Pie, said the Princess by way of salutation. "Strawberryland needs all its labor force to make our fields ready for our springtime sowing. All that you'll have to do today will be to dig the ground in order to soften it and make it more favorable in having our precious seed. Understand?"

-Yes ma'am, said clumsily the young man, "Uh, I meant Your Majesty."

-Berry well. Let's go!

Berrykin Bloom leaned Huckleberry Pie to the place he had to plow, advised him against digging too close to the sleeping strawberry patches that could get damaged, and then went supervising the other Berrykins. This time, Emerald and Tourmaline didn't follow him.

-Who's that girl? Emerald whispered to her twin sister, using their Berrykin language that humans could not understand (Berrykin Bloom had told them, once, that some thoughts could not be said out loud, because they could hurt people; and she believed she was going to express a hurtful thought).

-I don't know, her sister answered, using the same language for the above-mentioned reason.

The little princesses were perfectly able to make a distinction between a male Berrykin and a female one, but, as they had only lived since that day with young women, they imagined that every human was a girl, too.

-What happen to her hair? It is so short, it's ugly.

-Maybe she has a disease?

-Perhaps. But what are these awful clothing? Why isn't she wearing a dress, like all the other girls?

-Maybe she doesn't know what a dress is?

-Poor girl!

Even though Emerald and Tourmaline were still very young, they had a little bit caught that they were supposed to be exemplar for all the other Berrykins and come to their aid anytime they would need it. And this strange girl, named Huckleberry Pie, really seemed to need it.

-What can we do for her? Tourmaline asked.

-I know that… _our people_ (Emerald didn't understand very well that this word meant, but it was the word her mother used when she told them about the other Berrykins) throw a magic powder coming through their hands to make our precious strawberries reach maturity quicker. I saw them do so, once.

-And so?

-Maybe her hair will grow thanks to our powder!

-Do you know how to throw it?

-No, but it seemed very easy.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. Instead of throwing a stream of flakes, like the adult did, the little princesses had to concentrate a lot before managing to get some sparks out of their hands. And yet they were unable to direct them. The sparks couldn't rise high enough to reach Huckleberry's head; they just scattered in the air, before vanishing on the floor. In front of them, Huckleberry Pie was still plowing, without noticing what they were trying to do.

-It's too hard for us, whined Tourmaline. "We are so small and she's so big…"

As well as despondency, Emerald was experiencing an intense feeling of frustration. She was a little princess, and she was unable to complete this task that was easy as pie for all the others! What kind of princess will she be, if she was so unskilled?

-I won't stop before having make her hair grow! She shouted at her sister.

And, gathering all her energy, angst and willpower, she stretched one more time her tiny hands toward Huckleberry's head. Her whole body shivered as she felt her magic, coming from the bottom of her innards, crossing it. The shivers quickly turned into a great warm, that spread through all her limbs. The fire gathered in her hands, and, when Emerald thought her palms were going to burn, she saw a powerful spurt of flame gushing out of her hands… right to the back of Huckleberry's head, the place she had targeted.

-Ouch! Huckleberry cried, rubbing his hair where he has been burnt and turning over to see who had attacked him. But he didn't see any threatening people, just the two princesses, innocently looking at him.

-Hi kids… hmm, princesses, he said clumsily. "Hey, what are you doing here? Are you going to stay here and watch me working?"

-Why not? Emerald asked bravely.

-No reason, Huckleberry replied, unsettled by the princess' aplomb. "But, isn't it a little… boring?"

-Absolutely not, Tourmaline answered.

Huckleberry sighed. He used to think he was really mature, really trustworthy, but he had just been taken down a peg or two by babies. Royal babies, admittedly, but babies anyway!

Behind him, the princesses had started exploring their new power.

-I was extremely angry, Emerald explained to her sister in Berrykin language, "And I felt this fire going out of my body."

-I want to try, too! Tourmaline shouted.

They were extremely excited and no longer thought about Huckleberry Pie. Just like her sister, Tourmaline raised her hands and concentrated, but nothing happened.

-It's not fair, she whined.

By her side, Emerald was trying to throw fire again, but her efforts stayed vain, too. Apparently, this tiny sparkle had appeared just to prove them they had powers, but had immediately vanished. Even worse: no one had witnessed their performance! Who will trust them, when they'll say they had done something that no one had done before? As and when their failures came one after another, their frustration and disillusion grew stronger and stronger. Until…

-I think we will never do it anymore, Tourmaline sadly concluded, letting herself fall on the floor.

-Let us have one more try, Emerald purposed, trying to look optimistic in order to encourage her sister, but she was feeling too that it was certainly a waste of time. "A last try, together, if you will…"

Reluctantly, Tourmaline stood up and placed herself side by side with her sister. As they raised, one more time, just like they had done tens of time before, their hands to the strawberry patches, Tourmaline reminded all her despondency, and anger. What was the point? During a second, a tiny little second, they had thought they were powerful, too, worthy of being princesses; but this second was over, and their hope too. And, as she stayed just next to her sister, Tourmaline could feel Emerald was thinking the same thing. But, at the moment Tourmaline was about to let her arms falling down furiously, she felt an abnormal heat on her stomach, a heat that grew and spread in her chest, then to her arm. She turned her head victoriously toward her sister, but, according to her beaming smile, she was experiencing the same thing. The heat stopped in the top of her hands, creating at Tourmaline the impression of touching a scorching hotplate, and then left her body under the form of a little fireball springing out of her finger, immediately joined by Emerald's own fireball.

-We did it! The twins cried.

-We're stronger when we are together, Emerald noticed.

But their joy didn't last long. The two fireballs trace a bright arc of a circle… before landing on a strawberry patch, which immediately caught fire.

-Fire! Fire! They whined, terrified.

Huckleberry Pie spun round and stayed astonished when he saw the pending disaster. Repeating "Fire!" was the only thing he could do. His brain had stopped working, and all that he could do was to watch the blaze gaining ground, standing on his wobbly legs which could hardly support his weight. The twins and him would have been seriously burned, or maybe killed, if some Berrykins weren't working near. Alerted by the babies' shouted, they quickly managed to muffled the fire.

* * *

-Mister Huckleberry, I want to know what you did, the Princess Berrykin ordered.

All Strawberryland has gathered for an exceptional trial, in order to determine the circumstance of the fire that could have been deadly. Huckleberry Pie was the main suspect.

-I was just working, when I heard the girls…

The Princess silenced him with an impatient movement of the hand.

-Of course, and the fire started all by itself? That's ridiculous. I seriously advise you to tell us all the truth, otherwise… And my daughters aren't _girls_ , they are _princesses_.

Standing next to her, Berrykin Bloom was here, the two shocked princesses in his arms. He was trying to give Huckleberry a fortifying look, but he was as shaken up as the twins, and could hardly prevent himself from shivering. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky the twins have been. If his workmates hadn't been so close to them… At this moment, his arms would have been empty, and he would have been searching for their burnt-out corpses. Their heirs… The Princess would have never forgiven him. She would have sentenced him to death. Maybe she was already blaming him, for having left the princesses alone?

-Mister Huckleberry, you don't realize how gross your situation is. You have caused a fire, and you didn't even try to rescue our heirs, who missed to be burnt alive. What have you got to say for your defense?

-I'm innocent! Huckleberry Pie shouted. "I swear I didn't cause this fire."

The Princess thumped her table.

-That means you're accusing my daughters of being pyromaniacs? she fulminated. "Look at them! They are so traumatized they can no longer talk!"

-Mister Huckleberry, Berrykin Bloom said with a trembling voice, "You really should say all the truth…"

Emerald and Tourmaline were silently crying, too.

-I _am saying_ the truth! Huckleberry cried, almost crying, too.

The trial lasted all afternoon long. When night came, Huckleberry was still protesting his innocence, the Princess was still determined he was guilty, and the princesses were still mute. It was the time of the legal outcome. The opinions were mixed: for the Berrykins, it was obvious Huckleberry Pie was responsible; for Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, it was highly improbable!

-Hucklberry Pie is a nice guy, Strawberry Shortcake explained. "Why would he…"

-Maybe he didn't want to, Orange Blossom cut. "We all know what he did to Blueberry, and he probably ruined her life, without being aware of it. It was certainly an accident, but Huck is so immature he can't simply confess to it."

After the legal outcome, the Princess declared, and that didn't surprise the audience, that the court has sentenced Huckleberry Pie guilty of having destroyed a strawberry patch and having put in deadly danger members of the royal family.

-Considering your inability in completing a task properly, the Princess concluded, "The court won't sentence you in doing community service, but you are sentence in leaving Strawberryland as soon as possible and to never approach the princesses again".

This sentence looked unimportant, but, once more, Huckleberry had lost a home and friends.

And the twins didn't know well if they had to reveal their power, or to keep it secret.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	34. A sour Raspberry!

**Hello all,**

 **The gap between the 32th and 33th chapters has been quite long because I had to pass through my exams and a period in which I have been out of ideas. Sorry!**

 **Anyway, I will write a true end to this story, which will still last for a few chapter.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-three: A sour Raspberry!**

When Peanut Butter woke up, his guest house was silent. The twins Lem and Ada were quietly sitting in their room, at one point a visitor would have not notice their presence.

-Good morning, Peanut Butter said with a voice that he hoped to be warm and comforting.

The twins answered with a nod and went back to their drawing notebooks. Since they had told their whole story to him, they have locked themselves into a deep muteness, and an avoiding attitude; just like if they regret to have shown him their true colors. Peanut Butter could not reproach the way they act: They did their best to help him, without waiting for his instructions. It was maybe a result of their education, mainly based, he couldn't deny it, on abandon and negligence. Their mother had sent them far from her, saying it was for their own good; it was a chore for their big sister to take care of them; and since their youngest age, their only support, the only one who brought them love and attention, was a dog. Maybe all that drove them to the idea they were just unwanted people, only good enough to make the thankless task, who had barely the right to live. That was sad. Peanut Butter really wanted to help them, but the twins rejected him. They were both part of a very private pair, in which he was not welcome. He noticed that when Lem and Ada suddenly stopped talking when he joined them, when they left the room he has entered, when they avoided looking him in the eye when he was talking to them. Peanut Butter really wanted to help them, and sometimes he was heart-broken when he though the twins would never understand how worthy they really were if they didn't even let him approach hem. His only recovery was being sure that they were better with him than with their sister who tormented them all day long.

* * *

In the "Raspberry Meringue", Raspberry Torte was carefully listening to all that Lemon Meringue was saying to her customers. Well, she wasn't spying, she was just keeping her informed! And that she heard didn't please her…

-No, I don't think that pink hair grip would fit you, my dear. Why won't you try this pretty yellow headband on instead? … Oh yes, this one perfectly brings our eyes out!

Now, she was saying that pink, her lucky colour since always, was ugly! Raspberry could feel her blood bubbled on her veins, and she really felt like bursting inside hairdressing salon to slap Lemon, but she breathed deeply to control herself. No, she really shouldn't do that. Their store's reputation would be ruined! Lemon's aunt would certainly kick her out after a such scandal. And then, where could she go? It was no way she returns to Berry Bitty City: All the other girls would say something like: "Did you really think you could be something else than a hillbilly?" and laugh at her misfortunes! She had to act more… cleverly.

-I hope you enjoyed your stay at the "Raspberry Meringue", Raspberry said with a large, artificial smile while holding the door to their leaving customer.

-Thank you, Miss., Your store is so quiet! This is really rare and appreciable in a such big city.

-We do our best to offer a calm and relaxed atmosphere for our dear customers, Raspberry answered with an unctuous voice. "Our house is all the more so quiet as the two youngest employees left last week".

-Really? The customers cried with a sincere interest. "Now as you mention it, I perfectly remember the charming teenagers that used to help you. What happened to them?"

Raspberry let out a long fake sight.

-My partner, miss Lemon Meringue, couldn't manage to love them. She kept bullying them, morning to night. Anything the did was good enough for her. She was constantly reprimanding them about the way they had folded the clothes, the way they had greeted the customers, th way they had swept the hairdressing salon… Who could live like that? They decided to tender their resignation, and I must admit I perfectly understand their decision.

-The poor children! The customer explained with tears in her voice. "Such polite, well-educated fellows! Did they find a good situation now?"

-I don't know, Raspberry retorted, pretending to seem sorry. "According to the latest news, they are hosted by a friend of them. But… for how long?"

The customer wiped her eyes.

-That a tragic story, she finally said. "I would have never believed this from Miss Lemon. She always looked so kind… I guess she better be an actress. I'll talk about it around me."

-Please do, Raspberry Torte said with a little smile as she let her getting out of the Store.

* * *

It didn't take many times to this piece of new for spreading, Raspberry Torte could see it. At their store, customers who asked Lemon Meringue became scarce. When they accidentally met her on the streets, they pretended to not see her, and only spoke to her if she greeted them first. Sometimes, Lemon Meringue went at Raspberry's floor to check if everything was right with the customers, but when she asked them questions they rudely answered that they needed no help and that Raspberry Torte was doing everything right. Raspberry Torte was looking at her enterprise's progresses with great satisfaction: she felt like she could at least have her revenge against Lemon Meringue, the girl from a good family, protected by a rich aunt that made she benefit from her contacts; the girl that pretended to be her benefactor and had often boasted about it; who was now less considered than a street cleaner. Raspberry Torte was extremely proud of her achievement and congratulated herself, but her headiness prevented her from realizing her act could have irreparable consequences on her… workmate's (I guess we can no longer talk about friendship, can't we?) life.

Poor Lemon Meringue couldn't even find reassurance to her aunt Edna; she had concluded the girls were running their business correctly and had left them the previous month. Lemon Meringue was not fooled and had perfectly understand she had loosen her reputation; but she couldn't guess what she could have done to deserve it, and who could have worked for discrediting her in the eyes of the public. Raspberry Torte herself had turned much more distant. When she talked to her about her anxieties and doubts, Raspberry didn't really listen to her; even worse, she seemed to enjoy hearing the tale of her misfortunes. When the "Raspberry Meringue" was closed, she no longer hung up with her, showing her her last sketches and asking her what she thought of that; no, on the contrary, she now used to fly to meet another girl, a red-hair "haute couture" tailor of Pearis, named Rebecca Rotte. Lemon Meringue found herself all alone during long afternoons, during which her only distraction was to browse her very old diary, the one she had lost when she was still a little girl and who had been found again just before her move to Big Apple City. She had hesitated a lot before opening it, because she thought she was just a little fool at the time and that she could only be humiliated to discover the silly thoughts she could have had; but her curiosity turned stronger. She used to run it when she lived in Big Apple City for the first time, so maybe she could find some good tips for her now! She opened it at the first page.

 _"Dear diary,_

 _I just arrived to Big Apple City! I'm feeling so excited! But in the same time I'm a bit worry too… Auntie Edna always says that I'm a brilliant girl and everything would be alright here, and I hope she's right. I want to have a lot of friends! I visited my new studio. It's rather small, but I met my neighbors. She's a painter and an artist, and her name is Orange Blossom. I don't think I could be a painter, too, because I could stain my pretty dresses._

 _Alright, see you later!_ _"_

Her syntax and her style were poor, but Lemon Meringue was only five years old when she wrote this note. But, as mediocre as her writing skills could be, the reader could understand that Lemon Meringue was already a temperamental and demanding child. Lemon Meringue quickly flipped through another notes.

 _"Dear diary,_

 _My studio is definitively too small for me! I had many dresses to tidy, but there's not room enough for my four wardrobes! That' simply unacceptable. I wish Auntie Edna was here to help me… But I found another solution by myself: The next-door studio is still unoccupied so I would use it as a second room. Orange Blossom isn't sure it would be a good idea but I don't care._

 _I'm a pure genius!_ _"  
_ _  
_

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Something awful happened to me today: a horrible girl settled into my second studio and forced me to move all my belonging. What a rudeness! I think we would never be friend. She has a weird name (TN Honey), she talks with a strange accent and in top of that she's not interest in clothing! On the contrary, she has many books. I hate reading! It gives me headaches. I don't want to be her friend, and I hope Orange Blossom either."_

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Guess what? Orange Blossom had left berry early this morning because she wanted to paint the greengrocers put their stalls up. She came back with a real baby and a white rabbit! She had named her Apricot, because she had been abandoned into an apricots crate, and she said the rabbit warmed her up during the night. Orange Blossom and TN Honey are delighted to have a baby to take care of, but I'm not: a baby would disturb me. If she prevents me from sleeping, I would have horrible shadows under my pretty eyes, and it would spoil my future career of model._

 _I'm so sad here. I hope I'll be back home soon._ _"_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I found my first job! I have to pose for an advertisement of shampoo! I always knew I was the greatest and the prettiest. Sorry, I can't write any longer, I have to share this piece of new with Orange Blossom and TN Honey, I'm sure they will be green with envy!_

 _See you later!"_

 _"Dear diary,_

 _I had a fight with TN Honey this morning. The office that hired me is next to the place where T. works as a laboratory assistant, so she asked me if we could walk together. I said I didn't want to, because she's so weird that she would bring shame on me (that is true). TN Honey answered that I look like a sheep with my curled hair, a vain sheep in top of that. I told her that she hadn't have the right to criticize me as she is in my country, and that she should go back to her island where everyone is crazy. It made her berry upset, she even cried and said I was_ _genophobic_ _cenophobic_ _I don't even remember the odd word she used. Orange Blossom sided with her._

 _I'm sure they are jealous of my loveliness. That's so unfair!"_

Lemon Meringue's eyes went clouded. She didn't know why exactly, if it was due to nostalgia, or because of the embarrassment to discover how spoiled and disagreeable she was as a little girl. Her way to overcome problems was to deny them with an incredible bad faith, pretending they were never her fault and thinking she was perfect, without putting herself in question. Finally, it was exactly what she did since she settle in Big Apple City for the second time, right? Thinking that everything was due to her due to her aunt's richness and considering her friends and her own sibling as her subordinates. Oddly, Orange Blossom and she used to be good friends. How did their friendship start? 

_"Dear diary,_

 _Today was the most humiliated day of my whole life! Orange Blossom forced me to apologize toward TN Honey. At the beginning I didn't want to, but Orange Blossom told me that if I don't, she would tell everyone that I'm racist and no one would want to take picture of me. So, I went to her door and said I was sorry. TN Honey wasn't even angry anymore, and she said she forgive me because I was just a silly little girl. She also said that she would really like to be friend with me, because there's so many people outside who are naughty with her because she's not American. I don't know why, but I also feel sad for her now._

 _Well, see you later!_

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Orange Blossom, Apricot, TN Honey and I spent a great afternoon in Sentimental Park today! It was a such sunny day that Orange said that we should all go play outside, and that it would be great for Apricot's early learning. Finally, I discover that even if we where different, we all enjoy the same game, like slipping in the slide or go on the swing. We had a so good time! I hope we will do it again tomorrow._

 _Good night!"_

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Who could believe that Orange Blossom and TN Honey were so courageous? We were all four (Orange, T, Apricot and I) playing on the swings, when two girls approached and asked me if I knew why monkeys were allowed to go in the park. I didn't understand what they mean, but Orange and T did. Orange cried that the entry to the parc should be forbidden for brainless stuck-up Madam like them, and T even fighted with them! They finally ran away, shouting we were dangers to the public. Even though we have won, Orange Blossom was particularly choked. I'm sure the girls knew they would hurt her if they compare her with a monkey. So, why did they do that?_

 _I'll try to answer tomorrow, I'm so tired."_

Yes, these last notes were the key. Empathy and compassion, they were two words she had forgot when she was so obsessed with her thirst for fame. She had forgotthat she was surrounded by human beings, and not by machines. She had forgot that everyone-she, Raspberry Torte, Lem and Ada, Orange Blossom-where definitively sharing the same essence: try to get their values accepted and were equally terrified by the idea of being ignored or denied. Ada never wished her arm, but she always considered her like a competitor. She had abandoned her friends because she persuaded herself she was much better than them. She slowly dropped the diary. The only thing she was thinking about know was the way she would put her mistakes right. 

_**To be continued…**_


	35. Farewell Huckleberry Pie

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Farewell Huckleberry Pie**

_Berrykin Bloom was sweating. He had another nightmare about the fire that had missed to kill the two little princesses. At daytime, he bravely tried to hide his trauma to the young berrykins; it was his duty to keep them confident and carefree. But at night… As soon as he found himself all alone in his room, as soon as the darkness had filled the place, the horror started again. At first, there were the flames; high red flames that destroyed everything in their path and that surrounded him. And then, the shouts started. Two desperate children's voices that were screaming out of pain and begged him to save them. But he couldn't move. He was rooted on the spot. All that he could do was attending the princesses' death and hearing their screams, which were more and more pleading and harrowing as and when the fire gained on them. Berrykin Bloom used to try to plug his ears, but it didn't prevent the voices from resonating again and again in his skull, until he himself woke up in his bed, in tears, before finally remember that the princesses were safe and sound in their castle. He let out a deep sigh. How could he forget what had happened?_

 _-In my mind, you'll have this on your conscience until the end, said a voice in the darkness._

 _Berrykin Bloom jumped and let out a little cry, but he restrained himself from crying. This time, Berrykin Bertram was sitting on the foot of the bed. Bloom didn't need to turn up his light to distinguish his malevolent green eyes and his morbid smile in the darkness._

" _When will it stop?" Berrykin Bloom thought as he closed again his eyes. He didn't know what was the most worrying: his nightmare, or the vision of his deceased cousin._

 _-You need me, Berrykin Bertram explained with a dulcet voice. "I'm your conscience. I'm here to make sure you won't forget about your previous mistakes."_

 _-Stop bullying me! Bloom shouted, hearing that his voice was shocked with tears._

 _-You need me more than you never did, Bloom. You made a serie of missteps recently. Missteps that could have had a… tragic issue. What if you forget once more that you're not perfect?_

 _-I never pretended to, Bloom muttered._

 _-You never did? You shouldn't lie to me, my dear little cousin. I could get extremely angry. But I'll consider, only for this time, that your great age and your diminished condition prevent you from being fully conscient of what you said. What will be the next step? Will someone die, next time?_

 _Once again, Berrykin Bloom plugged his hears, his tears rolling through his cheeks. "He's not real", he though very hard, "He's not real…"_

* * *

Huckleberry Pie's life has taken a berry unexpected turn since his banishment from Strawberryland. As he had nowhere left to go, he was force to live in his van, his berry last possession, and now the only one thing that could be foreclosed for paying his debts. His pets spent the most of their time outside, in the streets, just like stray animals; and it was a hard situation for him: they were dirty and disheveled, and none of the passerby dared to stroke them, they were too afraid of catching an infection. Huckleberry himself couldn't have time for getting on well with his neighbors, as he shifted his van every night, by fear of getting found by his creditors. Anyway, how could he get on well with someone now? His own clothes were stiff out of dirtiness and holed, he was thin by dint of never eat his fill and he was wearing a stubble. He now looked like a beggar. He used to earn money by making his dogs make some street performances, but it was hardly enough to feed them. Most of all, Huckleberry feared the day where his van's fuel tank will be empty. He couldn't afford to buy gas, and he would be definitively immobilized. And then, what will happen to his animals? What will happen to him if his creditors find him? Maybe he will be put in jail? Maybe they would force him to be their slave? No, it couldn't happen! Then, an idea came to his mind. The Berry Big City had nothing else to offer him. Nothing prevented him from fleeing far, very far where nowhere knew him. He would change his identity and have a brand-new start, without debts. Of course, all his old friends would certainly be worry after his disappearance, but maybe he would be able to contact them after a few times. Finally, Huckleberry started to think it would be rather funny, after all. A big adventure, in which he could have the life he had always dreamed for! No, he won't do again the same mistakes. This time, he'll do everything correctly. He would open the most famous pet shelter of all the berry world. And when he'll be rich… Well, why won't he start seriously dating with his childhood lover, Blueberry Muffin?

His decision was taken berry quickly. The same night, Huckleberry made his pets getting into the van, turned the key, and started driving. His pets could feel his excitement, and couldn't keep still.

-Please, stay calm, Huckleberry begged when a kitten jumped on the steering wheel.

To occupied to try to make him get down, Huckleberry noticed too late the figure on the crosswalk. The only thing he had the time to see was her very long hair. And then he heard the bump.

-Oh no, he muttered, as a chilly sweat ran down to his back.

Huckleberry stopped the van and hurried at the pedestrian's side. She was unconscious and motionless, her legs oddly twisted.

 _He had killed her._

Huckleberry stood up straight and swept the street with his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Call the police? Definitively not! He was _a murderer. He had killed an innocent young girl. He will rot in jail for the rest of his life._

Huckleberry rubbed his eyes. I must be a nightmare. No, it couldn't be possible! He didn't want to-He couldn't be a killer. Killer were bad people; they had no morality and intentionally hurt their victims for robbing them. He, Huckleberry, wasn't. He was just a clumsy boy that tried to honestly earned his life. He wasn't a criminal. It was an accident! An accident! But the young lady's corpse was still here, laying on the asphalt next to his van's wheels. Will the court of law believe his good faith?

Suddenly, Huckleberry heard sputters. Someone was coming! He raised his head and saw two other persons running toward him-according to their attitude, they had saw him, too, and had understood what had happened. They seemed to be a young man and a young woman; Huckleberry didn't wait for them. He jumped on his van as quickly as he had gotten out of it and fled. After all, the darkness was thick, and they had certainly not been able to see his features. With a bit of luck, they will not be able to make a report to the police station. With some luck, the investigators will never confound him. With some luck…

* * *

Plum Puddin' was standing by his twin sister's bedside, TN Honey next to him. It was a strange feeling. Even though he was the firstborn of the twins, Plum Puddin' had always been the weakest of them both, and it was Plum Pudding who used to keep watch over him when he was sick, what was regular when they were still little children. Now, it was his turn, but Plum Puddin' couldn't really say if he was taking to heart this shift of this situation, or if he was feeling guilty for failing to protect her correctly. TN Honey and him had attended her last dance performance, as usual. But, at the end, one of Plum Pudding's workmate, Lime Chiffon, had complained about Plum Pudding's behavior: according to her, she used to hide her sportswear and kept discouraging her, repeating her that nothing was right with her: she was too fat, not supple enough, and she would never be talented enough to be a principal dancer. Since he was her twin brother, he was certainly the best person for telling her to stop! Meanwhile, Plum Pudding had left the community center, all alone. When Plum Puddin' and TN Honey were running after her, they saw the road hog knocking her over and left her for dead. From whom came the responsibility? From him, who hadn't been able to protect his sister? From Lime Chiffon, who had made them late? Or… from Plum Pudding herself, who could have evaded the car? He couldn't know. He didn't know. It was so hard for him. When he had saw the unanimated body of his sister on the floor, everything else had vanished around him. He hadn't paid attention to the circumstance surrounding her accident. All that he tried to do was to embrace her, to make sure she was still alive. And now, all that he could see was his twin sister, laying in this white hospital bed. By his sides, TN Honey was slowly patting him in he back and promising him they would find the responsible and make him pay for what he has done, but Plum Puddin' could hardly listen to that she was saying. More than Plum Pudding's coma, he was also dreading the moment when she would wake up. The collision had greatly damaged her legs' nerves and muscles, and the only fact of standing up would be a trial for her. The surgeon had added that she could in all probability stay lame for the rest of her life. Poor Plum Pudding. How will she react when she'll learn that she had just lost her reason to life?

* * *

Lemon Meringue slowed down as she approached the "Peanut Butter Spread", the house that had been reorganized as a youth hostel by a young man named Peanut Butter… and that was also the place where her sibling had taken refuge. She finally stopped, a few meters before the front door. She wondered if it was proper to come back now. It had been two weeks the twins were living here. They must think she had forgotten them, or maybe they had already move to a more welcoming place. Her determination, that was already pretty little, finished to disappear into thin air. Lemon Meringue was about to turn back and leave, when Peanut Butter got out of his hostel and waved at her. Trapped, Lemon Meringue reluctantly walked toward him.

-I saw you through the window, he explained with a shy smile. "Lem and Ada will be pleased to see you."

He then leaded her to the room where the twins stayed.

-Lem, Ada, he announced, "You have a visitor."

-A visitor? Lem repeated, while Ada was frowning. But their intrigued air turn to surprise-even fear for Ada-when Lemon entered the room. By his side, Peanut Butter had slipped away. He knew that a family crisis was about to explode, and he didn't want to be between the devil and the deep blue sea. Lemon Meringue slowly walked through the room and sat down on one of the beds.

-Hello, she muttered.

The twins gave her a funny look. Lemon Meringue started to wonder what she would have prefer: to stand their disdainful silence, or to hear their torrent of reproaches. She thought about leaving, but she knew she couldn't do that. She was the big sister, and she had now to take responsibility for her mistakes.

-I know I never be really present for you, she softly said. "Forgive me."

Ada look down, while her brother was still staring at Lemon, anger shining in his eyes. " _You were supposed to protect us_ ", they silently shouted, " _Instead of that you abused of your authority. You promised to give us a shelter, and you threw us out. You said you will comfort us, but you only gave us disdain and fear. You said you will be a mother to us, and you were our executioner. We will never forget what you've done to us."_

Instead of that, Lem calmly said:

-Anyway, we didn't plan to stay in Big Apple City for too long. We had decided to go back to London.

" _You can't understand how sorry I am,_ said Lemon Meringue's eyes, _"You can't understand how I suffer now. I would give anything to be given a second chance to be the berry best big sister for both of you."_

Instead of that, she said:

-Well, it's a good idea. I hope you will be happy here.

Ada stayed quiet, but she was shouting inside her head:

" _It's only up to us to be happy now, Lemon Meringue. We lost our dog, we lost our family. You rejected us, and, even though no one talks about that, we will now that the rest of the family-Aunt Edna that has always favored you, our parents that had never saw us-will rule in your favor. We are forced to leave. Lem is the only loved one I have left, and I'm the last loved one Lem has. No, only death could tear us apart. Lemon, I think you are sadder that I am, because I know that whatever ordeal we will have to cross, Lem will always be here for me, and I'll always be here for him. You can stay here, with your successful store and the wealthy persons that pretend to be your friends, I won't envy you; because I will never be alone."_

A long silence followed this short dialogue.

-Do you need any king of help? Lemon kindly asked.

-We will manage by ourselves, Lem coldly answered.

Lemon had nothing else to say. There was nothing else to do except standing up and leaving. _"Farewell, kids",_ she thought.

-Goodbye, she said. "Maybe I could visit you in London?"

" _You keep dreaming",_ Lem and Ada though.

-Yeah, why not? Lem said. "Well… goodbye".

Lemon Meringue never saw again the twins. The next morning, very early, they flew away for Great Britain. The only thing they left behind them was a goodbye letter addressed to Peanut Butter.

* * *

In Berry Big City, it was 16.00. The school's bell had just rung; however, Apple Dumplin' was furious. Berry, berry furious.

-I hate history, I hate Mrs. Milk Roll, I hate SCHOOL!

Mulberry Murmur, who followed her, was, still extremely calm. That was her tactic, a sly one: she put on an unfazed face in any ordeal, before stabbing her enemies in the back.

-You totally screw the last test up, didn't you?

-Don't make fun of me Mulberry, it was just impossible. Who cares about _the history of the establishment of grains silo by the insect population since the 1950's_ anyway? Mrs. Milk Roll is just sadistic.

-It's sure she doesn't help you to make your report cart better! Mulberry Murmur sniggered.

-I hate her.

-I do too. And I think she deserves a revenge.

Apple Dumplin' stared in amazement.

-Do you think we could?

-Of course, if she doesn't see us. How many times do you have before coming back home?

-Not many. My big sister is extremely watchful about everything I do now.

-It's a pity she still treats you like a baby and doesn't let you hanging out with friends after school. Well, it won't be long. Tomorrow, we'll give her what she deserves.

The next morning, Apple Dumplin' was ready to follow Mulberry's plan. She had told Strawberry Shortcake she had a presentation to make with one of her classmates, so she had a good reason for staying in school for a long time after the end of her lessons. Mulberry and her stayed in the study hall until the school's closing, refining their plan's last details and trying to muffle their giggle. At least, they stood up and pretend to leave the school. But instead of crossing the portal, they skirted the main building to go back to the playground. It was totally empty now. Mulberry made sure no one was spying them, and got an aerosol out of her schoolbag.

-C'me on, Apple, everybody needs to know what Milk Roll really is! Mulberry muttered.

I can't tell you which insults Apple Dumplin' and Mulberry Murmur tagged on the playgrounds' wall, because it would force me to change this story's rating. But you can anyhow guess what kind of insults could write angry teenagers who want to avenge themselves on their teacher.

Once their misdeed fulfilled, they ran out of the school as if nothing had happened, but impatient to discover their classmates, and especially Mrs. Milk Roll, reaction.

* * *

When Plum Pudding opened her eyes, all that she could see was white. It was certainly the cameras' flashes that were blinding her. Oddly, she couldn't hear any crackling. Nor applause. But she could feel the pain in her legs. She had dance too much for her public, but what won't she do for it? No physical suffering could surpass the joy of standing here, in the stage, in front of an elated public. For Plum Pudding, it was the definition of paradise.

-Hello, said a soft voice next to her ear. "How are you feeling?"

It took a few seconds to Plum Pudding for recognizing this voice. It was Plum Puddin's, her twin brothers', one. He had witnessed her performance, like he always did.

-How have I been? She asked.

She was so exhausted that even talking was hard to her.

-You've been perfect, Plum. Absolutely perfect.

So, why did he sound so sad?

-Did something get wrong during the show?

-No Plum. But you need rest.

Plum Pudding found the strength of turning her head. She wasn't in a stage, she wasn't even in the community center, but she was laying in a bed in an unknown room, her both legs aching, and too weak to stand up. She nevertheless tried to sit up straight. Plum Puddin' stopped her.

-Please, don't move, he said with a worried voice.

Plum Pudding saw that a blond woman was sitting next to him, but she couldn't remember her name for the moment.

-Where am I?

-You're at the hospital. You had a car accident.

A car accident? It doesn't have any sense. She hadn't even her driving license!

-It can't be true…

-I wish it wasn't true, Plum. You've been knocked down. Now please, stop moving and try to recover…

Knocked down by a car? Could it explain the pain she felt in her body?

-Plum Pudding?

-Yes?

-Will I be on my feet soon?

Plum Puddin' didn't answered immediately. The hardest moment had come. He shared a look with TN Honey, but she couldn't do anything for him. He had to deal with the situation all by himself.

-When will I be able to dance again? Plum Pudding asked with more insistence.

Plum Puddin' deeply sighed to gathered his courage.

-The doctor can't pronounce on it now, he said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice behind a reassuring tone, "But she can tell for sure you need a lot of rest to- "

-What happened to my legs? Plum Pudding insisted, with tears now filling her eyes. Plum Puddin' felt he could no longer beat about the bush. It was a horrible feeling. He now understood that all his theorical knowledges wouldn't help him. But he didn't want to retreat. He was his twin brother, and the only person of Earth able to teach her this bad new in the most human possible way.

-Plum Pudding… the collision… it… it broke your legs.

Her both legs were smashed.

Plum Pudding screamed.

To be continued…


	36. Confession time

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-five: Confession time**

 _Two months later…_

Plum Pudding was a fighter. The doctor had told her she would certainly never dance again; but she had none of it. As soon as her legs let her stay standing up, she spent her days doing her physiotherapy, making a point of honour to never show her tiredness or pain. This stupid accident had prevented her from attending the dance contest she awaited with impatience? She would showcase her determination and her guts through her recovery. This accident was certainly criminal, she thought. Lime Chiffon had certainly hired one of her friends to injured her; but unfortunately, she had no evidence for the moment. Whichever! When she will be famous, she would not fail to tell her struggle in every magazine. Her fans would be able to discover the truth.

At least, the day where she was allowed to leave the hospital came. Plum Pudding had planned to go back to the community center, but she still needed crutches to walk. Moreover, the doctor had said she would need calm and relaxation to end her convalescence; so she finally chose Strawberryland, where all her best friends where.

Plum Pudding settles in the Berry Bitty Café, in the guest room. None of the Strawberrylander wanted to let her alone in her own house, with her crutches; but she was unpleasantly surprised to discover the change of owner!

-Strawberry Shortcake, why did you do that? She asked.

-I know it seems odd for you Plum Pudding, but I pondered it for a long time and I'm sure it's a good decision.

-This Café was _your soul_!

-This Café was maybe a part of me, but… it was asking me too much time, when Apple Dumplin' needs it the most.

-I don't rule this Café so bad, do I, Plum? Angel Cake asked.

According to Plum Pudding, the Café had lost its essence. Strawberry Shortcake only wanted to make her customers feel good in it, just like if every single cup of tea was a tribute to life's treasures. Angel Cake wasn't as friendly, she could feel it. Her involved menus and her sophisticated cakes where here to make an impression on the customers and praise Angel Cake's savoir-faire. And Plum Pudding thought that Angel Cake needed to hear it.

-Having a good technique is one thing, Angel, and you indubitably excel in this discipline; but if you were a real artist, you would have learnt that the biggest difference between an industrial product and a unique object is the passion you put in its creation. And, as long the Café will be unable to offer anything else than industrial cakes to its customers, I would think you don't rule it right.

Angel Cake really wanted to tell Plum Pudding that it has been two months since she had been unable to do any "artistic" performance and therefore wasn't well placed for judging her, but she preferred not to. Plum Pudding was a chatterbox, and she didn't need her to spoil the Café's reputation. She had already notice that the customers became rare, not enough to provoke her bankrupt, but it was noticeable anyway. Berrykins were certainly unable to recognize good things.

* * *

Apple Dumpln's was already tired of school. It seemed that this year would never end. Of course, there was Mulberry Murmur, but time was sly. When she was having fun with Mulberry, time would always run extremely fast, but when she was attempting a history lesson, it would go by so slowly that Apple wondered if it had not stopped. She couldn't wait for being in summer holiday.

-I would really like to skip some lessons, she once complained to Mulberry Murmur, while they were entering the school by a sunny morning. "But I can't. Since my sister decided to be unemployed, she's always on my back. It's worse than a mother looking after her baby! I have no freedom. She checks absolutely everything I do. What a hell!"

Mulberry Murmur sniggered.

-I know a way for getting extra breaks, she said, "But I won't tell you if you are a wimp."

Apple Dumplin opened her eyes wide.

-I' m never scared when I'm with you, she proudly affirmed.

-Very well. Follow me.

Mulberry Murmur and Apple Dumplin discreetly got away from the hall and joined an empty corridor.

-We have to be quick, Mulberry murmured. "The bell will ring in two minutes. Hide me."

Mulberry Murmur quickly got a tissue and a lighter from her skirt's pocket. Apple Dumplin' immediately understood what she meant to do, and, once more, the excitation of doing something forbidden vanished and got replace by fear.

-You are going to…?

-Don't worry; the firemen will extinguish the flame quickly, and no one will have the time to be hurt. With some luck, the school will be close for one or two days. But if you are too scared to stay with me, you can go out and play with the kindergarteners.

Apple Dumplin shook her head. Mulberry Murmur was her only friend, and she didn't want to lose her.

-Berry well. Let's go.

Ten minutes later, all the school's alarms were ringing, a red fire truck was parked in the playground, three firemen were flooding the building with their fire hose, the youngest pupils were crying, the teachers were panicked, and Apple Dumplin' was praying that no one had saw her, because this time she had understood she had did more than an "harmless trick".

* * *

Orange Blossom was walking as fast as she could to her Mart. The last fruits delivery had had some late, and she had to go in person at the sender's address to get it back. Luckily, her faithful Berrykins had been extremely efficient in collecting all the fruits in boxes and carrying them to the Mart on butterflyback. All that she had to do was to oversee the transportation. People that used to say Berrykins were lazy and clumsy should try to treat them well. On its way, the procession met the twin princesses, who were picking flowers. Oddly, they were alone.

-Good morning, my little majesties, Orange Blossom said respectfully, as the Berrykins bowed. "Where is your tutor?"

-He's taking a nap, answered calmly Princess Emerald.

Orange Blossom thought it was extremely suspicious. To Berrykin Bloom, the little princesses were most worthy than his own life. He wouldn't have leave them without surveillance without having a good reason to!

-Well. Where is he, my little Majesties? She asked, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

-Over there, said Princess Tourmaline, pointing a bush out.

Very intrigued, Orange Blossom glanced at the bush, followed by some Berrykins. Unfortunately, as expected, something was wrong with Berrykin Bloom. He was laying on the floor, face down, his hands tensed on the ground, like if he was struggling for crawling and get some help.

-Oh no, no, no, Orange Blossom muttered, panicked, as she carefully turned him over. His face was livid, and as tensed than his hands. He was slightly drooling and his eyes had rolled back. Orange Blossom couldn't tell what he was suffering of, but at this moment the diagnosis had no importance.

-Quick! She shouted at her employees. "Go and find doctor Hazel Nutby! Hurry!"

Understanding that something was wrong, the twin princesses started to groan.

-We want him to wake up right now, sobbed little princess Emerald.

Orange Blossom didn't answer to her. She only hoped it wasn't too late. Between her hands, she could feel Berrykin Bloom's tiny chest rise and going down, very slightly, very slowly. He was still breathing, but for how long?

-Hold on, she begged. "You can't leave us now, mister Bloom… Please, stay with us…"

Orange Blossom placed her thumbs at the center of Berrykin Bloom's chest and started to press it at regular intervals. She didn't know why she was doing this, indeed, and she had never taken first aid lessons before, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Perhaps she would hurt him rather than help him, but she really hadn't the time to think at this moment. In fact, she wasn't thinking at all. All that mattered to her was to do something, anything it could be, to keep this imperceptible breath of life inside the little body she held. It couldn't stop in front of her. No, she didn't want to. She would not stand that.

-Let me pass! Said firmly someone behind her. Doctor Hazel Nutby had been quick. In a few movements, the giant squirrel had taken hold of Berrykin Bloom, had examined him and had made him an injection.

-Heart attack, she tersely said. "I'll bring him with me".

Orange Blossom did nit ask her any question. She knew she wouldn't have the time to answer it.

Orange Blossom personally took the twin princesses, extremely moved, to their castle. She had wondered if making her employees work would help them to overcome that they had lived, but she had quickly noticed it only worsened their trauma: they were unable to focus on their tasks, and spent their time talking about what they had felt during Berrykin Bloom's second heart attack, their dread increased by the fact they were stuck at the Mart and could not get news. Finally, she opted for the fairest decision for her: giving them a day off. Orange Blossom, by her side, took a walk through the orchards. She wasn't less worry for Berrykin Bloom than the others; it was she had understood this new attack had greatly affected him and she thought that too many visits in one go would exhaust him-and Doctor Nutby would disapprove that.

Walking in the orchard wasn't a that good idea. All these plants reminded her Berrykin Bloom's work, and the hours he had spent days after days, years after years, to make them healthy and fertile. All thing considered, there was no place in Strawberryland that was not wearing Berrykin Bloom's mark. This place was his place, he had shaped it during his whole lifetime, always concerned by his fellows' wellbeing, never thirsty for glory or recognition. Orange Blossom noticed she was already thinking of Berrykin Bloom like if he was dead, and she tried to get this awful idea out of her mind; but she had to admit that he was very old, and weakened by his heart troubles. The only thing she could do to get rid of her doubts was to visit him, and to see once for all is her anxiety was wrong… or true.

* * *

-I don't think it is a good idea to see him today, calmly said Doctor Nutby. "At his age, a heart attack must not be taken lightly. Except medical cares, that he needs the most is a lot of rest. You will be able to talk to him in two days, when he will have regained his strength."

Orange Blossom had entered Doctor Nutby's cabinet, but she hadn't been allowed to go further than the waiting room. At her office, the squirrel was putting files into order, while Berrykin Bloom was recovering on a berrykin-sized bed, in a private bedroom, next to the examination room. Orange Blossom could not know if he was awoke or asleep, as doctor Nutby thought it was better to him to stay isolated. Orange had also been told that the others Berrykins who had enquired about him had been dismissed, without exception.

-Is that Miss Blossom I heard? A weak voice from the bedroom called.

Doctor Nutby shared a look with Orange Blossom.

-You'd better have rest, the doctor replied.

-If you don't let me see her, I will stand up and meet her by myself, Berrykin Bloom insisted.

-Nonsense, sighted the doctor. "I bet you won't even be able to get out of bed without help. Berry well… Do not writhe. If it can appease you, you can see her… but no more than five minutes. Understand?"

When Orange Blossom entered his room, Berrykin Bloom made a real effort to sit up straight. He was still very pale, and the rose shades of his face were turning to a waxy color. Even though his whole body was, unwillingly, expressing his tiredness and pain, he did his best to smile on a natural way and sincerely cared about personally thank Orange Blossom for saving him.

-You did more than saving me, he said. "You manage to repulse your fear and to make the proper choices in order to fix a critical situation, when all your workmates were petrified and unable to help you. Through this hardship, you show the qualities of a good leader: speed, self-control, decision taking. My community could not have dream of a better protector."

Orange Blossom blushed.

-This is too flattering for me. I only did my duty. And… we all need you here. You _could_ not leave us now.

Berrykin Bloom frowned.

-Of course… he said. "I guess I have been too arrogant. I should have formed my successors sooner. Instead of that, I believed I was immortal. I even accepted to be the princesses' tutor… Poor little princesses. Their mother will have to choose a new tutor… as thought she hasn't got anything else to do. They will be uprooted… again. Sometimes, I think I have been a terrible head for my poor pupils."

-I forbid you to say such a thing, Orange Blossom firmly said. "You are one of the best Berrykins our communities even had. Of course you made mistakes. Who did not? But your knowledge, your wisdom, your generosity and your skills are huge, and it's for these reasons you are and always will be irreplaceable to us. I made my duty," Orange Blossom added, "Now it is your turn to do yours, what is to say to get better and live between us for long, long decades. Swear it to me! I will make sure you will keep your promise."

Did Berrykin Bloom cry while hearing this? He sniffed.

-Talking about duty, I think there's something I can confess to you, he said. "It is something I never told anyone, but now I think you are the right person to hear this. You may know that's I'm extremely old…"

-During my last trip to Berry Big City, I checked the University's registers, Orange Blossom added. "Your name appears in one of them. You studied biology and botany there from 1801 to 1803. The register said you were a sixty-years-old student. It means you are born in 1740 and that you are now two hundred and eighty years old." _(For more details about Orange Blossom's trip, I invite you to re-read the chapter "Orange Blossom's assignment")._

-Your calculation are right, Miss Blossom. But Berrykins' lifespan is three time longer than humans one. A sixty-years-old Berrykins is equivalent to a twenty-years-old human. I wasn't that old, at the time.

-I never pretended to.

-Well, what I have to confess to you is about this period. I hope you will grant me your forgiveness.

Orange Blossom was more curious than shocked. Whatever Berrykin Bloom could have done, it was certainly not as serious as he was depicting it.

-My childhood had been rather hectic, and it is an understatement. First of all, I have to explain you how family works in a Berrykin community. You already know that we have no parents, because we make our gestation inside flowers _(if you have forgotten this details, you should re-read the chapter "The royal birth, part 1")_. We are all, in some kind, orphans. But sometimes, an adult Berrykin feels a special affection for one of the baby Berrykin and take personally care of him. To the baby, he becomes the equivalent of a "father" at the humans. You also know that Berrykins are the fruits of a fruit plant fertilized by a magic bee. When two Berrykins are born from the same plant, fertilized by the same bee, they are said "brothers". As a baby, I had the chance of getting a father, and my father had himself a brother. I was born in the berry large and prosperous community of Berryvania. But our Queen wanted it to be bigger, so she asked some of her subjects to pack up and to find a new colony, in order to gather more exotic resources. She also asked them to bring some babies with them, in order to ensure their longevity. My father was a part of the expedition, so I also. I was only one year old… The first winter had been extremely rude. As we had only settled there for a few months, we hadn't had enough reserves and we were suffering of starvation. The wild beasts were starving too. It was so cold… At the time, climate wasn't on the blink yet. So, as they couldn't find their food by themselves… well, they simply attacked our colony to take ours. One night, my father had been called with all emergencies in order to defend the little food we had left from hungry squirrels. I wanted to go with him, but he ordered me to stay at home. I didn't listen to him. I was cold, I was bored, and I have been told since my birth that a good berrykin has to scarify his own life for its community's sake… so, I picked up a twig (to me, it looked like a proper weapon) and I followed him, behind his back.

Berrykin Bloom wasn't looking at Orange Blossom. He was staring into space, and his weak and hoarse voice was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Sitting next to his bed, the young girl was religiously listening to his story, like if she was receiving his dying words. The atmosphere was extremely oppressive, even to Doctor Nutby, who was originally angry after Orange Blossom who hadn't left the room after her allocated time. Berrykin Bloom didn't care anymore about the five minutes he had to confess. His shivering body was in front of the two women, but his mind was away, very far away, in the obscure country of memory.

-You cannot imagine how an angry squirrel looks like to a Berrykin. Berrykins and Beasts weren't coexisting in harmony yet… One of the squirrels had torn our storehouse's roof off and was eating our very last food, and all the Berrykins, including my father, were around him, hitting him with their cudgels and spears to put it to flight, and I thought I could help him. How swaggering I was! It only made it more anger. With its claws, it swept the crowd and me too. Try to imagine the damage a squirrel's claw can makes on us… my hands had been tore apart. I screamed and cried and searched for my father, but I could not see him with all the wounded bodies around me. Finally, another Berrykin took me back home and ordered me to stay there until the end of the fight. I was too afraid and weak to disobey again. I was losing a lot of blood, and I was suffering of malnutrition since weeks. I was too weak and too cold to move, so I stay at home, sitting on the ground, sobbing and waiting for my father. I think I didn't feel the pain in my hands anymore, and the end. I waited until daybreak, but my father never came back. Finally, a Berrykin came and told me he had been killed by the squirrel, like so many of us. The survivors question stayed problematic. Should they go back to Berryvania? Or should they try in spite of everything to save the colony? My own question was harder: with my wounded hands, I would probably stayed disabled until the end of my life, and to be a worthless mouth to feed, something they could not assume. I would also need a lot of care, but they could neither offer them to me nor resolve to kill me in order to spare me a lot of suffering. Then, a Berrykin remembered I had still an uncle in Berryvania. They all decided to send me back home, where I would have everything I needed. Everything… except my father. The Queen of Berryvania approved their decision, as, of course, she didn't want the colons to die. She had already planned sending of supplies at the colony, something that had been poorly regarded by some Berryvanians who were afraid of running out of food themselves. But my uncle was ready to greet me. He had himself adopted a baby Berrykin, Bertram, and he thought we would be like brothers. Serious gross… my cousin had always been extremely jealous of me. The first reason was he was forced to share his father's love with me. The second reason was he was extremely talented, as talented as me. When the Berryvanians saw my seriously injured hands, the word on the street was I would never be able to use them again. On the other side, Bertram, in spite of his very young age, had already shown his brilliant spirit, and it was no doubt he would be one day Berryvania's gardener in chief, a berry coveted position as it would make him the Queen's right-hand man. But my uncle refused to admit I was beyond all hope, and he did his best to save my hands. Thanks to his knowledge on plants' attributes, he made me ointments and poultices that helped my flesh to heal. My recovery had been extremely long, but his remedies worked. The only thing that he could not do was to erases the deep scars all above my forearms. This is why you will never see me without my gloves.

Orange Blossom looked at his arms. Actually, the doctor had not taken his famous gardening gloves off: it seemed too obvious to her.

-During my recovery, I was unable to do anything, but I didn't lose my time. In memory of his brother, my uncle offered me the same education he was giving to his own son, and this is how I discover my talents for gardening, too. Of course, it didn't please Bertram. There could only be one gardener in chief in a community, and he started to see me as a rival. This is the reason of the hatred he vowed to me since we know each other. Things got worse when my hands got cured. He started to put me down in public, to trample on my work, and even to take benefit of his bigger strength to hit me in private. I simply bore it: I thought I could not complain about my cousin to my uncle, because he was his son when I wasn't. When I was a young adult, around sixty, my thirst for knowledge was bigger than the things I could learn by staying in Berryvania, so I managed to follow some lessons at the Berry Big City's University. At the time, Berrykins and humans were not supposed to rub shoulders, or I should say I wasn't suppose to rub my shoulders with the humans' ankles, but the president allowed me to listen to some lessons, hidden in a cabinet. At Berryvania, my cousin Bertram kept repeating I was a traitor and that I was having fun in town when they were all working, but when they all noticed the progresses I was making thanks to y lessons, they quickly understood the truth. So, Bertram tried a change of tactics: he knew I had to cross a forest to go to the university, so he used to dress up like a monster in order to chase me every time I would have to cross the forest. He hoped I would be too scared to carry on my expeditions… It was without taking the other Berrykins' fear into consideration. They set a trap for the monster, Bertram got caught and the deception got discovered. He said it was just a prank… At the time, I was furious against him because I thought he was preventing me from doing the good to my community because of his pride and jealousy. Had I know… Bertram was right.

Orange Blossom and Doctor Nutby shared a look. According to what Berrykin Bloom had said about him, he seemed to be an odious person.

-A short time after this episode, my uncle passed away. Before his last breath, he had given us, Bertram and me, two identical straw hats he had spun himself. The straw hat that was characteristic of the gardener in chief. On his deathbed, he told us that he had noticed we didn't get on well, but that we were both extremely talented and that he could not imagine all the good we could bring to our community if we could work together. But after his death, Bertram charged me one more time to be an ambitious and a social climber, and that I was extremely happy of my uncle's death that allowed me to take his place. I put it down to his mourn, but since my uncle wasn't with us anymore, there was nothing left that could prevent Bertram from bullying me, so I started to search a way to distance myself. The colony I had left urgently as a baby had survived and I decided to join it. With my straw hat, the Berrykins living there immediately accepted me as their new gardener in chief, all the more so as the colony was badly administered and had no leader. To them, I was a kind of miracle: I have been evacuated in a very critical state, almost dying, but now I was coming back, stronger than ever, full of new skills and knowledge. Moreover, they all knew I was the one who had kept company with humans, and who had learnt a lot from them. I was a legend, a hero. You don't know that, at the time, humans were extremely impressive for the Berrykins. They were so tall, and their way of living was so different… My acts didn't belie my reputation. This colony was small, neglected, and the colons had hardly enough to eat at winter time. It was a pity, because the colony was well-placed, sunny, and after some investigations, I discovered that the ground here was extremely humus-rich and fertile. I used the rudiments of economy I had learnt with the humans to create a project: this colony would be perfect to grow strawberry plants of high quality and trade the fruits against other supplies we would need. This is why this poor, isolated, crude colony quickly turned into the first producer of strawberries. And what strawberries! The biggest, tastiest strawberries that had never been saw in the whole country. Due to its monoculture, this colony got quickly nicknamed "Strawberryland", a nickname that's still in use today. These happy days lasts something like a hundred years. Everything was right, Strawberryland was growing up, its inhabitants were healthy and could greet new babies, and the Queen of Berryvania sent us a young Berrykin girl from her own subject as our new own Princess: she had given her accord for making Strawberryland an independant city. I was around one hundred and thirty years old, and my reputation was still growing. I was considered as a savior. When our Princess gave birth to her heir, sixty years later, there was a burst of joy in the whole city: at least, Strawberryland had it own sovereignty and legitimacy! But an awful accident ended this privileged era. One spring, the Princess got killed by an angry raven that got her mixed up with a real Strawberry during the traditional search for the Wanderberry. Unfortunately for her, she didn't die instantly. Her subjects transported her to her palace, and they called us, Cousin Bertie and me, at her bedside, because we were both considered as the most talented gardener and healer of our time. This time, and for the first time, we forgot all our old resentments. The only goal we were pursuing was to save her. But her wounds were too deep and our medicinal plants didn't help her. She quickly understood she was condemned, and she knew she wouldn't live long enough to attend her daughter's coronation. But our future princess was still a little girl, and, by my side, even though everyone considered me as the most responsible Berrykin of Strawberryland, I couldn't reign because I was a boy. So, the Queen of Berryvania appointed me as her daughter's tutor and regent until her majority. Bertram was green with envy… But he didn't dare to protest in front of the Princess herself and her guards. She breathed her last breath a few hours later. The biggest problem was I didn't know how I was supposed to raise this tiny, vulnerable, orphan little girl in order to make her a good sovereign. So, I had an idea. I sent her in a berry ancient Berrykin community in England, because I knew this country had a berry strong relationship with royalty, and I hoped they would be able to show her what a proper queen was supposed to do better than I could do. You may be thinking that moving our heir away from her future kingdom was a ridiculous mistake, but what I did after was even worse. I recognize it now… Now that our two-years-old princess was accommodated in England, we still needed a ruler in Strawberryland, a female ruler. I had the gruesome idea to pick up a young girl, not very clever but berry obedient, who would play this role without having doubts and who would kindly give us the power back when our little princess would be old enough to assume the throne. The girl I found was a young villager, extremely beautiful but a little bit idiot, and to whom this role consisted in wearing nice dresses. We were in 1930… She was known as "the Berry Princess", but I was taking all the decisions, behind the scene… As expected, when our legitimate heir turned sixty and was called back from England, she nicely agreed to give her back all her powers and leave us. But the disaster had started… Oh, Miss Blossom, I told you my whole story. Can you still consider me as a friend of your?

Orange Blossom nodded. At this moment, she wasn't sure Berrykin Bloom was still all there.

-Of course I like you, sir, she softly said. "I don't even understand why you are castigating yourself."

Berrykin Bloom sighed. This long speech had tired him a lot, and his voice was hardly audible when he added:

-You didn't understand me. Because of my process, of my ideas, the Berrykins started to admire humans and to think that collaborate with them was a desirable situation. They started to think that living by the human way was better than the Berrykin way. They were all living in peace… During my youth, Berrykins were the masters of their country and I spoiled everything with my stupid ambition. I made them encounter humans' customs, and I let them understand that it was a progress to imitate them. What a moron I am… Now, they believed they are honored when a human allows them to carry its luggage! Poor Miss Blossom, you are in front on the man who caused all the inequalities you are fighting. But you are avenged… I feel I'll die soon. I would die in peace if I could get your pardon, Miss.

Orange Blossom felt her eyes filled up with tears.

-I forgive you, Berrykin Bloom. 

_**To be continued…**_


	37. Into a corner

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-six: Into a corner**

Doctor Hazel Nutby had done her best to reassure Berrykin Bloom about the night he was going to spend at the hospital. She knew how difficult it could be for her patients to leave their private environment and to sleep in a foreign room where they had no point of reference, and especially in a time where they were already weakened by a serious disease, a wound or a recent surgery. Everythig will be alright, she would take a great care of him and if he needed something, he would only have to call her and she would come. In fact, Berrykin Bloom didn't dare to tell Doctor Nutby that he was rather satisfied to spend a night far from his home. His own bedroom was now a space of fear and nightmare, and he secretly hoped that Berrykin Bertram won't find him there. Moreover, his heart attack, plus the long talk he had with Orange Blossom, had entirely drained his strength. He hadn't had the energy to think about his cousin, and anyway he didn't want to. All that he was wishing was to have, at least, a long and restorative sleep. When Doctor Nutby did her last round, she saw she didn't need to give him a sedative: He was impossible to sooth during Orange Blossom's visit as much as he was now quiet and motionless in his bed, but fighting to keep his eyes open until he had wished her a good night.

-Don't force yourself to stay awake, mister Bloom. You need rest. If you need anything, just call me.

-Thank you Doctor. Have a good night, too.

And Berrykin Bloom fell into disturbed dreams full of forgotten memories, strong emotions, and odor of disinfectant, where ghosts he could not identify brushing past him, talking their own language and ignoring him. Berrykin Bloom didn't felt in his place: he was disoriented, nervous and stressed. The blurry settings around him started to vanish and to get replace by obscurity, something that meant he was awaking. Berrykin Bloom sighted. If he didn't manage to fall asleep again, he would probably get bored to death in this obscure room waiting for the morning, but at least he would no longer have to face this… what was it, exactly? It was too unclear to be called a dream or a nightmare. Berrykin Bloom rubbed his eyes. Whatever it was, it was over now, but the feeling of being observed didn't disappear. A feeling he was familiar with.

Berrykin Bloom was not alone is his room. Cousin Bertram was sitting on his bed, his biting eyes pointed at him, and, according to the naughty smile he was wearing, he enjoyed the situation.

Berrykin Bloom sat up straight. He tried to cry, but his voice stayed stuck in his throat, like if Bertram was strangling him without having to touch him.

-Do you really thought you could escape from me? Berrykin Bertram asked with a honeyed voice. "What a fool you are. I will always follow you, my dear cousin."

Berrykin Bloom closed his eyes again and started to moaned. When will it stopped? Was he doomed to be haunted by his cousin's memory until the end of his life? It was unbearable. If only he could understand why his cousin kept setting upon him… Wasn't it enough to see him living into a permanent anxiety? Wasn't it enough to see his health decrease weeks after weeks? What was Bertram looking for exactly?

-Please, he begged, "Leave me alone… What have I done to you?"

Berrykin Bertram moved toward Berrykin Bloom, whom curled in bed, against the wall.

-I would leave you if I could to, Bertram muttered. "You pretend you are my victim, but I'm here to remind you all the bad things you did… to me, to your father, to the little princesses, and to so many other persons I can not name them. I only appear to you at nighttime, my beloved cousin, but you don't know that I am forever close to you. You almost made me cry, this afternoon, when you made your little confession at Miss Orange. Berry sentimental, I must admit. If I didn't know you that well, I could have been fooled, too, just like her. Please, Bloom, admit you tricked her. Facing an old man, dying, lying on a hospital bed, and begging her to forgive his old mistakes… She could not say no. Well played, cousin!"

This time, Berrykin Bloom sobbed. He could no longer hide his feelings in front of Bertram. He was just exhausted and wanted to find a way-out.

-You're lying! He cried. "I was sincere. Bertram, please, I beg you, stop tormenting me. I don't need to see you to regret all my mistakes. Please, trust me, I would change everything if I could to. Why do you still bully me? What does it bring you?"

-Do you really believe it entertain me to give nightmares to a diminished, half-senile guy like you? How arrogant you are! Like if your humble person was worthy of interest to me…

Berrykin Bertram smiled, revealing his sharped teeth.

-Don't take this personally, Bloom. What I love is to feel what I provoke at you. Fear doesn't interest me. On the other way, I'm always satisfied when I can make you feel guilt, shame or a questioning. Yes, I think that guilt is the best emotion. What do you think of it, Bloom?

Berrykin Bloom refused to give him an oral answer. He had understood that, this time, it was really serious. Bertram wasn't going to murmur him morbid ideas before vanishing in the air. This time, he represented a real danger. A danger he had to flee. Partially opening his eyes, he got out of bed and made some steps to the door… before falling from the raised platform Doctor Nutby had placed his bed on to examine him with more facility. Berrykins were supposed to stand significant falls, but this time Berrykin Bloom hurt again his left arm, the one who had been dislocated, and his hip. Berrykin Bertram sniggered.

-What a pathetic vision, he said. "Forgive it, Bloom, and go back to bed. You know you cannot flee from me. I will always find you."

Berrykin Bloom ignored him and crawled on the ground, trying to reach the door. He hoped Bertram wasn't able to move from one room to another. Bertram, from his side, stayed extremely calm.

-Please, Bloom, I told you it was vain. It is almost painful to see how determinate you are to avoid me. But I want to do something to help you.

He slipped next to Berrykin Bloom and whispered:

-You can not get rid of your bad thoughts, my dear cousin. Well, there's one way. It is terrible, but when I see you, a pathetic and pitiful guy, I'm surrounded by a huge feeling of empathy. This way is death. Die, my dear cousin, and all your problems will disappear. Die, and you will no longer have to remind the mistakes you made, to witness the consequences they have today, and to try to find you excuses. Die, Bloom, and everything will be over. We will have a great talk after. Come, my cousin. Why won't you come with me?

Berrykin Bertram touched Bloom.

At this moment, cold invaded Bloom's body, a cold that paralyzed him. Then, he felt a violent pain in his chest, like if someone had stuck a dagger in his hearth. At the same time, this pain woke in him a strange warm, a weak warm of life. A warm that reminded hima that Berrykin were creators of life. And, shooting Bertram, and Life itself, an air of defiance, Berrykin Bloom screamed.

When Doctor Nutby, alerted by the fuss and the noise, switched the light on, she found Berrykin Bloom, curled on the floor next to the door, mumbling and shivering, half-unconscious. He was a bit feverish.

-Poor little one, she said, sincerely sorry for him.

She examined him but, except the fever, everything was normal: his pulse and his breath were regular. He must had had a nightmare, she deduced, because Berrykin Bloom stayed lifeless during the auscultation She put him back into bed and stayed at his bedside for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Berrykin Princess was heading toward Doctor Nutby's office, accompanied with her daughters. She had stayed extremely evasive on the subject of Berrykin Bloom, only telling them he was ill and needed some rest. In fact, she was as worry as they were, but, as a Princess, her duty was to always look happy, however disastrous the situation was, to never bring her people down. Indeed, the Princess was living an inner disaster: she had no illusions about the risk Berrykin Bloom was taking, and his likely loss already made her feel grieving. Berrykin Bloom was the only parental figure she never had. Her mother had died when he was only four years old, and, in the British community where she had been sent, she had never been considered as a fully-fledged member, but only like a foreigner, of course a royal foreigner, but a foreigner nevertheless, who was aimed to leave them sooner or later. On the contrary, Berrykin Bloom had the opportunity of knowing her mother, and he often told her she had always been, during her short reign, a fair Queen. He had advised her since she had acceded to the throne, he had never saved his energy nor his time concerning the community's interests, he was always present when she was wavering and needed an attentive ear. He was like a grandfather to her, and she could see the twins were also considering him as their great-grandfather. Indubitably, his death would be a great loss. Then, what could she said to the girls? Her mother, Berrykin Bloom… Was her family forced to face the loss of a beloved one to fully enter their role of ruler? And the welcome Doctor Nutby reserved her didn't comfort her:

-Berrykin Bloom had a kind of… crisis last night. I think it is better for him to stay under observation today. It means no visit for the moment, because the one Miss Blossom paid him yesterday had troubled him a lot. I'm sorry your Majesty, but You shall understand it is for his own good.

-We won't see him? Princess Emerald asked, frowning.

-This is not fair, Princess Tourmaline moaned.

-I'm sorry, darrlings, Berrykin princess answered, embarrassed, "But you heard what the doctor said. Maybe you'll see him tomorrow."

This answer didn't sooth the Princesses, quite the reverse. They had understood something was wrong with him, and what he was more than "ill"; they had understood it through their mother's preoccupied air she was definitively not good to hide, and through the snatches of conversation they had caught in the orchards. They were both shut away, and it didn't please them at all. The feeling of injustice grew in her, and joined an incontrollable anger, an anger they pointed at Doctor Nutby, the squirrel that prevented them for seeing their tutor when they were so worry for him. The anger filled them, like if they were going to explode if they could not release it. But they had so many things to say they could not organize their thought had were forced to stay quiet. Their throats were stuck, their hands started to burn, but they didn't payed attention to the pain they were feeling. For the moment, they wanted to send it to Doctor Nutby, and to all the other persons that had lied to her. The warm kept growing in their hands and, when it turned to a degree so high that the Princesses had tears in her eyes, it got out under the form of a fireball that stroke the giant squirrel in the neck. The ball wasn't tall enough to really burn her, but it wasn't for this reason she stayed motionless and speechless, and the Berrykin Princess too.

-I think this poor Mister Huckleberry Pie is victim of a regrettable miscarriage of justice from me, finally said the Princess.

* * *

Since Raspberry Torte was gone, it was hard to find clothes in Strawberryland. Orange Blossom used to receive some dressed she offered for sale, but it stayed berry limited. This is why Strawberry Shortcake had allowed Apple Dumplin' to take a bus and to go to the Berry Big City to do some shopping. The thing that Apple Dumplin' had "forgotten" to tell her that she wasn't alone. Mulberry Murmur was with her. They planned to have a wonderful shopping trip… but Apple Dumplin' quickly understood that the only activity she could afford to do was going window shopping.

-Your sister doesn't give you pocket money? Mulberry Murmur asked.

-Not really. She says I don't need it because I can find all the necessities in Strawberryland.

-This is not fair. Your sister shouldn't control you this way. If you want my opinion, you should collect your due by yourself.

Apple Dumplin' didn't know what to answer. On one hand, and just like Mulberry Murmur, she thought it would serve Strawberry Shortcake right. On the other, she didn't know exactly how were her sister's finances since she had given the Café up. Anyway, she didn't want to take the risk to fall out with her only friend, so she simply answered:

-I'm sure she would notice that… and then she will rip my head off.

-Of course, Apple, I forgot you had a big sister… who keeps you on a leash, right?

Apple Dumplin', offended, pouted.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Hey, I have another idea. There's a lot of children who have too much pocket money to spent at school. Maybe you could… er… ask you to lend you some?

Apple Dumplin' shrugged.

-They will never do… Because me neither, I won't lend money to people I don't know.

Mulberry had a strange smile.

-Who talks about borrowing money to your friends? How naive you can be sometime. No, with the good arguments, you can get anything from anyone.

This time, Apple lost her composure.

-You mean… to racketeer them?

-What else?

-Isn't that a little bit… illegal?

-This is why it is extremely important to not get caught. Please, Apple, don't act holier-than-thou. Do you really think it will hurt them? Their mums will give them some more pocket money, and that will be all. On the contrary, it will teach them a useful lesson… and honestly, I think you would have needed it too, Apple. Of course, you travelled all around the world, but I think you have always been surrounded by overprotective people. Looking at life through rose-tinted glasses is extremely dangerous, Apple, and all those kids are heading for crushing disillusions. In a way, we are helping them out. Facing a little violence at school will teach them to get tough and to defend themselves. If they are too weak and fearful to defend their belongings, well! This is a natural law. The question is: what do you want to be, Apple: a warrior… or a loser?

-I want to be a warrior, of course, Apple said with a feeble voice, half-convinced.

-Hey Apple, I hope you are not going to snitch on me? I must admit I don't really find you convincing. This is why I would like to give you a test, tomorrow…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	38. Rise in importance

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-seven: Rise in importance**

Power. This is what Apple Dumplin' was experiencing when she was stealing the other students' money. I'm not even sure she remembered the way she felt, the first time she did that. Her last lesson was over, but Mulberry Murmur had decided they wouldn't come back home so early. And Apple Dumplin' had not the right to say no. So, they just had hung around in the streets running alongside the school, waiting for a guinea pig for Apple's test. And, this day, a six-years-old little girl had made the mistake of following this little used road. At this moment, Apple Dumplin' had felt sorrow for her. Anyway, she had never hurt her. But she had no choice: Mulberry Murmur was assessing her. She was terrified by the idea someone could catch them, but she nevertheless immobilized her victim against the wall. Her voice was trembling a little, when she had ordered the poor little girl to give her all her pocket money if she wanted to come back home in good condition. She was really willing to back out when she had saw the tears running through her cheeks. Her mouth was dry, but she nonetheless found the strength to tell her they would get her if she denounced them. After that, Apple Dumplin' was really feeling nauseous, but she made and effort and smiled at Mulberry while the bullied schoolgirl was running the other way. The same afternoon, she had had the impression that her hands were stained with blood, and that the words "thief" and "brute" were written on her front head.

But now, she had forgotten all her qualms, and she thought that bullying was rather exciting. It was just as if they were part of a secret society. Bullying was not an easy task for beginner. It was a whole organization, and each operation needed a certain time to get ready. They simply could not improvise. They had to lengthily observe the playground at break, to spot the lonely children, the one who were too shy to go with the others and mostly stayed isolated. Then, they had to wait for the good moment, were they could lure them apart. They had to find the proper words that would prevent the pupils from crying for help. And to make sure they would be able to hold their tongue. Definitively, it was not a job for amateurs. It required a fine technique… a technique they had entirely shaped, all by themselves. And this was what Apple Dumplin' preferred. Of course, she couldn't deny her life became noticeably more comfortable since they had started their little business, but money was not her main motivation, quite the reverse. After her first misdeed, Apple Dumplin' hardly dared to touch the banknotes, sullied by her guilt and by her victim's innocence, as if they could stain her hands, too. Her biggest will was to get rid of them and to erase this horrible memory by throwing them away, but she was worry Strawberry Shortcake would find them in the trash, and ask her some embarrassing question. So, she had hidden the banknotes in a box under her bed and tried to never though about what she had done again. But it was leaving Mulberry Murmur aside. She had kept questioning Apple Dumplin about the way she was feeling after having shown her "strength", and if she would be brave enough to try it again. Apple Dumplin' didn't want to, but she was too afraid of Mulberry Murmur's reaction to say no. In top of that, Mulberry could tell her first theft. So, Apple Dumplin' had obeyed. But, extortion after extortion, her fear vanished. When she saw terror shining into the children' eyes, she felt… living. Living for herself, Apple Dumplin', and not living as a doll for her sister, Strawberry Shortcake. Every wrongdoing she did took her away from the constraint Strawberry Shortcake wanted to impose on her. Strawberry Shortcake and her good manners, Strawberry Shortcake and her kindness, Strawberry Shortcake and all her selfless altruism. Yes, she could brag about the gratitude everybody had for her in Strawberryland. But, honestly, what did it brought to her? Nothing, except being forced to abandon her Café, her soul, what she liked the most to an ambitious partner, in order to be even more available for being her neighborhood's maid. And, between a world of decorum and slavery and a world of condemned freedom, Apple Dumplin' had done her choice.

* * *

Life carried on in Strawberryland. A few weeks passed, weeks of intense activity, especially for Orange Blossom. Her calling, her assignment, she had dreamt of it since months, she had thrown her body and soul into it, she had lengthily foreseen it, despite all oppositions, ignorance, contempt and do-nothingness, but now it was no longer a dream. A shiver of delight and excitation ran along her spinal column when she entered the widow. Standing proudly in front of her, imposing, strong, was the school, her school, the first step through the achievement of the sense she had given to her life. Now, no one would call her plans "nonsense". Now, her determination had turned physical. Now, things were finally going to change.

The school in itself was a rather modest building. It was a one-floor square building, made with yellow bricks and red tiles, which contained the bare necessities: a classroom, a little storehouse, a staff room and a lunch room, and, as you may know, it was a Berrykin-sized building, that made it looks like a big dollhouse; but, to Orange Blossom, it was the best day of her life.

-Congratulation Miss Blossom, said solemnly the Princess Berrykin, supervising the berry last work. "Thanks to you, a new era is starting for the Berrykin community of Strawberryland. On the occasion of the school's inauguration, you will be awarded a decoration".

Orange Blossom simply nodded. It was not due to her lack of gratitude toward the Princess, but she was so removed that she knew she would burst into tears if she tried to talk. So, she just stood still, in face of the school, trying to hold her tears back in her eyes.

* * *

Being a teacher by trade won't be that difficult, Blueberry Muffin assured to the Berrykins she was training. They would have to do their regulars tasks on morning, then to make a two-hours lecture to their pupils on the afternoon during which they would teach them everything they had learnt, and then spend the rest of the afternoon getting their next lesson ready. She was herself in charge of the first wave of teachers, and her assignment was to improve their curiosity, to develop their critical mind and to give them basics of literature, philosophy and history. The point was to raise Berrykins' liking for liberal arts and a will to make a profession of it. It was an idea of Orange Blossom. Due to her advanced pregnancy, she could no longer work to the Mart; and Orange had thought it would lift her spirits to let her be a part of her project, by asking her to do what she liked the most: sharing her knowledges. Of course, it meant well, but even thought Blueberry Muffin did her best, she felt like an impostor. How could she explain to her trainee the importance of education when she had given her own studies up? Could she bare to see Berrykins, considered for a so long time as subhumans, do great careers in human jobs while she will certainly be stuck forever between a checkout and her daughter? But she couldn't say that to Orange, after all that she did for her.

Blueberry Muffin's own pupils were volunteer Berrykins, at least ninety years old, who could stay calm and focused for a long time. But the Princess Berrykin refused to be outdone and watched closely the choice of the new teachers. She herself named Berrykin Bill as a math and physics teacher. As for Berrykin Bloom, he was invited to give them management lessons. He shyly objected that the best place for a Berrykin was near to their Mother Nature rather than at school, but the Princess turned a deaf ear. The only concession she made was to let him keep his biggest secrets for his apprentice, a young Lemon Berrykin named Daniel that followed him everywhere and sometimes pull a face to the little Princesses to make them laugh. When Berrykin Bloom pointed out that he would not be able to take care of his precious plants during his lectures, she simply answered he only had to let him work autonomously; he won't do great damages in only two hours per days. Anyway, it was a win-win situation: Daniel would learn his new job, while he would have a more relaxing activity: Doctor Hazel Nutby had extremely seriously said that he really had to slow down. This agreement didn't really suit him: Berrykin Daniel was much stronger and hardier than him, and when he would had taught him everything he knew… Well, he would turn useless. Outdated. Only fit for the trash. Berrykin Bloom refused to admit that, one day, his community wouldn't need him anymore. His whole family had died, and his closest relatives were the Princess and her daughters. But he was rather conscient that the Princess was forced to sacrifice her own desires for her community's sake and wouldn't be able to keep in her community a worthless mouth to feed. And, as for the princesses… they were so young. Well, when he'll disappear, they would be sad, but he wasn't sure his souvenir will stay for a long time in their memory. He had himself forgotten all about his father. He was just a baby when he had died… He guessed he loved him a lot and that he was a Plum Berrykin, like his uncle, and he knew a little bit about it thanks to the stories his uncle told him; but it was everything. Did he had to die all alone, forgotten by everyone?

Moreover, he didn't feel comfortable during his training programs with Blueberry Muffin. Her delivery was close, and her stomach had swelled a lot; however, he had no idea of the way the baby was supposed to get out, and he wondered if it would have to explode. He hoped he wouldn't be there to witness that, and when Blueberry passed next to him, he discreetly looked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Plum Pudding wanted to offer another kind of lesson to the Berrykins. Upright stance was still difficult and painful to her, but, when she wasn't making more exercises to complete her physiotherapy, she stayed sat behind her computer, making researches. It prevented her for thinking too much about that the doctors had said. Anyway, she didn't even want to think of them. They were unable to understand her. They were not artists. She, she couldn't allow herself to lose her legs, not before accomplishing the brilliant career she was destined for. For sure, Lime Chiffon would be surprised when she would see her again in the spotlight! Stuck in her chair, Plum Pudding's small comfort was to imagine the tortures she wanted to inflict her. It would not give her legs back, but she thought, rightly, that the culprit had to be punished. So, she spent her time dissecting Lime Chiffon's social networks and groups of friends, looking for the evidence that would betray her and display the odious attack she had set up against her. But Plum Pudding wasn't the only one who had to deal with judicial troubles.

-Would you know were mister Huckleberry Pie could be? The Princess Berrykin asked once. "Neither I nor anyone else manage to join him."

Plum Pudding raised her head from her computer screen.

-I do not, Your Majesty, she said. "But Strawberry Shortcake has told me You had banished him. If I may ask You that, why do You want to find him?"

-My conscious force me to do an exceptional correction in his sentence, and I want him to attempt it. However, he seems to have vanished in the air. His previous landlord told me that he had left them, leaving six unpaid months of rent, without leaving them any new address, and that they would be berry grateful to me if I could put him in contact with them once I would have found him.

-I wish you a good luck, Your Majesty, Plum Pudding said, but she was already elsewhere. Huckleberry Pie's troubles didn't interest her a lot. The only boy she wanted to have news from was her brother, Plum Puddin'. She had sent him in the Berry Big City, and his task could be summarized in three words: Spying Lime Chiffon.

-You must do this if you really like me, she had told him. "I'm not talking about your family loyalty, but to your sense of honor: how can you stand the idea that this murderer is still free? My life is ruined! Don't you want him to pay for that he had done to me?"

Plum Puddin' had given her his agreement, because he was twice worrier for his sister. First of all, he could see she was still convinced she was adopted. Secondly, and that was the most concerning, she was denying her diagnosis. The tone with which she had said "my life is ruined", the way she talked about her accident let no doubt about it: Plum Pudding was sure she would be able to take her career up again. Of course, it was obvious her recovery had been extraordinarily fast, thanks to her determination and all her efforts; but her legs will never be again what they were before. She would be able to walk without crutches, and to run a little bit, but her skeleton had been too damaged to let her do high-level sport like she did before. Plum Puddin' was facing a dilemma: thanks to her ignorance, Plum Pudding had kept her love of life and her hope, which was primordial for her convalescence; but, to the other side, the longest she believed she would fully recover, the hardiest it would be to her to face the truth. And he could not decide which choice was the best. For a moment, he had even considered he was not the right person to tell his sister the truth: it had been so long he hadn't seen her, the bitter pill would be easier to swallow if one of her best friends could take care of that… But whichever option that will be choose, he could not hide her the truth forever.

Plum Puddin' thought the least he could do to comfort Plum Pudding was to give her what she wanted. He didn't himself believe that one of his sister's workmate had hired a henchman to attempt to kill her; and, to him, the culprit had fallen asleep at the heel or was under the influence of alcohol. It didn't justify the road hog, nor it decreased Plum Puddin' frustration of having nothing to identify him. He might well think the driver was eaten up by a feeling of guilt, he was boiling over to know his act hadn't had any consequence for him, while his sister, Plum Pudding, a simple young girl who simply wanted to achieve her dreams, will stay disabled forever. When he hung around the community center where Plum Pudding used to dance, he gazed at the cars running in the street. The culprit had hardly taken the trouble to check if his sister was alright, and left her for dead; and he only thing he had seen from him was that the culprit was a boy. Definitively, it wasn't enough for a serious inquiry. If he knew that the involved car was a van, the street was so dark, the night of the accident, that it could be any van. Each time Plum Puddin' saw this type of car, his heart beat harder, and he wanted more than anything else in the world to stop it and to have an "assertive" interview with the driver; but he thought that using violence will only worsen the problem. Rationally speaking, the only chance he had to find the culprit was a real miracle, due to the lack of clue. For example, if he heard about the arrestation of a danger to the public who had provoked an incredible number of accidents with his van… No, he shouldn't think about that. These fantasies were only making him wasting his time. But Plum Puddin' needed to have something to guide his anger and his revolt… He might well innocently question Plum Pudding's workmates, they all seemed to have a clear conscience, as he had forecasted it. So, he stopped suspecting them. But he still wanted justice to be done.

In Strawberryland, Plum Pudding expected the same thing, but her condition prevented her from going out of the city. When she tried to walk, her legs started to shiver and to stab at her only a half an hour after, even with her crutches, and forced her to sit down again. She could not wait to gain more endurance and autonomy, but she had to admit she was, for the moment, dependant of her brother and her friends.

* * *

In the orchard, Berrykin Bloom had gathered arnica, St-John's wort, roots of harpagophytum and comfrey. All these plants had been difficult to find, and he had had to ask for other Berrykin communities' help, but he trusted in the utility of what he was doing. However, it was Daniel's task to guess what he wanted to do, and why he had especially picked these species.

-Arnica is a plant that is berry employed in the treatment of contusions and rheumatism; St-John's wort slakes muscular pain; comfrey is an anti-inflammatory and… (Berrykin Bloom gave him an encouraging smile while he was rummaging about his memory) … harpagophytum too, he ended triumphantly. "I guess you want to do some remedy for Plum Pudding?"

-Exactly, said Berrykin Bloom.

The little princesses, who had stayed rather calm during Daniel's test, started to wriggled: they were bored.

-Which kind of remedy? Tourmaline asked.

-Let us Daniel guess.

-I would recommend to use them as an ointment, he said.

-Correct.

-May we help you? Emerald asked with hope.

-I'm sorry I can't, your little majesties. These plants are delicate and had to be handled with a lot of care. When you'll grow up…

The twins both frowned. It was not fair. There were apparently so many funny things to do for grown-up, and nothing for them!

-But you can do something else for us, added Berrykin Bloom to neutralized the crisis. "We would need a can to transport the ointment, but I have to stay here with Daniel. Would you find one for us, Your Little Majesties?"

Emerald and Tourmaline immediately found again their good mood.

-Of course, we will! They shouted, before racing toward the castle. They were no longer babies, and, as they were now aware of the dangers that surrounded them, they were allowed to stay alone… but all the other Berrykins kept a watchful eye on them.

Meanwhile, Berrykin Bloom ad Daniel had put all the dried plants in a cooking pot with some hot oil, and a thermometer.

-The temperature must not exceed 104 °F nor fall under 100°F, Berrykin Bloom explained. "Now, we have to let this macerate for one week, and let the humidity evaporate."

-Who will watch the temperature at nighttime? Daniel asked.

-We will stay awake one after another.

-Won't it be a little bit… How to say… tiring?

Berrykin Bloom severely looked at Berrykin Daniel, over his glasses. The young Berrykin immediately went as red as a beetroot.

-Of course, it _will_. But if you're afraid of being too tired by your work, you can still leave your apprenticeship and go back to the Berry Work. There, you won't be asked to do overtime, nor you'll have opportunities of getting a promotion. You must know what you want, sonny, and I hope you don't want to be the gardener on chief just to have the honor of sitting next to our Princess during official ceremonies. This position may seem enviable, with all the regard and the week of paid leave it brings, but you must know that it is a true calling. When you will take the helm, you will have to be entirely devoted to our community's interests, whatever yours are; because problems won't wait for you to be went back home after your holidays for appearing. No one can predict when our orchards will become sick, what kind of disease they will have, nor the kind of remedy you will have to use. This is why you will have to be always available, and ready to solve any kind of problems in the community, even if it's in the middle of the night, if it's winter, if you are yourself sick or already have your own problems to solve; because you will be the only one who would be able to guess what to do and the health and wealth of whole Strawberryland will lean on you; and that until you will be yourself too worn out to pick up by yourself a glimmerberry, and then, and only then, you will have the right to rest. But, nowadays, if you are too solicitous about your comfort to sacrifice some hours of sleep to help a villager, you have to tell it to me right now, to let me enough time to form another apprentice. What is your decision, sonny? An uninspired career at the Berry Work, when you will be free to do whatever you want when your nine-to-five is over, but in which every day will be similar to the previous and to the next; or a career full of new learnings and challenges… but that brings its share of responsibilities?

Berrykin Daniel shook his head.

-I'll stay. Forgive me, sir, he shyly said.

Berrykin Bloom affectionately pated his shoulder. He was sure Daniel would give him this answer. In spite of his young age, he had noticed that Daniel was already calmer and more mature than his workmates, and made his work with more zeal. He didn't want to deter him from being the next gardener in chief, but he wanted to be sure Daniel knew in what he was going to enroll.

The following week was rather demanding for them both, but particularly for Daniel who was hardly prepared for that. He had to learnt how to stay focused on two different things, doing his regular tasks while looking the cooking pot out at the corner of his eye, or just to find the courage to decline his workmates' invitation to a game of ball, and to hear their laugh when he had to sit down in front of the cooking pot, reciting parsley's attributes to kill time, and waiting for Berrykin Bloom who was often called at the other side of the orchards. Night shift was the worse. They could not come back home, and had to camp next to the pot. At least it brought them warmness, but Daniel had huge difficulties in keeping his eyes opened after a long day of work, and, when Berrykin Bloom woke him up to take his night shift, he more than once considered to give up his apprenticeship. But something always stopped it. He wanted to be useful for his community, but he didn't want to be an interchangeable worker. Of course, it was always useful to have someone to pick the glimmerberries, but he wanted to do something more for his fellow citizens. Something wat would make people remember his name and his action. To start with, Plum Pudding would be so happy to discover the ointment they had made just for her… These thoughts helped him to fight against sleep and indifference. When the temperature was lowering, he poked the embers and though that Berrykin Bloom would be proud of him.

* * *

Finally, the long week of wait came to an end; which allowed Berrykin Bloom and Daniel to put the maceration in a large sheet and to wring it, in order to collect all the good oil, full of plants' attributes. Then, encircled by a troup of curious Berrykins and the Royal Family itself, they mixed the oil with beeswax cut into small pieces, and made the mixture slowly melt down, regularly stirring it and generously adding Berrykin sparkles, sparkles whose attributes stayed unclear; as they could ripen the berries or shrink people, cure illnesses and change colors of things, speed up hair growth or having a tear-inducing effect; in a way, the sparkles could do everything you want, on condition of believing it.

Once all the ointment got potted, all the Berrykins made a procession to the Café. With the honors due to their rank, the Princess and her daughters were ahead of them. When they proudly announced that they had made a remedy that would probably improve Plum Pudding's recovery, the young dancer couldn't prevent herself from crying out of gratitude.

-This is so nice from you, she sobbed (she had always been quite emotional). "You should not have… I don't know what to do to show you my gratitude. Why… I have never done anything special for you."

-Of course, you _did_ , the Princess Berrykin replied with good mood, "Like everybody does in Strawberryland. We managed to create a society in which every member lives in harmony with his neighborhood, thanks to our network of quid pro quo which greatly improve everybody's condition of living. You may feel indebted to us, but we are not waiting any specific favor from you. Just carry on living the way you are…"

Plum Puddin', back in Strawberryland, was the last one to trust in the Berrykin remedy. To him, it was just another trick from faith healer, but the placebo effect could have a positive consequence on Plum Pudding's mental health. Anyway, he witnessed once one of the "session" Plum Pudding had with Berrykin Bloom and Daniel, who massaged her legs with their magical ointment. Even through his gloves, Berrykin Bloom could feel every muscle, every nerve, every sinew, and he winced when he touched the places where they had been damaged, moved and imperfectly put back in place. At these moments, he closed his eyes out of concentration, his movements became stronger, and he focused to put his own vital energy across his hands to Plum Pudding's legs. As a Berrykin, and as a gardener, he thought his duty was to help Life when it was prevented from fully spreading out; and, each time he felt a tear in Plum Pudding's anatomy, he was hurt as if this wound was of his, and the pain didn't stop until he had not done his best to heal it. Once Berrykin Bloom had used the biggest part of his sparkles and energy in the treatment, he went backward and asked Daniel to replace him. Berrykin Daniel's moves were slow and uncertain, but Berrykin Bloom said it was a good exercise to train his sensitivity. One day, Plum Puddin' asked him how he got able to cure humans, him who had always studied botany. Berrykin Bloom, feeling some suspicion in his voice, humbly answered that, in a way, plants and humans were rather similar: flesh, vein, sap and constant blossom. Once, he mischievously added at Daniel's attention that, according to what he felt in Plum Pudding's legs, he was a better doctor with his botany than official doctors unable to feel the true essence of Life.

* * *

When Plum Puddin' found himself face to face with his sister, he asked her if she really trusted them.

-Anyway, they can't hurt me, she responded, "And I don't want to waste too much time in my recovery. Every day I spent stuck in this chair is a lost day for my training. I've got everything to gain if the remedy works, and if it doesn't, well, too bad but it can't be helped."

Plum Puddin' thought it was a good way to see the situation.

-Now, it's my turn to ask you some questions, Plum Pudding retorted. "What did you find for me in the Berry Big City?"

Plum Puddin' shook his head.

-Lime Chiffon must be innocent, Plum. And if she's culprit, she keeps her cards too close to her chest for me. Anyhow, it is not my task to search for her business, and we don't have the authority to absolutely charge her for your accident if we have no evidences. The only thing we could do would be to hire a private investigator.

All the hope and excitation had vanished in Plum Pudding's eyes. At heart, she felt that Plum Puddin' was right, but it was the only lead she had; and it was awful for her to don't know the reason of her accident, of being forced to stay motionless in her chair when so many questions were whirling in her mind. Why her? Why?

-At least, my little stay out of Strawberryland had not been fully vain, Plum Puddin' added to cheer her up. "Do you remember my former classmate, Purée of Hazelnut? I asked her to send a request to the City of Magnolia's hospital, and she got this for me. Read it!" he said, pulling a folder out of his backpack.

This folder was their mother's medical file. Plum Pudding took it and browsed it with great curiosity, wondering what she was going to find. Maybe she was about to crack the secret of her origins?

The page which interested her the most were the one about their mother's pregnancy. Unfortunately, the sterile inventory of all the exams she had passed, and the omnipresent jargon were not very revealing to her. However, at the end of this section, she found a whole description oh her delivery, the complications she suffered, and the way she had at last given birth to a little boy… and, two hours later, to a little girl.

-Are you reassured… my sister? 

_**To be continued…**_


	39. Revelation

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-eight: Revelation**

 **Written with retro mania's** **collaboration**

How could I start this chapter? I could tell you that Strawberry Shortcake had felt, since she had gotten out of bed, this morning, that something awful was going to happen; something that would definitively disrupt everything she took for granted, but something that could not be arrested nor modify, and the wiser thing that could be done would have been to stoically stand still and wait for the disaster… But, even thought that as far as I am the writer, I can arrest and modify everything in the story, this is not the way I imagine this scene. Well, try to picture a lovely morning of May in the Berry Bitty Café.

Angel Cake was experiencing new recipes in the kitchen while Strawberry Shortcake was polishing the tables and the counter, waiting for the first customers of the day, Berrykins and other kind of civil servants desirous of having a tasty breakfast before starting their day of toil. A cynic observer could say that Angel Cake took the perverse pleasure of relegating her to the most thankless task, in order to prove her new superiority on the one who had been for so long Strawberryland's pin-up, and who had now to mop the floor and to bear a sour-temper employer. But, you could confiscate her Café, you could treat her roughly, there were still something you could not broke at Strawberry Shortcake: for as long as she could see happiness on her customers' eyes when she serve them a slice of pie, for as long as she could see them give her a wink when she was doing the dishes, like if they were thinking "Hold on, it is just a rough time, we're all with you", well, Strawberry Shortcake was happy. At least, it was true until her phone rang, on this lovely morning of May during which nothing bad could happen. Its charming notes filled the empty and quiet Café with a joyful tone, but behind the customary ringtone Strawberry had heard so many times a thunderclap was hidden. Strawberry Shortcake picked it up, but before she could end her standard greeting her whole mind got overwhelmed by anxiety and lack of understanding.

-Angel Cake? She softly called.

-What?

-I have to leave he Café.

-Again?! Angel Cake cried, leaving the kitchen.

She was about to tell her that she had customers to serve and that she would be on duty until the closing time, but Strawberry Shortcake looked so touched that compassion was the only thing she could feel for her.

-I'm sorry Angel, but I have to go to Apple Dumplin's school. Something happened to her… or about her, I don't know. I have to pick her up…

* * *

In her office, Mrs. Milk Roll was extremely disappointed. She was teaching for thirty years, and it was the first time she was facing so much troubles with her class. Of course, she knew that teenage years were difficult, and her pupils of this ages often used to be rebellious and insolent; but vandalism and personal attacks were noticeably rarer. She did not react when she had saw the first tags, because, as a teacher, she always had to be unshakeable and even-tempered; but even though she forced herself to look contented in front of her class, her heart had been broken. Unlike that the little vandal was thinking, she was not here to torture the children nor to brainwash them, but she had vowed her life in educating them in order to make sure that, whatever choices they would make, they would always keep their freedom of thought. She decided to overcome this incident. Then, the reports about racketeering started. There were not so many, at the beginning; one every two months, and she had concluded that, unfortunately, it was just ordinary violence from children that would never be identified. But, in the fullness of times, she had noticed it was the first time these statistics were so high. She had started to suspect some of the eldest students to play the tough nuts in order to impress the others, and this at the cost of the school's harmony. And, the one she had in her sights was Mulberry Murmur, the ideal culprit, elder than the other students, repeating a year, having already shown her lack of consideration for the teaching body, breaking the rules as often as she could. However, Mrs. Milk Roll knew, at this moment, that she had no evidence yet, and she didn't want to take the risk to unfairly charging an innocent pupil, almost dropping out of school. Of course, it would have definitively disgust her from following any kind of lessons. And it was absolutely not the goal followed by Mrs. Milk Roll: by giving her life to the Berry Big City's Educational Center, she had sworn she would always do her best to save the children from the prejudices, the fatality and to the preordained life to which they could believe they were chained; but her, Mrs. Milk Roll, would always be here to give them a second chance, without taking in consideration where they were from, nor the mistakes they cold have done before, and if they really wanted it, she would do her best to save them.

Nonetheless, there were something she could not simply ignore: the day where the main building had caught fire. A such unexplainable fire had lured the police's attention, who had started an investigation. And their result was incontrovertible: the fire was of criminal origin. Their evidence was the video from the security camera, in which one could distinctly see two girls, both wearing pleated skirts and blazers, lighting a tissue and throwing it into a bin. The police officer had said, extremely proudly, that they only have to find which students had these kinds of skirt and blazer in their closets to find the culprits, but the Principal had answered it won't be _that_ easy, because all the students were wearing these clothes which were their uniform. However, she didn't lose hope of identifying the persons at fault, and she asked all her teachers to comb their organization chart with photographs. And her, Mrs. Milk Roll, she had had the misfortune of recognizing the culprits' hair on her school year group picture.

She was so disappointed, and she didn't want to think about the fact the girl who had merrily trampled all over her convictions, turn the school into a lawless area for the youngest ones and into a danger zone to boycott for their legal guardians, was sitting at her desk, next to her.

Usually, Strawberrylanders were not troublemakers.

* * *

She didn't know what she was supposed to feel toward Strawberry Shortcake, the young red-hair, out-of-breath, in distress young lady who had burst into her desk, hardly daring to look at the stubborn blond young girl sitting on her chair, Apple Dumplin, who both embodies Strawberry Shortcake and Mrs. Milk Roll's failure.

-Miss Shortcake?

-In person.

-Thank you for being so fast. Please, have a sit.

Strawberry Shortcake obeyed, shaking. She couldn't understand what was happening, but, according to Mrs. Milk Roll's despondency and Apple Dumplin's disgruntled air, it won't be agreeable to hear.

Mrs. Milk Roll took a deep breath. She didn't want to overwhelm her with reproaches, but she needed to show her how intolerable the situation was.

-Well Miss Shortcake, you may have noticed your little sister, Apple Dumplin', to whom you are the responsible tutor, had a kind of… disruptive behavior, haven't you?

Of course, Strawberry Shortcake had. But she could understand Mrs. Milk Roll had not convoked her from Strawberryland for talking about Apple's bad report card! She settled for simply nodding.

-You may have heard about the suspicious fire that forced us to temporary close the school, right?

Strawberry Shortcake nodded again, but she started to break out in a cold sweat. This scene had a kind of air of… déjà vu. The Princess Berrykin charging Apple Dumplin of having deliberately hurt Berrykin Bloom… This time, she was innocent. And, even though it was perfectly irrational, Strawberry Shortcake prayed very hard for Apple to be, one more time, a scapegoat (cf. the twenty-fourth chapter).

-I'm sorry to learn you this, Miss Shortcake, but the investigation proved that Miss Dumplin' was involved in it.

Strawberry Shortcake was still standing still on her chair, but she felt like it had tipped over and she was falling into a precipice. The words Mrs. Milk Roll pronounced then hardly made sense to her.

-We know that Miss Dumplin had acted in concert with another students, Mulberry Murmur. Consequently, Berry Big City's Educational Center is no longer able of greeting them both, and this decision takes place from now on.

Mrs. Milk Roll had been as neutral as she could. She could have said instead: "Count yourself happy that we do not enter into judicial proceedings against you! Do you realize children could have been severely burnt because of your sister? The lack of limits you impose her is criminal", but she didn't. She could feel Strawberry Shortcake was not a careless nor irresponsible tutor, but simply a young lady, hardly elder that her sister, whom behavior escaped her. And, according to the tears she struggled for keeping in her eyes, she was as powerless as a child in face of so much problems she was not made for solving.

-Apple Dumplin is… expelled, Strawberry slowly repeated, as if it would help her to stand the piece of news.

-She is. I'm sorry miss Shortcake, but this decision had to be taken, for the other pupils' safety.

When Strawberry Shortcake stood up with Apple Dumplin' to drive her back home, she barely heard Mrs. Milk Roll assuring her that Mulberry Murmur had been expelled, too, and that she could come and talk about it later, if she needed more explanations. Neither she saw Apple Dumplin's face, between anger and worry. Her legs carried her out of the office, then out of the school, but her mind was conspicuously silent, trying to escape from this awful reality it refused to face.

* * *

Berrykin Bloom was watering the orchards alongside with Berrykin Daniel, when Princess Emerald cried:

-Look, Grandpa! Here are coming Strawberry and Apple.

Princess Tourmaline raised her head.

-School is already over for her?

Berrykin Bloom, who was watching quietly this scene, slowly said:

-They both look so upset. I am sure something wrong happened to them.

-What kind of bad thing? Daniel asked.

-We have to ask them, Princess Emerald said, and her twin sister and her were getting ready to dash off, but Berrykin Bloom stopped them.

-I'm afraid you could not, Your Little Majesties.

-But why?

-This kind of case is personal. Miss Shortcake and Miss Dumplin' will have to settle the problems in private, and it will be extremely rude to interfere in their business.

Berrykin Bloom was right. Strawberry Shortcake was living a true disaster. When she had learnt about Apple Dumplin' expulsion, she was too stunned to realize what she had heard, but the return had forced her to get out of her dizziness. And her incomprehension was moving on to anger, anger and guilt. Her sister was a criminal! She had raised a criminal!

-Angel Cake, take a day-off, she ordered to her workmate when they entered the Café. "Apple and I need to be alone".

Strawberry Shortcake wasn't supposed to be in a position to give orders, but she had used a so unusual tone, a tone full of authority and acerbity, that Angel Cake simply obeyed.

When they found themselves all alone in the Café, Strawberry Shortcake started by walking back and forth in the Café, carefully avoiding to gaze at Apple, trying to hold back the rage that was growing in her and could sweep away the whole dining room. Apple Dumplin's, sitting on a chair, was waiting for the tornado and didn't dare to move. But Strawberry Shortcake's agitation was nothing, compared to all the confuse thoughts which tumbled out in her mind, and which were too long for me to transcribe here. Strawberry Shortcake focused on her breath and forced herself to slowly and calmly inhale. It didn't sooth her anger, but it let her said with an audible voice:

-Apple, I can't bear you anymore, you're insufferable.

This accusation annoyed Apple Dumplin'. Of course, she was again the punching bag! Of course, everything was always her own fault! And, more by defiance that by real rebellion, Apple answered:

-You do remember you have a sister? Anyway, you never tried to understand me.

Strawberry Shortcake roundly turn over. Her eyes were glimmering with anger.

-What do you feel? She cried. "What kind of troubles can you suffer of, Apple? No one! But it doesn't prevent you from making my life a misery!"

This time, Apple was really hurt. Strawberry was the one and only responsible for her wrong choices!

-Do you really think I am a monster? She cried. "Is it my fault if you are, and will always be a victim?"

At this moment, Strawberry Shortcake restrained herself from slapping her sister.

-I am a victim, Apple? No! You are-as long as you will be blind enough to stupidly follow the… bad company around you.

-Mulberry Murmur is my only friend!

-What a good example of friend! Strawberry sniggered. "Where did it bring you, now? To be expelled from school! Everybody in town thinks you are a delinquent, and I can't rule against them!"

-This is not my fault!

- _Not your fault_? Whose, so?

Apple Dumplin' was no longer afraid by her sister. She had jumped up, and was now standing in front of her, with determination. Her eyes were glimmering, too, with a feeling of injustice.

-It is your fault, Strawberry Shortcake! It was tour fault since the beginning! I was feeling terribly alone, but you never took care of what I was feeling. Your Café was more important than me!

-I tried to get closer to- but Apple Dumplin' wasn't listening at her.

-No Strawberry, you weren't trying to talk with me, you were lecturing me! You spent so much time with helping everybody that you forgot your own sister. If, one day, you had simply asked me "What's wrong with you?", maybe things would have been different today.

Strawberry was almost foaming at the mouth.

-Sorry Apple, but you're not the only girl on Earth. I had other things to do-like ruling my own business instead of loafing around in my room like YOU use to do-than playing the psychologist for a rotten child like you.

-Yes, and you, tell me where it brought you, too! Your "friends" disdain you, exploit you, and they even managed to let you drop your own business, the one you are so proud of. So, I don't pretend to be a saint, Strawberry, but unlike you I know how to be respected.

Apple knew she had touched a nerve. Abandoning her Café in the hands of Angel Cake had been a true heartbreak to Strawberry, and her only compensation had been to think it would help Apple Dumplin' to feel better. But now, Apple was standing in front of her, showing her it had been vain…

But she was determined not to cry in front of her. She wanted to save the little credibility she had left.

-Respected, Apple? To you, being a delinquent, a pyromaniac, a criminal, is to be respected?! I don't think so! Apple, you can think everything you want about your so-called power, but me, at last, I can sleep without a worry.

Strawberry Shortcake got her breath back and added:

-You pretend you are wise, but you are just childish and selfish. At your age, I was already independent, and when I was only 6 years old, I was already maturer than you currently are… and a responsible citizen.

Apple Dumplin' didn't intend to let herself be pushed around.

-It is all very well for you to lecture me, Strawberry. But you don't know what it is to be all alone, so alone what you are ready to follow everyone, just to stay sane. And, for your information, I AM independent Strawberry-As I'm always left to my own devices.

-What do you want Apple? When I tried to take care of you, you said you are no longer a baby, and when I don't you say I'm a unworthy big sister!

-What did you do for me, except proving me I wasn't at my niche in Strawberryland?

After this last sentence, Strawberry and Apple, out of breath, scarlet out of both restlessness and anger, stood face to face, panting, their minds empty not knowing what to add.

It was Apple Dumplin' who talked first. This sentence, she had thought it many times before, but he had never dare to express it out loud. She knew how devastating its consequences would be, but at this very moment she was not thinking about the future. All that imported her now was to put an end to the verbal jousting, to get everything off her chest, to say it, at least, and to be able to start over, with a new virginity. She said, very coldly, very thoughtfully:

-I hate you. I don't want to be your sister anymore, and I wish you never were.

And she left the Café.

This time, Strawberry Shortcake allowed herself to sob.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake had been forced to admit she wasn't the good person to raise Apple Dumplin'. This realization ad been like a cold shower, and had provoked at her plentiful bouts of crying, that Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin did their best to sooth. The painful conclusion they came to was that Apple Dumplin' needed rules, rules that Strawberry wasn't able to impose. So, for her own safety, it would be better for her to stay with other people who would know how to put her back on the right track. Orange Blossom took charge of everything. She managed to found a boarding school, in another country, that, fortunately, was ready to greet a young girl of Apple's age, where she would end her school years and in top of that to learn respect and good manners. This separation won't be an abandon, she explained. Strawberry Shortcake had done her best for her, but they could no longer use the soft-arm tactics. A full change of scene, life in community, inflexible rules, and no indulgent figures will turn the capricious and rebellious child into a mature and responsible young girl, she said, and she added that in one year at the most, Apple's dark sides will have disappeared.

-I bet this is just difficult time for her, Orange said. "But it is your duty to put a full stop to it."

And Strawberry was too depressed to think correctly by herself.

* * *

Strawberry Shortcake was still crying, after Apple Dumplin's departure. As of late, crying was her principal activity. The Princess Berrykin knew that, and she came as often as she could to the Café, to support poor Strawberry. Her daughters had understood, too, that she wasn't feeling well.

-Why is Apple Dumplin's gone? They asked their mother once, carefully using the Berrykin language.

-Because she was a naughty girl. You had notice it, hadn't you?

The twin princesses exchanged a look.

-Why was she naughty? Emerald asked.

-She was under bad influence, a bad influence that headed her for trouble like lying, robbing, destruction and, even worse, racism! In my mind, there's no bigger plague than racism. To classify living beings! To attribute them values due to arbitrary criterions! To say that some of them are innate masters, and the others are innate servants! And where does it bring you? To civil wars, divisions and anarchy; while we are drawing our strengths from unity! Berrykins, Bugs, Humans and Animals, we are all different, but all equals; and our differences, when they are properly employed, let us exploit all the Berry Bitty City's potentials, because it needs at the same time bugs' assiduity, humans' tactic, animals' strength, and Berrykins' magic. No, Strawberryland would have not been that flourishing if senseless laws were forcing a part of its population to live into shame, humiliation, and discriminations. Yes, racism can turn any place into a hell on Earth for its inhabitants, while Strawberryland is a haven of piece. And do you know why? Because we are all ready to greet anyone and to treat them as brothers and sisters, whatever the form of their body or the color of their skin are; and using such superficial reasons for dispossessing a citizen of its rights and dignity is criminal.

The twin princesses, extremely quiet, were paying a close attention to her.

-Remember it, girls: you may be princesses, you are nothing without your people. You may wear a crown, it won't be something else that a piece of scrap iron if your people refuse to accept it, and they will if you are not fair princesses, that is to say if you don't follow that your hearts say. Be good and fair with everyone, as much for the millionaire as for the beggar, as much for the model citizen as for the prisoner, and by this way all your people will be united by the love they will have for you. Don't be lax, my daughters, but don't be hatred, and don't have hatred in you, howsoever between you or for anyone else, except if they are a threat to your people's interests. You will see: a legitimate enemy gathers all the people for the same nation, while an illegitimate anger divides a nation and weaken it instead of making it efficiently fight against it.

The little girls took some minutes to digest that they had heard.

-Will you send us away if we don't do… all that you said? Tourmaline asked shyly.

-Of course I won't, darlings. You are still too young to reign, and when you'll grow up I will teach you how to be a good ruler before.

Relieved, the twins smiled.

-Can we go play now? Emerald asked. "Grandpa told us he would teach us how to do grafting."

The Princess agreed. She wondered what had gone wrong into Apple Dumplin' education. Not enough affection, to much permissiveness? She hoped that her efforts, combined with Berrykin Bloom's ones, will make them acceptable sovereigns.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	40. Blueberry's Baby

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Blueberry's baby**

A few days after Apple Dumplin' departure, the Berrykin School opened its door. At this occasion, the Princess Berrykin gave a poignant speech about the importance of education and the luck her subjects were given to have at least an opportunity of discovering new horizons. She did not forget to generously thank Orange Blossom for her determination that had led her project to success, flouting the pitfalls and tongues wagging, and that will cover with honor both the Berrykin and Human community. She was sure Miss Blossom will fulfil the exploit of making Strawberryland even more peaceful, by giving the Berrykins a way to fight against natural disasters like serious diseases and threatening enemies thanks to modern technics, something that would help them to get out of their submission to imponderables that could be so deadly, before. She ended by exhorting the future students to do their protector proud by always being assiduous and hard-working, and to show her day after day, through their dogged work, that her investment had not been vain. As a conclusion, and to the public acclaims, she decorated Orange Blossom with the Royal Rutabaga, the highest distinction from Berrykin Royalty and which honored a life of labor. Orange Blossom was red as a beetroot, and she didn't know herself if she was delighted to be cheered by the whole Strawberryland, or embarrassed by all these honors she didn't think she was deserving. Indeed, she thought she hadn't done anything special: she had noticed an obvious injustice and had stood against it; she had just done her duty!

Other people weren't sharing general jubilation. During the Princess's speech, Strawberry Shortcake had first felt shame, because she had recognized Apple Dumplin' in the "pitfalls" that had been quoted. Then, her shame had been replaced by another feeling she could not name. She tried to be happy and proud for her friend, but she didn't manage to. Everything seemed to be so easy for Orange Blossom. She achieved everything she started! Everyone supported her and wanted to help her! But she was sure none of the Strawberrylanders had noticed she had been devoted to Strawberryland for her entire life. She had dedicated herself body and soul for her neighbors, embellishing their blank days with her tasty pastries, always ready to help them out or to comfort them when they were sad. But nowadays, she was forgotten, an anonymous girl in the crowd applauding someone else. Strawberry did her best to repulse from her mind the idea that she, personally, deserved all these laurels more than Orange Blossom.

From her side, Blueberry Muffin tried, too, to forget her worries. She term was only a matter of days now, and she was unable to work. She had found a way make herself useful by training the future Berrykin teachers, but they did no longer need her anymore now. And she didn't want to be a millstone for her friend. Giving birth, finding a foster family for the baby, going back to school… everything will be so quick for her. She would have to savor every moment she would spend with her friends. But she had to admit this future did not fit her. The baby she was carrying had been a source of intense worrying and questioning since the beginning, but Blueberry could not say she disliked her. At first, the foster family had been an evidence, but now she was seriously wondering if she could raise the baby by herself. They would both live in Strawberryland for ever, with no one to judge them… Yes, but what will she do to earn her life? Take back her job of bookseller? Will she have the time to do so, with a very young child? To the other side… this baby girl, she had carried her for nine months, and she felt it was beyond her strengths to entrust her to foreigners. She would feel like if she had abandoned her, this poor baby girl who didn't ask to come into the world, and only needed care… and love, more than anything else. If she could not love her own daughter, who would?

* * *

Blueberry Muffin needed some assistance to tidy Orange Blossom's bookshop at the end of the training courses period, and some Berrykin volunteers had come to her rescue. They were, as usual, careful and efficient; and in no time the little auditorium she had improvised was uninstalled, and all the books she had used were put back on their bookcases. Then they politely took their leave, and Blueberry Muffin found herself all alone in the desert room, where all the traces of her activity had been wiped away. And she was aware that, one way or another, she would be herself tidy in a drawer. After her daughter's birth, how would she be able to stay in Strawberryland? She had been forced to flee from college, and she would be forced to leave Strawberryland, too. For the neighborhood, she would only be the dumb girl, the one who had been stupid enough to find herself pregnant with a totally immature boy, who could not take on her child's education, who had to send this innocent little one on a foster family. What a humiliation! This was not the impression she wanted to leave to her friends. She dreamt to be an international correspondent, reputed and respected, but now the only reputation she would have will be to be a single and irresponsible mother. And she would not stand to see the compassion, pity or disdain in her neighbors' eyes. After her delivery, she would have to leave Strawberryland, to make a brand-new start in a city where now one knew her; and the image of the lost pregnant lady, unable to face the mire in which she had gotten bogged down, will be the only one that would be related to her name in Strawberrylanders' minds. As a little girl, Blueberry Muffin though she was smarted, because she was cultivated and cool-headed, but she could tell for sure she was the one who had bombed her life the most.

She sat down on a chair and started to cry. No one heard her. Orange Blossom was occupied with the Mart, and Strawberry and Angel were at the Café. She was totally alone.

* * *

She jumped when she heard someone entering the bookshop. She was not supposed to have visitors at this time! She nevertheless quickly wiped her eyes and tried to adopt a serene and smiling air. The visitor was Berrykin Bloom, who was making the most of his lunch break for bringing the book about medicinal plants he had borrowed a few weeks before back to the library. He felt embarrassed of being face to face with her, as he was fearing the moment her stomach would explode to free the baby; but when he guessed her sadness, he decided to stay a little bit longer with her, in order to try to cheer her up, after checking nothing strange was happening around her stomach.

-Why are you crying, Miss Muffin? Don't try to deny it. Is there something I could do for you?

-This is berry nice from you, Blueberry Muffin answered, feeling she was going to start crying again due to her emotion, "But you can't help me. This is personal."

-I'm sure talking about it would help you. You can trust me Miss, I won't repeat it to anyone.

Blueberry Muffin let a little sight out. She knew she could not explain to Berrykin Bloom the real cause of his pain. He would not understand, as he never had children and always have a flawless career. However, he was so kind with her, and she felt so alone, that she wasn't brave enough to repulse him. She decided to hide him a part of her troubles.

-You know, I think I'll move from Strawberryland during this year. I will miss my bookshop…

-Well, why do you want to move, if it makes you so disconsolable?

-Err…

Blueberry Muffin though very quickly.

-I'm not _that_ sad of leaving you all, she said, trying to sound natural. "It is just I was feeling nostalgic and… err… I'm a bit tired now… I spent so many good times with all my friends here. But, you see, I also want to discover the world…"

-I can tell for sure we will all miss you, Miss Muffin. Your bookshop is definitively berry useful".

Blueberry Muffin stayed open-mouthed in astonishment. A Berrykin, thinking that books were useful?

Seeing her stupefaction, Berrykin Bloom snorted.

-Well, you thought Berrykins are an uneducated community, didn't you? In your defense, you are not totally wrong. Miss Blossom's school will make great changes in our way of life, for sure. But it didn't prevent us from being naturally tempted by art and aesthetics… and me the first.

Berrykin Bloom knew he had succeeded: Blueberry Muffin was no longer thinking about her sorrow.

-Berrykins love liberal arts? No offense to you, but they are not seen that often visiting museums, or simply borrowing books from me.

-Miss Muffin, we don't like arts this way. As I said, this leaning is natural to us, and we naturally feed it, that is to say that staring at a beautiful flower, or hearing a birdsong in sufficient for filling it. That's all. I am one of the berry rare literate members of my community.

Blueberry Muffin showed some interest in learning how Berrykins were called to learn how to write and read, as they saw no interest in it.

-You are partially right. Education, the way Humans understand it, is extremely elitist and it will be the first time it circulates so widely. In a traditional Berrykin community, it is reserved to a very little number of members of the elite. I had the luck of being part of it, thanks to my uncle who was Berryvania's gardener in chief.

-So, he taught you how to read and write?

-No. Berrykins are close to oral tradition, and I learnt my job by keeping repeating the same gestures, days after days. But I had the luck of having something else than the others…

-What?

-A voracious curiosity that made me follow lessons from Berry Big City's University. The teacher thought my presence would distract the other students and tolerated my presence provided that I would stay hidden on a cabinet.

-That's awful!

-She didn't want to have trouble with the other students. We were in 1800, and she was afraid her students would have not tolerated that a Berrykin could have the same benefits than Humans… But she was a tolerant woman, and we ended by becoming friends. Moreover, there, I learnt another kind of lesson. My methods of learning were not suitable for Humans' world. In my cabinet, my uncle wasn't here to repeat me what I had to know until I had retained it. The teacher announced what we had to know only one time, and her students had to remember everything for the following lesson, unless they were unable to comprehend it. You may understand there were too many things to learn by heart, and in so little time, that it was impossible to me to memorize everything…

-So, what did you do?

-I asked the teacher what I was supposed to do to remember everything, and she answered me I wasn't forced to learn everything by heart if I set down on paper what she said. When she understood that I was illiterate, she extremely kindly showed me how to write and read, but she hadn't had many times to give me. So, I had to do the biggest part of the job by myself, in my community, after my working day. I had been forced to learn how to write and read extremely quickly, in a couple of day, and this is how I discover that reading was extremely instructive.

-You don't read that much…

-That's right, but I never really had the time of reading what I reading wanted to. When I was young, I urged myself to go beyond my cousin Bertie, to show everyone how cleverer and more talented than him I was, and I was extremely selective about my readings-that is to say I gave preference to encyclopedias and handbooks that would teach me new ways of breeding plants. Reading was not a hobby, it was a duty… Then, I grew up, I got all the responsibilities you know… and I have not the time anymore to read. Oh, sometimes, at night, I read some poems before bedtime, but I never took the time to start, and finish a full novel. Too long. In fact, I must say that reading is rather useless, and my community counts on concrete actions from me.

As a bookseller and librarian, Blueberry Muffin could not let Berrykin Bloom say such things.

-Literature is not worthless, she said in an authoritative voice. "Thanks to my readings, I can experiment countless new things without living my living room. The writer's eyes and ears are where I can not be, and the book is like a telescope through which I can see evens and facts of which existence I ignored until now. Reading, even fictional works, makes me travel out of my prejudices. It makes me meet new points of view, new way of seeing the world, and calls my own points of view into question. Maybe a good novel won't bring me as many acknowledges as an encyclopedia would do, mister Bloom, but at least it would help me to know if the way I use them is right. And, unfortunately, this ability of truly analyze what you read, and not to simply repeat it like a parrot, is an inborn ability, that means you can not learn it in a book. The feeling of being… in a way… better after reading an enlightening book, I can not explain it. To put it in a nutshell, I think I won't feel living anymore if I was prevented from reading.

Berrykin Bloom patiently listened to her.

-I perfectly understand your point of view, miss Muffin, and I know you didn't want to offense me when you said I am wrong to ignore literature, and I won't charge you of wasting your time with your readings. But we all have to understand that Berrykins' universe is extremely different to Humans' universe. When I said that reading is "useless", I mean that it won't feed my community. We are extremely utilitarian people, and we rarely think of combining business with pleasure. And, to us, literature belongs more to pleasure than to business, because a book won't help us to pick the apples. If the majority of Berrykins does not bother to learn how to write and read, it is because they do not need it. It's not a big deal to be illiterate when you are aim to spend your life breeding tomatoes and cabbages, and you aren't even affected by this. I am the exception that proves the rule, because when our patches are confronted by an unknown disease, they need at least one person to flip through the almanac and find a remedy. The rest of the time, my skills stays unemployed.

Blueberry Muffin whistled.

-You must bore to death, she said. "You only live for your work, and have no hobby nor interest elsewhere. It is not a life, to me".

-Did you forget what I told you? Berrykins are extremely different to humans (but nevertheless equals to them). Our essence is to be gardeners and to serve our Mother Nature. This is for what we are born, we are living and we will die ; but it does not shock us. We don't even notice it, because it is how our minds work. According to your look, I can guess you think we are just like machines, right? You are totally wrong! Us, we take a lot of pleasure in doing what we do. Well, did you try to garden? Do you know how rewarding it would be when a plant cures thanks to your care? Have you once experimented the intense proudness of presenting the new species of fruit you managed to create with your grafting? You don't, I bet?

Blueberry Muffin was forced to admit he was right. But there was a last point she wanted to clarify.

-Humans and Berrykins love flowers, right? How can you explain that? Unlike a potato, a flower can not be eaten. So, what do you like in them? It must be their great colors, or their charming smell? Things that are not that useful. To be totally honest, they are… free. So, can you still maintain that all Berrykins do not have a natural taste for art and esthetics? Or… maybe a need they forget to fill?

-I can, because flowers are still a present for Mother Nature, and it is a duty for us to take care of them, he mischievously added.

Blueberry Muffin frowned.

-You are in bad faith, she said, upset.

Berrykin Bloom winked at her.

-Do not get angry, he said. "Of course, you are right. Berrykins love beauty, instinctively, without trying to name it beauty when they see it, like the flawlessness of a flower… or the satisfaction in front of a well-done work. But if I can confide you something, I'll catch up when I'll be on retirement. I'll do all that I hadn't have the time to do when I was working. I spent my life gardening, and reading in my spare time. Well! I'll try to spend my retirement reading… and gardening at my spare time, because I can't get along without that.

Blueberry Muffin wondered if it meant she had won the dialogue, when she remembered that Berrykin Bloom had initially planned to stop off at the bookshop and didn't mean to stay for so long.

-Weren't you supposed to go to the Café?

-Don't worry miss Muffin, I have got my lunchbox. Anyway, I think I no longer like to stay there. Its atmosphere changed so much since this poor miss Shortcake was forced to leave, and… this is like we are no longer welcome.

* * *

A few days later, Blueberry Muffin was due.

-Hold on, Strawberry Shortcake said, holding her friend's trembling hand. "Everything will be alright".

Strawberry was pronouncing the words she would have enjoy to hear, too. Seeing her childhood friend wincing in pain because of the contractions, without being able to relieve her, nor understanding was she was experiencing, was a difficult ordeal. She had no idea of what was going to happen, the risk Blueberry was taking, what she could do, and she could only stay sit next to Blueberry, waiting for the ambulance. Warned, the Berrykin Royal Family and Berrykin Bloom had rushed to the Café, where Blueberry's labor had started, to see what was happening.

-Is it berry painful, miss Muffin? The Princess asked.

Blueberry Muffin settled for nodding yes, but she felt angry against the Princess. How could she try to comfort her? She would never live what she was living, their reproduction was non-sexual!

-What will happen next? The Princess asked to Strawberry.

-I've called an ambulance, Strawberry answered, trying to hide her stress to the Princess and the two little girls (For some understandable reasons, Blueberry Muffin didn't want to be deliver by the doctor Nutby).

-We will go with you to the hospital, the Princess decided.

It was the thing Berrykin Bloom feared the most. The baby was certainly eroding Blueberry's stomach now., and its exit would be particularly… covered with blood. Maybe a doctor could suture her wounds and suppress her hemorrhage, but he was sure his own presence was not required; and he did not want to see this spectacle, which will be, too, extremely improper for the Princess and the two heirs to the throne.

-Your Majesty, he humbly said, "Your presence is needed here, in Strawberryland…"

-My presence is needed alongside my subject who needs assistance, the Princess replied, "And this is miss Muffin's state. As a Princess, my duty is to assist her during her rough time, and it would be criminal from me to abandon her now, when she is so vulnerable".

-No offense to you, Your Majesty, but I'm not sure You can help her…

-Maybe I don't know how to get her baby out of her stomach, the Princess retorted, "But I can at least bring her moral support throughout this trial… and I hope you will, too, Berrykin Bloom."

She had used such a tone that Berrykin Bloom understood he was stuck.

* * *

At the Berry Big City's Hospital, through the window pane, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding and the four Berrykins could see what was happening in the delivery room. Strawberry Shortcake had decided she would stay in the field, bringing her support to her childhood friend, even in the most painful moments… both literally and figuratively. Blueberry Muffin was too out of breath to say it out loud, but she was so grateful to Strawberry, Strawberry who would never judge her, Strawberry who would never be afraid of staying next to her friend giving birth, when she was forgetting everything, what she looked like or what people was thinking of her, only feeling Strawberry's hand in her hand, and hearing the doctor's voice, telling her to push. Strawberry who never took care of appearance. Strawberry who would not think that the real Blueberry Muffin, the one who had lost her mask at the beginning of the labor, had lost all her dignity, with her uncombed hair, her seeping face and her yelps that certainly not sounded very human. And Blueberry was right. Strawberry was thinking none of it. For her, the only thing that mattered was to stay next to her friend, and to share with her the incredible arrival of the personification of Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin's common love.

Behind their window, maybe Orange, Plum and the Berrykins were more protected. Orange Blossom admired the purity of Strawberry Shortcake, always faithful to her principles, always ready for her friends, whatever they could have done, and if any disagreeable word had already crossed her lips, it was because it had simply never appeared in her mind. She wished she could reach a such level of ideal. Then, she wondered what she would have done if she had been in the delivery room, in Strawberry's stead. She though she would have cry, or fainted, or maybe both in the same time.

Plum Pudding's past of cheerleader resurfaced. She was muttering encouragements and advices to Blueberry Muffin, holding in tight the edge on the window. Orange Blossom stared at her and smiled. She was sure Plum Pudding was restraining herself from entering the room and teaching the doctor how to talk to a woman giving birth.

Sitting on the edge of the window, thanks to their tiny size, the Berrykins were not missing a thing of Blueberry's delivery, to Berrykin Bloom's great regret.

-Mum, what is Blueberry Muffin doing? Tourmaline asked.

-Darling, she's bringing her baby into the world, her mother calmly answered.

-I knew that, Tourmaline said impatiently. "But _how_ is she doing that?"

-I guess that, due to the earth's pull and the baby's weight, her stomach tore, down, to let the doctor catch hold of the baby through the tear.

Berrykin Bloom didn't feel well after hearing these words. His stomach started to ache, just like the day when he had accidentally eaten a poisonous mushroom, before learning to recognize the edible ones. Breathing deeply, he moved away from the Royal Family, carefully avoiding to look within the delivery room. Trying to control his nausea, his weakness made him feel a little bit ashamed. The Princess Berrykin and her daughters seemed to perfectly stand the show, and to take a great interest in it. As for him, he could not understand why human anatomy was so complex. Everything was so easy for the Berrykins. He was born into a pure, pretty white flower, just like his father before him, like his uncle, and like the Princess. No pain, no cry, no blood. Just the happiness of greeting a new member in their community. He remembered the day the Princess was born. Her Mother was staying, berry unfazed, close to the Royal Rosebud. When it had finally opened up, the baby Princess had appeared, quietly curled in its bract, sleeping and smiling. Then she had slowly opened her tiny eyes. She hadn't even cry when he had swaddled her. Everything had been so… simple. So clean. Her Mother hadn't had to do all these… disgusting things Blueberry Muffin was doing. Why was it so hard for her to let the baby get out? Why did she had to hurt herself? Why did everything had to be so long and violent?

-Aren't you feeling well? Orange Blossom asked, noticing his pallor.

-I'll be alright, he answered.

Orange Blossom carefully put him in her hand and patted him in the back.

-Hold on, she muttered. "It is impressive for everyone."

Berrykin Bloom nodded, carefully letting his mouth shut.

-Do you feel like you are going to vomit?

Berrykin Bloom stayed quiet. He didn't want to worry her. Despite everything, Orange Blossom understood he was sick and looked around her to see if she could find him something to drink and, as a precaution, put a tissue in front of him.

-Hey Orange, Plum Pudding suddenly said, "Check out around here. I think it's almost over."

Orange Blossom, still holding Berrykin Bloom, came closer to the window pane. Blueberry Muffin was still rearing on the delivery table, holding closely Strawberry's hand. Even though they could not hear anything at all, Orange could see Strawberry muttering her fortifying words, and Blueberry yelling and whining.

-Keep going, Blueberry, Orange said. It was perfectly useless, but at this moment Orange Blossom did not care about that. At this moment, she was linked with Blueberry by an inexpressible feeling, the sharing of the same status of women. What Blueberry was experiencing, Orange could understand it, and feel it, as though she was there.

The midwife was more concentrated than ever. With a last hope, Blueberry braced herself on the table, letting a long sight out, before falling again on the back. Berrykin Bloom ventured to sneak into the room.

Crying out of joy, Strawberry Shortcake was shaking hands with an exhausted Blueberry Muffin. The midwife was holding a tiny, bloody, shouting baby girl.

This time, he could not restrain himself from vomiting.

The midwife gently put the baby into her bosom. For the first time, Blueberry Muffin could meet her daughter.

-She's adorable, Strawberry said, still sobbing and smiling in the same time.

Indeed, Blueberry's baby was lovely. She had stopped crying. She had already long, blue hair, scattered with brown strands, and when she opened her little eyes for the first time, frowning because of the light, Blueberry Muffin could see she had beautiful nut-brown iris. Her father's eyes.

-Welcome to the world, Blueberry Pie, Blueberry Muffin muttered. 

_**To be continued…**_


	41. Continuation

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

My dear readers,

Last Tuesday, the 16th of April, was a special day: it was this fanfiction's second anniversary!

Your support and comments had always been appreciated, and will always be.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and that you will have a lot of pleasure in discovering the new chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter forty: Continuation**

 _Blood._

 _It must be the thing Berrykin Bloom hated the most._

 _He could not even understand why there were people on Earth that enjoyed eating meat-a meat that had been removed from an animal, to whom blood had been poured._

 _Blood. He could not stand its view, nor its smell._

 _However, at the Berry Big City's Hospital, he had been forced to see so more blood than that he wanted to._

 _When Plum Pudding had teased him, saying he was puking his guts out, well, he had had the time to see Blueberry Muffin had lost some of her guts, too. When the midwife had dragged the baby out of her stomach, he had caught sight of some piece of flesh, still stuck to the baby girl. What was it? A piece of intestine? Her liver? What if she loose other organs?_

 _Blood._

 _The pictures had never vanished in his mind. Pictures he had tried to forget so many times, but that had reappeared, with all that he had to live the previous days._

 _Blood._

 _At the hospital, Plum Pudding had said he was puking his guts out. He had throwing out everything he could but it didn't prevent all the pictures from coming in his mind._

 _Blood and guts._

 _Blood and guts that covered all his unfortunate fellows, on this horrible chilly night during which their community had been ravaged by an attack of wild squirrels._

 _Blood and guts, the only food they could give to their Mother Earth._

 _Blood to which smell was saturating the air and made him suffocate._

 _Blood and guts, everything that was left from his father._

 _The production of the ointment for Plum Pudding had exhausted him, and, when he came back home, he used to go straight to his bed and to immediately fall asleep. But now, with the resurgence of all these memories, his insomnia was back, and his nightmares as well._

 _This night, Berrykin Bloom had woken up with a start, again. He could not really remind what was his nightmare about, but he could say for sure that it had ended with a picture of his father. His father lying on the floor, disemboweled, an expression of terror froze forever in his face, while another Berrykin was dragging him home. Of course, this picture, he had kept it for himself. With whom could he talk about it?_

 _This picture had stayed imprisoned in his memory, well locked; but after these last events, his armor was cracking; and all these things he had retained for so long were now pervading his nights. How much time will it take before it would invade his days?_

 _Once more, Berrykin Bloom was laying in his bed, under the blankets, his bedside lamp dimly shining next to him. His mind was empty, or rather his mind was full of a mush of though that could not be expressed. He had tried to find some distraction, but nothing had worked: this mush of recollections always covered everything. Even Wordsworth's poetry could not appease him._

 _A mush composed with blood and guts._

 _It took him several seconds before he noticed Bertram had appeared in his bedroom, partially hidden in the shadow thrown by his closet. This time, he was really furious._

 _-Are you proud of you? He whistled, scrutinizing Bloom's face to find there marks of fear. "Do you find yourself wise?"_

 _Berrykin Bloom could understand what was Bertie talking about-the night at the hospital, when he had managed to flee from him. But this time, no one was here to protect him. He would have to face it alone._

 _Bertram slid toward the bed, and Bloom curled up under the blanket, closing his eyes, as if it would make him disappear. Above his head, he could hear Bertie's wheezing breath._

 _-You know you can't hide from me, he severely said. "How will I teach it to you?"_

 _Frozen in his bed, Bloom was trying not to think about the moment Bertie would pull the blanket off, and what he would do to him later. His cousin wanted his revenge, he felt it._

 _Bertie stayed quiet for a few minutes. Apparently, he was savoring this moment._

 _-I found it, he proudly said after a time that had seemed endless to Berrykin Bloom. "Why won't I end the job I started at the hospital? Come on, cousin, I'm sure it will be terribly funny."_

 _Berrykin Bloom felt Bertram leaning at him. At this moment, he forgot everything, and just wait for the moment where everything will be over. He hardly felt his bed sheets turning wetter and wetter, around his pelvis._

 _-Ugh, Bertram muttered with a manifest disgust. "That was disgusting. I hope you'll be one day a better playmate, Bloom."_

 _And he disappeared, leaving Berrykin Bloom sobbing, in the middle of an acrid smell of urine._

* * *

In Strawberryland, the Berrykins had organized a surprise for Blueberry Muffin. Orange Blossom had ventured the idea that her friend would appreciate to have her own, private space to live with her baby, and to no longer be stuck in a guest room, worrying about the disruptions she could impose to her host. They had quickly set to work, and they had built, in a few days, a lovely little house, with the bare necessities for a young woman and her newborn baby; that is to say one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette and a living room of a reduced size. This house was only made to live in it, and not to receive big reunions.

Blueberry's new house had been like an evidence for us all. For sure, everyone in Strawberryland had guessed that travelling, with a few days old baby like Blueberry Pie, was now out of the question. Whatever Blueberry Muffin wanted to, she would be forced to stay in Strawberryland for a handful of months.

During the works, Plum Pudding had done her best to make herself useful. Orange Blossom and Strawberry Shortcake, and even Angel Cake gave a helping hand to the Berrykins during their free time, and they didn't fail to give her a report on that they did. Plum Pudding, by her side, always tried to be ready to go to the battle, as soon as their working day started. However, the Berrykins always almost refused her help. They assured her that they knew what the had to do, everything was planned, but it was berry nice from her to purpose her help. Despite their politeness, Plum Pudding had understood the reason of their refusal. There were not many things she could do on her crutches.

And she started to doubt.

She wondered if she would really cure, one day.

The intensive exercises of physiotherapy she had done since her accident prevented her from thinking too much about this option, but she had noticed her progresses were stagnating. She had tried to talk about it to her friends. Orange Blossom had told her, under the seal of secrecy, that Berrykin Bloom had had an "accident" during his youth (she had stayed rather evasive on the topic), an accident that had perfectly resorbed and no longer had any noticeable consequences; but this answer hadn't convinced her: Berrykins being spirit of Nature, their healing was, "naturally", quicker and easier than humans' one. And, as for the others, their dreams had never been threatened of coming to nothing. Well, of course, there was Strawberry Shortcake (and, to a lesser extent, Angel Cake) and her Café. But, to Plum Pudding's eyes, it was not the same thing. It was nice to wear cute white aprons and serve slice if pies, but her, Plum Pudding, she was looking for something else, something… bigger. Yes, it was the proper word. Bigger. And, berry objectively, there was not so many "big" things to be found in Strawberryland, a Berry Bitty City. There, no one could understand her. However, she knew someone else, someone who was living a long way away and had experienced the same things she was now experiencing.

Plum Pudding hesitated a long time. It was not that she didn't want to, but it had been a so long time since they met for the last time… What if she made herself look ridiculous?

But she could definitively not stay in this state of indecisiveness, ignorance and anxiety. Taking her courage with both hands, she grabbed her phone.

-Cherry Jam? She said with a weak voice. "I'd like to talk with you".

* * *

Cherry Jam had opened her own music academy in Berry Big City. Thanks to her former stardom, students were heaving from all over the city. Some of them were inhabited by an authentic passion for music, and some else wanted to approach her, eager to take benefit of her network, and to discover why she had given everything up, when her career was at its peak. Maybe they could extract for her the reasons of her artistic retirement? But Cherry Jam was extremely serene about this point. As an artist, she was already out-of-date. To Berry Big City's elite, she was, at best, a spoiled rotten child who had made a tantrum when she was twelve years old. At worst, she had been unable to handle the pressure and sank into a deep depression, many years ago. About these last points, many theories were running in town: some of them said she used to plagiarize her work and had been forced to retire when the real artist had threatened her with costly proceedings. Other people talked about detox treatment, suicide attempt, psychiatric hospital. At the time, Cherry Jam had been amused to see to which degree people took great delight in contemplating at their idols' decline. Then, another starlet had replaced her, using the same effects she had used: glimmering clothes, repetitive tunes, superficial lyrics, flirtatious choreographies; and the gutter press had forgotten her. Gossip about her were no longer worth a penny. It had been a blessing in disguise. Now, Cherry Jam was free. Free to go where she wanted to without being hunted by paparazzies. Free to say what she wanted to without finding, the following day, her words misrepresented and clumsily interpreted in a rag. Free to dedicate herself to her students, to give them a voice through a flute, a violin of a piano, to see them assert themselves thanks to this incredible power, that is to create pretty things.

When Plum Pudding had asked her if she had some time to give her, she did not hesitate. More than a student, Plum Pudding was, and will always be, a friend. The Following weekend, she was back in Strawberryland, the Berry Bitty City in which she had been able to remember who she was, sharing a cup of tea with Plum Pudding in her Studio.

-What do you want to say to me, Plum Pudding? Cherry Jam kindly asked.

-I wanted to know how you dealt with your loss of fame, the young dancer answered.

-I did not loose my fame, Plum. I dropped it.

-It's all the same!

-No, it's not. If my fame had been lost, it would have mean that it was independent on me, that someone had had the power of controlling it in my place. I decided to put it aside for a while… and I never wanted to get it back. It means I am the master of my own destiny.

-You never missed it?

-Never. As long as I was famous, I was like a puppet for my staff. Always, all day long, it was practice, photography, interviews, practice again, until exhaustion, and doing the same thing the following day, and the day after, and the day after after too, endlessly. Smiling in front of the camera, crying all alone in the dressing room. Never complain, or you are told that you have everything a twelve-years old can dream of-plenty of clothes, glitters, fans. A real gilded cage. If there is only one thing I can tell for sure, it is that I will never curse the day I decided to fly away.

Plum Pudding felt desperate. Cherry Jam was the only one person who had approached her own dream, and she did not even realize how lucky she had been!

-But you don't think it is wonderful to be loved by everyone? She carefully asked.

-It was not a wholesome love, like the love you can feel for your friends, your brother, your dog. All those persons know you and love you for what you are, Plum Pudding. My fans were in love with a picture on a coated paper, a picture bearing my effigy, and they treated me as well. They did not like Cherry Jam, they liked the singer. And my agent had perfectly understood it. My fans loved me, but I could not love them, because I was always forced to wear a mask, to give them what they wanted from me, and to watch their hysteria about me growing. My agent was their slave. Me, I wasn't. I proved it the day I broke my ties.

Plum Pudding closed her eyes. She remembered the emotion she felt at the end of her recital. The reverential silence in the audience. Then the thunderous applause. People shooting her name. The smiles on their faces. In front of them, the feeling of being important. Superior. Eternal. But it was over now, and her memories and the emotions shaded off as time passed. Maybe she would never experience it again, and her only linked with her past would be crumbs of reminiscence, that would be hardly distinguished between silly dreams.

-You were everything, she muttered. "For all those people, you were more than an artist. You were a goddess. And now, everyone had forgotten your name. You are a fallen goddess."

Cherry Jam stayed quiet, waiting to see where Plum Pudding wanted to come to.

-Can you really pretend you never missed this period, when you had everything? Did you never wish of feeling this once more, even only for a second?

Cherry Jam smiled.

-Of course, Plum Pudding, I understand what you mean. But I was coming to such an extent that I could hardly trust people around me. Were they faking their smiles? Will their advices be profitable to me… or to them? In a word, I could not longer tell who was meaning my well, and who only wanted me to be their puppet. Does it really matter to be loved by people that want you to be a perfect, obedient doll? I don't even call it love. To me, it is fanaticism. Plum Pudding, you want to be a star, but why can't you see you can be a star for the ones who really appreciate the real Plum Pudding, I mean a girl in the flesh with her personality and her flaws, and not a shape whirling on a stage, very far from them?

Cherry Jam leaned toward Plum Pudding and added, lowing her voice:

-Quantity is not Quality. All the love you search, you don't have to beg it by bending over backward for unidentified person. No, the strongest, best love you will receive, it will be right under your nose, from your friends and your family. Now, it's up to you to decide which kind of love you prefer.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	42. Baby (Sitting) Blues

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Baby (Sitting) Blues**

Life was so sweet in Strawberryland. Sun, friends, happiness, nothing else to do except enjoying daily the treasures offered by the world.

So, why was Blueberry Muffin so sad?

She had started to wonder if her desire of being a mother really came from her, or if she had done what she had felt her friends wanted her to do. She had started to wonder if she had made the right choice with Blueberry Pie. But any backsliding was possible now: her choice was in from of her, in flesh, and, one must recognize that, rather noisy.

For sure, a baby was at the right place in Strawberryland. It was supposed to embody at the same time cuteness, innocence and love of life. Well, Blueberry Muffin had always been ready to fight prejudices, but this time she was particularly well placed to explain why it was wrong. She could remember that her friends and her used to like babies when they were little girls, especially Strawberry Shortcake. Sometimes, they had even wondered how they would call their future children, how they would like them to look like, and what they would teach her. But Blueberry Muffin had not planned to have a baby so young, and, in top of that, with nothing to teach to her. And she had certainly not imagined how noisy, dirty and constraining babies were.

The most annoying thing was that no one believed it.

Blueberry Muffin had detected a change in her status at the Berrykins. During the first days, just after her delivery, they had helped her as much as possible, and the Princess Berrykin herself had encourage her to stay lying as much as possible (poor Blueberry ignored that it was due to Berrykin Bloom's fear of seeing her loosing other organs, as long as, he imagined, the tears in her flesh weren't fully healed). Then, when Blueberry Pie had been old enough to be shown around in her stroller, she had seen a new thing in their eyes when they saw them both. Admiration and respect. Berrykins lived in matriarchal communities because, being spirits of Nature and élan vital's protectors, the thing that lured the most their devotion was women, able to carry a foetus, to bring it to maturity, to put it into the world and to feed it until its weaning. "She's a mother", Berrykin Bloom said, and the little Berrykins had stayed speechless with wonder to see the person that had done what they couldn't do themselves. But Blueberry Muffin no longer knew if she wanted to be a mother.

"Strawberryland is the best place to raise a child", Strawberry Shortcake and Orange Blossom had told her. "This is the only place where no one would judge you, or your daughter; the only place where the only thing that matter is your inner beauty". According to Blueberry Muffin, Blueberry Pie's beauty was not only inner, but very deeply buried. She had hoped she would fall in love with her daughter as soon as she would see her, but… it hadn't really been the case. Each time she looked at her baby girl, each time she saw her brown stands, she remembered Huckleberry Pie, the boy who had hurt her so much, who had spoiled her life and, worst of all, who was simply unaware of it. During her pregnancy, Blueberry Muffin had gotten some information about the care that must be brought to a newborn; and, materially speaking, Blueberry Pie wanted for nothing: her mother fed her, changed her diapers, dressed her with clean clothes. But to Blueberry Muffin, it was quite a chore she did because no one would do it for her. When she had to prepare an umpteenth bottle for her daughter, Blueberry really wondered where were the dreams she had as a little girl, and if they had really been swatted by the cradle. Sometimes, Blueberry Muffin really wanted to flee from Strawberryland, especially when Blueberry Pie was crying again for an unknown reason. At that moments, she used to plug her ears and wait for her baby to fall asleep out of exhaustion. To Blueberry Muffin, Strawberryland had turn into a prison, and her ball was Blueberry Pie.

* * *

Orange Blossom had noticed Blueberry Muffin was not feeling well. Without even talking to her, she understood why: Blueberry Muffin had always been, with Plum Pudding, the most ambitious of them all. She was certainly perishing in her new and sudden role of stay-at-home mother. Maybe a part-time work in her Mart would be a breath of fresh her for her? Blueberry Muffin said yes. Her unwanted pregnancy had already been a huge humiliation for her. She desperately wanted to restore her image and show them she was not only good for whining. Angel Cake and Plum Pudding had already made her some remark about it.

-What are you complaining about? Angel Cake had said. "This was your fault. Now, you have a beautiful and healthy baby, so take care of her. She should not be punished because of you."

-I know you are sad; Plum Pudding had added. "But we all have to cross ordeals, just like I did with my accident, and do I let myself sink into desperation? No! How do you want to get better if you keep complaining about your lot in life?"

For economical reason, Blueberry Muffin could not afford for hiring a childminder. Strawberry Shortcake, of course, propose to look after little Blueberry Pie. How cute she was! It would remind her the time when Apple Dumplin' was still a quiet baby. But Orange Blossom had wondered if it was a good idea.

-Are you sure Blueberry Muffin is happy to be with Blueberry Pie? Strawberry had asked. "She never talks about her. When she has to take care of her, she almost does it with reluctance. Maybe she would need to spend some hours without her baby…"

-You are extremely nice Strawberry, but I think that all what Blueberry needs-I mean Blueberry Muffin needs, is to be given some time to… How can I put it? "tame" her baby.

-I don't understand.

-Blueberry Pie is an unwanted child, and Blueberry Muffin's pregnancy had been a great surprise for her. I think she still doesn't realize that this baby is hers, and that she had responsibility for her. I'm afraid she would feel like stripped of her motherhood if someone else takes care of her baby girl.

-But Blueberry knows I don't want to steal her baby!

-I know this. But I think that offering the big Blueberry this job while letting the little Blueberry be close to her is a good way to give her some holiday without breaking the link that binds them both.

Of course, Orange Blossom was well-intentioned. But to Blueberry Muffin, working in the Mart's bookshop was another occasion to contemplate her old friend's success while she was stuck between a cash register and a cradle. At least, her job gave her a good reason for ignoring Blueberry Pie's tears, saying she was too occupied to take care of her _right now_. Her little workmates, young Berrykins, were, on the contrary, quite fascinated by the baby. When Blueberry Muffin wasn't looking, they used their incredible springiness to climb over the cradle and look inside it with curiosity and excitation, sometimes to step on the blankets, but when Blueberry Pie started to twist and turn or to whine, they hurriedly came back down and tried to look innocent.

This was the reason for which Blueberry Muffin didn't dare to say how bad she was feeling. All her neighbors marveled in front of Blueberry Pie. Even when she was crying, the girls still found her "adorable" and tried to sooth her, by rocking her and nicely babbling at her. So, why was _her own mother_ unable to feel this love for her? What was wrong with her? If it was so easy to take care of a baby, why was it so difficult to her?

While Blueberry Muffin was finding that the little girl she was in charge was of too invasive, Strawberry Shortcake was about to cross the opposite problem.

* * *

One day, an unknown phone number called her. When she picked up the phone, a voice told her that there was a big problem with Apple Dumplin' and that she had to come as fast as possible.

-Oh no, Strawberry thought. "Not again".

The nightmare was starting again.*

Once more, Strawberry Shortcake felt that her world was collapsing. When will it stop? She wondered. Once more, Strawberry had to left the Café. Once more, she had to drive until Apple Dumplin' school, dreading what she would discover.

Strawberry Shortcake had never been brave enough to do some research on the boarding school where Apple Dumplin' was boarding. The day she had been expelled, she was too depressed to do anything by herself; and Orange Blossom had generously done everything for the young girl. As she approached the building, Strawberry Shortcake realized it was a mistake. Orange Blossom was a leader at heart, and she wanted everything to be effective. Maybe this boarding school was promising to give Apple a good education and strict setting, but it was everything but welcoming. The building was square and made with grey concrete, with any ornaments except its rectangular windows, disposed at regular intervals, without curtains. The door seemed solid and well-locked, as much to prevent visitors from entering than to prevent the students from getting out. The playground was a large square of tarmac, bordered by a thin strip of lawn, but on which the building's greyness seemed to have bleed onto. Strawberry Shortcake immediately hated this place. She felt she would have been terribly unhappy if she had been forced to stay here, as a young girl. Poor Apple Dumplin'. She must have felt so abandoned.

Inside the building, the principal was waiting for Strawberry Shortcake. But this time, she wasn't alone. A police officer was waiting with her. At this view, Strawberry Shortcake felt shame overwhelm her. This time, if the police had been called, it was really serious. What had Apple done this time? Did she attempt again to vandalize her school? Had she wounded one of her classmates? And her, Strawberry Shortcake, was she risking something?

-Miss Shortcake? The principal said. "We have to talk. We'll be better in my office."

Like an automaton, Strawberry Shortcake followed them, her legs hardly supporting her. So many thoughts were jostling in her mind. She felt like if she was walking toward her own scaffold. It may be because she felt so ill at ease in this school. Grey linoleum on the floor, grey flaky paint on the walls, grey roof. The building seemed to be so dilapidated. It was hard to say if it was due to the lack of maintenance, or to the degradations made by the students. The rare ones they met looked like savage animals, mute, withdrawn, their eyes filled with anger.

Finally, they reached the principal's office. She quietly invited Strawberry Shortcake to sit down, while the police officer stayed stood, next to her office.

-As you may know, the principal started with a slow, resigned voice, "Our boarding school hosts the hopeless case, the children that refuse all kind of authority. Your sister Apple Dumplin' tried to make the rules, of course, but it was not yet too worrying; because we have got familiar with this scenario and I am sure we would have managed to subdue her if this… regrettable incident didn't happen."

Strawberry Shortcake froze on her chair, cold sweat running through her back. _The moment had come_ , she thought. She would have to face her failure, once more.

-Which kind of incident? She asked with a weak, almost inaudible voice.

Will she announce her that Apple Dumplin' was a danger for her classmates and had to leave the school for their security? Was Apple going to be kick out from every place she would visit? Why did she do that? Why did she want to punish her?

-Your sister ran away last night, the police officer said. "We immediately spread her description in the whole city, but she hadn't been found yet."

Strawberry felt herself staggering, while her view was becoming blurred. No! She couldn't faint! She had to hear the rest!

-Her… evasion had been rather spectacular, the principal added. "The security camera showed that during the night, she had managed to open the window of her dormitory, to unscrew its bars with a coin, to slip out of it, to jump from window sill to window sill (let's remember she was at the third floor!) until the gutter, to use it as a knotted climbing rope to go down until the floor, to climb the surrounding walls, and _all that with her full backpack_!

If Strawberry Shortcake hadn't been in a such state of dejection, she would have smile. It was the spitting image of Apple Dumplin'! But for the moment, she was imagining her poor sister, left to her own device in a foreign city, in the middle of the night, with no one to talk with or to help her. This time, she could get herself into deep troubles. Maybe she was already in deep troubles?

-Our unit will make an investigation, the police officer promised. "We will do our best to find her, and we will pass you every advance we would make."

The only thing Strawberry was able to do was to laboriously stand up, leaning on the principal's desk, and to beg the officer with a quiet voice to do the impossible to find her sister, her poor little sister, she would give everything to know she was safe and sound, please, she would never forgive her if something happened to Apple Dumplin', she was so young, she wasn't fully conscious of what she did. Strawberry Shortcake knew she was certainly looking terribly pathetic, wobbling and imploring this man to help her, but she didn't care. She was ready to face any humiliation if it would help her to save Apple.

For the moment, the officer couldn't do anything for her. Nicely grabbing the young woman by the shoulder, he softly guided her to the exit. Strawberry Shortcake was too shaken by the new that she did not put up any resistance. Seeing that she was not in a condition to drive until Strawberryland, the principal called Orange Blossom who, after having entrusted her Mart to Blueberry Muffin and her faithful Berrykins, hurried to the boarding school to pick her up, and to soak up her tears.

* * *

In Strawberryland, Strawberry Shortcake's sadness had turned sacred, that is to say that no one dared to talk about it. At the beginning, most of the Strawberrylanders remembered the last time Apple Dumplin' had ran away, when she had been found in a squat,** and they all trusted she would be back in the Café, sheepish, badly-dressed, but back, in a few days. But the days had passed, and the investigation was still at a standstill. No one had seen her. Making her own investigation, Strawberry Shortcake had rushed to Mulberry Murmur's house, determined to force her to tell them where Apple was hiding. But in spite of her insolence, the young teenage was as disconcerted as them. The days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Apple was still nowhere to be found. The official investigation stopped.

During this ordeals, Orange Blossom and Plum Pudding had been rather…severe with Angel Cake. With all that Strawberry Shortcake had to cross, would she force her to stay idle? Running this Café would help her taking her mind off. It was her passion, her reason to live. And the Café really needed a talented owner. It had declined so much when she was running it! All its regular customers had fled it. Angel Cake was furious, but Orange Blossom and Plum Pudding stayed inflexible: she must give her Café back to Strawberry. Even the Princess Berrykin put in her two cents. Angel Cake finally yielded, but it wasn't sufficient to sooth Strawberry.

-We will never see her again, Strawberry Shortcake said one day. She was no longer crying. Now, her eyes were always dry. One could say she was just resigned; but Strawberry was simply wondering _who_ had written she would lose her sister, and if this person was really good. This sentence definitively close Apple Dumplin's chapter. Even though their credo was to never lose hope, the Strawberrylanders knew Strawberry was right, and talking about the disappearance of Apple would only revive painful memories.

The most pessimistic of them all were the Berrykins Bill and Bloom. Berrykin Bill, spending his life on construction sites, had sometimes witnessed, against his will, fatal accidents.

-If Apple Dumplin' had ran away on a whim, he said, "She would already be back home. I'm sure something more serious happened to her".

Berrykin Bill knew that any situation could take a disastrous turn. A Berrykin was a bit dreamy? The service of the scaffolding had been done too quickly? In a flash, any worker could fall down his platform. The moment before, he was thinking of the football match he would do, at the end of his day. The second after, he was lying on the floor, his neck broken, dead. It had happened more than once.

-She must be dead, he had finally said, when no one else was here to hear them.

-Our Mother Nature may be cruel, sometimes, Berrykin Bloom had added. "It had Its own laws. We can not understand Them, only suffer Them. Maybe It knows it is better this way."

-Maybe…

And they never broached this subject again.

* * *

Berrykins loved babies. Well, it would be more precise to say they loved the concept of babies, because they were the guarantee of their community's longevity. Otherwise, they were not good instructors, mainly because they did not pay much attention to children that were not yet part of the workforce. However, they had understood that this position was not viable, because leaving their babies without surveillance all day long drastically increase the risk of seeing them dying into tragic and avoidable accidents. The solution of all their problems was named Blueberry Muffin. She had herself a baby, so she must love babies, too, they thought. And, unlike them, she did not have to wear herself out with work at the orchards or at the Berry Work. And the babies were almost quiet when they were listening to her stories. One day, The Berrykin Princess came in person at the Mart to ask Orange Blossom to lay Blueberry Muffin off. She aimed her to be the official childminder of all the babies from the Berrykin Community of Strawberryland (except her daughters, who benefited from a private tutor), a new work that would give her a status of civil servant. Both Orange Blossom and Blueberry Muffin said yes. Who could say no to the Princess Berrykin?

From the next morning, Blueberry Muffin spent her days making activities with the babies Berrykins who were not yet old enough to go to school, in order to keep them occupied enough to not get too close to the Berry Work's grinders, to the lake, or to get lost in the forest. Her daughter, Blueberry Muffin, was always with them. For Blueberry Muffin, it was not berry inspiring; but being a preschool teacher was still better than being a checkout assistant. And now, she could tell she was helpful for her city. Another good point was that Blueberry Muffin could practice her favorite hobby: literature. When the children she was in charge of were too unruly, she only had to take a book out of her bag to see them stop what they were doing and gather around her. Baby Berrykins always showed a great interest in being read stories, because, Blueberry had understood it, it was the only way they had to discover new horizons, horizons that were more distant than the edges of the Berry Bitty City. In short, story time was the only activity during which they could stay focused for more than five consecutive minutes. When Blueberry had finished the chapter she was reading, and appeared to be putting her book away in her bag, the babies whined and protested until Blueberry Muffin, seeing she would not be able to make them do something else, let them hear the rest of the story. With a such schedule, Blueberry and her students devoured in a few weeks their library of children's books.

Then… the babies being still calling for new stories, Blueberry Muffin simply invented her own tales. And she realized it was beneficial for all of them. Every day, the babies Berrykins enjoyed, enthralled, a new and exclusive story, while she rediscovered the pleasure of being an author. She talked about princesses, monsters and knights living in distant lands, but whom personalities were rather close to the Strawberrylanders' ones. In her tales, Blueberry Muffin placed her dreams, her regrets, her vision of things, the way she wished the world was, the way the world was. She learnt how to analyze the babies' facial expressions in order to adapt her stories to their expectations, to invent new surprises when they seemed to be bored, to re-use the figures of speech and the themes they were attached to. The little Berrykins, seeing they were not chained by an official story, started themselves to wade in her tales, to purpose their own ideas about the way they could carry on the stories. Their intervention was always welcomed, especially when Blueberry Muffin was lacking inspiration. And she thought that their stories, the stories they had written together, deserved better than being only words on the air. They deserved to be preciously kept, to be found again, even some years later, by her former pupils, to make them able to share them to their own children. Every night, after her day of work, Blueberry Muffin did her best to remember the story of the day in every detail, and to carefully write them and save them on her computer.

One day, Orange Blossom asked her if the girls and she could read the Berrykins' work; and they all agree to say that their stories were truly valuable.

-I remember… Strawberry said, "You have already tried to published your own writing, right?"

-I did, Blueberry answered. "It was when I used to work with Huckle…"

She did not end her sentence. This name reminded her too many bad memories.

-I managed to published a short story in a magazine, once, she said instead.

-Why won't you try to publish all these stories, as a children's book, I mean? Strawberry purposed.

-Do you really think it could work?

-If you cannot write a worthy story, you can do it here?

The following day, Blueberry Muffin shared this project with the baby Berrykins, who all agreed with joy. They all imagined themselves turning rich and famous. But they all had to touch their tales up, to correct the potential contradictions and to improve the passages that they found too poor before sending their labor at its baptism of fire: the submission of their typescript to a publishing house. During this period, the baby Berrykins showed a seriousness and fastidiousness that let Blueberry Muffin stunned. On her word processing program, she faithfully added all the modifications they wanted to make.

The only personal point she put, maybe due to the social pressure, maybe due to her own guilt, was a dedication to her daughter.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

*A/N: more information in the 38th chapter.

**A/N: more information in the 24th chapter.


	43. Paternal Love (Part 1)

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Paternal Love (Part 1)**

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

This word was played on a loop under Huckleberry Pie's skull.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

Since this awful day, he had never forgiven himself for being alive, while this innocent girl was dead. Dead by his own fault.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

Since this day, Huckleberry had decided he would be a living dead. Literally. Never enjoying life again appeared to be a proper punishment for the monstrosity he had done.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

He had envisaged giving him up to the police. He had thought it would be the best thing to do. But he always lost all his bravery when he found himself in front of the police precinct. He always found good reasons for retreating. Will they believed he did not kill her intentionally? Who will take care of his animals? What will he suffer in jail? He wondered all these things until a police officer noticed him and chased him away, telling him that begging what prohibited in this place. In fact, Huckleberry had understood he was lying to himself. Confessing this crime would make it too real, too present, while everything Huckleberry wanted was to forget it. To pretend everything was normal again.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

But his conscience kept torturing him, every second of each days of his life. It was even worse that being in jail. Of course, Huckleberry Pie had considered the most radical way to get rid of everything, once and for all. When he was the most depressed, he thought that no one would weep over his passing. For his friends of Strawberryland, he was a criminal, a danger to the public, almost an infanticidal. This time, they were right: he had killed someone. Killed her.

One night, Huckleberry had walked to a road, Tom Tom, his best and only friend, following on his heels. Then he had stopped, his toes on the asphalt, his heels on the grass. The only part of the cars that were visible were their blinding front beams. At first, they appeared from very far away, in a weak throbbing, not brighter than two candles. But the weak lights speeded up, noisier and noisier, bigger and bigger, like a wild animal that was galloping on the road, howling, its huge eyes petrifying everything that got caught in its field of vision… But when it reached it, the beast did not mind him and carried on its journey, its deafening noise weakening. Huckleberry Pie stared at the cars for a long time. For sure, the drivers could not see him. He only had to take a step forward, and the young girl would be avenged. He would experience what he had made her experience.

Huckleberry Pie took a deep breath.

- _I count to three_ , he thought. " _At three, I'll take this step_."

At his feet, Tom Tom was staring at his friend, wondering what he was doing. He could feel his distress and weakly whined.

-I'm sorry, Huckleberry Pie muttered, giving a last glance at his dog. "I think you'll have to manage by yourself now. I trust you, guy. I know you will do it."

At the horizon, two shining eyes had lighted up. A new beast was coming-but this one would swallow Huckleberry Pie.

-One, Huckleberry whistled.

He wished he could have been with Blueberry Muffin. She was certainly doing so brilliant studies. They would have gotten married. They would have raised their children in Strawberryland. But he had spoiled everything.

-Two.

The car was about ten meters far from here. One more second, and he would discover what was on the other side. What could he find in the side he was? He had lost everything. His friends. His house. His money. His innocence. What else could he do?

-Three.

With an incredible racket, the car, this huge beast of steel, brushed past the young man and his dog, without even noticing the two figures on the shadows, before disappearing in the night, jumping above the tarmac.

Huckleberry Pie was still alive. His feet had stayed stuck to the ground, and he was still in safety by the roadside.

At the last moment, he had been scared by death. Murderers like him were certainly doomed to Hell. And what he would have to endure in Hell would certainly make his current life similar to Heaven.

Too dignified to ignore the gravity of his act; too coward to punished himself. Huckleberry Pie was a damned soul, unable to reach the Heaven of forgiveness nor the Hell of punishment.

Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. 

* * *

Huckleberry Pie's wanderings had leaded him to a little village named Green Meadow, which looked a little bit like Strawberryland. Its outskirt was the place where Huckleberry definitively settled his van, his animals and himself. His creditors could find him now! He had nothing else to give them. His debts seemed to be derisory, compared with what he had took to this girl. All the money he could pay would not buy her a new life.

All the inhabitants from Green Meadow Village ignored everything of his story. Fine! They simply saw him as a beggar. They would have never let him approach them if they had known he was a murderer. Murderer. Murderer.

A civil servant living in the village, a court bailiff with a rather irritating nasal voice, had noticed his presence more than everybody else and had ordered him to "get lost", because she didn't want any "vermin like him" in her village. Huckleberry Pie was resigned to be chased away, like the stray dogs he tried to save, when someone had herself heard. This voice belonged to Sister Pudding, a young nun living in the local convent, and who in top of that was Plum Pudding's cousin. She started to bring a lot of interest to this poor beggar she was determined to save.

Green Meadow Village's convent was in charge of all kind of charity. Its premises gathered at the same time a soup kitchen, an orphanage, an old person's home, emergency accommodations for battered women and homeless persons, plus the nuns' cells and a big cloistered garden in which they cultivated the vegetables they needed and where the children used to play. The first thing Sister Pudding did was to offer Huckleberry Pie a cell. It was the first step for reintroducing him into society, she said. But, at her big surprise, Huckleberry refused. He thought he did not deserve this luck. Her lucky star should had been next to the girl he had accidentally murdered. Murdered. Murdered. But he could not tell that to Sister Pudding. She was the very last person who did not treat him like an animal, like waste, like a good-for-nothing. She was the only one person that gave him the illusion of being normal. She was too pure to learn she was talking in a friendly way with a murderer. He had to hide the blood her had poured far from her, to prevent it from spurting on her white headdress.

Huckleberry Pie contented himself by telling her he was not made for living on society, and only wanted to live with his faithful dog, Tom Tom, the only one who had stayed with him. All the other animals, understanding that Huckleberry had nothing else to offer them, had fled from him, searching other homes where they would never lack food or warmness. This answer didn't discourage Sister Pudding. Huckleberry Pie might be a non-conformist, he was still a young man that needed food and despite everything seemed to enjoy her company. She daily brought him soup, and some offal for Tom Tom from the village's butcher's shop; something that was logic because the butcher was her little sister, a rude, offhand but generous girl named Black Pudding. At her contact, Huckleberry remembered what solidarity meant. He relaxed. He even felt again a feeling he had forgotten for a long time. Joy. But everything shattered when she tried to ask him to do some task in the village. No, he thought. He couldn't do that. He was still too dripping with blood to rub shoulder with pure people. He was so covered with blood that every one would discover her was a murderer as soon as they would saw him. And they would saw, too, that the blood that covered him had infected Sister Pudding. They would say she was a sinner because she had dared to approach him. No. For their sake, he must stay secluded. 

* * *

-Would you like to go for a walk with me? Sister Pudding asked him one morning.

For her, Huckleberry Pie's disgust of society was a trick. She had understood it by the joy she saw in his eyes when she visited him, by his sadness when she had to go back to the convent, by the curiosity with which he questioned her about her life with the others nuns. Fir a reason she still ignored, Huckleberry Pie had resigned to live hidden on a damage van, which hadn't run since a long time.

Once more, Huckleberry Pie shook his head.

-No, thanks, he laconically answered.

-Why not?

Huckleberry Pie sighted. He wanted so much to have someone with which sharing his secret. But it was impossible.

-The villagers will reject me.

-For the moment, _you_ are rejecting them. Are you sure you don't want to discover the village? I will stay with you all along. No one will laugh at you.

She insisted to such an extend that Huckleberry Pie agreed, hoping the shadow of her purity would hide the stains of blood that covered him.

At first, Huckleberry Pie did not enjoy that much the walk on the streets. Each time they met a villager coming the other way, Huckleberry Pie averted his eyes, pretending to look the other way. He didn't find himself worthy of looking at them in the eyes. This was why, when another villager was greeting Sister Pudding in front of the bookstore, Huckleberry Pie suddenly shown a great interest for the books displayed on the shop window. There were magazines, newspapers, and a few novels. Some detective novels, some romance novel, and… a children's book… signed by "Blueberry Muffin and the Berrykins".

It made Huckleberry Pie's boil. Without even telling Sister Pudding, he rushed into the bookstore, grabbed a copy of the book and opened it at the first page. There, there was a dedication. " _To my daughter Blueberry Pie, when she will be able to read this book. With a lot of love, Blueberry Muffin"._

This new was an electroshock for this poor Huckleberry Pie. He let the book fall on the floor. Blueberry Muffin had had a baby. Blueberry Muffin had forgotten him. Blueberry Muffin was dating with another man. Of course, he thought. What a fool he had been. How could he had imagined that a guy like him could be with a girl like Blueberry? He, he was a dropout. A murderer. She, she was brilliant. She had written a book. She had a family life. She was certainly so happy. And the man who was sharing her life was so lucky. Who could he be? Where did he had met her? Huckleberry Pie could say he had been the only human man living in Strawberryland for years, the other one being Plum Puddin', Plum Pudding's brother. Well, it must be him. Plum Puddin' was now Blueberry Muffin's boyfriend. For so long, Huckleberry Pie had believed he would be a such better seducer that his thin, shy, introverted classmate. Now, he must admit that Plum Puddin' was more deserving than him. He, he would never deadly knock over a pedestrian. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. He wondered why Blueberry and Plum Pudding had chosen this name. Blueberry Pie. Well, it was not ugly, but they could have chosen something like "Plum Muffin".

Wait a minute.

Blueberry Pie. Blueberry Muffin. Blueberry. Pie. Muffin. Blueberry and Muffin. Blueberry and Pie. Pie. Huckleberry Pie? Huckleberry and Pie. Blueberry and Muffin. Huckleberry and Muffin. Blueberry and Pie.

 _Blueberry Pie was his daughter._

* * *

The following night was terrible for Huckleberry Pie. In the bookstore, he had stayed stunned, taken aback by this discovery, drowning himself into his thoughts and questions until the bookseller, noticing his rags, shouted him that his store wasn't a library and he was not allowed to read the books he didn't mean to buy. Sister Pudding had dragged him out of the bookstore, and Huckleberry had mechanically obeyed to her, too shocked to pay attention to what was happening around them. She had leaned him back to his van, and she apologized for what had happened. It was her fault, she had said. She shouldn't have overestimated his sociability. Was there something she could do for him? Huckleberry Pie had answered no, that he used to be a boor. She could not help him. Then, Sister Pudding had left him, and Huckleberry Pie had secretly hope she would visit him again, the following day. Maybe the brightness that spread all around her would be a lighthouse in the night in which he was stuck.

If Huckleberry Pie's dilemma was so cruel, it was because this time it was involving the future of a child. His child. Huckleberry already loved her. She was his daughter. He would have so much things to share with her. He would teach her to take care of the dogs, to treat ill animals, to never be scared of the dark, to love the person she was, in spite of everything she would fail or hear about her. He wanted so much to meet her. He didn't even know how she looked like, or how old she exactly was. He was angry with Blueberry Muffin, who had excluded him of their child's life.

But, objectively speaking, she was right. If Blueberry Pie asked him one day "Why didn't you stay with Mom when I was a baby?", what could him answer? "I had lost everything in gambling and I had accidentally killed someone". What a terrible father he would be! What a danger he would be for their daughter! The reason for which Blueberry Muffin had decided to raise their child alone was easily understandable. He did deserve to take part of their happiness. His sort in life was to be, forever, a dropout; a boy lost in a girls' world, a careless idiot while they were so responsible, a murderer hidden between upright villagers. But he wanted so much to meet his daughter. With her, he would find a redemption. All the love he would give her, it would be sent to the girl that would never experience love again. All the cares he would bring to her, it would be the cares the girl was still supposed to receive. When his daughter will grow up, thanks to him, the instants she would live would be dedicated to this poor victim. He would offer her a second life through his daughter. He must meet his daughter.

Huckleberry Pie's recklessness was so unsupportable that, unable to stay idle anymore, he raced to the convent, in the middle of the night, and hammered on the solid doors until a very surprised and sleepy nun opened up and asked him what was wrong. Huckleberry Pie cried he had to see Sister Pudding as soon as possible, _for a matter of life or death_. Then, in her cell, he burst into tears and confess her everything. That he was ruined and in top of that riddled with debt. That he had been unfairly charged for a crime he hadn't committed and banished from the place where his life and all his friends were. That, one night, he had knocked over a young girl who must be dead, now. That he had accidentally made a friend of him pregnant, and that he wanted more than everything else meeting the baby girl she had brought into the world. He wanted to redeem himself by being an exemplar father. But he had done so many errors, in a such short times pan, that he wondered if he shouldn't, for their daughter's sake, never approach her. Sister Pudding quietly listened to him, without showing any sign of indignation nor disapproval. When Huckleberry stopped talking, she said in a soft voice:

-I think everyone should be given a second chance. What you did to this girl is, unfortunately, beyond repair. But you aren't even sure she had really succumbed to her wound. Moreover, I think we should take your failed suicide attempt seriously. What you felt, by the roadside, was not fear. It was a sign from our Mother Earth. And It told you that you had to stay alive. Why? No one can say it for sure. But we can guess a good way to start what It wants you to do in this world is to resolve your old business. First, you have to find a way to repay your debt. Secondly, you have to prove your innocence. And the, you will be able to devote yourself to your new life, with your daughter.

-Do you really think I could…?

-Of course. No one is perfect, but our Mother Earth still host us all in Its heart, and It must have a good reason for that. Your guild shows you are a good person at the bottom. Maybe you didn't kill the young girl, but I can tell for sure you killed the old Huckleberry Pie, the careless one. The way you consider this issue, instead of rushing beside your baby, already proves your gain in maturity. How will be the new Huckleberry Pie? Now, it's up to you. Maybe your girlfriend won't want you to share her life, but you'll never know if you never try. Where can you go if you keep brooding the past? The new Huckleberry Pie has to look to the future. If the young girl is dead, it won't bring her back to life, but you are still here, Huckleberry, and you will have to show how you will employ the time you still have to live. All the goods thongs you are likely to do will prove to the world that you are not only a killer. You should never forget what you done o her, but this event must be an inspiring lesson for you. And by this way, you'll end by forgiving yourself.

Huckleberry cried a little during Sister Pudding's speech, both due to his guilt and his emotion. Sister Pudding had told him he was not doomed to be a murderer. He could wash the blood covering his hands.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the great resolutions Huckleberry Pie could make in order to get off to the better start of his new life. When the sun rose, through Sister Pudding's narrow window, Huckleberry Pie expressed his desire to take the first train for Strawberryland, but Sister Pudding pragmatically advised him to sort his outfit out, in order to be taken seriously.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	44. Paternal Love (Part 2)

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Paternal Love (Part 2)**

In the train that was racing to the Berry Big City, Huckleberry Pie was more determined than ever. Thanks to Sister Pudding, he was a bit more presentable: he had been given the opportunity of taking a bath, to do his hair and to be freshly-shaven, while she was mending his rags. He hoped he would be allowed to meet the Princess Berrykin. She must lift his banishment. And if she refused to give him an audience… he would simply force her to hear him. He would force her to understand he wasn't the author of this high treason. Which kind of image was she going to give to his daughter? All his fear and determination had disappeared. Now, he was ready to fight for his daughter, their reputation, and justice.

Strawberryland was not well served by public transports; and any trains stopped there. Huckleberry had to get off in the Berry Big City, and then to rush, Tom Tom following him with difficulty, in order to catch one of the rare flying shuttles towed by giant butterflies to join Strawberryland. Due to this lively connection, Huckleberry Pie had messy hair again, he was sweating and he had been afraid of ending in the wrong place, something that had increased his bad mood.

In the station, no one was waiting for them. It was not surprising: Huckleberry Pie hadn't let anyone know about his return, due to his fear of facing a welcoming committee ready to force him to go back to where he was before, that was to say everywhere else outside Strawberryland, sent by the Princess. In top of that, it was still early. The only ones that would be awake were certainly the Berrykins. And, actually, it was for a Berrykin he had done this trip. Huckleberry Pie crossed briskly Strawberryland hoping he won't meet anyone-he simply had not the time to, and he was too irritated to have a berry sentimental reunion scene. It was dawn, and the village was still asleep. Huckleberry Pie tried to remember the places he used to visit… when everything was still fine for him. The Berry Bitty Café was still here-but Strawberry Shortcake had apparently changed its awning: Huckleberry was sure it used to be white and green, but now it had mauve strips. He simply could not understand why. Plum Pudding's house was still there, with its large mirror and its horizontal bar outdoor. Orange Blossom's Mart was bigger than what he remembered. On the contrary, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte and, at his great regret, Blueberry Muffin's houses had disappeared. It was like they had never lived in Strawberryland. Forgotten, like insignificant people. It must mean that Blueberry Muffin had moved and no longer lived there. Another point he would have to question the Princess Berrykin about.

Huckleberry Pie carried on his walk. The buildings became rare, showing him he was moving away from the heart of the Berry Bitty City. The vegetation was becoming lusher and wilder, as if it was the only place where it could at least release freely its strength and all its potential. The road was whittling down. Then, Huckleberry almost trample on a tiny banner, not higher than his knee, and almost entirely hidden by the large leafs and savage stems. He had to squat and squint to decipher what was written on it: " _Berrykin Kingdom and Village of Strawberryland_ ".

Huckleberry Pie had arrived.

* * *

When he entered the Berrykin Village, he felt like he was in an amusement parc that would have recreated a whole doll-size universe. To get in, he had had to step over the front gate that was certainly so high for a Berrykins. Then, he understood he would have to be extremely caution in order to not stumble on a house, something that could inflict to it, and to its owner, great damages. With great regret, he had to ask his faithful Tom Tom to wait for him out of the village. On tip-toes, Huckleberry Pie carefully and slowly followed the Berrykin-sized streets and avenues, trying not to step on public fountain or flower-beds. The roads were remarkably well maintained, and plentifully bordered with flowerbeds, with street lights disposed at regular intervals, but their disposition was not really artistic: all the roads were straight and heading the same direction (but we'll talk about it later). His progression being rather slew down due to all his precautions, he decided to stave on boredom by trying to identify each building he would see. Berrykin Bloom's house was not hard to recognize: it was not bigger than the others, but it was a little bit away from the rest of the village, and the closest to the orchards. Its curtains were pulled, but no light was visible inside, despite the darkness from outside- it was already empty… Then, Huckleberry saw a large, colored, open building to which floor was covered with toys. He guessed it was the day-care for the baby Berrykins. The rest of the Berrykin village was not quite extraordinary: there were no stores, which were all to be found in the Berry Bitty City; and the village was mainly composed of tens of individual houses to which designs, without being strictly identical, were rather similar. However, Huckleberry noticed that a few buildings broke this monotony. The first one was a large, rectangular, sober building, two floors high. Huckleberry got nearer as far as possible to examine it. At one window, in the first floor, the shutters were not fully closed. He fought against his curiosity for a few minutes until, praying that no one would catch him, he leaned and glanced inside. He saw a large room, where tiny beds were lined up. In these beds, very young Berrykins, judging by their juvenile features, were calmly sleeping. Huckleberry Pie stood up straight: it was certainly a home for children Berrykins who were not old enough for having their own dwelling.

Another intriguing building looked like an imposing town house, something that surprised Huckleberry Pie, because, except the Princess herself, none of the Berrykins was distinguishable from the others due to his wealth or social status. Maybe it was the country house of another Berrykin sovereign? This town house didn't really look like a mansion, but one could not deny it was at least three time bigger than the other houses. His curiosity being piquing again, Huckleberry Pie had to make new acrobatics to get closer. This time, an opportune banner was there to inform his: _Berrykin School for Strawberrylander subjects_ , it grandiloquently said. Huckleberry could hardly believe his eyes: Berrykins, going to school! To him, the only school they had ever known was the school of hard knocks.

The last architectural exception noticed by Huckleberry Pie was the Princess' castle in itself. It was proudly standing in the middle of the Berrykin village, at the junction of every roads that were all converging on it, and markedly higher than all the other buildings, thanks to its towers that rose in the air; and berry especially one, which was twice larger and much higher than the others. Huckleberry could recongnise it: it was the provisions silo, the one that was synonym of wealth and security in winter. The Berrykins house were sober as much as the castle was well-made, and similar to the illustration that could be observe in fairy tales. It was certainly a symbolic way to remind the Berrykins, days after days, the power of their sovereign. But Huckleberry Pie was not there to admire Berrykin architecture. On both side of the main entrance, two Berrykins were standing guard. Let's rather say they were dozing, leaning on their halberds.

-Excuse me sirs, Huckleberry Pie said with a strong voice and woke them up with a start at the same time, "But I call for an exceptional appointment with your Princess right now."

One of the guard rushed inside the castle, while the second one, who did not longer seem sleepy at all, stayed outside with Huckleberry Pie, looking at him with a suspicious air and was taking aim at him with his halberd.

-I don't want to abduct your Princess, the young man protested, but he was not sure his word would convince the guard. He certainly remembered that Huckleberry was originally banished and forbidden from approaching the Royal Family.

The Princess Berrykin immediately came to meet Huckleberry, in spite of her guard's advices. He was sure it was a trap, but the Princess was so impatient to correct her judicial error that she hardly listened to him.

-Your Majesty, he said, trotting behind her, "You should at least give the time to gather Your army for Your security…"

-I don't know why I would need my army during an amicable talk with one of my former subjects, the Princess replied.

When she saw Huckleberry Pie, standing on tip-toes, unstable, trying somehow to keep his balance and shooting his guard a dirty look, the Princess had to make a big effort in order to prevent herself from laughing.

-I think we should find a place where we would be more at ease, she said, sending her guards away.

With an extreme dignity, the Princess went up the main avenue, Huckleberry Pie slowly following her, trying to not crush any street light, public bench, or the Princess herself. They were both quiet. Huckleberry might have done a scandal in the middle of the kingdom, while all the Berrykins were still at home, getting ready for their working day and likely to hear them, but he didn't want to. It looked like too much to the old Huckleberry Pie.

* * *

The Princess Berrykin leaded Huckleberry Pie to a quiet little clearing, in the middle of the orchards; but no sooner had she open her mouth than Huckleberry Pie took the floor.

-Yes, I know what you are going to tell me, he said. "You will say that a pyromaniac and a danger to the public like me are excluded from entering your kingdom. But this is exactly what I want to talk with you about. Yes, I admit I am unable to tell you the exact reason of the beginning of fire; but what I can tell for sure is that it was not my fault. I repeat what I repeated during my trial: I am innocent! And I will repeat it until my death."

Huckleberry Pie was extremely worked up, and was determined to not let the Princess interrupt him. The old Huckleberry Pie would have trembled in front of her tiara. Not the new one. He exactly knew what he worth and he won't let anyone, even a member if the Royalty, steal his dignity.

-Believe me or not, he added, "But in the case you would stand your ground, I had something else to tell you. One year ago, I had an affair with Blueberry Muffin, and she gave life to our daughter. This baby, I learnt her existence by hazard, through a book she had published. Don't you think this is a scandalous way of treating a father? For how long did she want to hide me the existence of our baby? If you are a respectable Princess, you would not prevent a desperate father from seeing his daughter. You are a mother, too, so you must understand what it is to have someone in your life that worst more than your own life, someone you would sacrifice everything for. And now, imagine you can not even know how she looks like! Imagine how you would feel if your own daughters were held somewhere else, so far from you? Won't you be desperate? So, please, Your Majesty, even though you don't believe in my innocence, believe at least in my love for my daughter. If you chase me, you will show at the same time that you support the separation of children and their parents. I know that Berrykins are made for guiding Life and help it to blossom, right? So, why would you prevent me from doing the same thing with my own daughter? Do you still believe I would be a danger for her? I changed! I changed everything since the second I had learnt I had become a father! Maybe you will never let me be a Strawberrylander again; but at least let me be a father for my daughter, this is my only demand and I won't leave your kingdom until you fulfilled it."

The Princess, who had tried several times to interrupt him, took benefit of a pause in his speech to say:

-Mister Huckleberry, I know you were innocent.

All the great sentences Huckleberry had prepared in the train vanished in his throat. He wouldn't even had to fight with the Princess to be acquitted! He was almost disappointed. But anger quickly replaced his relief.

-So, why hadn't you told it to me? He asked scarcely.

-I had discovered that the fire had certainly been caused by a special power my daughters have, and which had stayed undiscovered until this day. I have tried to find you, to revise my sentence, but you had disappeared without leaving the least information about you, the Princess answered with a voice full of reproach. "Therefore, the decision I took about your banishment is hereby null and avoid; and you are allowed to stay in Strawberryland as long as you wish."

Huckleberry Pie let out a big cry of joy and, forgetting everything about etiquette, took the Princess is his arm to kiss her. It was over! Everything was over! But one last point was still to be cleared.

-Your Majesty, if I'm not mistaken, Blueberry Muffin had left Strawberryland for her studies. Would you know where I can find her?

-Miss Muffin? She went back in Strawberryland long months ago. She ended her pregnancy here.

-So, you mean she was here… the whole time? Even when I came back to…

-Borrow our community money you could not repay, uh? Yes, indeed. She was hiding. She did not want to see you. But now, I think it is no longer relevant to hide you the truth.

Huckleberry's joy had entirely disappeared, and was covered again by anger. No longer anger: fury was a more appropriate term.

-Where is she living, now? He asked, trying not to sound too rude to the Princess. Anyway, she was not involved.

-Since her bookstore had been demolished, she lived in a little cottage, in the Berry Bitty City. Maybe you saw it?

-Thank you, Your Majesty, Huckleberry whistled. "I'm sure I'll find my way."

* * *

Huckleberry nervously crossed the Berry Bitty City in the other way. His dog, Tom Tom, felt his master's anger and didn't dare to joyfully gambol around him, like he used to do. This time, Huckleberry Pie did not pay any attention to the buildings around him: Blueberry Muffin's house was his only goal, and nothing else could divert his attention.

The Princess was right: Blueberry Muffin really lived in a humble cottage, without the special ornaments that covered the Mart or the Café. Huckleberry Pie had hardly noticed it during his first passage: he had believed it was another storehouse for the Berrykins. Seeing the bareness in which his former girlfriend was living did not sooth his resentment, and he violently knocked at the door. Blueberry Muffin was not late in opening the door, and was so surprised of having a guest so early in the morning that she did not check who was it. But when she recognized Huckleberry's face, her perplexity vanished and she let out a cry of anger. Who had betrayed her secret?

-Blueberry Muffin, Huckleberry whistled, "How could you have done that to _me_?"

He entered the house without waiting for Blueberry's invitation.

-How could you have been sly enough for pretending you were far away when you- _and our baby_ -were _under my nose_? He repeated.

-I did it for your sake, Blueberry retorted, stubborn.

-My sake? Huckleberry cried. "Do you really believed it would make me good to be deprived of _my own family_?"

Blueberry Pie, who was sleeping in her cradle, did not enjoy to be awaken this way. She started to cry, and her cries made Huckleberry's anger disappear into thin air. He carefully walked toward the tiny bed and nicely took the baby in his arm. Nothing could be wrong, now that he had found her. He rocked her, instinctively, without even knowing what to do, and Blueberry Pie's cries abated. Meanwhile, Blueberry Muffin was staring at them, without moving, without talking. Huckleberry Pie felt so calmed, with his daughter in his arm, that he could turn down toward Blueberry Muffin and asked her:

-Why did you hide me your pregnancy?

-Because you are not made for being a father, Blueberry answered with a frosty voice.

-I would have tried to! Huckleberry replied. "And _you_ , how can you be sure you are made for being a mother?"

-I have a position of civil servant here, and some money aside. Unfortunately, we can't say the same thing for you…

Huckleberry Pie blushed. Blueberry Muffin had found his weak point: for the moment, he could only show willing, but the rest remained extremely virtual.

-Who told you I was here? Blueberry curtly asked.

-The Princess Berrykin.

-Huckleberry…

-It's true.

-She still talks to you? After what you've done to her?

-I managed to prove her I was innocent, Huckleberry said (he was losing his temper again, but he was trying to control his voice, in order to not scare his daughter). "Bit the thing that surprised me the most was to see you, too, believed I was guilty. All the other girls trusted me, except _you_. Why, Blueberry? Do you hate me, after all that we lived together?"

-Huckleberry Pie, I cannot deny you were a good playmate, when we were children. The problem is that you are still a child. And I need a real father for my daughter, not a brother.

This retort came as a knife blow for Huckleberry Pie. He forced himself to breath slowly, still holding his baby tight in his arm.

-Blueberry, I promise I can be a good father, he said with a hoarse voice.

-Well, prove it to me, she retorted. "Well… I think that, unfortunately, I won't have the time to see it. I did not plan to stay for so long at Strawberryland."

Huckleberry Pie staggered and he leaned on the wall to don't fall with the baby Blueberry. Blueberry Muffin was fleeing him again! And she would bring Blueberry Pie with her!

-Please, Blueberry, he begged, "Maybe you'll never let me take care of our daughter. But, please, I beg you, let me see her growing up. You don't even have to tell her the truth about me. Please, do not drive her far from me. I will change. I will never be dangerous for her. Even the Princess trusts me now. Please, believe me. I just want to see her…"

-I have some savings now, thanks to my royalties, Blueberry Muffin muttered, as if she had not listened to him. "I think I can go back to my studies in the Berry Big City. But I'm not sure they accept babies, at college."

Huckleberry Pie felt his heart jumping for joy. It was his chance!

-I am here! He said. "If you don't have the time to take care of our baby anymore, you can still entrust her to me! I'll do my best with her. Anyway, what are the other choices you've got? Sending her into an orphanage?"

Blueberry Muffin gave Huckleberry a dirty look.

-Huckleberry, do not imagine I'm going to marry you. Blueberry Pie, I'm sure I will manage to raise her up by myself. It's just a matter of time. When I'll be a qualified journalist, I'll come back for her. I'll make good money, and then I could be devoted to her. Meanwhile, there's a lot of other persons living in Strawberryland who are able to look after a baby, better than you can do with yourself.

* * *

Huckleberry Pie was near to desperation when he left Blueberry Muffin's house. He must admit she was right: he was not even sure he would be able to stick to his resolutions. Why was he like that? Why was it so hard for him to grew up? Why was everything so difficult to him, when his former playmates, Orange Blossom for example, were so well integrated into adulthood? Now, his former girlfriend liked better entrust their daughter to foreigners, rather than to him, her biological father!

He needed someone to talk about that. More precisely, he wanted to talk about that with another boy, who will have experience the same thing and be able to share with him another male point of view about maturity, family life and women. And, due to the great imbalance of gender ratio in Strawberryland, this person could only be Berrykin Bloom.

Strawberryland's orchards were so big, and the Berrykins were so tiny, that looking for a specific one in them was similar to look for a needle in a haystack. Huckleberry Pie tried to use Tom Tom's sense of smell to speed up his search, but, this time, his dog could not help him: Berrykins were beings whom origins were mostly vegetable, and, you could say that again, they were surrounded by vegetables which smell deceived the poor dog. So, they both had to use traditional method, that is to say they crossed the orchards from every conceivable angle to find Berrykin Bloom.

When Huckleberry and his dog finally came upon him, completely by hazard, he was extremely preoccupied by a disease he had discover on the community's apple trees, a fungal infection that provoked the fruits' rotting and had to be contain before seriously affecting their annual crop. The little princesses were next to him, examining an ill apple: Berrykin Bloom had given them for exercise to treat the apple thanks to their sparkles. When they failed in doing this and turned angry, and accidentally threw new fireballs as a result, he choked the budding fire by throwing some soil in it and gave the twins another rotten apple. His young apprentice, Daniel, and him were hurriedly cutting the infected branches and he was thinking about the kind of fungicide he would have to prepare when Huckleberry Pie's arrival interrupted them.

-The strange girl is back! The princesses cried, using the Berrykin language.

-Please, your little Majesties, I told you to not say out loud someone is strange. It might be hurtful, Berrykin Bloom said.

-May I talk to you? Huckleberry asked him.

-Of course, Berrykin Bloom said, still handling his clippers.

Huckleberry Pie waited for a few seconds, then, seeing that the old Berrykin was still carrying his work, and was not decided to go down his stepladder, he added:

-I'd like to talk to you in private, please.

-I'm sorry, sir, but we're extremely busy.

-What I've got to tell you is extremely important, too.

Berrykin Bloom shared a look with Berrykin Daniel, who suddenly seemed extremely excited. Berrykin Bloom used to disseminate his knowledge little by little, and the occasions he let him of working by himself, in autonomy, were rather rare. This time, maybe he would be given the chance to show his master what he was able to do?

-I can carry on alone, he said, with a lot of hope in his voice.

Berrykin Bloom looked at him, then to Huckleberry Pie's worried face, then to the line of apple trees they still had to prune, then to the princesses who had totally forgot their apple, then to Huckleberry Pie's puppy eyes again, then he slowly said, obviously reluctantly:

\- We won't be long. Your little Majesties, be quiet and carry on practicing your sparkles throw. Daniel, keep an eye of our heiress. Try to work fast, but be careful to not sever one of your fingers.

And he moved away with Huckleberry Pie and Tom Tom.

* * *

-Man-to-man, Huckleberry hurled, "What do you advise me to do to show Blueberry Muffin I can be a good father for our daughter?"

Berrykin Bloom stayed speechless: he was thinking. Indeed, Huckleberry Pie was in a tricky situation. According to what he had understood, he was in charge of a baby girl he had not planned, he had nor money nor house to receive her, but he wanted nevertheless being her legal tutor, more than anything else in the world. Well, he had personally never faced a such unfavorable combination of elements. But Huckleberry Pie had chosen to question him, so he had to give him an answer. Should he tell him he couldn't do anything, this time? All things considered, not really. There were the little princesses he was in charge of. They were around a hundred subject in the kingdom, but the Princess Berrykin had elected _him_ to be their tutor. Why had she done that? Maybe she trusted him because he had served her mother, and the Queen of Berryvania, before her. Moreover, and he had to set apart his modesty, since she had acceded to the throne, she had witnessed he had always been irreproachable. To the young Berrykins working with him, he had never been a cruel or despotic leader. Since he was the keeper of the provision silo's keys, he had never dared misappropriate if only a single carrot. He had always been ready to sacrifice his own benefits when his community needed it. And, why did he do all that? The answer was simple: he loved his job, his position, and he would not have change them for anything at all. As a gardener in chief, he was at his right place. To him, all the behavior listed above were not chores nor duty; they were simply unpredictable factors linked to his functions, factors he grinned and bore. Knowing he was assuming his post to perfection made him… blooming (without indulging in wordplay), and everything else blooming at his contact.

However, Huckleberry Pie was mistaken about the reasons of his prolonged silence, and believed the old gardener was wondering how to tell him, in a diplomatic way, that he thought he would never be able to take care of something as frail and complex as a baby. He shyly added:

-I'm ready to say yes to any job, even to be a cashier at Orange Blossom's Mart, if it can help me to feed my daughter.

Berrykin Bloom left his introspection. He rose his head and stared at Huckleberry Pie with a lot of affection, sympathy and softness in his look, toward this clumsy young boy so desirous to do the right thing, and who reminded him so much the kind of young boy he was, hundreds of years ago.

-Please, he said with a very tender voice, "Don't do that. The last thing your daughter needs is to feel she is like a burden to you, but she will feel this way if she understands you had been forced to agree to a job to pay the bills, just for her. Trust me. The only thing you want is to make both of you happy. And your daughter will be happy if she feels that you are happy, yourself. Do you still love animals? Try to find a job related with them, in which you will blossom. Being happy with _yourself_ is the first step toward being able to share your life with someone else. If you try to cut corners, the only thing you will get would be to lose your mental balance, and to make everybody around you suffer… because they would feel your distress."

-That's well, but _who_ will take care of my daughter while I'll be looking for this opening out job?

-Us, of course. Taking care of this poor little girl will be a sacred duty for our community. I'm sure your new job won't be time-consuming enough for preventing new from catching up on her news, during the first time. When you'll have some savings, and a house of your own, you will take her with you, definitively.

* * *

In the train that was racing to Green Meadow Village, Huckleberry Pie no longer felt anger nor rebellion. He was in peace with himself. He had to, if he wanted to reach his goal: building a stable home.

And he would never manage to if he was _himself_ unstable.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	45. Redemption and Reconciliation

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Redemption and Reconciliation**

Huckleberry Pie had changed a lot. Who would have believed that the eternal teenager would turn into an exemplar father? After Blueberry Muffin's departure, he spent a lot of time with Orange Blossom. Don't guess he was courting her! She helped him to take a fresh start in life. "Everybody deserves a second chance", she said, and she had shown him how to go bankrupt. The last thing he needed was to worry about his debts, now that he had to take care of his baby girl. However, he was forced to dispose of his van, his last possession without Tom Tom, for erasing his debts.

-Anyway, a van was not a proper house for a baby, Orange Blossom had said during the sale. "When you'll be working in Green Meadow Village, try to find a real house for both of you-I mean a house stuck to the ground, with a roof and a floor."

But Huckleberry Pie had no regret.

-I would do anything to ensure a good life for my daughter, he asserted.

During his sojourn in Strawberryland, before starting his new life in Green Meadow Village, Huckleberry Pie stayed at Blueberry Muffin's cottage with his daughter. When the girls, rather amused, asked him if he had stopped idealizing his new fatherhood, he extremely seriously answered that he was highly experienced with noise, pressure and lack of sleep due to his life with a pack of wild animals, like angry stray dogs or violent feral cats; but that Blueberry Pie was much cuter than a dog or a cat.

Another joke he did not really appreciate was when Angel Cake mischievously affirmed him that Blueberry Muffin would be back soon, into a deep state of panic, and would announce him she was waiting for Blueberry Pie's little sister or brother and did not know if she should keep it or not*.

However, the Princess Berrykin could not calm down.

-I must admit that this little pest fooled us! She cried. "Throwing the baby out with the bath water… literally. She was all very well for playing the tearful mother, before doing a runner and leaving her baby high and dry. Did she though we did not want to be imposed her baby?"

Even Berrykin Bloom was hauled over the coals.

-You have, too, your part of responsibility, she told him with a reproachful voice. "You did not advise Mister Huckleberry well. You should have force him to stay in Strawberryland. There's a lot of other girls in Green Meadow Village. He will fall in love with one of them, I bet my life on it, and forgot Blueberry Pie to start a life together with his new girlfriend, with who he would certainly have children, wanted, this time. And us, we will have to take care of her until her majority!"

-Your Majesty, I can feel Mister Huckleberry Pie's love for his daughter is true and deep. He would never abandon her on an impulse.

-I sincerely hope that "Mister Huckleberry Pie's love for his daughter" is not _as_ true and _as_ deep as was Miss Blueberry Muffin's one, otherwise we are fooled, the Princess coldly replied.

Hunching, the twin princesses were waiting, anxiously, for the end of their mother's wrath. They were not quite reassured to see her reprimanding their tutor, as if he was a naughty little boy.

-On top of that, the Princess added, "This little scatterbrain's departure made us loose our only preschool teacher. So, in sanction, Berrykin Bloom, _you_ will be in charge in finding another one for our community, in addition to your other tasks. Of course, if you fail, _you_ will be nominated as our preschool teacher, while your apprentice will be given all _your_ current function and responsibilities. I hope you don't forget that the privileges you've got are only due to my generosity and can be withdrawn at any moment."

The Princess quickly regretted these words, which had been pronounced in the grip of anger. Luckily, Berrykin Bloom quickly got out if this tricky situation by getting Berrykin Bonnie, a young and energetic female Berrykin who showed interest for everything (and consequently was always flitting around and had not regular job), understand she was now old enough to make herself useful for her community; and the Princess did not have to follow through with threat, to her great relief.

* * *

Huckleberry Pie was also given the occasion of meeting his new but temporary neighbors, with more details. He was eager to know everything that had happened in Strawberryland since the last time he had come, that is to say when he had been unfairly banished; and the girls were equally impatient to hear his news. He carefully avoided to mention the car accident in which he was involved, and only talked about the way he had went out of business, that had led him to full marginalization and homelessness, until his rescue by Sister Pudding.

-That's her spitting portray, Plum Pudding declared. "My cousin had always been like that, ready to forgive everyone's mistake and to help them, even for the bastards of the worst kind."

Then it was Huckleberry's turn to hear the girls' stories. He congratulated Orange Blossom for her devotion in improving Berrykins' sort in life, because he would have never though of it by himself but now realized how important it was. He empathized with Strawberry Shortcake's misfortunes, and swore her it was not her fault. She could have done everything for her sister, no one could have changed her inner nature; and Apple Dumplin' was even lucky to meet someone as patient and indulgent as Strawberry Shortcake. However, he blamed Angel Cake, who had taken benefit of Strawberry Shortcake's desperation to advance her career. But the story that was aimed to shock him the most was Plum Pudding's one.

-I don't really know what have happened, she said, showing the remaining scars on her legs, "And I guess that I will never know. That's so… _maddening_ to think that this _road hog_ will never be bothered about what he's done to me".

Huckleberry felt some guilt growing on his stomach. She had used the term "road hog", something he had been. The bloodiest part of his past, he would never share. Never.

-What happened to you? He asked softly.

Plum Pudding swallowed. Strawberry Shortcake guessed that remembering this incident was certainly too painful for her friend, so she decided to help her.

-Plum Pudding had been knocked over after one of her recitals, in Berry Big City, she said. "She would need a lot of time to recover, but she had already made so much efforts, and the Berrykins made a special ointment to speed her recovery up".

-But I'm sure I will never regain my level, Plum Pudding hurled, with a lot of bitterness. "My life of dancer ended with this stupid accident. I hope this criminal will lose everything that matters for him, just to experienced what I feel daily since this night."

Plum Pudding's intervention had casted a chill in the audience. But Huckleberry Pie was going through hell, now. If the other Strawberrylanders mistaken his guilt for compassion, the questions he asked, in private, to Strawberry Shortcake about Plum Pudding's accident finished to reveal him the truth: _he_ was the road hog who had broken Plum Pudding's dreams. From one side, he had been at first glad to see he was finally not a murderer. From the other one, he though that what he has done was worst than death: Plum Pudding was doomed to live a life of regret, remorse and memories, entirely _by his fault_. Plum Pudding was right: he was Nothing else than a bastard of the worst kind.

* * *

In Green Meadow Village, Huckleberry Pie had been forced to ask, once more, Sister Pudding for advice.

-I met the girl I had knocked down, he said. "She's still alive but she will stay disabled for the rest of her life, and she was a such talented dancer before. She sank into depression, and I'm scared it could get worse. What can I do for her?"

-The only thing that could release your conscious is to confess her, directly, your responsibility in her accident, Sister Pudding softly said.

-No! I'll never could…

-This is the only way I see, Huckleberry, Sister Pudding answered with a saddened face. "Like that, you'll know once and for all if she can forgive you or not. In any case, you'll no longer get lost into suppositions."

-What if she refuses to forgive me? She said she wishes the responsible to lose everything he loves!... Sister, I'm afraid she could hurt my poor daughter, as a revenge.

-Indeed, shifting her own anger on an innocent baby and hurting her would be a terrible proof of her descent into hell. Unfortunately, if our Mother Earth believes this is the proper retribution for your acts, you will only have to bear Her decision.

-Wait! Huckleberry cried, terrified. "What if I… er… forestall Mother Earth's retribution? Plum Pudding is only wounded! Maybe an excellent surgeon could perfectly heal her and let her regain her activity?

Sister Pudding smiled.

-This is an excellent way for repairing your error, but I don't know how a penniless boy like you could hire this "excellent surgeon".

Huckleberry sighed with desperation.

-Orange Blossom just helped me erasing my debt, I won't take out a loan right after! And I guess your convent hasn't have…

-Unfortunately, we can not afford for a such medical bill. But…

Sister Pudding's face had lit up.

-This kind of surgery can only take place in the best hospital of Bubblegum Valley, and our little convent can not pay for a stay there. However, our Mother Earth had placed us in Her heart, with unlimited landscapes to force us to meet each other. You and me, as isolated people, cannot gather all the money we would need. But if a larger amount of people joins our quest, the effort we would have to make individually would decrease and we would all be able to enjoy the result of our union.

-You mean you plan to organize a fund-raising for Plum Pudding's surgery?

-It's a dignified action to help a young person blooming again. This is the assignment our Mother Earth gave us, since the time She houses us. But I'm afraid they won't give much, and that there would still be a big part of the bill to pay.

-Unless we can have a special discount, Huckleberry said. He had just remembered Plum Pudding's twin brother. He had heard that one of his former classmate and friend was herself a surgeon.

-My dear Huckleberry Pie, you can still rely on our convent's generosity, but I think you are a little bit too enthusiastic. The doctors working there are not Good Samaritans, and they search to do profitable investment.

Huckleberry Pie stood up, showing Sister Pudding he was going to leave.

-Sister, what you are ready to do really touches me. Helping me by organizing this collection is more than what I deserve from you. Please, do it for Plum Pudding, not for giving me a clear conscience. By my side, I'll try to see how I can fix things by myself.

* * *

Huckleberry Pie's task was hard. Getting Plum Puddin's contact details through his sister Plum Pudding was still rather easy: he simply pretended he missed his childhood friend and wanted to see him once more. But steering Plum Puddin' about his "former classmate" who had contacts with Bubblegum Valley's Hospital, without seeming suspect, was much tougher.

Of course, Plum Puddin' told Huckleberry in one of the emails he had sent him, he had tried to get a special favor for his sister through his classmate**. But is was not as easy as what he had expected. If his friend Puree of Hazelnut had been the Hospital's director, she would have operated Plum Pudding for nothing. But she was just a junior doctor and she could not take this kind of decision. And, according to the Hospital's class, they were not willing to do charitable work. So, Huckleberry Pie tried a change of tactic. He asked Plum Puddin' to give him Puree's personal contact details. No! he promised he won't take advantage of this opportunity to harass her. The reason was… well, he considered embarking upon medical studies for becoming a vet, and he would like to talk about his future academic career with someone. No! he won't try to court Puree, so shortly after Blueberry Muffin. How could Plum Puddin' imagined such things?

When Huckleberry had promised Plum Piddin' he was not going to harass Puree of Hazelnut, he meant to sexually harass her. But, in his opinion, harassing her with mails was harmless, and so acceptable. Hundreds of time, he asked her, under the seal of secrecy, if she could not get them a discount; and hundreds of time, she answered, less and less politely, that it was impossible. The Hospital's director herself contacted Huckleberry to tell him that if he had no money, he only had to be satisfied with average medical care, and should stop pestering her junior doctors right now. But Huckleberry did not surrender. Helping this promising young girl would make them a wonderful publicity. And what was the use of having cutting-edge fittings in their Hospital if no one could benefit from it? Anyway, by dint of seeing hurt, ill or wounded patients all day long, couldn't they understand what it meant to be physically and psychologically diminished after an accident? Couldn't they forget their benefits, just for once, and listen to their heart?

Huckleberry Pie insisted so and so that the director understood she wouldn't get rid of him until giving him what he wanted. After weeks of fight, she sent him the long-awaiting email: she agreed in letting Plum Pudding benefit of this surgery, and the bill would not exceed the collection's total. Her generosity had one condition: she didn't want this event to make the "wonderful publicity" Huckleberry had praised. "We're not a general hospital", she had said, "And there is no way we will reiterate this experience". It was really a big favor, because Sister Pudding, in spite of her willing in stimulating the villagers' generosity, had only managed to gather a tenth of the original bill***.

Then, it was the time for Huckleberry to present their action to Plum Pudding, and, in the same time, to confess his culpability.

-I'm not sure to be courageous enough to do it, he had anxiously muttered to Sister Pudding.

-You have to, my brother. You can no longer back out. This confession will be painful, of course; but it will be quickly over, and your culpability will be annulled by your gift. Anyway, she said, "You had fought against your own friends and a whole Hospital to do what seems fair to you. In comparison with what you have done, your speech will be a piece of cake.

Huckleberry Pie asked Sister Pudding if she could come with him in Strawberryland.

-Seeing you in my audience will help me to stand their reproach, he said.

She agreed. Maybe the Strawberrylanders would not be as understanding as she was hoping, and that Huckleberry would need someone to come for his defense if things went wrong.

* * *

When the D-Day arrived, Huckleberry Pie was almost dying out of apprehension. Maybe his old friends would not forgive him? Maybe Plum Pudding would refuse his gift? Maybe they would lynch him? The only person that could appease him was Sister Pudding. She had taken the berry first train for Strawberryland and had stayed close to him for the whole morning.

-You will feel so much better when you will have confessed your secret, she repeated him, while they were waiting for Plum Puddin' and his girlfriend, TN Honey, their special guest.

-I no longer think it's a good idea, Huckleberry said, in panic. "Plum Puddin' will smash my head in".

-I won't let him do a such thing. But if he really does that, your scars will be the eternal recollection of your redemption.

Sometimes, Huckleberry thought that Sister Pudding's faith was more worrying than anything else.

As the morning carried on, Huckleberry's anxiety got worse. He wished, with all his strength, that something awful but beyond his control happened to him, like… a heart failure, for example. But nothing happened, and now all the Strawberrylanders, including the Royal Family all together, and baby Blueberry Pie, sleeping in her stroller, were gathered in the great clearing. The only thing they new was that Huckleberry had a great announcement for them, and that he had to make it public as soon as possible.

-Maybe he is going to set up a new company? Orange Blossom asked.

-I hope it's not that, Angel Cake cried. "I'm sure he would go bankrupt in no time".

-Now, my brother, it is your time, Sister Pudding said, gently pushing him in front of the audience.

-Please… No! I want to go back!

-It's impossible now. Keep going, it will be over soon.

Huckleberry found himself so ridiculous, standing there like a lemon in front of all his old friends, who were staring at him, smiling. He feared the time when, due to his words, these friendly smiles would turn into grimaces of anger.

-I love you so much, he quietly said, as a clumsy introduction.

-We love you, too, Strawberry Shortcake answered, surprised.

-I never wanted to hurt you. I swear it, he added, fingering the hem of his sweater.

-We all know it was a mistake, the Princess Berrykin replied, ill at ease She thought he was still talking about her judicial error.

Huckleberry Pie looked at them all and felt he was blushing. All these nice smiles. As many grimaces of anger, in not time. They were waiting for him to talk. But he did not want to talk. He wanted this moment, when all his friends still believed he was pure and innocent, to last forever.

Sitting in the last row, Sister Pudding nodded at him. She wanted him to carry on. And Huckleberry knew he could not disappoint her. Not after all that she had done to him. And if he chickened out now, he would never do it again. Taking a deep breath, he said, as fast as possible:

-Plum Pudding, I am the responsible of your accident. I'm sorry, but I don't think you would forgive me one day.

The last part of his sentence had been covered by the crowd's murmurs. Huckleberry Pie, _their_ Huckleberry Pie, being a road hog, a reckless idiot, a danger to the public? Letting one of their friends disabled for life? No, it could not be possible! He must be lying! But… What if Blueberry Muffin was right? What of it was really to dangerous to entrust a baby to his care?

For the moment, the Strawberrylanders were to chocked by this revelation for taking care of Huckleberry Pie, but he knew he had not many times left. In a few seconds, they would remember he was still in front of them and hold him accountable.

-I can arrange everything, he said with a voice he wanted to be stronger and more confident, to cover the crowd's noise. "Sister Pudding help me. Plum Pudding, you will get better. We can send you in the best hospital of the whole country. I promise you will dance again".

-Shall we smash his face in? TN Honey asked to Plum Puddin'.

-I was wondering the same thing, Plum Puddin' answered, lowering his voice, "But I must admit that Huckleberry Pie, if he tells the truth, deserve our clemency. However, if he's simply bamboozling us… He'll really regret it."

As for Plum Pudding, she did not really know anymore what she had to think. She made a break to Huckleberry Pie to shower him with blows and hug him, she told him he was an asshole and abundantly thanked him for saving her legs, until being overwhelmed by emotion and shed a flood of tears that made her lose her contact lens, and repeating by turns she hated Huckleberry Pie and that he was a hero.

Fortunately, Huckleberry Pie did not have to regret his speech. The next day, Plum Pudding, escorted by her twin brother, boarded for Bubblegum Valley. If Angel Cake affirmed that is gift was a feeble attempt to rectify what he had done, to which gravity should not be lightened, all the other Strawberrylanders, encouraged by Sister Pudding, rather admired Huckleberry's bravery****. Strawberry Shortcake noticed that the most important thing to remember was that plum Pudding herself had forgiven him, while Orange Blossom was standing there astounded and could not stop repeating she had always thought it was impossible to get any favor from this kind of organization. But Huckleberry's biggest reward was to see approval in Sister Pudding's eyes… well, knowing he had avoided to get a beating from Plum Puddin' and TN Honey was also a good thing.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Author's notes

* and **: More information in the 7th chapter.

*** and ****: If you think it's far-fetched and incredible, remember we are in a magic world.


	46. Blueberry Pie's Adventures (Part 1)

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability in doing the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Blueberry Pie's Adventures, Part 1: Doubts**

In the Berry Bitty World, children did not need their parents for a long time, and little humans were perfectly independent around the age of six. It was good for little Blueberry Pie, who was in a paradoxical situation: On one hand, her mother could take care of her but did not want to; on the other hand, her father wanted to take care of her but could not to. Who would be able to solve this problem?

Everybody in Strawberryland put its shoulder to the wheel, as they were all in the same boat; even though no one of them had decided to boarded in it. What else could they do? Leave this poor baby girl die out of carelessness? All the girls divided the work. Orange Blossom agreed in taking care of the baby at nighttime until she would sleep all night.

Plum Pudding, who was back from Bubblegum Valley's Hospital and originally too preoccupied by her own physiotherapy to be concerned by somebody else, admitted it was fun to make some early learning activities with her, and she even added, one day, that they would probably both learn how to walk together. However, her recovery was spectacular: surgeons of Bubblegum Valley had managed to rebuild her legs, muscles after muscles, nerves after nerves; and all the pain and weakness she used to feel had disappeared. Her body was like new, and she couldn't wait for meeting again her workmates in Berry Big City and make her great return. Plum Puddin', her brother, was delighted to see that his sister was happy again, but often had to reason with her, and to repeat her to not overdo her exercises, but to take them up again little by little. "It's just like you had never had this accident", he said. "Those surgeons are really magicians". When he heard that, Berrykin Bloom assured his apprentice that they were rather illusionists, of whom the back of the word had already been mostly broken by their magic sparkles.

Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake, whom passion was cooking, were in charge on feeding her and giving her bathes. This way, no one of them was stuck all day long with Blueberry Pie.

Huckleberry Pie, from his side, could not stay indefinitely in Strawberryland, where he had no future. After some two-ways trips between Strawberryland and Green Meadow Village, Sister Pudding had told him he should really settle down now. He had been forced to find a job of sales assistant in a pet shop, in Green Meadow Village, and lived in one of the emergency cells in the convent. Each week-end, his shirt and pant covered with cats and dogs hair, he came to Strawberryland and never let anyone else touching his precious daughter. Each Sunday night, when he had to go, was a cruel heartbreak for him. During long minutes, he used to repeat Blueberry Pie he was not abandoning her, to promise her he would think of her every day and will be back next Friday night, even though she was certainly too young to understand what he said. More than everything else, he wanted to take some days-off to stay with her; but Sister Pudding had firmly advised him against doing this.

-For the moment, she had said. "You have to be a model employee, and, maybe, you'll take over the store when the owner will retire".

As for Strawberry Shortcake, she had, at first, found extremely exciting to have a cute baby to take care of. Then, there had been Apple Dumplin's case… she preferred not to think about it. She might be extremely good for following a recipe, she sometimes sadly though, but everything came worse when she got started on something more complex, like raising a child. She had done her best… but she hadn't been able to prevent everything for ending so badly. When Blueberry Muffin had left Strawberryland, Strawberry was seriously wondering if she should approach a child again. Entrusting them her daughter, the flesh of her flesh, was the biggest proof of her confidence in them. And, according to the kind of person Apple Dumplin had become, she was not the right person to be entrusted a baby. If she spoiled everything with Blueberry Pie, the way she had done with Apple Dumplin'… it would be a terrible betrayal for Blueberry Muffin and Huckleberry Pie. All that they wanted was to have a happy family life, especially Huckleberry. What would he say if he learned that his beloved baby girl had turned into a delinquent… because of her? No, she couldn't do that to them. She decided that the best thing to do was to take care of Blueberry Pie the least possible.

Blueberry Pie spent the first three years of her life this way, shunting around from one place to another, her mother studying somewhere in another city to get her Master's Degree and who visited her one week every two months, seeing her father two days per weeks, and the rest of the time feeling like she was too many.

* * *

During these three years, Huckleberry Pie had managed to gather enough money for renting his own studio, but his dream was to buy his own house… a house he would never mortgage, this time. When he visited Blueberry Pie, every weekend without exception, he taught her own to fish, they played frisbee with Tom Tom and they dreamt of their future house, when they would be at least gathered.

-In our house, you will have your berry own bedroom, Huckleberry promised.

-Yes, and my bedroom will have purple curtains and a blue carpet, Blueberry Pie added (since she was no longer a baby, she used to sleep in Strawberry Shortcake's guest room, but she did not quite appreciate its red and pink decoration).

-Of course, and a blue and white bedspread.

-I'd like to stick fluorescent stars on my ceiling, to pretend I'm sleeping under the stars.

-Why not? And we'll also have a big garden, in which we will put a swing…

-Will it be big enough to plant fruit trees?

-Yes, an apple tree to make a lot of delicious tarts, and we'll build a hut in one of them…

Sometimes, instead of coming in Strawberryland, Huckleberry Pie invited Blueberry Pie to join him in Green Meadow Village. It was a day of celebration for her: it meant her father had put money aside, and that thy would do "extraordinary" activities, like going to the theater, to the amusement park, or being present at a football match. When Blueberry Pie came, they never forgot to start they day by visiting Sister Pudding. "She's berry nice and brave", her father said. "She did so much for me…. You'll understand everything when you grow up". Those days were like dreams to Blueberry Pie: everything was so perfect, and her father and she only had to eat plenty of popcorn and having fun. When it was time for her to come back in Strawberryland, she always felt asleep out of exhaustion in the train, in her father's arm. The following day, she woke up in Strawberryland, her father was back in Green Meadow Village, and her life returned to normal.

These moments, in which they both planning the life they would have when "everything will be other", were the happiest of Blueberry Pie's life. The rest of the time, when her father was not there, she felt terribly alone. In fact, the reason for which she hardly dared staying with the other Strawberrylanders was that she felt inferior to them, and unworthy of disturbing them. They were already so indulgent to host them, while her parents were both so far from her.

All the more so as everybody seemed so occupied.

Plum Pudding had definitively settled in the Berry Big City, after her healing. Angel Cake had left Strawberryland, too, with the project of founding her own bakery where "people will be able to appreciate her talent". There were only Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom and all the Berrykins, plus every kind of anthropomorphic insects or animals, left. Thanks to the miracles allowed by modern technologies and social networks, Orange Blossom had virtually met other generous people all around the continent, but they all shared a deep indignation against all kind of discriminations; and they had created their own association in order to come to the end of the ones put apart from society. The Mart almost entirely belonged to the Berrykins now, who ruled it by themselves when Orange Blossom was visited by some of her colleagues. They settled petitions, boycotts and solemn march in front of the schools or enterprises that categorically refused to receive Berrykins or prevented them from enrolling for national exams. Orange Blossom sometimes asked Blueberry Pie to help her making banners, who always complied with joy and meticulousness. When she was tracing giant and colorful letter on the streamer, Orange Blossom berry seriously admonish her to be always tolerant with every living being, even if he was extremely different from her, because everyone had inner resource to make a city work. And Blueberry Pie felt important.

* * *

Another reason for which Strawberry Shortcake had been so distant with Blueberry Pie was that she had to deal with her own mourn. She could hardly stand the view of Huckleberry Pie playing with his healthy daughter when her own Apple Dumplin' was lost, somewhere, maybe freezing, maybe starving, maybe dead. Apple Dumplin' had disappeared forever. Strawberry had tried to keep all her grief, pain and guilt for herself, to suppress them under a calm and smiling face, but she cried endlessly at night. She felt so alone. So abandon. Did someone even feel the way she was feeling? She needed to talk to someone. Not someone from Strawberryland, of whom she would have to bear compassion every day. She needed someone external, someone frank, someone who would tell her the truth and would not try to spare her, and would make reality even harder to bear. This conversation partner could only be Peanut Butter*. During these three years, he had listened to her, he had sooth her, he had encouraged her in keeping hope and to find an activity that would distract her. "You won't forget your sister", Peanut had said in one of his mails, "But you'll have some hours of intellectual rest". Strawberry Shortcake tried her hand at couture, when she wasn't trying to feed everyone on Strawberryland, and she had thought it was a rather useful activity, now that Raspberry Torte was gone. She had made some pretty little dresses for Blueberry Pie; blue and purple dresses, "Her parents' both favorite colors". If Strawberry Shortcake had been similar to a zombie during the first year, both physically and psychologically, Peanut Butter had reawakened her taste for life, little by little, by visiting her as much as possible. When he was at the Café, Blueberry Pie avoided to enter it: when she was with her father, she hated being disturbed by other people who forced her to share him with them. She guessed it was certainly the same for Strawberry. As Peanut Butter visited her, Strawberry learnt how to have fun, to smile, to laugh again, extremely slowly, until being able to help Peanut Butter, at her turn.

-I think you neglected a little bit your youth hostel while you were with _me_ , she told him once.

-It was not vain, he replied, "Because joy was the only customer I wanted to host, in order to lead it to you".

During the third year, Strawberry Shortcake ventured the desire of helping Peanut Butter with his hostel, saying he had certainly lost his touch during his stay in Strawberryland.

-I'll teach you _how_ I make customers happy in my Café, she had said; and she had multiplied her trips to Big Apple City.

-She's cured of her mourning, at least; that's berry well, Orange Blossom had said.

* * *

Blueberry Pie being in her third year, she was now old enough for going to school. The day before the start of her berry first school year, she stood to attention in the Mart, wearing her brand-new school uniform, a grey dress with a white collar, and waited for everybody's vote.

-You're so cute, Strawberry Shortcake had said.

None of her parents was present, but they had both phoned to her the D-Day to wish her good luck, and Strawberry had sent them pictures of little Blueberry wearing her grey dress. She had the weird impression of living again Apple Dumplin' own return to school, four years before; and she was determined to not let Blueberry Pie making the same mistakes.

-At school, she had told her, "You may be confronted with ill-educated other children, that would encourage you in doing wrong things. You won't do bad things you don't want to do, right? Promise me you'll always been a quiet little girl."

In a general way, teachers were berry satisfied with Blueberry Pie. She was a quiet, hard-working schoolgirl. However, they could not understand why she was rather solitary. During the breaks, she never played with the other kindergarteners; she kept to herself, and simply stared at them.

-Why are you like that? Huckleberry Pie asked her, one day. "I'm proud of your good marks, but they are not anything. What prevent you from playing with your classmates?"

-I don't know who I can trust, the little girl admitted at least.

And Huckleberry Pie understood how hard was Blueberry Pie's problem. Who could she pretend to know perfectly? How could she be sure that her acquaintance would never betray her? She was only three years old! And, as for him, he had been himself betrayed by the person who was supposed to be his oldest friend… and more…

He nicely kneeled down, close to his daughter, and gently put his arm around her shoulders.

-Animals, he said. "They are the ones who will always tell you the trust-a quality only few people have. They are uncompromising. At first glance, you can understand if they are happy, sad, or scared. In your mind, why it is said that dogs are man's best friend?"

And Blueberry Pie thought she would enjoy having a best friend, too, to cuddle and with whom she would share her secrets. Unfortunately, it was impossible: Blueberry Pie was host at the Café, and it was not a good idea to demand the presence of a new pet.

-In our berry own house… Huckleberry Pie promised.

* * *

When she was not at school, Blueberry Pie had to find her own pastimes. During her free time, she used to settle in the Orange Mart, in the bookstore department, and she devoured every book she could find. It gave her the impression of living all the adventures she could not experience, in Strawberryland, where she hadn't even a small pet to accompany her when her father was not here.

-A true little bookworm, Berrykin Bloom had said. "The worthy successor to her mother."

Blueberry Pie had blushed and chuckled. For her, it was a great compliment: someone created her a filiation with her mother she hardly knew! She was part of a filiation!

But she was not quite sure it was a good thing to be related with her mother. She had heard, once, the Princess Berrykin and Berrykin Bloom talk about her, one day she was picking flowers, hidden behind a bush. She heard first the Princess' voice.

-… you are entirely right: Miss Pie is not happy here. But I know why.

-What could cause her fading away?

-The absence of her mother, of course! The Princess cried, a bit annoyed. "I know how difficult it is to shape a personality when you have no one to guide you, nor to be your model!"

-If I may, your Majesty, Madam Your mother, Mother Earth rest her soul, did not want to let You alone. She had been forced to… against her will, regrettably**. The same thing happened to Miss Muffin. She hadn't had the ability to take care of her daughter… so, she took the most sensible choice, that is to say entrust her to reliable persons.

-I perfectly know that our mothers' both… departures are extremely different. But I insist, we will have exactly the same experience of life. And I think there's nothing more terrible than to be deprived of love… but it is that is going to happen to this poor little girl, entirely because of her mother's fault!

In her bush, Blueberry Pie had frozen. Should she burst out and them her it was wrong? She wanted however listen to the rest of the conversation.

-Miss Blueberry Muffin had certainly been heartbroken. I saw her crying…

-Let's say she got rid of Blueberry Pie, uh? She abandoned her daughter! How would this poor little girl grow up, knowing that her own mother rejected her, straight after her birth? Don't interrupt me, Berrykin Bloom. Blueberry Muffin is a criminal, a criminal who had spoiled irremediably her daughter's life, out of laziness, irresponsibility and negligence, and you won't make me change my mind!

And this is how Blueberry Pie learnt a biased version of the story she was supposed to never hear. And she started to wonder if her parents really loved her.

* * *

Of course, the Princess Berrykin would have never made these remarks if she had known Blueberry Pie was listening to them. The Princess had a special affection for this little girl, who was orphan like her, in a way. She had experience herself the pain of being alone, rejected throughout a whole childhood. Yes, they were rather similar. Two motherless children, insufficiently supported by a male presence who was too often absent. Berrykin Bloom had never hidden her the truth about her mother's death, when she was only four years old. "Your late mother is now at the Berrykins' Heaven", he had said, "And thither she will always keep an eye on you." Then, she had been sent as a lodger in a British Berrykin Community where she was supposed to learn the good manners worthy of a crown princess, while Berrykin Bloom was forced to stay in Strawberryland, because of his work; and she had thought that she needed more than looks from her mother. At the time, her American culture had been extremely poorly regarded in this very old, tied to traditions community. The Queen Mother Berrykin had considered, since the beginning, she was an ill-educated pest and not more worthy that her care assistants, and treated her as well. The poor little Princess had to eat in the kitchen, with the servants, and was rarely allowed to be in the company of the Royal Family. Sometimes, she heard the young dauphin asking out loud her female escort if she was _really_ a princess, or just a schemer trying to climb the social ladder by pretending to be the orphan heiress of a foreign community in order to approach their family. The only sources of reassurance she had were Berrykin Bloom's letters. Even if the Princess Berrykin would have learnt anything about etiquette there, she would have denied it, in rebellion against the disdain with which she had been treated.

She could tell for sure no kids deserved to be treated this way. After the fit of anger she had against Berrykin Bloom, she had agreed they must do their best for giving her a happy childhood. The little heiress, Princesses Emerald and Tourmaline, were Blueberry Pie's only playmates in Strawberryland. She found that the other baby Berrykins, who spent their days crafting kites and running everywhere with their new teacher, Berrykin Bonnie, were a little bit too… immature for her. Anyway, both Berrykin Bloom and the Princess approved of this company. Blueberry Pie was a quiet little girl, maybe she was lacking character, but maybe it would get better later. For the moment, she was a good example for the twins. Them, at least, perfectly knew how to give orders. And the twins were also a good example for her, as they shown her how to assert oneself. Everyone was satisfied. Most of the time, the twins decided the game they would play, and Blueberry Pie followed them. She thought that _their_ ideas _must_ be so much better than _hers_ : after all, they were princesses. Sometimes, Berrykin Bloom reminded Emerald and Tourmaline to listen to Blueberry Pie's desires, and to not act like all-powerful and tyrannical sovereigns, but Blueberry Pie herself assured him it was okay. The twins commanded; Blueberry Pie agreed. 

_**To be continued…**_

*A/N: more information in the 15th chapter.

**A/N: more information in the 35th chapter.


	47. Blueberry Pie's Adventures (Part 2)

Disclaimer: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal or dangerous acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Blueberry Pie's Adventures, Part 2: Action**

Blueberry Pie enjoyed the twin princesses' company, because they were only a year older than her, and they loved the same things. They all howled with laughter when Berrykin Daniel impersonated a giant groundhog, they all relished the strawberries they had for snack, and they all groused when they had to stop to play because it was bath time. However, she could not forget they were not part of the same community. The biggest difference was the size: Emerald and Tourmaline used to nicknamed Berrykin Bloom "Grandpa", and when he had reported it to the Princess Berrykin, a bit embarrassed, she had answered he should not be shocked because he had been working for the Royal Family since a so long time that she considered he was now one of its fully-fledged members. Blueberry Pie was attracted in doing the same, but she didn't dared to; as it was quite obvious Berrykin Bloom could not be her grandfather, because she was a Human and he was a Berrykin.

Moreover, there was no link between the Berrykins and her. Emerald and Tourmaline were the Princess Berrykin's daughters; Berrykin Bloom was Emerald and Tourmaline's tutor; Berrykin Daniel was Berrykin Bloom's apprentice. And Blueberry Pie was an outsider. Berrykin Bloom taught Emerald and Tourmaline how to control their sparkles or their fire, that could be "the most wonderful or devastating power a Berrykin ever held", and when they managed to use them properly, without causing any disaster, she congratulated them; but she knew she would never be able to do the same. When Berrykin Daniel was tearing his hair out (figuratively speaking, because he was bald, like all the Berrykins) on a math exercise Berrykin Bloom gave him, she simply sat next to him and thought that no Berrykin would want to be her personal private tutor.

Blueberry Pie could have brooded over her solitude for a long time if the twin princesses hadn't stuck their noses into her business.

* * *

-Where are your parents? They asked her, one day.

Neither Berrykin Bloom nor Berrykin Daniel were here to hear them: they both had to treat some rose bushes against an attack of aphid, Daniel had accidentally got soft soap mixed up with dishwashing liquid in the lotion he had prepared and they were trying to rectify this mistake. Blueberry Pie had to answer by herself.

-They are working, she said, because it was the thing everyone told her.

She had complained, once, and told Berrykin Bloom that she missed her father, and he had answered her that it was better to be alone than in bad company. Then, he had added that it was a good thing, because it proved she enjoyed every moment she spent with her father; and that a lot of people should learn how to behave the same way with their beloved relatives "before it's too late". He had looked so sad she had not made any other questions.

-What are they doing? Emerald asked. "Mum said once that your mum still has to go to school".

-It's a school for grown-up, Blueberry Pie gravely retorted.

-What do one do in a school for grown-up? Tourmaline asked.

-Berry difficult math exercises… I think.

-But your dad doesn't go to school anymore, Emerald noticed.

Blueberry Pie was feeling quite ill at ease, as she didn't really know why her parents needed to be so far from her, and what kept them so busy.

-He doesn't because he had already found a job, she answered.

-Why doesn't he bring you to his job, with him? Tourmaline asked.

You may think that the twin princesses were cruel and tried to prove poor Blueberry Pie that her parents did not like her. You are entirely wrong, even though their questions sound tactless. Their ignorance was sincere, since Berrykin Bloom, their tutor, used to bring them everywhere he went, even in his daily chores. For them, it was natural to follow him through the whole orchards, and they sincerely wondered why it was not the case for Blueberry Pie, who had herself a human father.

-Because his job is too far from Strawberryland, Blueberry Pie answered.

But all the old questions awoke again in her mind. Why was her father so far away? Did he want to?

Maybe he wanted to get rid of her?

Or maybe he was missing her, too?

The only way to be in the know was to meet him in Green Meadow Village.

-It's a such long trip for a little girl like you, Strawberry Shortcake said after Blueberry Pie had exposed her desire to meet her father. "Be a sweetheart, and quietly wait for him. He will be here, without fail, in three days. You can wait three days, can't you?"

No! Blueberry Pie wanted to have her answers right now. This night, she tried to fall asleep berry hard, but she could not to: her mind was working at full capacity, and she could not have rest. Who could she trust? What if her father stopped visiting her? Why didn't he let her stay with him? Why had her mother to go to school, like a little girl?

Blueberry Pie slipped out of her bed. If Strawberry Shortcake did not want to drive her to Green Meadow Village, she would go there, by her own means. She filled her schoolbag with some clean clothes, just like Strawberry did when her father invited her for the weekend. She knew the way to the train station, and there she would only have to embark and wait. The whole Café was silent: it was the middle of the night, and Strawberry Shortcake was deeply asleep. Blueberry Pie went downstairs without making any noise. What a great surprise they would have! She opened the front door. It was full dark, and a chilly wind greeted her. Blueberry Pie considered went back upstairs, in her room, but her desire to see her father was stronger.

She went out.

* * *

-… I'm not mad at you, sonny: practice makes perfect.

Berrykin Daniel was exhausted, and his empty lunch box seemed to weight a ton to him. It was almost midnight, but Berrykin Bloom, walking next to him, still appeared to be in great form, or maybe he only pretended to. They only had to water the night blooming plants, and then they could go to bed. But when they came up to the Café, they noticed something was not right. The front door was half-opened, and, at the second floor, a room was lit on.

-Maybe Miss Shortcake had a late visitor? Berrykin Daniel supposed.

-I have a bad feeling, Berrykin Bloom muttered. "We should make sure everything is alright."

-Are you sure, sir? We're not invited. It would be indiscreet…

But Berrykin Bloom paid no attention to his objections and ventured into the Café, taking advantage of his tiny size to pass unnoticed. As he had feared, Strawberry Shortcake was not receiving visitors: the main room was quiet and empty, and, upstairs, no voice was hearable. Berrykin Bloom was sure of it: his particularly sensitive Berrykin hearing had never deceived him. A belt and suspenders approach being always best, he climbed upstairs in order to confirm what he had guessed: Strawberry Shortcake was asleep in her bed. However, Blueberry Pie's room, the one where the light was still opened, was empty.

-Daniel? He whispered, speaking Berrykin. "I need your help. We have to find young Blueberry Pie!"

Being as silent as possible, they both search Strawberry's house, from the basement to the attic, opening each closet, looking behind each door, under each piece of furniture, but they had to face the terrible reality: Blueberry Pie was gone.

-She's left to her own devices, outside… and she's only three years old, Berrykin Bloom muttered.

-Do you think we should wake Miss Shortcake?

Before her… disappearance, Apple Dumplin' had run away several time, Berrykin Bloom thought. Each time, it had been a terrible shame for Strawberry Shortcake, who always took it as a personal failure, as if she was nothing else than an unworthy young lady unable to control her little sister. And her panic! Maybe she was already foreseeing Apple's tragic end? He didn't want her to experience this once again, after all that she had to cross. Her mourn… without even knowing if Apple was dead or alive. And living it again, one more time, with Huckleberry Pie and Blueberry Muffin's child! This time, her culpability would be too strong. If he could spare her from this ordeal…

-Blueberry Pie cannot have gone far away, he said. "I'm sure we would find her quickly. When it will be done, we will upbraid her in a way she would never do it again, and we will see her back in her room. We won't even have to tell Miss Shortcake about it."

-I'm not sure it's a good idea.

-We don't have time to argue, sonny. Follow me, we must hurry up.

The two Berrykins had totally forgotten the night blooming plants. The only thing they were thinking of was the place where they would go, if they were three years old, lost in the middle of the night, and inhabited by an odd need to run away.

-I think we should check first the places where Blueberry Pie likes to play, Berrykin Daniel purposed. "There, she is supposed to find well-known surrounding, it must be reassuring for a little girl… Anyway, this is just my opinion."

Berrykin Bloom, by his side, was seriously trying to guess the reasons for which Blueberry Pie had escaped. Strawberry Shortcake was so nice with her! Thinking was the only thing he could do: Berrykins did not used to have a good night vision, and to make things worse, his sight had decreased a lot because of his advanced age. Let's recap: Little Blueberry was only three; at this age, children were mostly leaded by their whims and feelings than by their reasons. What kind of whim could have pushed her into leaving her home in the middle of the night? Maybe she wanted to gaze at the moonlight? He must admit than a round, shiny moon taking center stage into a sky as black as ink was indubitably a delightful sight; but if it was the case, Blueberry Pie would not have felt the need to move away from the Café. It could not be that. Well, if little Blueberry had run away without reason, using his reason to solve this mystery would be useless. He would have to use Berrykins' special power… their intuition. The power humans could not understand. For a Berrykin, this intuition consisted in feeling plants' and animals' state of health, not by examine them as a doctor would do; but by mentally merging with them, and to feel how they felt, with their heart and soul. Maybe Berrykin Bloom was almost blind, but he could brag about having the most powerful intuition of the whole community; and he did not even need to be close to the one asking his assistance to discover what was wrong with it, and what it needed. He stopped trotting and focused, forgetting the ground under his feet, the wind in his ears and the cold on his skin. He was now a part of Mother Earth's big heart, where all essences of Life mixed up. And one of them was not right: he could feel plants' élan vital, impassive and steady; but the one he had noticed was different. Physically speaking, it was perfect, but it released a huge distress. Not plants nor animals could feel a such complex emotion.

-Daniel? He muttered. "I've found her."

Then, the most difficult thing was to stay focused on this source of gloomy passion, while they were trying to join it.

-Can you feel her? Berrykin Bloom asked to Daniel.

The young Berrykin sadly shook his head.

-Please, make an effort.

Berrykin Bloom was walking ahead of them, as he was the only one able to locate Blueberry Pie thanks to her sadness. Her sadness was so strong than it had kicked her out of her own house… It was so demoralizing that Berrykin Bloom would have cried, too, if he had had the time for it. It reinforced his determination in finding her as fast as possible. All alone in the dark, lost with her gloomy thought… One could do anything out of despair. But, as he could not himself release her, he felt an incredible need to pray.

- _With other ministrations thou, O nature! Healest thy wandering and distempered child: Thou pourest on her thy soft influences*,_ he declaimed.

-That was nicely said, Berrykin Daniel remarked.

-Wordsworth, he laconically answered.

-Of course, words worth.

-I mean these verses aren't mine. They had been written by a poet named Wordsworth.

Berrykin Bloom was rushing straight to his target, without caring in his precipitation about staying on the path, because he could also feel that little Blueberry was herself rushing the other way. Now that he had recognized her élan vital, it was like he was following a bright breadcrumb trail through the orchards. His low night vision was no longer a problem: with his intuition, his eyes were useless. He only needed his heart.

-Watch out! Berrykin Daniel cried.

At this moment, Berrykin Bloom felt the floor vanishing, under his feet. He desperately tried to keep his balance by beating his arms, but gravity unavoidably attracted him toward the ground and he felt… into a deep, chilly water.

In his precipitation, Berrykin Bloom hadn't noticed he had been heading straight for the lake. The first thing he did has been to sink like a stone, but fortunately his extremely light weight let him rise to the surface before he had fear to drown. Spitting the water he had swallowed, he put his pince-nez back in place and paddled to the bank where Berrykin Daniel was offering his hand.

-Are you alright? He asked, pulling his master out of the water.

-I am, but poor Blueberry Pie won't be if we don't find her quickly.

Berrykin Bloom was furious against himself, as his stupid fall had made them waste precious time. However, Blueberry Pie's distress had no lowered, and he did not take long before feeling again her élan vital. But something had changed: it no longer moved.

-Daniel? He whistled. "Blueberry Pie is motionless. She may had had an accident. We must hurry!"

He started running, something that made him a little bit warmer, Berrykin Daniel following him.

-Sir? He called. "I can recognize this way. We're heading to the train station!"

-Sonny, I'm glad to have your eyes.

So, Blueberry Pie was standing still at the train station. She was certainly waiting for a train, not knowing that no one would come at this hour. Anyway, she had attempted to run away. Why? They would have to discover it.

Berrykin Daniel was right: Berrykin Bloom's intuition leaded them right to the train station. There, they no longer needed to focus on the vital essences they could feel: they could distinguish a little figure, curled on a bench. Blueberry Pie. The two Berrykins stopped, being kept at bay by Blueberry Pie's distress. Then, Berrykin Bloom thought that gazing at her secretly would not help her, so he came toward her.

-Good evening miss Pie! He said, trying to sound friendly (he didn't want to scare her and to have to chase her one more time). "What a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Blueberry Pie slowly turned her head toward him. Her cheeks were bathed in tears.

-I don't care about the night, she answered with a choked voice.

Berrykin Bloom nicely walked toward the bench, and jumped on it in order to sit down next to her.

-So, what if you tell me what you are thinking about?

-I'm thinking about my dad! She said, a bit curtly.

-I see. Can't you think of him in your bedroom?

-I would prefer him to be with me, she retorted.

Berrykin Bloom understood what she meant. The train station was the place where her father always appeared; it was why she had decided to wait for him there.

-Dear miss Pie, no train will come tonight. It's too late. Your father will be here this weekend, you know? You can trust him. Did he even miss one of your rendezvous?

Blueberry Pie stayed silent… before bursting into tears.

-This is not fair! She cried. "Emerald and Tourmaline have their mother and you, and I, I have to wait for my dad all the time!"

-Stay hopeful, Miss. It is just hard time. One day, you will be gathered forever, he said, nicely patting her elbow (the highest part of her body he could touch).

-You _always_ say that, and it never happens, she sobbed.

-The only thing I can tell you is to be patient, Berrykin Bloom said, feeling little Blueberry's sadness touching him. "There's nothing else we can do. Please…"

-Why does dad always have to be so far? She grumbled.

-My dear child, he has to earn his life.

-But _why_ is he so far? She cried aggressively.

Berrykin Bloom could not understand her, she thought. He would just repeating her the things she had already heard a billion time before. That her mom and her dad loved her a lot, but that they had to work in a berry big town, and that they will fetch her, one day, and they would be happy until the end of time, like in the fairy tales. But fairy tales were so much lively than her own life, where she only had to bore to death in Strawberryland, waiting for the weekend. She had any memory of her with her whole family. She was waiting for their reunion since her birth, but it never came; and she had no idea of the moment when the grown-ups would stop singing the old tune ("Wait quietly for your father, your mother will phone you next week, one day you'll live with them"). Maybe they would never stop. Maybe they were all lying to her since always. Maybe her father had no will to live with her?

-I understand what you feel, Berrykin Bloom slowly said. "You wonder if your father ran away from you."

Still sobbing, Blueberry Pie nodded.

-Let me tell you a story. A story of which you are the main character. When you had come into the world, your father, Huckleberry Pie, was bogged down in debts. He was so poor he hardly had something to eat. He was also homeless. Do you now when this situation stopped?

Blueberry Pie shook her head. She was no longer crying.

-After your birth, of course. Your father had done a series of mistakes, following which he believed he had lost everything, and only had to let himself waste away. But when he became a father, he decided he must be a model for his daughter… you, little one. He wanted to be trustworthy for you, someone you could always rely on in case of hard blow. The love he feels for you made him get back on the horse. He got this job in a pet shop in order to save enough money to build a comfy home for you. You'll tell me he could have picked a job in Strawberryland. But what can he do here? He's not a Berrykin. He could have been a checkout assistant, or a gardener, but that did not suit him. He would have perished… Trust me, I'm berry strong for feeling this kind of thing. He chose the job in which he was the best, because he wanted _you_ to be proud of him.

Berrykin Bloom winked at the little girl.

-After that, if there's one person who loves you, it's your father.

Blueberry Pie was only half-reassured.

-That's all well and good, but what about my mum?

 _My mum who's never here_ , she thought angrily.

-Dear child, she's doing the same. She's attempting school were she's learning a profession that would assure her a good way of life.

Berrykin Bloom considered it was needless to tell Blueberry Pie that her mother had originally planned her arrival to be a little bit later.

-Dad often comes to visit me, she said with a voice full of reproach. "Mum rarely does that. _Why_?"

-Your coming had been an… unexpected gift from Mother Nature, little one. Your mother accepted it, but she was not sure she was worthy of it, and I guess she's still scared of not being up to it today. And, when one is scared, its first reflex is to flee.

Blueberry Pie still thought she was quite selfish, to let her alone. She should fight her fear!

-I think she needs a little bit more time to discover your instruction book, Berrykin Bloom answered, as if he had read her mind (or her angry features).

But Blueberry Pie had a last question for him.

-Do you love me?

-Of course, I do, he said.

He was not quite surprised. Little Blueberry had crossed a touchy phase of hyperbolic doubt; it was normal for her to wonder about her relationships with the ones she saw the most often. He added:

-Everybody loves you in Strawberryland, even when they don't find the proper way to show it to you. Orange Blossom is a businesswoman, and she had her whole enterprise, plus her association, to manage. This is why she always wants everything to be quick and effective, even with you. Plum Pudding lives for dancing, while you are always so quiet. She simply does not want to force you to do something you don't want to, but she does not share your passion for reading, and she does not know how to approach you.

Berrykin Bloom sneezed.

-As for Miss Strawberry Shortcake, her story is a bit more complex. Before your birth, Miss Shortcake was living with another girl in the Café. This girl was name Apple Dumplin', and she was Strawberry Shortcake's sister. Things were not that bad, at the beginning. Then, Apple Dumplin' started to have bad company, and the situation got worse. Apple Dumplin' turned into a real little terror, and a danger for the other villagers. For the common good, Miss Shortcake had been forced to send her into a boarding school, but she ran away and no one know where she can be now**. After this incident, Miss Shortcake had been riddled with guilt, and believed everything was her fault. She's afraid of repeating the same mistakes with you, and the pressure she feels with you is all the higher because you are not her own child, and she doesn't want to hurt her dear friends… your mom and dad. You see, everybody loves everyone else here.

He sneezed again.

-Maybe, sometimes, you could do the first move toward the other villagers. Most of them are not sure of their skills in taking care of a little girl, but maybe you could force the hand of fate by giving them the opportunity of doing an attempt? Well. Have you got other point to clarify?

Blueberry Pie shook her head.

-Excellent. I think it means it's the time for all of us to join our snug beds, don't you think? I'll take you back at the Café. Promise me you won't escape once more, right?

However, Blueberry Pie was not going to get off so lightly.

-Now, it is my turn to ask you some questions, Berrykin Bloom said. His friendly air had turned into a severe face. "Would you tell me what, or who, made you think we don't love you?"

-This Princesses, Emerald and Tourmaline, Blueberry Pie said with a dour voice. "They keep asking me why I'm not with my family."

-Dear, I perfectly understand it is insensitive from them. But, please, don't pay too much attention to their remarks, because they don't know how yours works. Every family is different, and I hope our talk convinced you of the fact you are not deprived of love. With this is mind, you should never doubt again of the love your parents send you, as far as they can be. And, if I can give you a last advice… Family is not limited by blood ties. A dear friend, someone who could make the ultimate sacrifice for, may be dearest to you than one of the members of your family.

From his side, Berrykin Bloom promised Blueberry Pie he would try to do something for her father.

While they were talking, they had arrived in front of the Café. Strawberry Shortcake was still sleeping.

-Sleep well, dear child! Berrykin Bloom said joyfully. "If you have gloomy thoughts again, don't keep them for you. Share them with a reliable person, like your dad, your mom, or anyone else you like."

* * *

-I think you wanted to upbraid her, but you talked with her instead, Berrykin Daniel noticed, once they had made sure Blueberry Pie was in safety in her bedroom.

-Sonny, you may prepare an action plan, but your skills will depend on your ability in changing it, taking into account the circumstances you would meet. And the circumstances said that Blueberry Pie did not need to be sermonized, nor punished.

-Was it the heiresses' fault?

-No. They are still too young to fully understand the impact of what they do.

-So, who is to blame?

-Who knows? 

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

*William Wordsworth, _Lyrical Ballad with Other Poems_ , Volume 1, "The Dungeon", 1800

**See Chapter 41, "Baby (Sitting) Blues" for more information.


	48. The Ultimate Face-Off

DISCLAIMER: This licence isn't mine. The opinions express by the characters are not mine. I do not support nor encourage the illegal acts or words present here. I can make a distinction between fiction and reality and I trust in my readership's ability to do the same.

* * *

 **Chapter 47: The Ultimate Face-Off**

 **Foreword: If you don't care for Berrykins, you will certainly bore to death while reading this chapter. If it's the case, you can skip it and read the following one. I promise I won't be mad at you.**

After this short night, Berrykin Bloom had to gather all his courage in order to get out of his bed, when his alarm clock rang at 5.00 a.m., as usual. But he could not allow himself to dawdle in bed. For the other Berrykins, he had to be exemplary. And, he absolutely had to see Strawberry Shortcake. He went out of his house and started his morning check in the orchard. At 5.30 a.m., Berrykin Daniel still hadn't joined him; and Berrykin Bloom had to pound on his apprentice's door to force him to get up. Then, they both weeded their community's fields, Berrykin Daniel didn't stop loudly yawning and asking him why they could not have an exceptional lie in, until 7.00 a.m. Berrykin Bloom told Daniel to carry on alone during his absence ("Don't take advantage of the opportunity to take a nap, because I'll guess it and I'll punish you"), and he went to the Café, to catch Strawberry Shortcake. Without mentioning Blueberry Pie's getaway, he told her that he had noticed the little girl was missing her parents, and that she should see them a little bit more often. It was believable, because Blueberry Pie being the twin princesses' playmate, and Berrykin Bloom being the princesses' tutor, he was also, by extension, Blueberry Pie's one.

-This is not your fault, miss Shortcake, and I witness all the efforts you do for her. However, we cannot deny Blueberry Pie is in a tricky situation. If her parents had the opportunity of taking care of her full-time, or had definitively abandoned her, her situation would have been clearer. However, in the present instance, we have to constantly find ways to answer to her interrogations. And, one must admit they are warranted.

-Of course, they are. This is Blueberry Pie's tragedy: how can you convince this child that her parents care for her, when she sees her father once a week, and her mother one a month, in spite of their willing? … Berrykin Bloom, are you sure you are alright? You look awful.

-I'm just tired. I had a restless night. Don't be worry about me, but take care of Blueberry Pie instead.

But Berrykin Bloom had to learn that, at his age, he could not recklessly have a "midnight swim" in the middle of the month of March.

* * *

The first pins and needles he felt in his throat were easy to ignore, but, in the beginning of the afternoon, hawking stopped to be enough for dispelling them, and he started to cough. It was firstly a light throat clearing, but which inexorably turned into evident bouts of coughing after each effort he made as the day passed. Even the little princesses noticed he was not himself. However, Berrykin Bloom pretended to ignore his symptoms until the Princess Berrykin paid them a visit.

-I assure Your Majesty there's nothing (cough) She should worry about. I've met with (cough) an epidemic of whooping cough during my youth; and (cough) I can say from experience that what I've caught had no common feature with it.

-Whooping cough or not, the Princess Berrykin replied, "No one can deny you are ill. I've spotted you thanks to the noise made by your cough."

-I thank Your Majesty for the attention She brings (cough) at my humble person, but I repeat it is just a slight indisposition.

-A slight indisposition to which germs you spread every time you expectorate! This is why… (And the Princess pointed her scepter at Berrykin Bloom with an accusing air) … "By virtue of the authority vested in me, I solemnly order you to take a sickness leave. Of course, it won't be deducted from your week of paid vacation."

-Your Majesty, my condition (cough) does not prevent me yet from working.

-Well, if you don't think of your own comfort, consider it as a security measure: we don't know yet what you are suffering of, and you may be contagious. A quarantining is necessary if you don't want to start a new epidemy, similar to the one of whooping cough you've experienced. Anyway- and the Princess had a hangdog look- "You'll get better even faster if you take some rest. If you push your luck too far, your state of health will get worse, and I will be worried to death about you, at my turn. You don't want to make me worry myself sick, do you?"

The Princess exactly knew the impact her words would have. Since he had been her own tutor, Berrykin Bloom had considered that the Princess Berrykin had her whole fair shade of suffering after her mother's death; and so, he had always carefully spared her everything that could hurt her again. Once more, she wasn't wrong: Berrykin Bloom gave in.

-Tomorrow, if I feel better, I'll be back to my post, he promised.

Berrykin Daniel was delighted. To him, his master had anything else than a common cold, but his sickness leave would give him a full afternoon of freedom. This night, maybe he could leave his job sooner. Maybe he would even have the time to play a Dandyball match-something he had not the time to do anymore. Nevertheless, his hope was short-lived: Berrykin Bloom had other projects for him.

-Berrykin Daniel, please, finished plowing the door and sow potatoes seeds (cough). You will have to ask the other Berrykins for help if you want everything to be over tonight.

The Princess Berrykin promised him she would personally check if these instructions had been properly followed at the end of the day, and Berrykin Daniel had nothing else to do than saying goodbye to his Dandyball match.

* * *

On the very night, Berrykin Daniel visited Berrykin Bloom. He had just stopped off at the Café, from where he was bringing a bowl of soup and the latest pieces of new for his master. He did not expect to find him shivering, twitching at the pace of his bouts of coughing, wrapped in his bedspread.

-Damn climate imbalance, the old Berrykin muttered. "(Cough) In my time, the month of March was not that chilly".

-The weather is not that bad, Berrykin Daniel protested. "You must be feverish. Would you like to see a doctor, sir?"

-It's not worth it, Berrykin Bloom said with a hoarse voice. "I'll (cough) get better in no time."

-Strawberry Shortcake gave me some soup for you. Do you know what she did today? She had found an arrangement with mister Huckleberry Pie. Our little Blueberry Pie will spend the rest of the week with him, in Green Meadow Village!

-When will she leave? Berrykin Bloom asked. His glassy eyes were shining again.

-In around one hour.

-So, we don't have time to spare, Berrykin Bloom declared. He stood up with difficulty from his bed and dragged himself about to his desk, there he hastily wrote some words on a sheet of paper he carefully folded and gave to Berrykin Daniel.

-What is it?

-A letter for (cough) mister Huckleberry Pie, in which I inscribed the precise details about the talk we had last night. It may help him to (cough) understand her, a little bit better. Please, sonny, bring it (cough) to Blueberry Pie as fast as you can. Huckleberry Pie _must_ read it.

Berrykin Daniel completed his task with conscientiousness and, in no time, was back at his master's bedside, bringing another letter with it.

-Who gave it to you, sonny?

-Little Blueberry herself, sir. She was sorry to hear you are sick and she hopes you won't hold it against her.

Berrykin Bloom smiled.

-I won't. This is not her fault: who could blame her for having a (cough) moment of madness? Her distress was sincere, and it would have been criminal to deny (cough) her the reassurance she needed so much. This is what I (cough) said in the letter I have written for her father. She doesn't have to feel guilty, and (cough) she could enjoy her well-deserved holydays with her father. Everyone needs to recharge one's battery (cough). Can I read this letter, now?

Meanwhile, Berrykin Daniel was searching a way to improve vis master's wellbeing during this illness, that promised to be longer than expected. Berrykin houses were designed to offer four walls and a waterproof roof, as their owners were supposed to spend their lives outside, at work. Berrykin Bloom's house did not depart from this rule: it was but functional. He had a bed, a table where he could eat and work, two chairs, a bathroom, and it was everything. The only "luxury" he had, and that distinguished his house from the others, was a large closet Berrykin Daniel searched. It was full with bottles of remedy made of medicinal plant, cans of homemade weedkiller and other kind of medicine against every affection the orchards could suffer off. In a way, it was hosting the kingdom's whole medicine cabinet. Another shelving unit was covered with stacks of notebooks and binders, neatly piled. The only personal touch it had had to be found of the last shelving unit, where Berrykin Bloom had put a scarf and a woolly hat in contemplation of winter time, a supplementary pair of bedsheets and a spare blanket. Taking advantage of the situation, Berrykin Daniel had an exceptional fit of power and took with authority the scarf and the blanket out of the closet.

-Dear child, Berrykin Bloom muttered in his corner, still gazing at his letter. "Her behavior is unpredictable, but her remorse is but sincere. Who could stay angry at her?"

-Please, sir, go back to bed, Berrykin Daniel said. He had laid the second blanket above Berrykin Bloom's first one, which was so frayed that the white bedsheet was almost visible through it.

-Do not despise (cough) my old blanket, sonny. It is almost as old as me… And (cough) maybe it has great things to teach you.

-Of course, Berrykin Daniel answered, not wishing to annoy his master who was already weakened by illness and tiredness; even though he did not know what he was supposed to learn from a blanket. "Eat your soup and try to take some rest. I'll go to see you, tomorrow morning."

-At five o'clock, without fail! Berrykin Bloom mischievously added. "If not, I'll (cough) _personally_ grab you by the scruff of the neck to send you to work".

* * *

Berrykin Daniel's prediction was true: the following morning, Berrykin Bloom was still feverish, and forced to stay at home. By this way, Berrykin Daniel found himself named "Gardener in chief", by default, and until Berrykin Bloom's full recovery. It was not a comfortable situation: Berrykin Daniel had no idea about the way he had to organize efficiently his days of work, nor what he had to organize for the future seedings, nor what he had to answer to the other Berrykins when they asked him if they should sow cabbages or lettuces; and he sincerely hope his master would be on his feet in no time. Meanwhile, he often came to visit Berrykin Bloom to seek advices and ask him what he should do. His visits had for positive aspects that he could keep an eye on the old Berrykin's state of health, and give news to the Royal Family who was extremely worried, but who did not dare to approach him. The Princess Berrykin was in the right: she did not know how contagious Berrykin Bloom was, and how grave his illness was; in a word, she did not want to expose her daughters to an unknown illness. Berrykin Daniel was the hyphen of all those protagonists. To Berrykin Bloom, he brought drawings from the young princesses and wish of speedy recovery from their mother, and the old gardener pinned the pictures up in his wall, above his beadboard and around his Royal Rutabaga, with a lot of love. He was extremely touched to see the kindness the twins showed him, they who were so carefree, without taking their rank into consideration. From his side, Berrykin Bloom sent his thanks to the Royal Family and new instructions for Berrykin Daniel. It was certainly exhilarating to see all his colleague working for him and obeying his lower remarks, the young apprentice thought. However, all the consequences of this harvest, during which seeding he had been the only real master, would fall on him. Finally, it was a good thing his apprenticeship was still aimed to take few years.

However, he noticed that his acknowledges were growing with giant strides. Berrykin Bloom was stuck in bed and, even though he was sure he was only affected by a throat infection, the fact remained that Berrykin Daniel was the only way he had to have his daily work done, by proxy; and so, he was forced to share all his techniques and tips with him. These private lessons always took place at mealtimes. Berrykin Daniel always appeared carrying his lunchbox in one hand, a cup of herbal tea or a bowl of steaming soup in the other one, to make sure his master ate and kept hydrated properly. Then, pretending to be worried, he asked Berrykin Bloom if he felt good enough for bringing his spoon to his mouth, or if he needed to be fed small quantities. The half-angry, half-amused look he gave him as a response was a good way to test his degree of conscious (the doubt was allowed: one day, Berrykin Daniel had directly asked Berrykin Bloom how he was, and his master had answered him: _For oft, when on my couch I lie, In vacant or in pensive mood, They flash upon that inward eye, Which is the bliss of solitude; And then my heart with pleasure fills, And dances with the daffodils*._ This poetic surge had been followed by a long bout of coughing. Berrykin Daniel had seriously wondered if Berrykin Bloom was struck by a sudden high fever that made him having visions, until Bloom explained him he was quoting Wordsworth again to explain him his moral was good thanks to the memory of his beloved orchards he could not wait to meet again). When Berrykin Daniel was reassured, they used to have lunch together; Berrykin Daniel asking questions, Berrykin Bloom doing his best for answering them. Berrykin Daniel also made sure Berrykin Bloom took his medicine: thyme syrup against cough, elderberry syrup against fever, marshmallow syrup against sore throat.

Berrykin Bloom could not tell why he enjoyed that much Berrykin Daniel's visit. Every Berrykins needed strong social links with his peers, but this time, it was different. In Daniel's presence, Berrykin Bloom felt appeased and relaxed. When his apprentice had to leave him, his old, irrational fears stroke him again and he started to worry and to writhe even though he would have a hard job explaining why. He didn't sleep well, when he was alone, and secretly wished Daniel to stay at his bedside all night long, even though he knew he had to sleep, too. He often had nightmares, and cousin Bertram was often in them. He stood above the bed, his red eyes shining in the dark, his smile revealing his sharp teeth, as long as Berrykin Bloom's forearm, approaching his hands with long claw-like fingers to his cousin… Bloom couldn't do anything except staring at Bertram, too weak to cry, to flee, or simply to think. Sometimes, he woke up with a start when Bertram was about to devour him; sometimes, he was rescued by Berrykin Daniel's visit. Daniel did not slide like Bertram, his feet made a real, muffled, sane sound on the floorboard. He awoke him by softly calling him, then, taking his hand, he repeated him it was just a bad dream. At these moments, their roles were switched: Berrykin Bloom was the vulnerable one who needed reassurance, and he held on tight Daniel's hand, like if he was his life preserver that would prevent him from sinking into his nightmare again. But these moments only lasted a few minutes. Right after, Berrykin Bloom came to seriousness and, sitting up, asked Berrykin Daniel what brought him there. He was the master, and Daniel was the student again.

* * *

Once, Berrykin Bloom woke up, alone, quite disoriented because of the fever and its side effects. He was dizzy. Berrykin Daniel was not here. He slowly turned his head to check his alarm clock. The little hand was on the "2". He did not even know if it was day or night. Well, his room was so dark that it must be nighttime. It could also explain why he was so cold… However, there was a source of light (and… heat?) coming from the bottom of the room. A fire was burning in the fireplace. Berrykin Daniel had certainly lit it. What an attentive boy he was. Berrykin Bloom closed his eyes again, but he could still hear the fire purring and crackling. He thought he would be agreeable to lie down, just in front of the fireplace, swaddled in his blanket, to absorb all the heat. But before he had the time to convince himself to make a move, he realized it was not a good idea. An ember could roll until his blanket and set ablaze it. It would be best to stay in safety, in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at the fireplace. The flames were proudly standing from the hearth, and they projected yellow, orange, red hues on the wall. It was beautiful. Then, Berrykin Bloom imagined the flames were like as many devils coming from the center of the Earth, and who jostled and wriggled to extract themselves from their tunnel which was directly linked with Hell, in order to invade his bedroom. He did not quite enjoy this idea who had scared him and he pulled his blanket over his head, hoping it would be enough for deceiving the monsters. It was so hard for him to have coherent thoughts. It may be because of his dizziness. Sensations overwhelmed him, by waves, and he only took them on. He was a pure sensation.

He coughed again, and his throat stabbed him. Every breathing was similar to a razor blow in his trachea. Maybe the marshmallow syrup would help. Berrykin Bloom drew the blankets off and turn in direction of his bedside table, were the different bottle were always displayed, and turn his light on. He was tempted to drink the syrup straight from the bottle, but he thought it would not be hygienic, and he decided to use the soup spoon, waiting next to the bottles. Uncorking the bottle of syrup and pouring its contents into the spoon was a hard exercise due to the shivers in his hand, but he thought he would collapse if he tried to stand up in order to execute this operation in the bathroom, above the washstand. In his fear to scatter some of the sticky liquid on his bedsheets, Berrykin Bloom hastened to swallow three not-so-full spoonfuls of syrup. Maybe he also enjoyed its sweet taste, after all. Its honeyed and smooth taste… so different of the apples he used to have for his lunch time. After that, his throat was a little bit better, as if the syrup had worked like an ointment to soothe its burns.

As he was recorking the bottle of syrup, Berrykin Bloom noticed a dark figure, out of the corner of his eye, next to his bed; and the cold sweat he felt in his back was not due to his fever. He slowly put it down on his bedside table, fearing the moment he would have to turn over.

- _Not him_ , he thought, closing his eyes very hard. " _I beg you on bended knees, Mother Earth, anything but not him. Be nice with me, Mother, I've always done my best to serve You. Do not send me Berrykin Bertram, please."_

Berrykin Bloom turned the other side, toward the place he had seen the figure. He stayed a moment this way, motionless, his eyes closed, trying to noticed something, a jeer or a wheezing breath. Nothing. He opened his eyes.

As he had feared, Berrykin Bertram was staring at him.

But something had changed in his attitude. This time, he was not wearing his regular cruel smile he had shown for the past four years. On the contrary, he looked rather serene, almost… sympathetic. A witness would have though he was a taciturn carer (well, if he hadn't noticed Bertram was transparent and floating above the floor).

-I know what you feel, Bertram said. His voice was neither mocking, nor threatening.

This unexpected tenderness gave Berrykin Bloom some courage.

-Go away, he grumbled, something that made his cough and reawaked the pain in his throat.

-You are extremely lucky, cous'. Most people are afraid of death, simply because they don't know how it is and what happens next. But you won't have to be scared by your side, even though you've always been a wimp. You won't be scared because this time, I'll stay with you to show you the way…

Bertram displayed one of these smiles full of teeth he was particularly fond of.

-… _Until your terminal breath_.

-No! Berrykin Bloom cried, with a strength born of despair. "I don't want to!"

-Don't act like a spoiled child! Bertram cried, at his turn. He was losing his temper, too. "I give you the opportunity of being led from this world to the Other One, in order to not let you face this ordeal all alone, and you thank me this way?"

-I-won't-die, Berrykin Bloom retorted, gritting his teeth.

Was it a nightmare again? No, it wasn't, this time. Everything was so real. Berrykin Bloom could feel the heat of his blanket, the stiff sheet under his body, and Bertram's speech was too coherent for being dreamed.

Berrykin Bertram sat at Bloom's bedside.

-My dear cous', I was acting exactly the same way when I was in your place. The fever, the dry cough… At thirst, you think it's only a sore throat. Then, you feel weaker and weaker, and, when you cough, you find some drops of blood in your handkerchief. At least, when you cough, you don't feel like you are suffocating. And… do you already have the impression that an elephant is sitting on your chest? It can't be far off.

Berrykin Bloom was not feeling well at all. He felt his heart racing in his chest, and it worsened his dizziness. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe some fresh air in. His eyesight became blurred, so much so that Bertram's figure was almost impossible to distinguish in the darkness.

-There, there, cous'. It's alright. I'm with you, as Father asked me to.

Bertram's voice was the only thing that could reach Berrykin Bloom's mind. Everything else had vanished. Bertram's voice was everything, everything that convinced him he was still in his bed, and not wandering in the limbo. Maybe he was really living his last hour. Maybe his adventure on Earth was coming to an end, and Bertram's voice would be his guide during this ultimate trip.

No, Berrykin Bloom could not accept this idea. He still had so many things to do here below. If Berrykin Bertram had to bring him to the Hereafter, he would at least cling to every ounce on Life which was still beating in him.

-I-won't-die, he repeated, which a tiny, weak, stifled voice; an affirmation which was more supposed to convince him than Bertram.

-How obstinate you are! His cousin scolded, abruptly standing up. " _Mister_ Bloom don't want to, so _Mister_ Bloom never listen to anyone else! Let me tell you something: you really should have been given a good hiding more often as a child… But, of course, one could never say anything to poor baby orphan Bloom who was so desperate because he had lost his father!"

Something was strange with Bertram, Bloom noticed. He was only telling him that he had to die, but he was not behaving as if he was the one who would provoke his death.

Maybe he couldn't do so?

Maybe he was only trying to scare him, as he always did when they were young?

-Bertie, you shall respect my father's memory, he said, trying to sound severe.

-How funny! Bertram cried, who rather looked furious. "Bloom plays the pontificator!"

-If pontificating is reminding you to honor your duties, so, I'm proud of doing this, Bloom asserted.

Cousin Bert was losing his temper, and his assurance, too, Bloom could see it. His resistance had unsettled him.

-Duty? Bertram choked. "Let's talk about duty! You never knew what it is… Baby Bloom was sooo traumatized that he should never be faced with constraints! Me, I have to make myself, all alone. You, everything was served up to you on a tray!"

-You're lying! Bloom cried, taking offense. " _Who_ decided to takes lessons at the Berry Big City to complete his apprenticeship? Me! _Who_ had to walk three kilometers on foot each morning to go to classes? Me! _Who_ had to build a full city from the void Strawberryland was, at the time? Me!"

He added the last sentence with a lower voice:

- _Who_ had to live every day of his life with the idea that his father had sacrifice himself to save him, and that he had to be the best in order to prove it hadn't been vain? Me.

-Pull the other one! Bertram shouted. "I know this act by heart! Poor little orphan Bloom… Yeah, it's too easy to be an orphan, to be pitied by everyone and to be raised with much more clemency than that you deserve because you need to overcome your mourning!... Honestly?!"

Berrykin Bertram's anger had exploded during this last sentence; and he looked a bit discountenanced, as if he did not know what to add, now that his rage was vanishing. He caught his breath, and a new expression became known in his eyes. Sadness. Most of his threatening air had disappeared, and he was there, standing at his cousin's bedside, his chin lightly trembling, so understandable.

-Anyway, can one say you lost your father? He asked with a trembling voice. "You were just a baby! You have no memory of him! You don't know what it is to find yourself all alone. Me, I did! I know what it is to lose the one you love more than everything else!"

After this confession, Berrykin Bertram turn away from the bed, hiding his face behind his hands, as if he was hiding his tears. Berrykin Bloom, from his side, was no longer scared by his cousin at all. If he had culred in bed when his cousin's anger was the strongest, fearing to be given the "good hiding" Bertram was talking about, he only felt at this moment compassion for Bertram, who was not, finally, so different from him. Bloom could exactly tell which scene Bertram was referring to: the day his uncle had called them for the last time. They had both quietly kneeled down around his deathbed, Berrykin Bertram holding his father's right hand, Bloom holding his uncle's left one. They had just reached their majority. Then, the old Berrykin had exhorted them to overcome their past divisions and to work together for Berryvania's good**. "Promise me you will be like brothers, my sons", he had said, before breathing his last breath. Berrykin Bertram had cried during a whole week after that. But Bloom could not understand why he refused to believe that he had mourned him, too. His uncle was not his father, but he had been like a father to him. He had healed him, fed him, loved him, educated him.

-I've suffered of Uncle's death, too, like you, Bloom softly said.

Bertram turn toward him. If eyes were reddened by his tears, something that made him looking even more frightening.

-You? Suffering of Father's death? Do you really want _me_ to trust that? Bertram cried. His anger was shooting back, stronger than ever; and, mixed with his grief, was turning into something that seemed to be a devastating strength.

Berrykin Bloom immediately regretted his words, which were aimed to sooth Bertram but had only managed to put him in a rage. He felt so insignificant, so frail, so vulnerable in face of Bertram's wrath, like a twig in a storm.

-No, Bertram added, fulminating. "The only person for whom you suffer is _yourself_ , Bloom! You never had affection for Father! You only used him to climb the social ladder! You were certainly rubbing your hands when Father had been buried, no? While I was honestly weeping over him, you were only wondering when you would take his place! And when you understood I would not let you do that, you betrayed his last wish and you emigrated to Strawberryland to be in its ruler's good books! An utter hypocrite and arriviste, this is what you are, Bloom!"

In spite of the fear Bertram inspired him, Bloom could not let him distort this way the relationships he had with his uncle; and this unfairness gave him the bravery to retort:

-It's wrong! Bloom cried. "You, Bertram, you are so odious that I never would have been your workmate, even if I had been paid to do so! You said I destroyed Uncle's last request, but it had been destroyed by you even before he pronounced it! He had asked us to be like brothers, but you had never been a brother for me and you never considered me like your brother, but only like an intruder! What would I have been forced to endure if I had decided to stay with you? Repeated humiliations and physical abuses, like the ones you inflicted to me when Uncle was not looking?"

Bertram's anger had been replaced by the stupefaction of seeing his cousin standing up to him. This attitude reinforced Bloom's self-confidence: This time, he was the strongest, and he was determined to take advantage of the situation.

-What is virtue to you, cousin Bertie? He said with a self-assured voice. "Is it to disloyally crush the others until being the last one competing? Is it to be ready to do anything, just to vanquish? You proved me several times it is. So, I hope you won't mind if I decide that this kind of virtue does not suit me. And my first action to show it to you will be to stop being your punching bag!"

This time, it was neither anger nor surprise that could be seen in Bertram's features. No. This time, it was, and for the first time, fear in front of Berrykin Bloom. The latter, on the contrary, was beaming. A new strength was dawning in him.

-You no longer scare me, Cousin Bertram! He hurled with a swaggering air. "Go away! I no longer care about your opinions! I always did my best; but if I ever did mistakes, you're not well placed for reproaching me for them!"

Berrykin Bertram gave a last furious (or vexed?) look at Berrykin Bloom, as he was turning paler and paler; something that meant he was leaving. But, this time, Berrykin Bloom had chased him, and was triumphantly staring at him, to challenge him to torment him again. Bertram's features were less and less clear, as if he was shriveling up, as his he was devoured by the darkness. A few seconds later, and Berrykin Bloom's room was empty again.

* * *

It is impossible to be perfect, he thought. Whatever he would do, he would be praise from one side, and scolded from the other one. And how many divergent opinions he had heard in his youth! These three years during which Bertram had bullied him, mainly appearing when he was himself in the grip of doubt or anxiety, would at least teach him something: What he had done, the mistakes he had possibly made, would never be changed. They were part of his past, of his history; they had built the Berrykin he was today. It didn't mean they were good, but that he had to fully accept them, and - why not? - to take advantages of them. He could not be perfect, but the only thing he could promise was to do his best and to do what seemed fair and good to him. And, as long as his heart told him he was right, he would never let anyone else make him doubt of it.

An example was the twin princesses' birth. He had taken the time, once, to examine the royal bulb from which the twins were born***. It was deeply cracked in the middle, but not enough to be cut I two part. This wound dated back to the time he had sent the young Princess Berrykin in England… his life's biggest regret. He had kept her Bulb with him, in Cleveland; he thought it was imprudent to entrust a such important thing, responsible of the royal line's perpetuity, to a four-years-old little girl. Unfortunately, the Bulb had not stood the absence of its legitimate owner's magical waves; and had deteriorated. When the Princess Berrykin had plantd it, its two part had split into two different bulbs, which had turned into two different babies. What could one say about that? Some might say that a princess born from the half of a Bulb was unworthy to throne; some others would take into consideration the great imbalance of the sex ratio at the Berrykins and say that having two girls for the price of one should not be neglected. But it was too soon for thinking about that. The Princesses were too young to enter the world. The only judgment they ever had was their mother's one. Once she had recovered from her surprise, she had lovingly lean over the cradle and had said:

-Aren't they the most adorable little girls you put into the world, Berrykin Bloom? And this is all thanks to you!

Their mother loved them, their people accepted them; what more could anybody ask?

It was impossible to be perfect. One only had to be good enough.

Berrykin Bloom coughed again.

* * *

A few days later, Berrykin Bloom was entirely cured and ready to resume his work. When he opened his door, a lukewarm breeze ruffled his face. The dew was shining on the strawberries patch, and the sun was rising in the pink sky, ready to enlighten a brand-new day. Everything was alright. And, to signify his Mother Earth he was back, Berrykin Bloom found some relevant verses:

- _To humbler functions, awful Power! I call thee: I myself commend Unto thy guidance from this hour; Oh, let my weakness have an end!_ He muttered****.

And, walking cheerfully, he joined Berrykin Daniel at the heart of the orchards.

 _ **To be continued…**_

*William Wordsworth, _Poems in Two Volumes_ , "I wandered lonely as a cloud", 1807.

**More information in the 35th chapter.

***More information in the 4th chapter.

****William Wordsworth, _Poems in Two Volumes_ , "Ode to duty", 1807.


End file.
